


First Love

by sulgi011



Category: Bae Suzy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 157,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulgi011/pseuds/sulgi011





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Honey!! Wake up now!!” Suji heard her mom’s loud voice from downstairs again. This was the ..... second time? Third time? Or probably the tenth time? Suji shifted comfortably on her bed and growled. It was so warm and cozy that she couldn’t even move her body again.

Suddenly, she heard someone banging on the door. The door was flung open revealing a very angry young boy. He jumped on the her bed, shaking her body that was still warmly wrapped under the blanket.

“Noona! You better wake your ass up right now!” Jimin hissed with a red face.

Ughh! He just woke up and wanted to eat his breakfast but this sloth didn’t want to wake her ass up, making his mom force him to be her ‘wake up officer’. This was not the first time though. His sister, who was one year older than him, bullied him like this!

“Ughh~~Shut up and go away!” She wailed as she shoved him off her. Jimin landed onto the floor with a loud thud and he groaned in pain.

“Noona! I can’t eat because of you again! Wake up!” He grunted in between his groans of pain while slowly standing up. Who was this girl? Is she her older sister or a fighter? She acted like one of them!

“Noona! Did you forget we have school today? Today is Monday! Not Saturday!” He shouted again and leaped onto Suji’s bed, making her body bounce and shake slightly.

“Yo baby-face! Stop it or I will kill you!” She couldn’t take it anymore. All she wanted was to sleep peacefully but again, today this little shit was disturbing her!

“Nooonaaa!!! MOOONDAYYY!!” He yelled into her ears. The girl suddenly woke up with a shocked expression on her face. Her eyes widened and Suji’s face turned red with anger.

Ughh~~

“I really will kill you Jiminnie! Why didn’t you wake me up earlier!” She yelled and pushed him away. For the second time, the boy fell onto the floor.

“Seriously noona? ” He rolled his eyes. His mom had tried to wake her up for a really long time, yelling like there was no tomorrow, but this koala bear didn't listen to her. She just continued sleeping! And now she is the one getting mad at him?

“If I’m late, I will murder you!” She said as she dashed off towards the bathroom. Jimin sighed deeply. He prayed with his whole heart that their neighbor in the other room didn’t wake up because of their loudness again. He would kill him and his sister.

“Jiminiie!” Suji called from the bathroom.

“What now princess?…” He asked with a sarcastic tone.

“My towel!”

He rolled his eyes at her. She’s so bossy too.

“Good morning baby…” She said as she ruffled Jimin’s black hair. The younger brother, who was finally eating his pancake, scoffed at her. His sister, Suji, had a really extreme mood swing that no one understood. Sometimes she was normal and sometimes she became a crazy person from a mental ward. She treated people around her coldly except for her friends and her baby brother.

“Oh..Sorry baby, for pushing you. Did you get hurt?” Suji said as she glanced at her quiet younger brother with a worried expression.

“Noona, don’t act like you care. This is not the first time. Huh!” He said, pouting his lips.

“Oh my baby..Sorry again,” She said while holding his arms. She knew Jimin will never ever really get angry at her. They always fought but it would only last for a moment because she loved her annoying younger brother more than anyone else.

Jimin fixed his eyes on his sister's grinning face. She would never show this side of her being cutely annoying in front of anyone else beside him.

“Don’t call me like that in school, noona.” He said with his annoyed face.

“Ok my baby boy.”

“Noona…”

“What?” She said as she munched onto another pancake. She was really hungry!

“Can you do something for me?” Jimin asked with his pleading eyes. Oh those dangerous eyes! She knew it! He must want something from her.

“Yeah~~what?”

“Wake him up.”

“Who?” She acted like she didn’t know. The fact that the other male hasn’t woken up from their loudness always shocked her. How could that ‘other’ male sleep with the sound of that earthquake?

“Not me again.” Jimin picked at his food. “Last time I woke him up, he looked like he was going to kill me!”

“Let him kill you then.”

“Noona..I know you can’t live without me.” He pouted at her. Oh. Now the tables have turned drastically.

“He will kill me too.”

“But you are a girl! He can’t hit you!”

“Ughh~~Jimin!”

“My princess Noona, please?” Jimin made a buing buing hand beside both of his cheeks.

“NO!!”

“Noona...” He made puppy eyes at Suji again. Oh god. Her little brother was using his secret weapon!

“NO.” She would not give up this time. She didn’t want to be the one to wake up her worst enemy.

“Just let him die in his sleep.” She said.

“Kim Suji!” Her mom yelled at her which made her jump a bit. Suji forgot that she couldn’t bad mouth about the other boy or else her mother would kill her. She learned this fact two months ago when her mother married the guy's father. His father was now on a business trip overseas. She was still trying to adjust to her new life with a new father and a new brother but she can’t do it if the other male also refused to accept their presence.

“Mom..” Jimin said as he tried to calm down their mother. Oh not this fight again!

“I didn’t send you to school to make you learn about these kind of things! Go and wake him up, now!” Suji stared at her mother, shocked. What happened to her loving mother? She was always an affectionate mother but because of that other male, her mother would always be mad at her.

“Mom..I’ll do it. I'll wake him up.” Jimin told them as he stood up from his seat.

“No Jiminnie, sit back down and eat your breakfast. Suji, you go and wake him up!”

“But mom…” Jimin said softly.

“When will you act nicely towards him, Sujinie…?” Her mother sighed at her.

“Ask him, not me. I’m Bae Suji by the way. Not Kim Suji. I hope you remember it.” She said as she walked out of the kitchen. Even though they're now in the Kim family, Suji still wanted to be in the Bae family.

“Noona…” Jimin called her softly. She gave him a sad smile before walking up the stairs. She couldn’t fight with her mother again because of that useless step-brother upstairs.

 

Suji’s dark brown orbs were fixed onto the closed door. She hesitated but forced herself to at least set her hand onto the doorknob. She let out a deep sigh. Jimin should wake him up, not me! But Suji would feel bad after hearing their step-brother yell at him. She knew that Jimin was a boy with a sensitive and soft heart. He was just seventeen years old while both her and the step-brother were both 18.

Suji turned around. Can't she just ask the boy's maids to wake him up?

Not a good idea. Even his own maids were afraid of him! They would give up and leave the job up to her and her brother. The maids said he would never kill his own step siblings. Yeah~~ right. She rolled her eyes for the millionth time.

She opened the door without hesitation this time. If not, they will be late again and she didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of the morning assembly. The one that should be scared about this was the tanned boy inside the bedroom. This was his first day to go to school!

The door suddenly swung open. Suji was not prepared for what was waiting for her on the other side. Her eyes widened, watching the scene in front of her! Oh god. Not this!

Her face became red when she saw the shirtless guy in the room. Oh no! What bad timing she had!Her face blushed, not because of the fact that he was topless with his defined abs, but she knew what was waiting for her after this. He was going to scream at her!

“What are you doing? Get lost!” He yelled at her. Oh, better than she expected. He was still a jerk. Suji thought he would curse at her like he did the first night she and her brother came to his big mansion.

Suji wanted to get lost like the tanned boy had told her, but for some reason, her feet were glued to the floor. She felt mad because she came to wake him up, but... since when did this tanned boy know how to wake himself up? Somehow her mind felt sick with his sassy attitude. What did she do to make him act like this towards her?

“I’m here just trying to wake you up. Can’t you be a little nicer?” Suji didn’t know where she got the courage to say that. The tanned boy moved closer to her. Suji tried to read his face as she tried to calm herself down.

“So what you want me to do?” He said as he bit his lips. “Give a morning kiss to you?” He leaned his face closer to hers. Suji tried to step back, to run away, but he grabbed her wrist. Suji was taken aback when she was shoved onto the wall as the tanned boy, who’s name is Kim Jongin, locked the door.

“What are you trying to do?!” She yelped as her eyes stared at him.

“Listen, I'm trying to be nice as you want me to be. Now can you cooperate with me?” He said with a smirk plastered on his face. What was he trying to do? He was her step brother for god’s sake!

“Shush, your mother will hear us,” He whispered in her ear with a dark chuckle. Why was he being like this? Did someone bonk his head?

“Let go of me!” She screamed and tried to not stutter, not showing Jongin that she was afraid of him. Her body was trembling. This tanned boy is a jerk and he would do anything to piss her off! No one treated her, even humiliated her, like he did. Was he mentally ill so early in the morning?

Jongin leaned closer to her face. His sinful lips were just an inch away and both of his hands were on her shoulders preventing her from moving. She felt anger burning up her body. She's Bae Suji! No one ever mistreated her like this!

“Fuck you, you sick psycho!” She wrenched her wrist free and thrust him away from her. She kicked his thigh hard, making the tanned boy growl in pain. As Jongin cowered in agony, she made a run out the door and fell into Jimin’s arms as she saw him still in the kitchen. She was still shivering as Jimin wrapped his arms around her.

“What took you so long?” The cute faced Jimin was nowhere to be found. He became fierce. Yes, he was afraid of that tanned boy because he was cold as ice. But no one can mess with his sister.

“I had so much fun teasing you. Now get lost!” The tanned boy said. Suji knew he never wanted to kiss her, and she also felt disgusted thinking about it. She knew he also loved to watch her life become miserable, like he said two months ago.

“All of you will leave within three months!” Those were the first words he said to her on their parents wedding day. That jerk.

“Don’t ever dream that I will do it to you!” He stared at her with those dark chocolate orbs. Oh. Did he try to mention how he was trying to kiss her?! She didn’t even want his chapped lips on hers!

The tanned boy then slammed the door.

“What is he trying to say, noona?” Jimin asked her. He didn’t understand what was happening.

“Did he try to hit you?” Suji sighed deeply as Jimin asked her again. It was worse than that, my baby boy. She eyed her younger brother.

“Don’t worry baby. I’m your noona, a fighter.” She slightly chuckled.

“Let’s go or we will be late again.” She said as she pushed Jimin’s arm forcing him to move away.

 

The three of them were now in the car on the way to school. As much as the tanned boy hated her, and she hated him, she couldn’t say no to her mother's orders. Jongin’s driver would fetch them at school every day from now on. She remembered how her stepfather forced them to take a ride with Jongin and his fancy car. Both of them were just normal citizens living here. Not like the upper class tanned boy and... if suddenly a black Mercedes car sent them to school, it would sure make many of their schoolmates feel curious right? They didn’t want that to happen. They just wanted to live normally like how they lived before their parents divorced and her mother got remarried.

Suji sighed sadly, glaring at the tanned boy. Because of him, the so-called ‘prince’, she had to go to school in this big car. She felt so uncomfortable and she knew he felt the same.

Hateful.

The car suddenly stopped at a road not far away from the school gate.

“Get out!” The jerk said. Suji knew this would come. She knew how he hated being in the same car with them. She and Jimin were more than grateful to just walk to school from there.

“Here, we’re strangers.” Jongin said like a warning to the both of them.

“Weren't we were strangers from the start?” She remarked and received a glare from him.

“Yes..Just wanted to remind you both.” He gave them a look and left them there. God. Did he forget he's the new kid in this school?It annoyed Suji that he was already acting like he owned the school!

It’s not so surprising that they receive this kind of treatment from the bitchy king, Kim Jongin, a.k.a Kai.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bae Suji took a seat in her favorite place, the chair at the corner of the class. She sighed deeply thinking about how misserable her life was. Now that her mother got remarried, she would have to live with that demon for another two years against her will. If she was lucky she'll get good results after her senior year, which meant that maybe she can pursue her studies in any country outside of Korea, which also meant that she can live peacefully without the guy in her nightmares.

Her peaceful, imaginary life began crumbling down, crushed to pieces the second that demon appeared. She couldn't dream anymore, he would always do something to piss her off. He laughed darkly, a smirk appearing on his cold, annoying face whenever he did something that gets her on her nerves or makes her feel miserable. Ughh! That jerk!

“Suji-yah!” Naeun suddenly came running towards her. She took a seat beside her friend with her chest panting hard trying to take a breath.

“Yes? Why are you running like you saw a ghost?” She eyed the wavy haired girl beside her.

“We—huh, huh--have,” Naeun stuttered still panting hardly.

“Relax! Tell me slowly,” Suji chuckled at her. Naeun eyed her best friend with pouting lips.

“You know, our class has a new kid, the teacher called you to the principal office, now!” Naeun said after she took her breath. Oh, about that so-called new kid. Suji rolled her eyes. She knew this would come! Ughh that annoying jerk!

“You ran all the way here just to tell me about that?” Suji yawned as she puts her hand over her mouth. She leaned her face on the table and closed her eyes. Oh so sleepy.

Naeun looked at her like she wanted to eat her up!

“Hey! That’s your job whenever a new kid came. Go to the office now!” Naeun said as she shook her body. Ughh~~ Why must people elect her to be the class president? Ughh! She still remembered how her classmates voted for her just because her brother was really popular in school. Jimin was the ‘ace’ for their dance club. It didn’t really make any sense; because of her baby brother, she was forced to be the class president!

“Can’t you take my place? Can’t you go for me Naeuniiie…” She begged Naeun with pleading eyes. Who was that jerk for her to invite him and introduce this school to him? At times like this she really missed Jimin. If Jimin were here she can just force her baby brother to do this kind of thing!

“Suji! Do you want Miss Sun to get mad at you? Now get up silly!” Naeun said. Her words about Miss Sun made her eyes go all wide. No! Miss Sun would kill her for sure! She was the head of the student council.

“Okay.” Suji said while her hand still rested in Naeun’s.

“Don’t worry, weren't you always cool about these kinds of things?” Naeun said smiling to her. Cool? Yeah~~ She was a cool person but whenever she was around that jerk her body burns in fire!

 

Suji walked lazily to the principal's office. She felt like each step she took was really heavy, like both of her feet were tied with rocks. Ughh! Why must she do this? As she walked, she could hear whispers about how hot and handsome the new kid was. Seriously people? She sighed. As her feet took her to the principal's room, she couldn’t believe her eyes! Was she dreaming? Her eyeballs turn upside down with the scene that was taking place in front of her! That demon was really a demon.

Kai was standing there, giving her a dark vibe with a smirk. He was not wearing his school uniform like he was before. He's now wearing a black shirt with a skull printed on it and a pair of black skinny jeans. His ear was pierced on one side. His black hair disheveled and there were strands in front of his forehead. What the hell? What was he thinking?!?! He changed drastically from a prince look (even though he was still a jerk, he still looked clean) to a backstreet boy with no home! He looked so disgusting, like trash! 

This was what they said was hot and handsome? Oh god! People, are you blind? Suji rolled her eyes. She stared at him, his lips curved with a smirk, she knew it! He was just trying to make her mad again! He's just trying to piss her off!

“Suji, take him to the school's art club, there's a store room where you can find plenty of school uniforms. Give him a school uniform, he doesn’t have a uniform yet. He came from Canada right?” The principal was smiling at him.

What? He's freaking rich! He could even buy a big mall full of branded clothes if he wanted! He had the money! He was just being a jerk to make her mad!

“And after that you can show him around the school. You know, he is my friend’s son, so I want you to take good care of him, understand?” The principal stared at her. So this was why he gets special treatment?

“Ok…Miss Sun.” Suji can’t say no to that order! Ughh!

They left the principal's office to go to the school's store room. Suji didn't want to look at him. Kai was always a jerk! While walking with him, she can feel many eyes on him, some of the girls giggled and squealed as he passed by them. Were they blind?

“This is the room and you can see a yellow uniform, take it and change your clothes. I will wait here,” She said with one breath without looking at the tanned male. She would just wait outside.

Suji heared him chuckle. She eyed him.

“What?”

“You have to finish the work.”

“What work? I’m waiting here and you can go by yourself.” She scoffed at him.

“You are getting on my nerve.” Kai said darkly. Seriously what did he want? Wasn't he the one that didn't want anyone here to know about their real relationship? And now he was acting like a six year old spoiled kid.

“You’re the one that pissed me off! Where was your school uniform?!” She said as her eyes were on him. You want to fight? Ok! Bring it on!

He smirked as he opened the door and gripped her wrist. That caught her off guard and they were now inside the dark store room.

“You’re sick! Let go off me!” She said as she tried to pull her wrist from his tight grip. She could see him from the light through a little window. Fear creeped up her body like a spider. 

“What if I don’t want to let go? Should we continue with our session this morning?” He licked his upper plump lip. He chuckled at her scared face. He really felt good whenever he maked her scared like this.

“You sick jerk!” She tried to kick him again.

“Want to kick me again?” He said darkly. His grip on her wrist tightened, making her feel pain.

“Listen here bitch. I don’t like you. I will never touch your dirty body, you get it?” He said as he pushed her. Suji winced in pain as her body fell on the hard floor. She felt like crying but she sucked it all in! She would never cry in front of that demon!

“And you’re asking about my school uniform right? I threw it somewhere, that cheap thing was like trash to me.” Kai said with a laugh. That was trash? That school uniform was from her own mother!

“Jerk!” She said as she kicked his legs. Kai groaned in pain. He eyed her with an intense gaze. 

“You’re the trash! how about you throw yourself somewhere else!” She said as she ran away from the store room. Running for her life! Her legs moved faster than ever as her heart was beating like crazy.

Suji stopped in front of her class.

Oh god. What will happen to her next?

 

Kai was now one of the hot guys in school. In just one day, his name was all over school. After she ran away from him, Kai went to the class with the EXO K members. She didn’t know how they became friends, but she knew that all of the EXO K members were from the richest families so Kai could join them without any problem.

Suji never really cared about those rich kids because they always made fun of her. They would never listen when she was trying to do her job as class president. Especially that Park Chanyeol. Yeah~~ so Kai meets his soulmates here, what's new? The Jerk will be friends with a jerk too? The EXO K group was composed of 6 members before Kai, the leader was Kim Joonmyun or Suho, the other members were Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun, Chen or Kim Jongdae and Do Kyungsoo. She also heard that their families were really close before Kai went to Canada.

The jerk always gave her intense stares as if he was saying ‘you better watch out after this’. Suji felt really terrified to think of what he would he do to her. He was someone who was very unpredictable. He was a demon!

Here at school he acted normal, like a real student. He also changed back to his uniform. He was the quiet type and always slept but no one bothered him. Even the teachers left him alone when he was sleeping during class!

Kai eyed her again. Suji didn’t know what he's thinking. Was he crazy? Or was he insane? Can you choose for me? She said, like she was talking to herself.

Suji quickly ran to Jimin's class. Even if Jimin can't really do anything, at least she felt safe with her baby brother.

“Jiminnie!” She called her baby brother. The school hour just finished. She felt really scared to be with that demon. Even if she fought back, he was still a man with a cold heart, maybe he would kill her, she thought.

“Oh…”Oh, he was not Jimin. It was Jin, Jimin’s best friend from the Bangtan boys. The leader, Kim Nam Joon or rap monster, Seok Jin Ah or Jin, Min Yoo Gi or Suga, Jung Ho Seok or J-hope, Kim Tae hyung or V and the maknae Jeon Jun guk or Jung kook were the other members of their group. All of them are Jimin’s best friend and his dance club group mates.

“Ji---jim—” Jin said with his trembling voice. He swallowed hard as Suji stood near him. His body soaked with sweat.

She eyed the nervous boy curiously. What was he trying to tell her?

“Oh Noona..Jimin has practice with us today, he will come home late, he told us to tell you about this,”. Suga said helping his nervous best friend. He felt like he wanted to laugh at the poor boy.

Shoot. She thought, she was going to die. No. she was dead. Completely dead. Jiminnie! Help your sister!

“OK thanks…” She said as she walked with a mental breakdown.

Suji walked slowly from the school, trying to run away if she met the jerk. She didn’t want to go back home with just him there. She knew he must have some evil plan for her. She eyed her surroundings as she nervously took a step. Ughh! She hated this kind of life!

She just wanted to kick his balls, make him suffer because of his continuous jerk attitude towards her, but she knew she couldn’t because if she did all that, her own mother would kill her. That jerk can act really well. Look how he did today. At home he wore the uniform, but now he said that gift was just trash!

She's walking aimlessly, not minding the road, thinking about Kai. Before she can turn left, a car suddenly came hurtling towards her. She closed her eyes! Terrified to see what will happen to her! She would die because of the accident! Her body fell on the ground as she can heared a car honking! The car stops exactly in front of her!

She could hear her own heart beating a million times faster.

She opened her eyes. was she dead?

Slowly, her eyes opened and there was a boy in front of her.

The boy’s big eyes looked at her with a worried expression.

“Are you okay?” The boy held her body. His eyes locked with hers. At that time she felt like her heart would explode!

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suji eyed the boy; He was much more taller than her. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and his eyes were hazel with his frowning brows. He looked at her with a worried expression on his face still waiting for her answer. She could hear her heart beating while the boy tried to find any bruises on her body. Oh god. What is this feeling that kept pushing her heart like it would explode when this boy was this close to her body.

“Hey…Are you okay?” The tall boy asked for the tenth time. What was with this girl? Did she hit her hard enough to make her body freeze or was she deaf? Can't she speak?

“Erm. I’m okay!” Suji said as she cleared her throat. She slightly pushed his arms away as it was around her. She felt so awkward being this close to a stranger. Too close to a stranger that made her heart beat like this! She quickly stood up.

“Ok, sorry, bye!” She said as she bowed at the boy and ran away from him. She was afraid that this stranger would hear her heart. Dear heart, why are you like this! Stop pounding crazily!

Suji could hear the boy calling her from behind. No. She can’t get close to him again. What is he? A magician that could make her heart like this?

Suddenly his actions stopped her body. She froze on the spot. Her blood was rushing through her body. The stranger was trying to carry her to his car as he lifted her body. What the hell?!

“Hey! Let me go!” Suji yelled. Suji tried to struggle from him. She kicked his legs.

“Put me down or I will scream!” She said as she grabbed his hair. The boy groaned in pain. What a girl? Feisty much?

“Miss, your left knee is bleeding, let me help you to the hospital” He said calmly as he put her in his car. Suji then eyed her knee. Oh. That’s why she felt something sharp there.

Opss. Sorry. She thought. Her face flushed pink as the boy drove his car to the hospital nearby.

 

 

“Sorry…” The tall boy said as she took a seats beside him. Suji just came out from the doctor’s room as the old doctor checked her up and put medicine on her knee.

“No, it’s not your fault, I was too blind to watch the road” She said as her eyes avoided meeting this stranger’s eyes.

This tall boy had really beautiful sparkling eyes with his heart fluttering smile! His eyes became crescent when he smile. It was dangerous!

“Your arm also has bruises” He said as his eyes gaze on her bruised arm. She quickly tried to cover it with her black cardigan. No. it’s not his fault. This bruise was from that jerk when he pushed her hard at the school store room earlier.

“Oh by the way, my name is Oh Sehun,” He said as he gave her a heart fluttering smile. What is this? She never felt like this before.

“I’m Suji, Bae Suji and I think I have to go now” Suji said as she stood up from the chair. Why was she so nervous around him? She doesn't even know him!

“I will take you home” The Sehun guy said standing up beside her.

“No. it’s fine, I can take a bus from here” She quickly refused his help. Not that she didn’t want his help but her mother will feel weird if she went home with a boy. And this time she might get home too late.

“But it's getting late, let me help you, yeah~~to make me feel a little relief.” Sehun still stubbornly wanted to help her, he asked again with his pleading eyes. He wanted to send her home.

The road to her home felt like hours even if it just took about 15 minutes to get there. She felt like her school uniform was wet with her sweat. Sometimes she could see Sehun glancing at her from the side mirror and when their eyes met he would give her another smile that could shake her world.

Bae Suji? What happened to you? Aren’t you the one that didn't care about boys? Especially the good looking ones. She never really cared about them. Her heart was hard towards boys except for her own baby brother.

 

 

Suji forced Sehun to stop his car before the car reached her house. It would be the scandal of the year if her mother or that demon saw him. She didn’t want that jerk to have another excuse to hurt her heart with his blade-like words. Earlier at school he even had the nerve to call her a bitch. What a jerk! Kim fucking Jongin!

As Suji opened the main door, she could clearly see the jerk sleeping like a king on the big grey couch in the living room. Is sleeping his hobby? If he doesn’t annoy her with his jerk acts toward her, he will just sleep all day long. Those are the only two things he does every day. Well, aside from eating. Sometimes she wondered who would want to be friends with him. But this jerk always had something on him that made everyone go head over heels for him.

Suji slowly tip toed to the stairs, not wanting to wake up the demon.

“Hey, make me orange juice” Suddenly Kai's groggy voice startled her. What? She was not his maid! She just walked past him without replying back at the boy that's still lying lazily on the couch.

“Are you deaf?” Ughh. Yes, Bae Suji. Pretend that you’re deaf. You can’t listen to him! She tried her best to calm down even if it was hard as hell!

“Hey!” Kai yelled at her. That was it! Was he stupid or blind?

“I’m not your freaking maid! Idiot!” Suji yelled back at him. Her eyes boring holes into his face.

The tanned boy suddenly stood up. He looked at her with intense eyes. His sleepy eyes now became wide. Oh god. What did she just say? Bae Suji didn’t I tell you to just stay quiet? She talked to herself, trying to calm down.

“You’re always getting on my nerves” Kai said with the cold voice that could make anyone shiver at his words.

“What did you just call me?” Kai stepped closer to her.

“I'm just saying that I’m not your maid” Suji still didn’t want to give up.

She just really wanted to run to her room and lock her door. Being with this jerk was always nerve-racking, especially when he eyed her with his intense dark orbs like he was shooting at her soul! She couldn’t lie, she still felt scared. Her whole body trembled.

“That’s not my fault if you look exactly like my maid, plain and stupid” Kai said as he chuckled. He could see her face change with his words to her.

“You—”

“Suji, why are you late today?” Her mother suddenly appearred from the stairs.

“Something happened, sorry mom” She said as she walked towards the stairs. She was too tired.

“You should call first; Kai said he couldn't find you after school, where did you go?” Her mother asked again. ughh~~

“It's just… I met with my friend” Suji lied. She didn’t want her mother to ask all sorts of questions.

“Really? Is it a boy?” Suddenly that jerk's voice made her mother stare at her.

“No it just Naeun, we have some work to do, I’m tired mom” She said. Kai smirked at her.

Suji felt really mad. She wanted to kick that jerk again but she tried to refrain herself as she ignored his words and quickly walked to the stairs. She could hear his annoying laugh. Did that jerk know about her new friend taking her home? She suddenly felt like killing that jerk!

 

Suji packed her books and pencil box into her red school bag. Red has always been her favorite color, ever since she was a toddler but her baby brother loves pink, ughh~~ a boy who loves pink, how disgusting! She remembered saying that to Jimin and he would sulk all day. Suji laughed, remembering her cute baby brother.

Her eyes scanned the class, most of the students had gone home. But here she was, finishing some work as the class president. Especially when Sports Day was just around the corner. She must make a list of the people that would participate in this event.

She could hear a song. A hungry song coming from her empty tummy. Well, she could force Jimin to make ramen when she got home! Mmmm yummy! She felt so excited!

As she walked through the silent corridor, she could clearly hear some soft hums and moans coming from somewhere. What the hell? Her steps stopped at one classroom. Out of curiosity, she peeked inside to know what was really going on in the dark class room.

She felt really shocked to witness the scene with her own eyes.

There was a girl laying on top of the desk, completely naked with messy hair.

Behind her was Chanyeol, who was thrusting his length inside her. The moans and the scene made her swallow hard. What the hell? Can't they find their own room? This is school for god's sake! 

She just wanted to run, to tell the bodyguard or whoever to punish these assholes! Her innocent eyes were now stained with this dirty scene that was taking place in front of her own Goddamn eyes!

“Look who we have here” His voice startled her. She thought no one would notice her presence.

“Ughh~~What perfect timing you have class president” Chanyeol said as he continued to fuck the girl without mercy but instead of keeping his eyes on the girl that he is fucking his eyes stare lustfully at the girl in front of the classroom door.

How disgusting! Do they not know what shame is?

The girl moans as he thrusts inside of her faster and deeper. Their bodies were glistening with sweat. Suji couldn’t take it anymore. They were just 18 years old but look what happened to their lives? Fucking spoiled rich kids! No wonder she never liked them! She was walking away until her body bumped into someone. The male was standing exactly behind her.

Her head bumped into his chest.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The male smirked at her as he eyed her lustfully.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“What do you want Byun Baekhyun?” Suji said with her annoyed voice. These boys always found a way to tease her and most of the time, it exceeded the limit of her patience. What the heck do they really want from her?

“Lets see…What do you think I want? Hmmm?” Baekhyun said with his husky. His eyes were dark and demanding, staring at her as he licked his lips.

“Let's see, I don’t want to know and back off!” She said as she tried to push him away. This boy was standing in front of the door and restrained her petite body to leave the dirty scene that she wished she never encountered in the first place!

“Hmmm…I can’t let you go. Especially when I smell a fresh virgin here” He said with his deceiving smirk. She didn’t know what she was feeling right now. All she knew was that she wanted to kick his balls!

A terrified feeling ran through Suji's spine as he held her by the wrist. Suji had never felt like this toward him. For her, Byun Baekhyun wasn't someone to be afraid of... Until now. Now things were different. Something told her that this Byun Baekhyun was more than a jerk rich kid. He was demanding something else from her.

“Let me go!” Suji yelled as she tried to kick his leg or whatever as long as she can get this hormy boy to let her go! Suji has never felt this terrified. Baekhyun grabbed her wrists tightly as he dragged her closer, forcing her to get in the classroom with him.

“I will tell this to the principal!” Suji shouted at him as she wrenched her hand from him but this horny asshole was just too strong for her.

“Shusshh…Can’t you see Chanyeol's still having his good time, your shouts will bother him” Baekhyun chuckled slightly as he tightened his grip on her. He always had fantasies about his class president, everyone in this school knew she was untouchable. He always did something to annoy her just to get her attention.

“Ughh~~for some reason her screams turn me on even more” Chanyeol said as he pounded faster inside the girl.

The girl was lying on her side with him behind her. They were both facing the same direction. He pushed her butt toward him as he entered her. The girl placed her hands on his and had him alternate between there and her breasts.

Suji felt disgusted to watch it! She wanted to throw up!

“Don't you feel like you want to do it too? As much as I want it?” Suji heared as his husky voice whispered against her ear. Baekhyun was standing beside her while his eyes lustfully watched as Chanyeol thrusts his length inside the girl. Who the hell was the girl anyways? She didn’t know her but the girl looked like someone from the junior year.

“I don’t want it!” Suji said as she kicked him exactly at his family’s jewel. Take that you horny guy! Baekhyun groaned in pain as he kneeled down on the floor.

Chanyeol, who's still fucking the girl, stopped as he laughed at his best friend. Wow, our class president's so strong!

Suji used that time to run away from Baekhyun just to bump into someone else! She looked up and her eyes were met with the tantalizing eyes of Kim Jongdae. The boy stared at her and his two best friends. He could clearly see Chanyeol was still inside the girl.

Chen's eyes glanced at Chanyeol as the atller boy gave him a smirk . He flipped the girl's body and lay on top of her, placing his arms beside her shoulders. His body was flat against hers. With her legs touching his, she pushed her pelvis up about two inches. Chanyeol pushed down gently, providing a little counter-resistance. He forced himself in and out of her, rocking her up and down until it drew out both of their orgasms.

“It has been more than one hour. Enough both of you” Chen eyed the two boys.

“But I still want to play with her” Baekhyun whinned and pointed at the class president while he was still on the floor. What? Play? Did he think of her as a toy?!

“And you, why are you here?” Chen gazed on her.

“Could you please let go of my arm” Suji said as she tried to pull her arm from him. Instead of letting go of her, his masculine arms travelled down to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

“What do you think you’re doing! Let go of me!” Suji yelled. She thought she would be able to get away from this chaotic mess with Chen's arrival, but things were clearly not what she expected, they were all jerks!

“Suji, why do you hate us? We’re classmates, right?” Chen locked eyes with her. His fingers caressed her cheek. She cringed from his touch. He always wanted to hold her. He can’t let go this opportunity!

“Hey! I saw her first!” Baekhyun said as he stood up after the pain subsided.

Chen smirked at him as his lips tried to touch hers. Suji punched his chest but he did not mind it. Someone’s voice stoped him, though.

“Let go of her” Kai said with his cold stare on him. He pulled her away from him and slightly pushed him away from her.

“Kai, c’mon man, we just want to play with her” Baekhyun said feeling his body shiver from the cold eyes staring at him.

“No one can play with her” Kai said as he gripped her wrist. She didn’t understand. Didn’t he always like it when her life was miserable? Why did he just help her?

“Listen man, if she is yours we will never touch her again.” Chen said as he eyed the tanned boy. Since when does his best friend, whom he's known since kindergarten, liked their class president? Didn’t he just meet her?

“I will go first” Kai said as he dragged her off with him. Suji was too dumfounded to even utter a single word.

 

“Let me go!” Suji yelled as he dragged her off roughly through the corridors.

“Are you stupid? Can’t you fight like you used to fight with me?!” Kai roared at her, making her body tremble with fear. Fight? She did fight with them! She did all she could to get away from them!

“Kim Jongin! Let me go!!” Suji yelled back at him. She mustered up all her strength not to cry at that moment; not realizing that she was holding back tears from the start. She did fight! She did struggle! It's just... You can't fight with a bunch of fucking horny boys. They were too strong. Even their grip on her arms made her wince in pain.

“You do like it, right?” Kai's word made her stare at him. 

“You do love it when they touch you, right?” He coldly said as he slammed her body against the cold wall. What does he think he's doing?!?!

“Let me go!!” She kicked his legs, but he just stood still as his dark eyes locked with hers. She was doing all she could to free herself from this jerk!

“You want a threesome with them? How about having sex with me? Is the pleasure I give not good enough for a little slut like you?” He said as he nibbled her earlobe. Her body trembled with fear. Why was he acting so insane? He was exceeding the limit of my patience!

“KIM JONGIN LET GO OF ME!!!” Suji screamed! She wanted to push him like she always did, but this time, he did not permit her to move. Something was telling her he was not the same jerk as always. Something was off…something that made her blood rush. She trusted her instincts.

“Why must I? Don’t you love it?” He said as his plump lips reached down to her neck. Kai eyed her with his dark eyes.

“FUCK OFF!!YOU SICK JERK!!” Suji screamed in agony when she felt his lips traveling down her neck. No! This must be a nightmare! Fight with him Suji! Fight with this jerk! She opened up her determined eyes. Her vision was blurry from the little ponds of tears forming at the bottom of her eyes. The humiliation she felt. The pain she felt. That was enough!

Suji then bit down hard on his shoulder as he was still trying to devour her neck. Kai screamed in pain as he felt her teeth digging into his flesh. She shoved his body and ran away, running all the way out the school and far away from that demon!

 

Two days have passed since the incident. The jerk acted like his usual, normal self, as if nothing ever happened. Suji did anything to avoid him. Just looking at him made her feel sick. Her mother also got mad at her for coming home late at night.

After that nightmare, she refused to leave her room, refused to eat, even to talk. Her temperature started rising up until she got a fever. Sometimes Jimin came into her room and forced her to eat. This time, he came again with a tray.

“Nooonaaa…Aaaaa…open your mouth” Jimin said as he was still trying to spoonfeed her for the second time. She still refused to eat.

“Noona…Mom made this soup especially for you, come, let’s eat” Jimin said, still trying to persuade his stubborn older sister to eat.

“Baby…I don’t want to eat, I can’t eat” She said to her baby brother.

“Why can’t you eat? You still have your mouth with you, Noona” He said softly to her. He knew his sister so well. When she was sick she whined and acted like a little kid.

“C’mon Noona, just a little, eat for me, how can I go to school knowing that you are sick and not eating?” He pouted at her. She slightly chuckled at his cute action. Oh baby brother. You always know how to warm my heart!

After the push and pull game, she gave up. Suji couldn't taste the food in her mouth. It wasn't delicious or whatsoever. The food tasted like plain food. Maybe because of her fever.

“Noona, your temperature's making me worried” Jimin said with his concerned look.

“Jimin,”

“Yes Noona,”

“Hug me.”

Jimin embraced his sister. Suji's eyes stained with tears as he caressed her back.

“Noona…Don’t cry,” He said before kissing her forehead. Why was his sister suddenly so weak? What happened to her? 

Suji cried out into his chest. She knew she couldn’t tell him. It would only become a burden to her baby brother.

 

“Honey I have to go to work, eat the medicine okay?” Suji’s mother came to her room and gave her a kiss on her burning forehead.

“Kai will take care of you.” Those words made Suji's sleepy eyes go wide.

“Kai said your class is having a sports event and he won't participate in any of it, so he can help me to take care of you.”

“But---” NO. PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE.

“Honey, he is trying to get close to you”

“Don’t worry mom, I will take care of her” Kai suddenly appeared at the door.

Her mother smiled at him before heading out.

Then it was just her and that jerk in the house.

Kai leaned on her door frame and stared at her.

“I’m taking good care of you” Kai said with a low voice and his unreadable face.

After hearing him say that, Suji held her blanket tightly with her hands.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Being inside this big house with just herself and the biggest jerk, was really awkward. So, for the rest of the day Bae Suji would spend her precious time with him? With him, the annoying jerk? No. Just no.

She knew her baby brother would be home late because of all his dance practice and her mom’s company will have a dinner with some of the new staff. Why must she get sick today?! But she got sick because of him! The bruises on her arms haven't healed yet and now she caught a cold. Wow... just wow!

Sometimes, the maids would come and bring her some of the delicious food that the chef made especially for her but she didn't eat.

Yes, the maids were still here as well as some of the workers, but they didn't live in the big mansion. They lived in a small house at the back of Kai’s house. So, after they were done cleaning and cooking, they would leave the house, and that’s what Suji didn’t like. She would be left all alone with the jerk.

The maids would ask her softly to finish her food, but even if she tried to eat, she would end up vomiting all the food. Suji didn’t like it when her body was this weak. If she went to school at least she could spend some time playing and laughing with Naeun.

 

A knock at her door startled her. Who is the one knocking at her door? The maids just left...

“Open the door!” Kai’s voice roared from the outside of her room. Ughh. What does that jerk want now? Suji knew he would come sooner or later. He just stayed silently in his room when the maids were doing their work and now that there was no one around, he came back!

“I want to sleep” Suji said with her hoarse voice covering her whole body with a warm blanket.

“Are you deaf?! I said open the door! Damn it!” Kai yelled, kicking the door.

Suji held her head between her hands. Ughh. His voice just made her feel sick again. His yelling made her feel dizzy.

“Kai, Can’t you just leave me alone, I need some rest” Suji said with a pleading voice. She can’t yell back at him even if she wanted to! What does he want from her? Sometimes she didn’t really understand what he wanted. Can’t he just leave her alone? Especially when she was this weak and sick??? The knocks at her door stopped. She heard footsteps leaving her room. Thank god! Thank god at last that jerk gave up on her!

Suji felt relived.

As she closed her eyes to enter dreamland, a sound stopped her.

 

There was a sound coming from her door. Suji forced her eyelids open and her eyes fixed at the door. Someone moved the handle from the outside and the door flung open with Kai in front of it. Suji's eyes widened and her face became pale. What the hell? How on earth could he get into her room?

Kai took a step into her room with a deceiving smirk, a key is in his fingers as he twirled it around in front of her face. How did he find the spare key? Before Suji could do anything, Kai pinned her down on her bed.

“Get of me!” Suji stared at him as he held both of her arms, locking her in place. What's wrong with him? Is he sick?

“When I told you to open the door, you should’ve listened to me.” Kai said as he locked his dark eyes with hers.

“Can’t you just leave me alone? Get off! You jerk!” She yelled at him.

What does he want? She felt so uncomfortable. Especially with this tanned body on top of her. In her life, she had never been this close to a boy, with their bodies together on a bed; especially when the boy was none other than the jerk that was always ruining her life!

“I hate it when I’m talking to you and you don’t answer back” Kai said as he leaned his face closer to hers. Their noses brushed against each other.

“Kai, I’m sick, please.” Her voice was pleading to him. She didin’t have any strength to fight with him if he tried to do anything bad to her. She also didn’t want to look weak in front of him, but she needed him to at least understand her condition for now.

Kai locked his eyes with hers. He didn’t like the way she suddenly became all soft? Because she was sick? Fuck that! This is NO FUN. He wanted her to fight him as she always did. He didn’t give up. He got up, just to remove the blanket around her. His actions made Suji horrified.

What does he think he's doing?!!!

“KAI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!” She yelled as she felt his masculine arms straddle her hips. A chill ran down to her spine.

“Don’t you remember, we still have some unfinished business?” He said as his lips leaned down to her neck.

“STOP!! ARE YOU CRAZY?? DON’T YOU REMEMBER YOU SAID I’M DIRTY AND YOU WOULD NEVER TOUCH ME?!” Suji thrashed her body against him. She tried to kick him but her body was not responding. She trembled. She was sick of the way he treated her!

Kai suddenly laughed so hard that it could probably be heard around the entire house.

“Of course I would never touch a plain and stupid girl like you, I'd rather sleep with a whore in a club than be with you” He said with his dark smirk as he got up. Her body froze and little tears started to form inside her eyes. She felt upset, but not because he didn’t want to touch her! She is actually grateful that he won't touch her but she feels humiliated. He treated her like some piece of shit!

Damn it! Suji would never cry because of this jerk.

“Get up now! Your mother wanted me to take you to the hospital; I don’t want to hear any complaints from her” Kai said as he walked out from her room. That gold digger was now trying to order him around, but he can't do anything because his father is with her.

That jerk. How she wished she could kill him! He thought so highly of himself to treat her like this!!! Suji clenched her fists. Her heart was burning inside.

 

 

The road to the hospital made her remember the tall boy with the most warmth smile. How the boy was so warm, sweet and comfortable to be with... opposite of the jerk beside her. She fixed her eyes to the window. The road was more interesting to her than this jerk. The sun was hiding behind the gloomy sky. It will probably start to rain soon.

“You do enjoy it right?” Kai's voice suddenly woke her up from her thoughts?

“Yeah~~To live luxury with my father's money” Kai said with his eyes on the road.

Suji felt hot. Her whole body was burning with his words.

Money? What money? She only used her own money. Actually, during the summer holiday, she and Jimin worked a part-time job at a restaurant to gain some experience and to make their own money instead of asking for it from their mother.

There was also that one time when the jerk's wealthy father wanted to give them credit cards and stuff but they softly refused to use any of it. What money was he talking about?!!

“As far as I know I use my own damn money” She murmured.

“Oh really? Living in my house and having your mother live a loaded life with my father's money?”

Suji just wanted to yell at him, to let him know how much she wanted to get out of his house, but she knew this never-ending conversation would lead to her own death, so she just kept her mouth shut. Even if it was hard as hell!

“As for the gold digger, she must be enjoying her life, all of a sudden she became the CEO of a big company right?” Kai said with a chuckle.

Who?

“Are you talking about my mom?” Suji yelled at him. This is enough. She can’t stay calm after this jerk talked like that about her own mother!

“Who else?”

“Fuck that Kai! Don’t you ever call my mother like that again!”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!”

The luxury sport car suddenly stopped. He pressed the break without any warning making both of their bodies shocked with the sudden action.

“GET OUT!” He yelled at her. He clenched his hands on the steering wheel.

Suji quickly opened the door and slammed it loudly after her. The Lexus FL-LC then drove forward and left her all alone.

 

Suji walked slowly as she forced her trembling legs to move on.

Her head felt dizzy and all she could see were blurry images. She couldn't keep focus because of her body's condition.

That jerk.

He even had the nerve to leave a sick girl, all by herself in a place like this.

He is a jerk after all! Why should I be shocked?!

Suji couldn’t keep walking anymore. She sat down at a bus stop. She didn’t have any money or her hand phone with her, otherwise she would've called her life saver, baby Jimin, to come get her. She knew Jimin would gladly stop all his dance training for her sister.

Suddenly tears that she held back from the beginning slowly, little by little, started to fall from her eyes. Why does that jerk hate her? What has she done to him? Can't he, at least, understand her body's condition?

Money? She never wanted money! All she wanted was a normal family!

Out of nowhere a car appeared and stopped in front of her. Suji knew who owned this car.

 

“Bae Suji-shi, what are you doing here?” Sehun asks as he stepped outside his car.

“Suji- shii…” He asked again with his worried expression. Why was she like this? Her face was so pale and her body was trembling. Sehun moved closer and took a seat beside her. He placed his arms hesitately on her.

“Hel—p help…me…” Was the only thing he heard from her before she fell into his embrace.

 

Kai kicked the chair out of frustration with his foot before taking a seat on the other chair. The sound of the loud chair banging on the floor shocked Chanyeol and D.O as they are playing games in the living room.

“WOW relax Dude…” Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he glanced at the tanned boy who had his fierce expression on. What a temper he's got!

“What happened? Your credit card again?” D.O said as he took a slice of pizza and ate it with a teasing smile on his face. 

D.O knows Kai well. Well enough to know what happened even if the tanned boy hasn't spoken yet. Something must've happened and he knew that was not a good sign. The last time his best friend lost his temper was when he couldn't use his credit card to buy the ticket to watch Arsenal, his favorite team, which had a football match. That happened because his father forced him to stay in Korea even though he didn't want to. His father forced him to move back to Korea using this brilliant method which made the tanned boy give up and come back.

“No.” Just one word came out of his mouth. Kai put his chin on the table.

“So?”

“I just feel like I wanted to punch someone but I know I can’t punch her” Kai said with his low voice.

What? Punch? Punch a girl? D.O's and Chanyeol's eyes stared wide at him.

“Kai, no matter how much you hate a girl, you can’t punch them” Suho said as he took a seat beside him. They always liked to stay here, play or do whatever even during school time. They just normally skipped classes, especially when it came to an event day like today.

“I can’t believe it!” Suddenly Chen came with Baekhyun beside him.

The matter was not something that gained Kai's interest as he leaned his body on the couch. His eyelids closed as he remembered something.

Did that plain girl return home already?

Naaah. He didn’t care!

But he knew he would get in trouble if his father found out about this.

Suddenly his eyes opened wide when he heared that name coming from Chen and Baekhyun.

“What did you guys just say?” Kai asked. Out of nowhere, the topic was suddenly interesting for him.

“We met with the class president on our way here”

“She's with Oh freaking Sehun, we saw them out by his house when he carried her in.”

“Carried?” Chanyeol asked with his frowning face. He stopped playing the video game.

“Yes, that asshole carried her into his room. Oh, I meant his house” Baekhyun said.

“Bridal style” Chen clenched his fist.

“Are they in some kind of love relationship? I mean we all know that Bae Suji is a wonder girl, she is untouchable” D.O said.

“The most shocking part is, she was with that asshole, Oh Sehun.” Chen sighed.

“Shoot me; I will never get a chance!" Baekhyun held his chest.

“Even if she wasn't with him, you would never have a chance” Chanyeol shook his head.

“Eh Kai, where are you going? You just came here” D.O asked.

“I have something to settle” Kai said as he walked out the house. 5 heads looked at him curiously.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Kai walked out the house, the atmosphere around the EXO K members lingered for a while. They didn’t know why Kai's face turned fierce and red all of a sudden, as if he was mad about something.

Suddenly,

“OH MY GOD, I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!” Chen stood up from the chair with a loud scream. The other four boys were startled by his sudden outburst.

"OH MY GOD, KIM JONG DAE! THANK GOD, I DON’T HAVE ANY HEART DISEASE OR I WOULD'VE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!” Baekhyun's voice yelled at him while holding his chest as he can feel his heartbeat pounding faster after hearing Chen’s sudden loud voice breaking the silent moment they had.

“Forget about what?” D.O asked as he eyed Chen, who just kept hitting his head with his hand. A frown appeared on his face.

“Don’t you guys remember? How he dragged Bae Suji away from us before?” Chen asked D.O.

“What?” D.O didn’t understand what they were talking about. He didn't even have a clue.

“OH!! YES!! How he said that we can’t play with her!” Baekhyun said, remembering what happened in the classroom. Chanyeol and Chen nodded at his word.

“Stop, what are you guys talking about?” D.O, who is still confused, asked the other three.

“Last Monday we….er….er….we” Baekhyun stopped talking. He looked at D.O and Suho's faces and noticed that they had suddenly turned red. Red for mad. Really mad.

“Did you guys...?” D.O could't continue his words as he eyed them.

“PARK CHANYEOL! KOM JONGDAE ! BYUN BAEKHYUN!” Suho shouted with rage, loud piercing their ears.

“Hyung~~I didn’t do anything, ask that tall creepy ” Chen eyed the taller one as he acted like nothing happened.

“Yes! Hyung! I just watched it!” Baekhyun said as he eyed his hyung with puppy eyes.

“You guys must be kidding, right?! How many times have I told you not in school!” Suho yelled again.

He knew how the three of them were and how they think of sex like something normal, but to do it at school.... that's just wrong!

“Not me, that girl wanted it and I gave it to her, it's not a big deal hyung” Chanyeol said with his body still placed lazily on the couch. His face showed no emotion at all. In fact he didn’t care about the sex thing.

“NOT A BIG DEAL?! IT'S SCHOOL, FOR GODNESS SAKE! WHAT IF YOU GOT CAUGHT?!” Suho’s red eyes stared at the three boys.

“They can’t really do anything” Chanyeol said with his low voice.

“PARK CHAN YEOL!” D.O eyed him. What's wrong with him, suddenly talking like that to the leader?!

“Listen hyung, I’m sorry” Chanyeol said as he held Suho's arm. 

“Chanyeol-ah, Kai's changed, and now you too?” Suho's voice became soft after he saw how the tall boy pleaded to him. 

“I’m sorry hyung” Chanyeol leans his chin on Suho's shoulder. His hyung meant a lot to him, even more than his family.

“Oh NO.” Chen suddenly screamed.

“What now Chen-ah?!” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Kai!”

“Shit!” Both of them said together. Even if they didn't know what is his relationship was with their class president, they knew something bad will happen.

With his red face earlier, they knew that Kai will go to Sehun's house. Kai hated him.

And with that face, they knew we would lose his temper.

 

Suji woke up with a throbbing feeling in her head. Her body feels a little relived after she was finally able to rest a while. Wait? Rest? Sleep?

Then her senses came back to her. Her sleepy eyes widened as she looked at the foreign place around her. She was in a wide room, lying on a really comfy bed. Who’s room is this? And whose bed is this?!! As she tried to stand from the bed the door opened to reveal a boy.

Now she clearly remembered how she met with the tall boy at the bus stop after that jerk left her. After that, she couldn’t remember anything.

“Do you feel okay?” Sehun asked as he takes a seat beside the bed. He stopped Suji when he noticed she was trying to get up from the bed. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

“You must rest” He said as he locked his eyes with hers. Suji's face flushed bright pink as her eyes tried to avoid meeting his. Sehun chuckled slightly. How cute, he thought.

“Oh sorry, for taking you here to my house. I was kind of panicking and my brother is a doctor so he told me to bring you here. He just injected you with some medicine, how’s your fever now?” Sehun asked as his palm reached up toward her warm forehead.

She felt something strange inside her heart as the boy kept touching her forehead.

Snap out of it Bae Suji! She bit her lower lip.

“Oh…your temperature dropped a little, you must take care of yourself, why were you wondering around if you knew you are sick?” Sehun asked her.

Suji just gave him a bitter smile. This was all because of that jerk. That arrogant jerk who thinks he owns the world.

“Are you hungry? I will cook something," Sehun said as he stood up.

“No thanks Sehun, I think I have to go now, my mother will get worried” She didn’t meant to lie to this sweet boy. Her mother will come home late but she didn’t like the idea of staying here in his house.

“Don’t worry, let me call her” He said with his heart fluttering smile.

“No, it's just... I must go”

“Eat first and then I will take you home”

“But—”

A loud banging sound from the outside of his house stopped her voice.

“I'll be back," Sehun said as he walked out the room.

Suji sighed deeply. How come a stranger could be this comfortable to be with and warm hearted and not her own step brother? Kai was also a stranger for her but, like it or not, they were family. Can’t he be nicer to her?

Suji could clearly hear some sounds from downstairs and there were footsteps approaching the room. She felt so shocked when she saw who it was. That jerk? How did he know she was here?

Kai walked into the room and rushed toward her as he snatched her hands. He stopped walking as someone's hand grabs his arm, stopping him from moving.

“Let go off her, she is still sick. I will take her home after she eats” Sehun eyed him as he clenched his fist.

“NO. Like I said she has to follow me” Kai's voice turned cold. He stared at him.

“Back off!” Kai roared as he dragged her with him. Suji's body froze. What the hell just happened?

“Sehun-shi, Thank you, but I think I have to go” Suji swallowed hard as she looked at Sehun's face. He looked disappointed. He sighed deeply and freed her arm.

Kai dragged her out to his car and raced his way back to their home. His face was unreadable and his eyes were dark. Suji felt really scared seeing this side of him. He was never this fierce before. This time he really looked like he will kill someone.

When Kai's sport car stopped in front of their house, Suji quickly ran towards her room without looking back at the tanned boy. She felt something bad would happen if she stayed near him. She locked her door. Her body still hadn't fully recovered from the fever, she was still weak.

Somehow, his dark eyes scared the hell out of her.

Suji waited anxiously inside her room for Jimin or her mother to return. It's already dark and there was still no sign of them. She knew they would be back home really late but she felt scared. She didn’t want to leave her room! Mabye, if she wasn't sick, she could fight him if anything happened, but now, her body wasn't helping the situation.

She looked outside the window, watching the moon rise high. Frustrated, she eyed the locked door. She threw herself onto the bed and forced herself to fall asleep. If he wanted to do something bad to her, she would scream. She couldn't deny how fast her heart was beating right now.

Suji woke up with a jolt when she heard a loud pounding on the door. She sat up and stared at the door, frightened. Her mother and Jimin were stll not home. What if something horrible happened?

"Open the door!" The jerk roared.

"No!"

He pounded harder on the door, making the frame shake.

"You better let me in girl or I swear I'll make you regret it."

"I'd like to see you try!" She screamed. She can’t be afraid anymore! The jerk had to know his place!

He roared loudly, making Suji feel more terrified than she already was. He was hitting the door so hard that it was beginning to splinter.

"Let me in you fucking little slut! You can stay in that asshole's house and now you act all noble?"

"How dare you?!" Suji screamed as she held her body. Sehun is really sweet, not like this jerk! He was the asshole!

The door flung open, showing a very angry Kai in front of her. His face was fierce and his dark eyes were gazing at her. He was really angry.

Shoot. Suji forgot that the tanned boy had a hold of her room's spare key!

“Don't you dare come any closer!" Suji said as she pressed herself against the wall.

“How do you know that asshole?” He asked with his low voice.

“None of your business” She said as she tried to hide her trembling voice. She can’t look weak in front of him.

“Anything related to you is my damn business” Kai said. He doesn’t know why he is this furious to see her inside that asshole's house and of course, on his bed! He hated it!

“We’re strangers don’t you remember?!” Suji yelled at him. What happened to him? What does he want from her!

“Yes, but you’re my toy not his!”

“Fuck that Kai! I’M NOT A TOY!” Suji screamed. Where were the maids when she needed them the most?

“Did he touch you?” Kai clenched his fist.

“None of your damn business! He is not a jerk like you!” Suji screamed at him.

“Oh! so I’m a jerk?” He smirked as he leaned closer to her.

“Let me be a jerk” He said before lunging at Suji, pressing her up against the wall. He ripped her clothes off with his masculine arms. She screamed as she felt his lips traveling to her chin, jaw line, neck and chest. She kicked him and tried to struggle away from him. 

“It’s normal for you, right? To do this kind of things?” Kai said lustfully as his plump lips bit and sucked her neck harder. His tongue continued to suck into her skin. Suji winced in pain as she screamed, turning her head away.

“STOP KAI! DON’T DO THIS! PLEASE”

“Oh look whose pleading now? Didn’t you look so strong before?”

The jerk then throws her down on the floor, trapping her by pressing his body against hers. She is sick and he is a boy with need. No one can stop him now. Suji kicked and struggled, but he pinned her down harder.

"Don't you dare move!" His hands grabbed her breast which are still covered with her bra.

"Please..." She didn’t have the strength to fight with this demon. Why? Why is he acting like this!

He lifted her hips and forcefully pulled her open. 

"Stop! I don't want this!" She screamed when she felt his hand trying to reach down to her panties.

"No! Please no!" Suji cried. Please. Please someone. Help her.

"Stop." She whimpered.

"I hate you." Tears were falling down her face. She tried not to cry but she couldn’t do anything now.

“... Hate me?”

“I know...” Kai said as he pulled his body away from her. His eyes turned soft as he looked at her. She was sobbing on the floor with some of her clothes ripped off.

“Even my own mother hates me. That’s not something shocking to hear anymore.” Kai said as he walked out of her room, leaving her trembling body lying on the cold floor. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Suji's gazed upon the sky. There were birds flying around the clouds with their loud chirping. She let out a heavy sigh as she took a seat on the white bench under the tree. She still remembered that unfortunate night. How that jerk tried to do those bad things to her. How his eyes looked so lustful and dark. She knew that Kai was always a jerk but he looked like a different person that night. He tried to take advantage of her sick body! He was her step brother but he lost his mind that night! That demon!

After that night, Kai never came back home. She heard her mother and stepfather talk about him. They said Kai told them that he had some ‘school project’ to do so he had to stay at one of his friend’s house.

What? As far as she knew, their class didn't have any school project yet. What the hell was he talking about? Is he trying to fool his own father to run away from her? To run away from his ‘mistake’?! Damn, that jerk!

Anyway, she felt really grateful and happy without him. She could breathe normally again, knowing that the tanned boy was not in the same house as her. She felt sick whenever they would meet at school. How her tears fell like raindrops that damn night!

He never apologized to her, which she knew from the start. Every time they would meet at school they would avoid each other. Somehow she always wanted this and she was really happy about it! She doesn’t want to meet him!

“Sujinie let’s go” Naeun came and snapped her out of the memories. She smiled at her.

“What are you thinking about? You look like you're thinking about something really big” She said as she clasped her hand with yours.

“Nothing, just thinking about how to destroy the world. Heh.” Suji said with a smirk. Naeun laughed at her.

“You and your weird mind!” Naeun said as she pinched her arm.

“Ouch!” Suji stared at her playfully. Naeun stuck out her tongue as a response.

“Let’s go class president, the kids are waiting for you” She said as they walk along the corridor. Today their class will be having a gathering.

Suji stared at Naeun beside her. She was her best friend since their grade school days. She was always with her. She also knew that her mother got married again but Naeun didn’t know that Kai was her stepbrother.

Should she just tell her? Tell her all the bad things Kai did to her? Suji knew if she told her, she would get angry at that jerk. And she knew that if Naeun got angry at the tanned boy, Kai would have to do something to defend himself. She knew what that demon was capable of. She didn’t want people around her getting hurt, especially her loved ones.

Today, their class held a gathering. Suji was in charge of the cooking team. She was the one that was still cooking the omelette rice.

“OH, Suji can you cook faster? The kids are waiting!” Naeun rolled her eyes.

“Ughh my hands are only good with boxing, football or games, not for things like this!” Suji said as she showed the spatula to her friend. Nauen laughed at her. Yeah~ Suji hated to do these kinds of things. She hated doing feminine stuff that girls usually liked to do. Even Jimin was more feminine than her!

“I know you hate it but sweetie, you’re good at it.” Naeun said teasing her again. Suji narrowed her eyes.

“And since when did we play football with our hands? You’re saying like your hands is good with it,” Naeun asked her innocently. She then laughed again while the other kids glanced at her curiously.

Suji glanced at her best friend with a smiling face. She really was the opposite of her. Naeun was more feminine with her long wavy hair. Yes, she also has long black hair, but she didn’t like to style it and just left it long and straight. Also, Naeun loved to wear skirts and dresses with flower prints while Suji hated most of them and will never ever wear that kind of dresses. She was always comfortable with just jeans, a t-shirt and a wind breaker with sneakers.

“WHAT THE HELL!” Kai suddenly roared from the corner of the classroom. D.O was beside him, caressing his back while Baekhyun gave him a drink. Kai drank the water with his red face. He shoves away the omelet rice in front of him. Who the hell cooked this spicy thing?!!

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?” His words to his classmates made the whole class silent and some of the people that were still looking at him quickly turned their gazes away. He is so scary. They didn’t dare to look back at him again!

From the window, Suji witnessed the entire incident. Her lips curved into a big smile. She quickly hid the wasabi bottle inside her pocket.

Revenge, sweet revenge!

 

Suji and Naeun walked together along the corridors while there was still time remaining in their rest hour.

“Noona” Jimin suddenly came up to her and hugged her shoulders. He missed her!

“Ughh! Look who's acting so clingy today, didn’t you tell me to not do something like this at school?” She said as Naeun chuckled beside her.

“It’s ok because no one is here, only Naeun noona is with you and I told you that because I have an image here”

“Yeah~~Cool image?” She teased him.

“But I missed you Noonaa…with all the practice I can’t see you, not even at home. When I come back home you're already asleep” Jimin pouted at his sister. The competition was around the corner and BTS had to practice for the whole night and day.

“Yeah~yeah~ my baby” Suji said as she ruffled his black hair.

“My Nooonaaa” The big baby said as he squeezed her body in his arms.

“Jiminnie, we—we have to go now” Jin said as he came to meet his best friend who was cuddling with his sister. His voice stutters when his eyes meet with Suji's eyes. His face becomes pink.

“Oh hyung, ok. Noona, after this I swear I will spend more time with you” He said as he hugged her for the last time.

“Hmm yeah~~ do your best!” Suji said to her baby brother. He was the only boy that she's ever trusted. Even if it was hard, she must let him go again.

“Oh…look who's sad now” Naeun said as she eyed her best friend. They watched as Jimin’s body faded away from their eyes. Suji's lips curved with a bitter smile and they continued to walk.

As they walked along the corridor, Suji's eyes saw something in one of the classrooms. She tried to blink and make it go, but the image remained. The scene in front of her eyes showed the tall boy sitting in the classroom with their school uniform. Aside from that, the EXO M boys sat beside him and they were laughing and teasing him. They looked so close. How does he know those boys?

EXO M boys are well known at the school as one of the smart asses’ kids. Especially their leader Wu YiFan or he wanted people to call him Kris. Suji personally knew him because he was the other class president and he’s the student council President. He was someone with charisma and determination. He’s almost perfect, with his looks and smart brain. The others were Luhan who’s a flower boy with his own fanclub but not like his cute looks he’s the captain of the Football Team along side with his vice captain Kim Minseok who’s also love to be known as Xiumin, and last the star for the Martial Arts Team Huang Zitao. They were straight A’s students and really likeable in this school.

All of them were smart and respectful, totally opposite of the EXO K as they were well known only for coming from the richest families. Although both name have EXO in it but they’re not from the same team. Both teams had the hottest boys from the school they even have a fan club! Girls didn’t have anything better to do. Suji rolled her eyes.

“That is Oh Sehun” Naeun suddenly whispered beside her.

“How do you know him?”

“Yeah~~ I heard the girls talking about him in the toilet. He's the new kid from their class, He just transferred here”

“He's new here and he's already that close with EXO M?”

“I heard he knows them from before, just like Kai and EXO K, I guess”

That explains a lot. But, did Kai and Sehun know each other? Because Kai knew where his house was. But if he knew him, why did he look like he hated him? He even called him an asshole.

Suddenly the tall boy looked up, and their eyes meet. Her heart was beating faster as she noticed Sehun’s lips curving with a smile and his eyes locking with hers.

Damn it.

Suji’s heart was going to explode!

 

Kai poured the soju in his glass and drank it. D.O, who just arrived, took a seat beside the drunk Kai and held his wrist from pouring any more soju.

“Stop, you’ve had enough” D.O said as he stopped him.

“Hyung, do you hate me?” Kai asked as he looked at his friend. D.O knew that when alcohol took over Kai, the always silent kid suddenly becomes talkative.

“You know I don’t, now c’mon, let's sleep” D.O shook his head.

“I know, I only have you hyung~~” Kai said as he put his head on the older boy's shoulder.

“Kai, tell me what happened” D.O asked again. He knew something must have happened for Kai to suddenly not want to go back to his house for the rest of the week and act like this.

“I don’t know why people hate me...”

“Kai, no one hates you. If they hated you, tell me who is it? I will take care of it for you,”

“Hyung~~” Kai said as he put his long arms around D.O.

Kai always said that it didn't hurt anymore to hear the word hate.

He’s used to it since he was a little kid.

But why does his heart feel pain when the word comes out of that girl's mouth?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Suji puts her tray on the table as she looks at her best friend with an amazed expression. Naeun by her side shoving all the food into her mouth.

“Naeun, relax…You're eating like you haven't seen food in 100 years” Suji says as she rolls her eyes. Like every tuesday, Naeun is really nervous like if the world was crushing down.

“Oh god! If I don’t hurry up, Taemin Sunbae will have to wait for me!” Naeun says with her mouth full of food. Every Tuesday she gets piano lessons from him. Taemin offered to help her because she will be participant in the upcoming competition. Last year Taemin won and this year Naeun will take over his place, for the school's sake.

“As if he will disappear if you’re late, calm down you will get digestion problems with the way you're eatting” Suji said as she ate her yoghurt. Her eyes caught a bright smile as a senior walked from behind. Lee Taemin was standing there with his bright face smiling at her.

“I think he is really waiting for you” She whispered to Naeun as the girl with a full mouth gasped at her.

“He—he's here? Oh God!” Darn it! She wanted to look charming in front of his eyes. Not like a pig. Damn it.

“Relax, his eyes just say ‘oh look how cute she is’” Suji said with a wink.

“Ughh, how do I look?”

“Pretty as always,”

“You cheesy girl,”

“Oh I didn’t finish my sentence, pretty pig?” Suji said with a laugh. Nauen just pouted at her.

“Oh god! I’m just joking, you look fine,” She smiled.

“Ok…I'll go first darling! See you later” Naeun quickly stood up from her seat and pinched her cheeks.

“See you later!”

Suji smiled as she gazed at Naeun's shy face when Taemin whispered something to her. After Naeun waved goodbye, they walk out together, talking about something she could not hear.

“Can I sit here?” Suddenly, someone’s voice broke her silent moment. Suji was just eating alone after Naeun left for her piano lesson. Suji lifted her head with her mouth still full of her sandwich. When her eyes met with Sehun’s beautiful ones she choked all of a sudden.

“Here, drink this” The taller boy said as he gave her his drink. Without hesitation, she drank it while coughing. Sehun caressed her back with his palm.

Suji gazed at the glass that she was holding. OH GOD! Did he just give her his drink?

“Am I scaring you?” Sehun asked as he looked at her red face. Suji swallowed hard. She felt really shocked! How could she forget he was here? They were from the same school!

“Nope…” She said after taking a deep breath. What was with her and this boy? Every time Sehun was with her, her body acted like this. Why?

“Sorry if I just popped out of nowhere” He said with a chuckle. Yes Sehun! You just popped out of nowhere and made me feel completely lost! Suji thought to herself.

“You know, I feel happy we’re in the same school”

“Er…yeah~~”

“Suji shi, Can I be your friend?”

“Huh? Er..er…” Oh my god. What's happening to me? Why can’t I talk normally?

“Suji?”

“Yes, of course, you’re my friend since the day we met and you helped me” Suji said as she is smiled at Sehun. The boy was smiling back at her with his sweet eye-smile.

“You know, you look beautiful when you smile” He said all of a sudden, making her heart beat a million times faster.

“Sehunnie!” The silent moment between them broke with Luhan’s voice. The EXO M boys were standing in front of the hallway glancing at Sehun with a teasing face.

“Oh yes! Wait!” Sehun answered back at his best friends.

“I think I have to go, but I guess this is our first time meeting without any incident, nice to meet you too Bae Suji- shi,” Sehun said as he held Suji’s hand. She could feel how warm Sehun’s hand was as he held onto her hand.

“Eheem…”Tao made a coughing. Suji eyed him. Was he sick? The EXO M members beside him kept laughing. She didn’t understand why they were acting so weird. She gazed at Sehun's face and realized that it was now pink.

“Okay, I hope we meet again,” Sehun said as he quickly stood up from his seat. Suji's eyes followed him as he walked towards his friends. The EXO M members kept hugging his shoulder and poking his face. They looked like they were teasing him about something. She swallowed hard as her eyes met with Kris intense eyes but all of sudden the leader's lips curved with a smile as he glanced at Sehun and then his eyes met with hers again.

What was with them?

They never really smiled like that at her. Maybe they have, but this smile was more genuine. More approachable?

Suji didn’t really know but what she did know was that she liked the warmth that she felt while she stared at Sehun’s back as he disappeared from her sight.

What she didn’t know was that the EXO K members witnessed all of her friendly meeting with Sehun. And there was someone among them who was burning inside.

“What's up with our class president and that asshole? They must be in a relationship!” Baekhyun said with his eyes still on the lovely moments. They came to eat and here they were, watching some type of drama in front of their eyes. All those years, for him, trying to get her attention and that asshole got her to notice him in just a day!

“Kai isn’t she's yours? Do you want us to punch that asshole?” Chen asked clenching his fist. He also got mad when he saw that boy trying to get his best friend’s girl.

Kai was in front of him, just staying silent with his unreadable face as he ate his burger.

“What? Kai and Suji? How come I didn't know about this?!” Suho asked as his eyes were on the three of them.

Chanyeol suddenly stood up.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Baekhyun asked the taller boy as he walked out the canteen.

“Bored.” He replied as he walked away from them.

“Kai are you okay?” D.O asked the tanned boy beside him. Kai just stubbornly kept his mouth shut. He are without uttering a single word. Seeing his actions, the boys glanced at each other and continued eating.

Damn with his feelings.

He could kill someone right now. He didn’t even know why he felt like this!

“I’m going out,” Chanyeol said as he sprayed his Playboy perfume. He fixed his hair in front of the mirror.

“Want to follow me?”Chanyeol winked at the tanned boy on his bed. Kai just lay there, wearing only his black jeans without any shirt covering his defined abs.

“Where?” The tanned boy asked with his eyes shut.

“As usual, a club or maybe the hotel?” Chanyeol said as he put his wallet inside his jeans’ pocket.

“Boring~~” The tanned boys answered.

“The girls would love if the virgin Kai suddenly followed me into their pants,” Chanyeol said with a big laugh. Kai threw a pillow at him. He stared at him with wide eyes.

“Hey! I just got dressed, calm down,” Chanyeol said as he smirked at him.

Kai always had a flirty side, but he would never do the things Chanyeol did.

Chanyeol has known this fact for a long time.

“You are NO FUN!” Chanyeol said as his gaze landed on him.

“I’m having fun here, by sleeping all night long~~”Kai lazily sang as he closed his eyes. Chanyeol shook his head as he walked out of the room.

Kai's heart was in a deep pain. He must find something to entertain him.

Why did he feel like this?

Wasn't his heart as cold as ice?

Suji took a look around the library. There were just a few of students that were still studying and. Suji wiped her forehead. She felt so tired especially when she needed to finish all this work by this week. Her head felt dizzy with all the kids’ information she needed to write for her teacher. She picked up her pen and gazed at the white blank paper under the name of Kai’s profile. She then proceeded to read what he wrote. UGHH.

Name: KAI

Birth date: January 14

Blood type: Dunno

Family back ground: You know.

Hobby: Play with my toy.

Specialties: You know.

Favourite Subject: Sleep.

Ughh. Why didn't hat tanned boy write any of the information she asked for? Earlier in class, she asked them to write their profile and give them to her. Even the EXO K members wrote their own profiles and gave it to her….. Even though they they still used their stupid ways to tease her, at least they still did their work.

But this jerks just….Ughhh. Can he be more annoying than this? Because of him, she couldn’t finish her work for today!

Damn that tanned boy!

Suji stood up from her chair and surveyed the library again. There was no one around; she was all alone in the empty library. She walked quickly to leave, but as she walked through the bookcases, her eyes stopped at the corner. She gasped as she saw Chanyeol kissing a girl. After the girl saw her, her face turned red and she quickly ran away.

Suji shot Chanyeol a disgusted look. How disgusting! Just two weeks ago she witnessed him having a hot session with different girl and now he was with another girl? Before, she saw him in the classroom and now at the library? Seriously? Is he fucking kidding me? She thought to herself.

Suji quickly walked past him and ignored him even though she felt really mad! What did he think school was for? Was the school just there so that he could play around like a bitch?

Out of a sudden, Chanyeol’s hands gripping her wrist stopping her though.

“Let me go” Suji said with her low voice. She shot him a glare.

“You always come when I’m having fun,” Chanyeol smirked.

“But it didn’t bother me at all,” He said with his dark eyes on her.

“Park Chanyeol, let me go or I’ll tell the teachers about you and your disgusting act!” Suji said as she tried to make him let go of her hand. His grip was strong. She could barely move to step away from him.

He let out a chuckle as he heard her words.

“Tell them as much as you want, I don’t care,” Chanyeol said with a smirk. He knew very well that the teachers couldn’t do anything to him. His father could bribe them with money so they would shut their mouths. Suji also knew about this fact.

“Let me go! What do you want from me?!” Suji said as he tried to kick his legs.

“What I want is….” He leaned closer to her.

“Oh before that, tell me what your relationship with Kai,” His sudden question made her eyes pop.

“None of your damn business and if you want to know just ask him yourself!” Suji kicked him, but the tall boy didn't move an inch.

“Ouch, that hurts,” Chanyeol cockily said as he continued “He won’t tell me…you know him, he's Kai, a man with many secrets,” Chanyeol said as his fingers caressed Suji’s soft face.

She quickly shoved his hand away from her.

“Take off your filthy hand away from me!” She stared at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now!

“Suji-ah…Why do you hate me? Hate us?”Chanyeol asked as he locked his eyes with her. Damn this boy! He was asking her why she hated him? Seriously, look at the way he treated her?!

“Let her go” Suddenly, Sehun came out of nowhere. He pulled her hand away from Chanyeol. 

Sehun looked furiously at him.

“Stay away from her.” Sehun said as he shot him with his stare. Suji blinked her eyes. She was so speechless. Why did Sehun seem to always find her when she needed someone the most? He was like her hero.

“I’m just joking with her; don’t try to make something like this seems serious,” Chanyeol said with his low voice even though he wanted to punch this asshole on the face but he still remembered Suho’s words.

“Till we meet again class president.” Chanyeol said with a wink as he walked on them. As he walked past Sehun, he stared at him. He will make that Sehun boy regret his action, but maybe not today.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asked at her. Suji eyed him nervously.

“How did you know I was here?” Suji asked him as the boy face suddenly flushed pink.

“I…I…er…” Sehun swallowed hard. How can he tell her that he saw her from the start? How he left the EXO M members and told them he had something to do but instead he was here, following and stalking her, watching her from afar.

He only went out to answer Luhan's call then she was gone and he went to look for her. After that, he found her here with this rich boy.

“I’m here to find and borrow a book,” Sehun said while let out a heavy breath.

“Did you found it yet?”

“Found what?”

“The book,” She said as she eyed him curiously. Was he really her hero? But he has such a forgetful mind!

“Ermm…Yeah! Yeah~~I found it and let’s go,” Sehun's face turned pink.

“Go where?”

“I will take you home,” He said with sparkling eyes.

“No Sehun it’s fine I can—”

“I’m your friend right? Can’t a friend take his friend home?” He interrupted, smiling as he pleaded her with his eye smile. 

Can a boy be this adorable? The only adorable boy she knew that exist in this world was her baby brother.

“Erm…Okay…” Suji said as his face turned bright. She followed him to his car while the boy next to her grinned happily.

In the living room of D.O’s house, the EXO K boys were laying around lazily with some of their weird positions on the carpet. Chanyeol put his head on Chen’s back as he played with his hand phone. Chanyeol came and walked towards them as he sat on the big leather couch. The boys’ eyes turned to him as he frowned.

“Why are you late?” Baekhyun asked with his deep voice.

“You're asking like you don’t know” Chen murmured.

“Park Chanyeol.” D.O eyed him.

“Freaking relax, not like a kill someboday.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes

“Well, you'll be dead if Suho hyung was here,” Chen said as he shook off his head.

“I just kissed her nothing more, nothing less” He said with a low voice.

“You and your habit” D.O rolled his eyes.

“And this tanned boy too. Kai, stop sleeping, get up and eat something!” D.O yelled at the tanned boy that was still sleeping beside Chen and Baekhyun.

“Let him be, he'll wake his ass up when he’s hungry,” Baekhyun said as he patted Kai's head.

D.O eyed his best friends. What’s with his friends?

Because of their past, one was a playboy that loved sex and looked like he would ruin all the virgin girls in this world especially ones at their school, all because he hated women. Another one was just the same, Kai who hated girls and he would always show a disgusted looked whenever some girls tried to seduce him. He also stated he would never touch filthy creatures like girls BUT he also claimed he was not a gay and D.O knew this fact too.

Only they knew why his heart was so cold after that incident.

“I think they’re really in a relationship…. that wonder girl already has a boyfriend,” Chanyeol said as he gazed at his best friends.

“You met her?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yeah~~she's with him, that asshole.” Chanyeol said as he still remembered when they were in their first year and all of them bet that they could seduce her, but as the iron lady she is, no one won, no one could ever touch her. Either she shot them with a glare or kicked their legs.

“And Kai?” Baekhyun asked as he whispered at Chanyeol. The three of them stole a glance at the sleeping tanned boy.

“I don’t know, when I asked him, he said sooner or later we would know” Baekhyun answered for the maknae.

All of a sudden, Kai opened his eyes and stood up. The three of them, who were still in some sort of meeting, were shocked by his sudden action. Kai, with an expressionless face, wore his Nike shirt and ruffled his hair roughly then walked out the living room.

“Hey! Where you are going? You haven't eaten yet!” D.O shouted from the stairs.

“Home.” He said as he walked out the house.

Home? For almost three weeks he stayed here, now all of a sudden he wanted to go back home?

What happened to him? And did he look so furious?

That evening, Suji’s family had a family meeting. But it was just her, Jimin and their parents. Till the end the tanned boy didn’t show up. Hell yeah! Suji didn’t even care about him. She was more than happy without him here.

“Honey, we'll be going to France tomorrow night”

“What?”

“Sorry, I just had some free time and I thought about going with your mom for our honeymoon.” Mr Kim said as he held her mom’s hand. After their wedding day, their parents never went anywhere because of their work. Suji felt heavy to let her mom go and leave them by themselves, but she couldn't be selfish when her eyes met with her mother's glowing face. Her mother was indeed happy and she didn’t want to spoil it.

“So tomorrow you will go?”

“Yes baby, don’t worry, the maids are here, they will take care of both of you” Mrs Kim said as she caressed Jimin’s cheek. He pouted.

“And don’t worry about money. Just use the cards whenever you want” Mr Kin said as he showed them the Platinum card. Yes. The gold credit cards didn't have any limit. You can use it as long you want it. Suji let out a heavy sigh. No. Not about the money.

“I’m not worried about that, I'm just worried about how I'm going to eat every day just with Noona here” Jimin teasing smiled while Suji stared at the baby.

“This house has a chef, he can cook!” Suji said as she slightly kicked Jimin’s shin.

“Ouch! That hurt” He pouted.

“Dooly” Suji said as she made a dooly face at him. She puffed her cheeks. Dooly the Dinosaur was a cartoon character she teased Jimin with because he look like him when they were younger.

“Hey! I’m just joking!”

“It’s enough both of you! Fighting in front your dad” Her mother said as she glared at both of tgem. Their father just laughed at their childish banter.

“It’s ok honey, they’re just kids” Her stepfather said as he laughed.

Yeah~~a 17 year old and 18 year old kid.

After their parents went upstairs, Suji sat beside her baby brother.

“Did it hurt much?” Suji asks worriedly.

“Huh, you always say that after hurting me” Jimin said as he made a sad face.

“Uuuhh…my fatty baby, I’m sorry” She said as she pinched his cute red cheeks.

“I’m not fat! I have abs ok” Jimin said as he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, abs that look like a washboard that I can use to do my laundry” Suji said as she laughed while holding her stomach.

“Noona! Hmmphh!” Jimin pouted. He made a really loo~~ong face.

“Oh my baby, I’m just joking” She said as she put her head on the sulky boy's wide shoulder.

“Okay my babies, Jiminnie take care of your Noona and you, as a sister, Suji-ah behave nicely okay?” Mrs Kim said as she kissed them. They hugged each other tightly. Somehow she felt sad. They were never separated for a long time. Even though sometimes Suji would argue with her mother (all because of that tanned boy) she felt sad to see her go. From what she knew, her mother will be in a business trip, not just a normal honeymoon.

“Mom, please don’t worry, take care yourself too” She said as she held her mother’s hand.

“Mom buy me an Eifel Tower key chain, and always call us” Jimin said with a sad tone.

“Of course I will” She said as she eyed her children. They were her world.

“Don’t worry about your mother, take care okay?” Her stepfather said as he held her mother's hand. All she could see was love in their eyes. She felt relieved.

“Oh and Kai will—” His words were cut off by the door suddenly opening. Leaning on the door frame, Kai was standing there with a cold face.

“Sorry, late” He said as he took off his shoes. Damn it. Why did he suddenly arrive? Suji glared at him.

“Oh, Kai will take care of you two” Her stepfather said with a loving smile. Shoot!

She glanced at her baby brother. It seemed they were thinking the same thing.

Oh hell no! For the whole two months with this jerk?!?!

She knew, she would be living in hell as their eyes met. Kai gave her a deceiving smirk.

Hell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Suji was lying down, relaxed, on her comfy bed when she felt something tickling her face, going around and around. She was feeling uncomfortable as the thing was still on her face. She furrowed her eyesbrows as she moved her body. Aside from that, she heard a small chuckle. Who was the culprit that tried messing with her on this beautiful Saturday morning?!! 

“Bae Jimin! Stop now before I kick your ass” Suji said with a serious tone as her eyes were still closed. She has no intention of waking up. Hell yeah! Today was Saturday and she wanted to sleep as much as possible because of the tired week she had!

“Nooonaaa…C’mon…Wake up! Let’s eat breakfast together” Jimin said as his fingers ran around his sister's face.

“Jimiiniee…” She said with a warning tone.

“Nooonaaa…” The big baby didn’t want to give up. This was the only time he had to spend with her before he went to Busan, where the competition would be held. He and the Bangtan boys would ride a train tonight.

“Jimin!” She said as she pushed his body away from her with her powerful legs. Jimin fell hard on the floor. He moaned in pain as Suji rolled her eyes.

“Noona!” He said as he brushed his butt. Was this person his sister or a fighter?!!

“Serves you right.” She said with her eyes still closed.

“I will go tonight.” Jimin said with a sad and dramatic tone.

“Go where?” Her sleepy eyes opened wide like an owl.

“Ughh…I know you would forget the dance battle” He said as he sat beside her.

“No, I thought it will be next week!”

“Noona…” He rolled his eyes for the millionth time. He knew he couldn't blame his sister for forgetting about this. Her work as the class president was more than enough to make her mind dizzy. Jimin understood it.

“You can’t go now…” Suji held his arms. She didn’t want to be left here all alone with that demon.

“Noona, I don’t want to go to but you know,… I can’t…” Jimin said as his eyes locked with hers. They practiced all out for this battle. He couldn’t leave his best friends all of a sudden.

“I know…This is your dream” She said as she let out a heavy sigh.

“But can I go with you?” She said with a puppy eyes. Jimin chuckled. His sister was just annoyingly cute when she wanted something from him.

“I’m sorry, You can’t go with us, you know, we will sleep over at Suga Hyung house…All seven boys” He said, trying to make her understand. He knew he couldn’t take her with him. Jin hyung would be nervous and their dance step would be a mess. He knew what Jin felt for his sister. Every time he met with her, he would be nervous. If she followed them, it will be a lot more pressure for him.

Suji pouted.

“Or you want me to cancel it? I will try to make Bangtan Boys understand” Jimin said, clasping his sister's hand. They were always close ever since they were little.

“Don’t be a fool…Just go and bring me your award” She said with a smiling face. She couldn’t be selfish. She knew how hard Jimin practiced to be in that dance battle.

“I will”

“Let’s go eat”

They walked together to the kitchen. There they found out that Kai was already eating with his unreadable face. Hesitantly, they walked towards the big dining table.

“Stop” His sudden word made their eyes fix on him.

“I don’t eat with my maids” He said as he ate the toast.

A burning rage filled up inside their bodies. Fuck this arrogant tanned boy! Suji eyed her brother next to her. He clenched his fist. Before her brother walked towards Kai, Suji stopped him. She glanced at him as though she was saying ‘Be patient’. She knew that Jimin was her adorablr baby brother, but if he got mad, no one could stop him.

“We won’t eat either with ignorant brats like you. Let’s go” Suji said as she held her brother's hand and walked out on Kai.

Kai stared at her.

“Ungrateful brat” He murmured.

He was Kai.

He never cared about other people's feelings.

He would always be like that.

“How can I survive without you?” Suji gazed sadly.

“My Noona is a fighter, I know he can’t lay a finger on you, and if he does, I will kill him myself” Jimin said as he hugged her.

 

The Bangtan boys all gathered around the Seoul Train Station. They were all laughing and teasing each other except for one boy that still remained silent since a half hour ago. Jimin left his sister to check on something with Jongkook.

“Hi Jin, I hope you guys do well,” Suji said at the silent boy. She just somehow felt the need to talk with him, after all he was her baby brother’s best friend, so she wanted to make the awkward atmosphere they've had for almost two years disappear.

“Er…th—thank…you…” Jin said as his face flushed with a hot pink color. Suji turned her eyes on him. Why must this boy speak with her like that? His voice was trembling.

“Noona! We will do our best!” Rap monster said, trying to help out his best friend.

“Don’t worry about Jiminnie, he is our ace,” Suga said with his eye smile. This boy had really pale skin. He looked like a Snow White.

“We will bring back victory to our school!” Jhope said with his big grinning smile.

“Noona, you are sooo beautiful!” All of a sudden big eyes were looking at her. V stod beside her with his smiling face. She gasped at how close his face was with hers.

“Hey! V! Stay away from my sister!” Jimin said as he shoved him away from her. V pouted at him and then he stuck out his tongue. She laughed at his weirdness. V was always like that. He was not 4D, more like 10D. The way he thinks is absolutely different from the normal human way of thinking.

“Noona. Take care and I love you,” Jimin said as he cuddled her petite body.

“Yes my cheesy baby, you too, love you,” Suji said as she tightened her holds on him. She felt so sorrowful, but she must let him go.

The train left her with a millions of emotion in the pit of her stomach.

 

Suji dressed comfortably with her black jeans and tank top. She finished her style with a grey hoodie and put on a little bit of perfume. Today she wanted to go out for a special girls date with Naeun. She just didn’t want to stay here. Her mind was screaming to get out and her stomach was singing a hungry song. She also knew that tanned boy's new rule. She couldn't eat when he was here. She didn’t care about that!

Her phone was ringing on the bed.

“Suji-ah! Sorry! I can’t go out! My relatives came” Naeun said with her sorry and sad voice.

What? Oh no.

“It’s okay…”

“Sweetie, sorry. You know my mother will kill me if I just go out, they came from Daegu,” Naeun sighed heavily.

“No babe, don’t worry, we can go out next time,” She said with her eyes on the mirror. She couldn’t do anything.

“I LOVE YOU!! MUAHH! See you soon!” Naeun said as she hung up the phone. Suji stared at the ceiling. Ughh. She just dressed up. She was so hungry! She must go out even if it meant going out alone. Her phone was ringing again and she received a texted of a picture from her baby brother,

 

'Did my Noona eat yet? I'm eating but I miss you =('

She smiled at his picture. She missed him too.

As Suji walked pass the living room, she saw the tanned boy on the leather couch watching his damn TV. She ignored him.

“Where are you going?” Kai’s sudden question didn’t stop her though. She refused to speak to this arrogant brat!

“I’m talking to you” He said with his low voice.

“You know what, you live your own life and I will live my own” Suji strenly said as she shoot him with her stares. The tanned boy laughed at her words. What so funny about it??!!

“You know your life is mine.”

“WHAT?” Since when did they share lives? Was he stupid?

“Remember, you are my toy?” He said with his signature smirk. Rage filled up inside her body.

“You know what? How about you FUCK OFF!” Suji yelled as she kicked Kai’s legs and quickly ran away. She could hear Kai’s voice yelling for her from behind, but she didn't give a shit about that.

After the whole hour walking and eating the street food, she felt full. All the types of food she had tried, Deobokki (Spicy rice cake) , Mandu (Dumplings), Yachae (Vegetables) and lots of lots more food were delicious! She stopped and sat on a bench.

 

“What are you doing here?” His voice startled her. She turned her gaze at the taller boy in front of her. He was sweating. How did he know she was here?

“Did you put some tracking device on me? How did you know I was here?” Suji spoke out her mind. Sehun laughed at her.

“Nope, I wish I can,” He said, smiling with his sparkling eyes. Why must this boy be this attractive?

“I just come here to jogging,” He said again.

“Oh…Sorry...For asking that shameful question,” She said as her face turned pink. Oh. Suddenly it felt so hot when Sehun suddenly took a seat next to her.

“I always come here to jog every evening, when you're free, you can come here too,” He said with a smile.

Suji's heartbeat was pounding hard.

“Do want ice cream?” He asked as he pointed the ice cream stall to her.

“Oh? Sure…” She said. She didn’t know why she agreed though. She was full but a part of her wanted to spend more time with the make-her-heart-flutter boy.

Sehun smiled and walked towards the stall.

 

“So you have a date huh?” Out of nowhere, a voice made Suji’s heart felt like it would explode. She was so shocked! She snapped her head to look at the source of the voice. Behind her, was Kai, standing so casually with a smirk on his face.

“Did you just follow me to…here?” Suji asked in disbelief.

“I want to know where you’re going with that get up after you kicked my legs,” Kai said with dark eyes on her. She stood up facing him.

“What do you want? Can’t you leave me alone?!!” She said almost shouting. She tried to calm down. She didn't want people around them to hear.

“You know I can’t,”

“What do you want?!”

“What I want?”

“Yes! So that you can get the fuck out of my life!”

“How many times must I say that you are my toy, not his.”

“WHAT?! How many times must I say that I’m not a toy! Damn it!”

“That asshole must know his place that—” Sudden, Kai leaned closer and pulled Suji to his. His hands grabbed her face into a forceful kiss. His lips devoured her mouth as Suji tried to push him away, but all her attempts failed as he tightened his grip on her face.

Kai was furious, harsh and rough; sucking and licking her swollen lips. She bit his lips to make him stop but Kai just moaned as it was a turn on for him. Finally he freed her. Both of them were panting hard as they took a breath. A pond of tears starts to perform inside her eyes.

“You are my toy.” Kai said as his eyes fixed at someone behind her.

A fearful feeling went up Suji’s entire body as her eyes landed on the person behind her. Sehun was standing there with both his hands holding an ice cream that was starting to melt. She could see pain reflected in his eyes. The boy then walked away.

Suji felt so hurt. She felt so humiliated. She wanted to call him but she didn’t know how to explain. She looked at Kai in front of her with venom in her eyes then,

PANGG!

Suji slapped Kai on the face. This demon just stole her first kiss!!! She wanted her first kiss to be with somether that she wanted to be with, someone that she loved not the one she hated! And on top of that, he was her step brother!!

“You are a monster!” She said as tears started to fall from her eyes. She ran away from him with tears running down like rain from her eyes.

Kai didn't move an inch, he wanted to move. He just had his first kiss with a filthy creature.

He wanted to follow her, but his feet were glued to the ground.

He didn’t mean to hurt her, he just hated whenever that asshole was with her.

For all this years, he was a cold person, heartless. But her tears made him feel something for the first time, deep down inside his heart.

Could he still maintain his cold persona?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kai held his glass and drank the alcohol. His face turned pink as the alcohol invaded his blood system. He didn’t feel the satisfaction that he needed so he grabbed the bottle and drank it without any hesitation. That plain and stupid girl, the name he loved to call her, made his heart feel something.

Why was the girl's tears making him feel regret? He has never felt like this. He needed to hate her. He needed to make fun of her. He shouldn’t feel like this! He needed to hate her because of that person.

The person that gave him the most painful memories that changed his whole life, his whole personality and turned him into a cold hearted person! The pain, the hatred that he felt was more than enough to make him change into who he was now.

The cold- hearted Kim Jongin, all because of that person! That one person!

Why did he always want to hurt that girl? Why did he feel that women were filthy creatures that needed to be hated? The answer was that person.

A girl sat next to him. Her eyes fixed on the intoxicated Kai with a lustful look.

“Kai, I can warm your heart up,” The girl said, her hand slowly reaching down the tanned boy arms. She knew, he would come here whenever he had any problems and he would drink until he was intoxicated.

“Go” Kai said as he shoved her hand away. Girls were filthy creatures, thrash that needed to be hated, especially this type of girl. He won't touch them, but why did he always want to touch that plain girl?

“Kai…” She said as she whispered again. She liked this boy, every girl in this night club dreamt to be with him even just with a one night stand. He is Kai, the future of a big company. He is hot even he is a cold person.

“Go before I kill you!” Kai said as he shot her a look with his dark eyes. He gritted his teeth. This time he was not kidding anymore! How dare this dirty creature touch his skin?.

The girl trembled with fear as her eyes land on Kai's rage-filled eyes.

“Min Ah, just leave, okay?” Baekhyun suddenly appeared and turned his eyes on the girl. She stood up and, with an unsatisfied look, walked away from them.

“Kai, I think you should stop now,” Baekhyun said as he stopped the tanned boy from gulping another glass of alcohol. His eyes fixed on the bottles on the table. How many bottles have he had for tonight?

“Let me go,” Kai said as he still stubbornly gripped his bottle. He didn’t want to stop. He needed something to make him drunk or he would remember that painful night all over again!

“Stop with the drinking,” Baekhyun said with a warning tone. He knew something must have happened to make this boy sad.

“Let go! Damn it!” He said as he stared with his half-open eyes at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn’t give up though, as he grabbed the bottle from him. Kai stood up as he tried walking away from him. If Baekhyun didn't let him, he would just drink at another night club. They were minors but, as he showed his special card, no one could stop him. Kai's sudden action made his body fall on the floor because of his drunken state. Baekhyun quickly held on to his arm.

“Look what at happened, let’s go, I’ll take you home” He rolled his eyes. This boy sure had a hard head, never wanting to listen to their words. Baekhyun placed Kai's arm around his neck and supported him with an arm around his waist.

Kai wanted to stop him but his drunken mind didn't let him. His head felt dizzy and he needed Baekhyun's helps to get out of this place.

As they walked out from the night club, his eyes looked up at the gloomy sky.

It was going to rain. Oh, Damn no! He gasped.

Suji suddenly woke up, hearing the thunderstorm. The thunder roared loudly again along with the blinding lightning. Her body trembled at the sound. Suji’s heart was beating uncomfortably as her eyes turned to the window. Stading at the window, she could see the storm clouds rolling. The sky darkened. A warning that the weather was going to be bad tonight. Light drops of rain started to trickle against the window pane.

Grabbing her blanket, her eyes fixed on the door. Fear filling up her body with the sight she saw.

Suji noticed that the door was open. Remembering that she did not leave it open, she became concerned. With caution, she slowly got up, walking to the door to close it again. As she closed the door, she screamed as she saw Kai was standing there. His hair was wet, a faded black t-shirt, slightly soaked from the rain and deep blue denim jeans that showed off his curves.

“K—Kai! What are you doing here?!!” Suji screamed as she eyed him, the boy then slowly walked towards her, trying to approach her.

“Kai stop!! I beg you! Get out from my room now!” Suji shouted again. Her body was trembling. She felt so terrified. Was this boy losing his mind again?!!

 

Lightning flashed and thunder stroke. Suji could feel the vibration through the building. The lights flickered. In shock, he approached her, placing his long arms around her petite body.

“Let me go!” Suji screamed as she helplessly pulled her body away from Kai, but his grip held her body in place against his.

“Kai…Please” Suji said, trying all she could to struggle away from him. But his body didn’t move. He was just standing there, hugging her around her waist. He didn’t do anything.

“Just for tonight” Kai whispered. It was at that moment that she smelled Kai’s scent. He smelled of his perfume and a tangy odor of alcohol. Has he been drinking?!!

It frightened her as she felt his longs arms tighten around her body. She could hear the beat of his heart, it was racing. What happened to him? Why was he acting like this?

“I said let me go!!” Suji screamed as she pushed his body away.

Kai fell hardly on the floor. His body was trembling as he stepped away from her. He pressed his soaked body against the wall. Suji stared at the soaked boy. His wet messy hair hid his face from her, but she could see his body as trembling every time lightning flashed and thunder stroke.

Was this Kai? Why did he look so vulnerable?

She could hear a sob coming from him. Her eyes were fixed on Kai, who was curling into a ball. His long arms held his legs to his chest. His face was hidden in between his knees.

What happened to him?! Was this the same boy that forcibly kissed her? That did all the evil things to her? The arrogant and ignorant brat that never cared about other people's feelings?!!!

The wicked boy was nowhere to be found! All she saw was a weak and broken Kai as if he was scared about something. His body trembled again at the sound of the thunderstorm outside.

Suji slowly tried to approach him. As much as she hated him, she couldn’t deny she felt pitiful looking at the lost boy. He looked so devastated!

“Kai…” Suji’s hand hesitantly holding onto his trembling and shaking shoulder. She wanted to know what happenned to him. What was he so afraid of?

He lifted his face up and looked at her. Now, she could see his face. Her brown eyes locked with his deep brown eyes that were filled with pain, hate and fear. His face was stained with tears. She didn’t know who this boy in front of her was anymore.

“I’m scared,” The thunder sounds made him remember how the person left him, how he did all he could to call her, but that person still left him all alone. That unfortunate painful night happened when thunder rumbled, exactly like tonight. 

Kai's words made her feel something deep inside her heart. Why did she feel so hurt when she heared those words coming from this ignorant boy?

“It’s ok…It will be fine” Without any thought, she pulled the tanned boy into her embrace. She caressed his back. What was this? Who was this boy? Kai looked so different from the person that she knew.

Kai pulled her body closer against his, his longs arms snuggling around her waist. He felt so miserable and depressed every time he heard the sound of thunder striking.

It was because of that painful night.

The person that made him like this was his own... mother. 

He needed something to heal his heart.

This girl that he was hugging made him feel warm and that night, after all the years that he couldn’t sleep because of the thunder, he slept peacefully in her embrace.

Kai’s POV

The human mind is infinite, neither its depth nor its end can be discovered. Some days they fought to death, other days, they shared their love with each other. I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing my deep brown eyes saw was her. We were lying down facing each other. I could feel my long arms wrapped around her warm waist. I knew it then and there, when you start to like someone…you can’t stop looking at her. She was still sleeping, her chest rising and falling evenly.

I recalled what happened last night. After all these years, I couldn’t sleep if there was a thunderstorm, but last night, I slept peacefully with her by my side. What was so special about this girl? Why do I always call her plain and filthy? What power did she have that could make my cold heart feel warmth last night? Do I really like her? I wanted to deny my feelings!

As my deep brown eyes gazed on her face, I scanned her eyebrows to her long eyelashes, down the nose and finally stopped at her pink lips. Those lips that I forcibly kissed. Why? Why couldn’t I contain myself whenever she was around me? I have to hate her…I have to. I need to.

My body reacted on its own as my lips started to close the distance between us. My plump lips slowly touched hers. All I could hear was the beating of my heart. I never fetl like this before or should I say this is the second time I've felt like this? The first time my heart beat like this was when I looked at her for the first time.

Beautiful Stranger, I’ve fallen into your big eyes  
To the mysterious feeling, the language, I open my heart  
Beautiful stranger, people say that you’re dangerous  
They don’t try to see the you that I see, no

She was wearing her red coat. I was on my way to meet the EXO K members as it was the first day I arrived in Korea. We promised to meet soon at D.O’s house and, because of the red light, my car stopped at the traffic light. I looked outside the window as it beginning to rain. I hated the rain. Raindrops were falling from the sky. At that moment I saw her, she was playing with the rain by herself. And at that time, my eyes were fixed at her smiling face and her beautiful hands that scooped the raindrops into her palms. At that moment I felt my heart beating for the first time.

The kid called Curiosity is next to me  
It calls me and follows me around form morning to night  
The detachment of dreams and reality resemble you  
It doesn’t matter, tell me everything, I’m ready  
A strange person, a strange us, I want to get to know you, deep into that mask  
No matter how heavy the door is  
I’ll keep it open so that we can talk a little more

I know, I shouldn’t be like this, do things like this ,but I couldn’t help myself. I tried hard to resist her. Tried to make her hate me. Forced myself to hate her but I couldn’t, she brought back the part of me that I tried at all costs to bury.

 

Why did I hate both Suji and her mother? Because my father will marry a woman and within three months after they will file for divorced. Why? Because all the women that said they were in love with my father were not in love with HIM but his MONEY. I hate women.

All of sudden, my father married again, and this time I couldn’t help it. Why must he get married to her mother? She was the only girl that made my heart beat. I hate my father, I hate her mother and I hate her the most because she made me like this!

My father never cared about me, so why must I care about him? He looked so happy with her mother. I could’t stay like this with her so close to me again. I would lose my mind. I will still be the cold hearted Kai. I slowly pulled my arms from her. Her body moved slowly as I got up from the bed. My deep brown eyes gazed at her for one last moment.

I will make her hate me again.

Suji pressed her forehead to the table and bit her lips, what happened last night was still playing inside her head. She could clearly remember how the cold hearted Kai became so fragile like a baby that needed to be pampered to sleep, but this morning, he became Kai-the-jerk again.

Does the tanned boy own some kind of switch button so he'd convert between kind and jerk? That morning, the tanned boy acted like nothing happened and just kept silent. Maybe he was shy? Or embarrassed about last night? Ughhhh!

“Hey…What are you thinking about?” Naeun said as she put her head on the other table so that they were facing each other.

“People can change easily right?” Suji said as she let out a heavy sigh .

“Yes…But I hope we won’t change,” Naeun said as her hand held Suji’s hand.

“I hope too,” She said as her eyes locked with Naeun’s.

“Why all the sudden talk about this? You know you can tell me anything,” Naeun asked her again.

“Nothing important, just a thought,” Suji said as her eyes looked down. She couldn't tell her yet.

Suji felt weird. She wanted to ask the tanned boy why he acted like that last night but she couldn’t. What made Kai cry that way? She still remembered how she tried to pull his long arms from her but her attempt failed. In the end, Suji let him hold her the whole night. Her body shivered remembering how they slept by each other's side... Ohhh!

But it was all good because the next morning she woke up without him, she felt really grateful for Kai for waking up earlier because it would have been awkward! She would've died... Ughh! And come morning, Kai was being his usual self. The jerk Kim Jongin.

Suji’s chocolate eyes turned to the window. She saw Sehun walking at the school field alone. She must go see him. She quickly stood up. Naeun eyed her.

“Where are you going?”

“I have to do something, see you later babe!”

Suji quickly ran towards the school field. Once there, she stopped as she saw Sehun sitting on a bench.

Sehun fixed his eyes on the field, he felt hurt, and he couldn’t deny his feelings anymore. He felt something for her. And he wanted something from her and he must get it!

“Sehun…”Sehun heard a soft voice from behind; he turned his gaze towards her. Suji stood there behind him. She bit her lips and looking at her lips, Sehun remembered how Kai kissed her in front of his damn eyes!

“I—I---that evening,” Suji wanted to tell him. To tell the taller boy that that entire he saw last Saturday was just a misunderstanding.

“You know you don’t need to explain to me…” Sehun said softly. He patted the empty space beside him

“Sit here,” He said as his eyes were still fixed on the field.

“It's just…I” Suji didn’t know how to explain, tell him that Kai was a jerk? Or that jerk was her stepbrother? He'd be so shocked if he knew that Kai was her stepbrother and her stepbrother literally kissed her?!! Ughh!! She felt her head spinning! How could she explain…?

“I know…He is not your boyfriend,” Sehun said as he looked into her eyes.

“Of course NOT!” Suji’s face blushed.

“Because he is your stepbrother…” Sehun’s last words made her eyes widen, Oh my God!! How on earth did this Sehun guy know about this well-kept secret?!!

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” Sehun said biting his lips.

“How did you know?” Suji asked hesitantly.

“Because I've known Kai since we were little” What??? Why doesn't she know about this?

“So you guys are … friends?” 

“Friends..? Maybe…if he didn’t hate me…” Sehun said with a low voice.

“Can you keep this secret? I don’t want all the kids to go crazy” Suji asked him, more like pleading him.

“Of course, but…you have to give me something to keep the secret” Sehun said as he looked at her nervously.

“What do you want?”

“This…” Sehun said as he leaned forward and captured Suji’s lips. Her eyes widened while Sehun had his eyes closed, her heart was beating a million time faster than usual as she felt hot air around her. Her heart was about to explode!

His lips move gently on her lips. She felt as if she was floating in the sky!

 

Suji swallowed hard as she read the text message.

“I like you. Don’t worry I will wait for your answer”- Sehunnie

After the kiss scene, they exchanged numbers and Sehun just left her there under the tree. She felt so hot and embarrassed to look into his eyes and just let him go before her. His kiss was so delicate and gentle, totally different from Kai's. 

And now Sehun just messaged her saying that he liked her!

Suji heard some loud and noisy sound coming from downstairs, what happened? Since she got home from school, she just stayed in her room. She slowly opened the door and the sound became much louder. Was someone having a party without telling her? The loud beat was coming from the swimming pool; she could clearly hear some voices laughing and the water splashing sound. A pool party??!!

Before could walk toward the swimming pool, a hand grabbed her wrist, her eyes met with Kai’s, she shot him a death glare!

Kai dragged her to the kitchen and slammed her back against the wall.

“We have a party at the pool, you stay in your room,” Kai said with a low voice.

“Are you fucking kidding me!!” Suji stared at him.

“Shushh! The kids will hear you!”

Suji could smell alcohol from him. The smell was too strong, strong enough to make her puke!

“Are you drunk?” Suji’s eyes locked with his.

“Yes…” Kai said like it wasn't a big deal at all.

Fuck this tanned boy! Ohh, so when his father was not around he could act like this?!!

“You know what, just go and kill yourself!”

“I want to but I can’t,”

“What?”Suji said in a disgusted way.

“This…here…it hurts,” Kai pointed with his finger towards his chest. Suji looked at him with her eyebrows knitting.

“It’s your fault, your fucking fault,” Kai’s voice shaking, trying to hide the pain.

“Kai let me go!” Suji sternly said as she felt his long arms tighten around her waist.

“I hate you.” Kai blurted out. 

“I hate you more! And now let me go!” Suji pushed his body away from her. His hands gripped strongly on her shoulders.

“It’s your fault! You. Made. Me. Like. This.” Kai highlighted his words one by one.

“Kai let me—” Kai cut Suji’s off with his lips crushing on hers, Suji's warm lips parted and his tongue delved in her mouth as she yelped from his sudden action, he groaned and pressed his tongue against hers, teeth hitting teeth, lines blurring and boundaries falling. This passionate exchange went on wildly until she could feel her lips beginning to swell from the impact of the kiss. She hit his chest but Kai held her hands, stopping her.

Kai began to run his fingers through her hair, over her neck and shoulders, and finally coming to rest just above her collar bone. She tried all she could to push him away but Kai's grip was too strong. Suji’s legs couldn’t move as he pressed himself against her.

“Stay here…” Kai said as he broke the kiss. Breaking the kiss for one painful moment, Kai stared at her, a mix of lust and uncertainty in his gaze.

Kai finally let her go as her body shaking against the wall.

“I hate you!” Suji’s break off her shaking voices as tears were wet on her eyes. Kai walked out from the kitchen leaving Suji alone as he held his chest, it hurt to see another guy kissing her! And it was with that asshole!

“I hate you more for making me like this,” Kai whispered painfully as a tear fell from his deep brown eyes. He always said to himself that women were creatures that he needed to avoid or he would be in pain, but now he couldn't stop himself. The first moment that girl caught his heart, he had fallen deeply...

To the point of no return!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chanyeol, Chen and Baekhyun, with only their swim trunks, were playing and swimming in the wide pool, D.O just sat in the corner while drinking, he had no intention to swim with the three. Chen grabbed Baekhyun’s waist and with a playful smirk he threw the puppy boy into the water. There was a big splash and D.O whined when the water reached him.

“Hey! Kim Jongdae! You brat! Wanna die?” Baehyun screamed as he pushed Chen’s head down into the water.

Chanyeol walked by and held both his best friends heads as he drowned both of them under the water.

“Hey! Park Chanyeol! You want to kill us or what?!!” Baekhyun yelled at the taller boy.

“OR SHOULD I SAID, DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!!” Chen screamed as he glanced at Baekhyun, they raised their eyebrows and both then jumped on Chanyeol’s body making him drown.

They were playing and yelling while swimming in the pool.

Meanwhile...

“Where did you go?” D.O asked Kai as he came and sat next to him. Kai grabbed his drink and drank them in one shot as he gritted his teeth.

“Kai, what happened?” D.O asked again as his eyes stared at Kai’s red face, Why does he look so mad ?

“Nothing.” Kai stated as he gulped his drink again. His facial expression was totally unreadable.

They heard a loud sound coming from Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Chen kept laughing at him.

“When will they grow up?” D.O said as he took a sip from his drink.

“Who would believe us if we told them that these three boys were the top 3 playboys in history?” D.O shook his head. But out of the three of them, their Chanyeol was the worst, he would sleeps around with girls without even knowing their names and if the girls suddenly bumped into him, he would ask her who she was even if the girls were squealing all over the place.

“Hey! When will Suho hyung comeback from Japan?” Chen yelled from the pool.

“Next week!” D.O answered him. Their leader went to Japan because of his family’s business. That’s showed why they were behaving freely without someone to scold them.

Suddenly,

“Hey Kai, I brought some girls here” Chanyeol said as Chen and Baekhyun's eyes sparkled with the sight in front of them. There were 4 girls wearing a sexy bikini showing their curved body to the boys.

“Park Chanyeol!” Kai shot him with a look, he just wanted to have fun with them, not with a bunch of these filthy creatures!

“A party without girls is NO FUN,” Chanyeol smirked at him.

“You would be dead if Suho hyung was here” D.O glared at him and Chanyeol just gave him a smiling face.

“C’mon Kai…” Chen and Baekhyun made their puppy eyes.

“Just tell those girls to stay away from me unless they want to die,” Kai said with a low voice, Chanyeol eyed him with a frown face. When will this cold hearted boy have fun with us? He was too cold. Even if he hated girls that don’t mean his manhood hated them too, Chanyeol thought.

“You can choose one of them if you want to lose your thing tonight,” Chanyeol said with his deceiving smirk while Baekhyun and Chen laughed, rolling on the floor.

Lose what? Lose his virginity!

“FUCK YOU! PARK CHANYEOL!” Kai roared as D.O held his arms; this tanned boy sure had a temper. He might kill someone.

“No Kai, I know you love me but you can only fuck these bitches” Chanyeol said as he winked at the frustrated tanned boy. Kai growled at him. Baekhyun and Chen kept hitting themselves from laughing at what Chanyeol said.

“If I want to fuck someone or not, that’s not your damn business!” Kai roared again.

“I’m just joking okay? Now let’s have some fun, shall we?” The three of them were holding their own partners. Their partners were only for tonight. One of the girls walked towards Kai but, with just a look at his face, she turned and sat next to D.O, her arm held D.O’s shoulder.

“I’m Min ah,” She said with a seductive whisper. D.O’s body shivered at her voice but he then pulled her arm from his shoulder.

“I’m D.O and how about we just drink Min ah-shi…” He said as he poured a drink for her. The girl's face fell and she had an unsatisfied look, but D.O was just being himself without any intention of touching her.

D.O's eyes gazed back at his three best friends. The three of them had lost their virginity when they were still in middle school. Even after Suho nagged them, they just couldn't stop their lifestyle. They always said something like their parents didn’t care about whatever they did. They can party all night long, no one cared about them. That is the sad fact about them. They have money, they have power, but they didn’t have a parent's love because their parents were always busy with their business and companies.

That’s why EXO K was close to each other.

Chanyeol was the worst because his parents were divorced, same as Kai. They both hated girls, but the difference between them is that Kai will never touch any girl while Chanyeol swore to make them suffer, to use them then throw them away!

For D.O he would just touch the girl that he loves same with their leader Suho.

Suji wiped off her tears. She blew her running red nose on a tissue. Fuck that demon! He was still the same! Who does he think he is to kiss her?!! Was she just his fucking kissing machine? So he could kiss her whenever he wanted to?!! She will kill him if he tried to step into her room again!!

She heard her message ringtone. She read the text message,

Did you sleep yet? Cuz I can’t >< – Sehunnie

Suji’s lips curved into smile. He was so cute. Cute and adorable. She touched her lips, trying to feel the kiss Sehun gave her today at school. She tried to remember the overwhelming feeling again but the only thing she could remember was the kiss Kai forced! Her lips were still swollen from it.

What was that demon thinking? He was her step brother!!

Chanyeol grabbed one of the girl's wrists and made her follow him. They walked up the stairs; he remembered that Kai had told him to go to the third floor? Or second floor? He didn’t remember as his lust took over him, they entered a spare room to have some fun.

"Take your clothes off,” She took off her loose bikini and dropped it on the floor. She walked to the bed.

"Good!" He walked over and pulled off his swimming trunks. He then grabbed her legs and moved forward until his mouth was on the same level with her hole; he then proceeded to give her the best eating-out of her life.

He started by licking up and down her inside. He occasionally pushed his mouth tight into her, rubbing his nose against her inside, ate her out, her moaning and demands got louder as she got closer to her orgasm, but it is still not time for her to cum.

“Ahhh Chanyeol…” The girl moaned as she reached her orgasm.

"Are you ready?" He pulled away from her.

"Yes!!!" she said breathlessly.

"What a slut…" Chanyeol whimpered as she held his hard cock, she put the condom around his junior.

"Just do what I tell you to do” With that order, he lifted her hips up and down, gradually picking up speed until he felt that he was close again. She moaned for him not to stop so he tried to go faster.

"Fuck!! I’m gonna come!!" Chanyeol growled as he started to lift his hips to meet hers in a loud, hard smack. She moaned as his fingers tweaked and twisted her nipples. Her hips ground into his until she felt her walls clutching and gripping him inside and she felt him spasm and shoot his seed into her as she moaned.

“You can go now,” He was breathing hard as he collapsed on the bed.

The girl just sat next to him without moving an inch

“What? You want money?”

“I will give later to Min ah,”

“Can you go? I want to sleep,” He said without looking at the girl that he just fucked. The girl looked at him with her sulking face. He didn’t even kiss her or caress her like other boys do after they have sex! She thought she could have him for herself after sleeping with him, the one and only Park Chanyeol.

“I won’t fuck the same girl twice,” He said as he pulled off the condom from his junior and threw it in the bin. He closed his eyes. The girl then walked out of the room as she slammed the door loudly behind her.

 

Another message received,

Sorry if I disturbed your sleep. Just couldn’t wait until I meet you at school tomorrow!! *hides in blanket* -Sehunnie

 

Suji's eyes gazed on her phone screen as she smiled again she heard some voices coming from the next room, a loud thump could be heard from the door. She stepped out of her room, forgetting about Kai’s warning, and her curiosity led her to open the door. She clearly saw Park Chanyeol lying on the bed. Before she tried to close the door again she heard Chanyeol’s voice.

“What again?!” Chanyeol frowned as he opened his eyes and met hers. His eyes widened at the sight!!!!

Suji quickly closed the door and ran towards her room but, before she could close the door, Chanyeol stopped her with his hands on the door frame. SHOOT!!

 

“What are you doing here?” He said with his deceiving smirk and sparkling eyes while walking inside. His sleepy side disappeared because of this girl who caught his interest, he didn’t know that Kai kept her in his house! So that’s why he told them earlier to never go to the third floor 

“Stay away from me Park Chanyeol,” Suji said as Chanyeol kept taking steps forward.

“Do you guys have some secret relationship?” He raised one of his eyebrows.

“It's none of your business and get out of here!” She shot him a death glare.

“If you don’t have any relationship…” He said as he grabbed her arms, Suji struggled away from him, hitting his arms to make him let her go.

“Let me go!” Suji kicked his legs hard and Chanyeol groaned in pain and let her go "Ughhhh"

But before Suji could reach the door, Chanyeol pulled her from her waist and threw her on the bed. He pinned his body on her, trapping and locking her moves.

“Park Chanyeol!! Let me go!!” Suji screamed while thrashing her body against him. This boy also smelled like alcohol, but it was stronger.

“I just want to talk to you,” Chanyeol said as his lips reached down her earlobe, he could feel his junior twitching again, he was drunk and he couldn't think properly, his lips touched her smooth skin and kept travelling.

The music from the pool was too loud. Suji screamed as Chanyeol’s lips reached down to her collarbone, then he sucked her neck while she screamed with all the power she had left.

"KAIIIIII!!!!!"

It was the only name that slipped her lips.

Kai's POV

I was just about to close my sleepy eyes when I heard her loud screaming. Even though the music was too loud, I clearly heard her scream and I could tell it was coming from her room. In a blink of an eye, I ran towards her room on the third floor, I heard D.O asking me what happened but I just left them; my heart was pounding against my chest.

"What the hell happened?" I blurted out when I noticed the door of her room was wide open. As I stepped in, I felt my face redden and I clenched my fists, I was furious and gritted my teeth.

 

Tonight, I might become a killer and the victim would be none other than my best friend since childhood, Park Chanyeol. I shot him a fierce glare as I saw him on top of Suji with his lips on her untouchable skin! I rushed towards him and grabbed his shirtless body. I tried to hold back but I couldn’t. I punched him on the jaw and my knees hit him on the stomach, I heard D.O and Baekhyun's voices trying to stop me but all I could hear was her crying voice.

Chanyeol fell on the floor, weeping, his hand were against his bleeding lips as he coughed up blood but I didn’t stop. My legs kicked him on the stomach as if he was a ball. Chen and Baekhyun were shocked as they tried to stop me from beating and punching Chanyeol again.

“I’LL KILL YOU!!” I roared as I kept struggling away to make them. I wanted to kill him; my legs were itching to kick him again.

“You will kill him! That’s enough! Look at him! He's drunk! He didn’t know what he was doing!” D.O yelled as loud as I did, I eyed Chanyeol who was lying on the floor. He chuckled with his half-closed eyes.

“Lay a finger on her and you won’t like what you'll see. I AM WARNING YOU!” I stopped struggling and I went towards her. She hugged her body as She leaned against the wall. Her head hung low as her body trembled from the shock; I tried to approach her slowly.

I am usually a cold person; I didn't know how to make a person feel better. But as my eyes landed on hers, without any thought, my hands reached her face and lifted it up to face me. She was crying, her eyes were swollen and watery. I felt an excruciating pain striking me deep down to my bones. 

“Kai…” Her heart-breaking voice stroke mine, I pulled her shaking body into my embrace as my fingers brushed her cheeks, pushing the tears away. It was like there was a sword upon my heart. I couldn’t bare myself to see this side of her.

Bae Suji was always a strong girl. Whenever I did bad things to her, as a way to make her mad, She would never cry. Even She did, She still didn’t let me see that weak side of her. She always showed me her fierce stares or her death glares. But tonight, I saw a different side of her. I tightened my grip on her as I felt her trembling little fingers holding the edge of my shirt. She burst into tears again as her body shook against mine.

I felt really bad, was Suji in this pain too when I did all my violent acts to her? I sucked my breath, I felt terrible, I felt stupid. What Chanyeol did was the same I always did to her! I’m a hypocrite! I felt guilty; I used to act cold toward her. I knew Suji was a nice person, but all I did to her was just to keep her away from me and that made her hate me. I did that to hide my feelings toward her since the day I met her! I always hated women, but she was, and would always be, someone special to me.

I didn’t mean to hurt her. I did all of those bad things to make her hate me and, in a way, to make my already infatuated heart push her away and forget her. Nonetheless, Suji came closer, I couldn’t love her so I must hate her like I hate all the women in this world!

“Please stay with me,” Suji said between her sobs. She buried her face into my chest once again. That night, all I could hear was her crying sound and my heart crushing into pieces whenever Suji did.

I became weak.

In the morning, I woke up as the sun shone on my face. My eyes opened as I looked at her sleepy face next to mine, Suji still buried her face in my chest and my arms were enveloped around her waist. I watched her sleep because it was a beautiful sight. My fingers brushed her long black hair. She made me become soft whenever I was with her.

It was weird, just being with her made me feel some kind of warmth. My cold heart changed into a warm one and melted with her presence. She made me become the man that I never thought I would be. I wished I could stay like this forever with her, but I must get up.

I did and looked at her one last time before I walked out of her room.

 

As I took a shower, I could smell her scent around my body. Suji loved to use her vanilla shampoo. Whenever I was close to her I could smell her, it was so sweet. I never felt this way toward other girls, actually I never cared about them, but something about her made my mind go crazy only with the thought of it. I felt like I was drowning.

I walked by her room again and stepped in; Suji was already awake and still on her bed with her eyes fixed on the window. Her chocolate eyes looked dull compared to her pale face. I hated to see this side of her. She was a bright girl.

“Wake up or I’ll make you,” I said to her in a warning tone but with a low voice, I didn’t want to sound cold nor too friendly because She would feel awkward, if all of a sudden, I become like that. I also didn't know how to show that side of me toward her. Her eyes turned to me, She looked surprised with my words.

As always Suji was stubborn as she shook her head telling me to leave her alone with a weak voice.

I lean closer as my arms held her body. My arms shivered as I felt her body against mine. I tried to compose myself as I held her. I swallowed hard.

“What are you doing? Put me down!” Suji blurted out but I ignored her and lifted her up.

“Kai…” Suji pleaded me. I became weak from her pleading but I wouldn’t give in.

“Take a bath and come downstairs, we’ll eat together,” I said as her eyes widened looking at me in disbelief.

“I’ll wait,” I leaned on the bathroom frame as I put her down.

I sat at the dining table when Suji came; Suji looked so stunning with just her fresh look. I could smell her vanilla scent become stronger as she walked closer to me. I tried to restrain myself. My hormones raged whenever she was near me. Who was she to make me feel like this?

“Sit and eat.” I said without looking at her. Suji looked like she was thinking about something before she sat on the chair. I used to tell her that I didn’t eat with my maids but she was never my maid. I always called her plain and stupid names to hide my true feelings that I felt inside my broken heart. She was always beautiful in my eyes. In fact she was the first person to make me breathless every time She was close to me.

“You don’t need to go to school, you can rest, and I’ll tell the teacher.” I said with my eyes fixed on hers. Suji twitched her eyebrows as She ate her pancake. She looked like She wanted to argue with me but She didn’t as She nodded at my words as a response. She kept quiet while biting her lips. Upon eyeing her lips, mine were shivering like it was fighting the urge to kiss her

My eyes were glued on her.

Doom. That was what I was destined to be.

 

Chanyeol didn’t go to school too. In fact D.O told me that he stayed silent when they took him to the hospital. I knew I almost killed him last night but Park Chanyeol was my best friend and I felt a lot of affection toward him as we grew up together and shared a lot of memories, especially the painful ones. After asking my maids to take care of her when I was not around, I went to meet Chanyeol.

D.O forced me to talk to him. Before all the hyungs left us, they told to me “control” my temper.

I leaned my back against the room’s wall with both my hands in my jean's pocket. Chanyeol sat on his bed as his head hun g low. He didn’t want to talk. We stayed like that for 30 minutes before he made the first move.

“I’m sorry.” He said with a shaking and weak voice. I gazed at his face that was filled with purple bruises I gave him last night. I fixed my eyes on the bandages around his arms, I almost broke his arms. His eyes looked so weak.

“Tell that to her,” I said as I met his eyes. I must do the same to her. I know how sorry Chanyeol was because although he’s a playboy and he loved sex that doesn’t mean he would force any girls with it.

“I can’t, I feel terrible,” Chanyeol gazed down. I knew, when his drunken side took over him, he would kiss literally everyone who was near him. The last time he got drunk, he almost kissed Baekhyun. But last night I also couldn’t think properly as all I wanted was to kill him because he touched her. He touched someone who meant the world to me.

“I know, don’t worry, I’m sorry too for touching your handsome face, I’m sorry hyung.” I said with my poker face. Chanyeol faced me. I ruffled his hair. He showed me his fist as I met his fist with mine. Whatever happened he’s my hyung.

And that’s the end of our cold war/fight.

People believe that they are born with an invisible red string, tied around their little finger. The string was tied to the person they were destined to be with. However, it’s hard to find out is waiting at the other end. The strings are tangled as the numbers of people tied together are infinite. As we untangle it, we get to see our fate. If the red strings of fate really exist, where will mine end?

Is this girl my fate? The girl that melted my cold heart?

When will our strings finally connect? She is my step sister. I shouldn’t feel like this toward her!

I ran from my car toward her room. I didn’t know why but I just wanted to go see her. For just a moment without seeing her, made me feel really devastated. I needed to see her.

My maid told me that Suji was already asleep. She must be really tired and scared about what happened last night. Today, I barely heard her sweet voice. Even if she was always shouting and screaming at me, at least I could hear her voice. Did I ... just miss her?

I walked to her as I sat on the edge of her bed. She was peacefully asleep and her face was so pale. My fingers gently caressed her angelic white skin. My eyes softened at the sight. As I was going to reach down to her forehead, I heard her message ringtone. I paused a while and my curiosity got the better of me as I took her mobile phone.

My heart burned as I was in hell as my eyes fixed on the screen. Why him? Out of all the people WHY MUST HIM??!

I'll wait for you. Why didn’t you come today? Are you sick? =( -Sehunnie.

Another message received, I read it with clenched fist .

I miss you <3- Sehunnie.

That’s it!

I pressed the delete button. He was messing with the wrong person.

Suji was mine even though she’s my step sister. My lips reached down as I gently kissed her pink lips. I couldn't hold back my feelings towards her anymore. She was more than just a sister to me.

You can’t get it if you stay still. There was no more fair play.

I won't let him take what was mine again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Suji sighed heavily as her eyes gazed nervously around the class. She didn't want to see Chanyeol. She felt slightly awkward if she met him and thought that she'd kick his ass or choke him to death! That bastard! She just wished to study silently without his presence!

Suji walked towards Nauen and sat at her place.

“Babe, how do you feel now?” Naeun said as her hand reached down at Suji's forehead. She knew that Suji caught a cold as she messaged her yesterday.

“I’m fine,” Suji said without looking at her eyes. She felt sorry to lie to Naeun but she knew, she couldn’t tell her. It would just be a burden to her.

“You know, yesterday, Sehun asked about you,” Naeun said as she held her hands. Naeun raised her eyebrow as she made a teasing face.

“Tell me what I don’t know? You know we don’t keep secrets from each other, right?”

“Naeun…I wanted to tell you but I just didn’t have the time, actually… he-”

“He, what?”

“He kissed me,” Suji swallowed hard.

“HE DID WHAT?!!” Naeun yelled as Suji covered her mouth with her right hand to stop the squealing sound she made. Suji stared at her as if she said ws saying ‘Stop! The kids will hear!’

“WOW!!”

“Naeun !! I’ll kill you if the kids hear about this!”

“So he is your first kiss? Tell me more! Tell me!”

“Ughh, you know, the boy that I told you about who always helped me when I needed someone the most? He was that boy,” Suji exclaimed as Naeun nodded at her words.

“He is Prince Charming, A.K.A. your hero?” Suji nodded at her words as Naeun eyes widened. She then smiled and hugged her shoulder.

“Congratulation! You just had your first kiss!” Naeun said as she winked at her.

Suji’s lips curved with a smile as she sighed. No, Naeun, Sehun wasn’t my first kiss. Her first kiss was stole by her step brother, Kim Jongin!

With all the talk about her first kiss, Kai suddenly came to mind. Suji couldn’t forget how he treated her for the past two days. Even though he was still himself, the cold Kai, didn’t bother her or annoy her at all. Sometime she felt his stares and glances at her but when she turned around, Kai would look away.

Suji would never know what the tanned boy was thinking.

Suji sat on a bench under the tree. Her eyes gazed on the bright sky. Jimin had just called her telling her that they won and need more time to be there at Busan because they would perform at one of the biggest malls there. She remembered how happy her baby brother was. She smiled just thinking of it. Naeun just left her to attend her piano lesson with Taemin as usual. And as usual Suji just smiled, seeing how happy Naeun was when Taemin waited for her. Did the way Naeun feel for Taemin the same as how she felt for Sehun?

Sehun was a really nice guy. Suji felt protected and warm when she was with him. He was totally opposite from the way she felt for Kai. Suji didn’t really know what she felt for Kai. All she knows is that whenever they were together, the air around them was tense. There's something else, she could feel more than one emotion for him. Kai could make her feel fear but, that night, she felt overwhelmed and touched with the thought of his presence that made her somehow feel protected. She didn’t know. All she knew was that, that night, she could sleep peacefully even though that demon was beside her.

Actually who the hell was he?

Suji felt someone walking towards her. The taller boy stood there without uttering a single word. Suji turned her eyes to see a frowning boy. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing there. She tried to stand up and walk away from him, but Chanyeol held her wrist.

“Stop, give me a chance to talk,” Chanyeol said as he glanced at Kai. Kai stood behind him with the rest of EXO K. Kai’s eyes stared at Chanyeol’s hands on Suji’s. He felt his eyes turned red.

"Damn it Park Chanyeol! I told you to talk to her not touch her,” Kai thought, gritting his teeth.

They stood about 30 feet away from him to make him comfortable to say whatever he wanted to tell Suji.

Suji pulled off her wrist from him. She didn’t even bother to look at the tall boy.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol apologized. He never said the word sorry once in his life, but he knew he must say it to this girl. Even though he said it with his poker face, he really meant it. Suji eyed him.

“I know you were drunk that night but I still can’t forgive you,” Suji said as her eyes looked at his unreadable face. How could he make that face? Did he come here to receive her forgiveness or what?

“What you want me to do?” Chanyeol asked as his eyed her. He knew her, if Bae Suji was just some stupid girl that would fall over heels for him he could just apologized to her with his cards, buying stuff for her but he knew she was not like that.

Bae Suji was more than that.

“No, you don’t have to do anything, because I will do something,” Suji claimed with her evil grinned as she kicked his legs. Chanyeol groaned in pain and the EXO K boys all widened their eyes like D.O’s.

“This was because you were drunk even though you are still a minor and this,” Just as Chanyeol stood again from his pain, she gave him another kick at his legs.

“Ughh!” Chanyeol groaned in pain as he held his legs, sprawled on the ground.

“And that was for being such an asshole!!” Suji shot him with her stares.

Baekhyun and Chen burst out with a big laughed as they held their stomachs from laughing too much. D.O's eyes widened while his mouth hung open. ‘yeah~~that’s our class president’

Kai smirked as he scratched his head.

“Hey, Kai almost killed me that night and now you want to kill me too?” Chanyeol said as he rubbed his legs. Was this a girl or what? She didn’t act like one, he thought. He glared at his best friends. They didn’t help him but look how they laughed at him, those assholes!

“You should be grateful I didn’t kill you, though” Suji said as she smirked at him. She knew that Park Chanyeol was someone with a very big ego, but this prideful boy just came and asked her for her forgiveness. Suji couldn’t deny that she felt slightly touched by his actions even though he was the one that was in the wrong.

Little did they know, someone was watching from the far.

Suji-ah, I’ll wait for you at the school’s gate- Sehunnie

Suji waited by the school’s gate after the school hour once she read the message. A car stopped in front of her. Suji eyes gazed at Sehun as he opened the door for her.

“Get in,” Sehun said with his smile.

“Sehun…” Suji hesitated to follow him. She bit her lips. What if he wanted the answer from her now?

“C’mon…I don’t eat human, I just eat chicken you know,” Sehun said as his raised his eyebrow. His lips curved with a beautiful smile.

Suji got into his car and the car sped off leaving the school.

Suji’s eyes gazed on her cell phone as Kai kept calling her. She sighed. Did Kai wait for her? She did tell him to leave her because she had something to do. She bit her lips. Sehun’s voice stopped her as she put the cell phone inside her backpack.

“Is there something worrying you?” Sehun asked with his eyes still fixed on the road.

“No, nothing,” Suji said as she looked at him.

“Where are we going?” She added.

“Lotte World!” Sehun said with his sparkling eyes.

“Why did you suddenly want to go here?” Suji laughed as she held the cotton candy in her hand.

“Don’t know, I just felt that I wanted to come here with you.” Sehun said as he smiled and locked his eyes with Suji’s. Gulp! She swallowed hard.

“Let’s play.” Suji said to hide her blushing face. She pointed to a rollercoaster.

Sehun smiled as he clasped his hand with her, making her already pink face became extremely blushed. How cute, Sehun thought.

Being born in the same country  
Talking in the same language  
We’re so lucky, it’s such a relief  
Nothing is for certain in this world

They went on all the rides. Suji kept laughing as her eyes on landed Sehun’s pale face. He looked like he would collapse anytime. Every time they went on a new ride, Suji would force him to just stay there and wait for her but Sehun insisted on going with her and went on all the rides with her.

“Are you fine?” Suji said as her palm reached Sehun’s forehead. The boy nodded at her with his pale face. She felt sorry for him but she couldn't stopped gigling about it.

“If you can’t take the ride, why did you come here? We can go to another place,” Suji said as she felt sorry for him.

“I heard that girls like to come here, I wanted to show a cool side for you, I guess... I failed” Sehun said as he chuckled. Damn that panda Tao! He learnt this from the panda boy that told him all about what girls like. Tao told him girls like to go to amusement parks.

Suji laughed at his words as she held her tummy. Why must this girl look cute with whatever she did? He thought.

I can call your name and I can hold your hand  
Is the falling sunlight only shining on me? Can I be this happy?  
You call my name and you lean on my shoulder  
Is the sky’s sunlight only shining on you? Can you be that dazzling?  
So lucky, my love  
So lucky to have you  
So lucky to be your love, i am. hmm 

“You don’t have to do this,” Suji said as she smiled. She felt touched with his thought. How come this sweet boy looked so damn attractive?

“But see, you looked so happy, you even can had the energy to go on all the rides” He laughed. It was worth it, he thought.

“You know, I owed you something, wait here,” Suji walked from there.

“Here,” Suji handed him the chocolate ice cream cone. They sat on a bench.

“Thanks,” Sehun smiled.

“Do you like it?” Suji asked.

“How did you know my favourite is chocolate?” Sehun said as he licked his ice cream.

“I’m good at guessing, I guess,” Suji said with an arrogant face. Sehun laughed at her randomness. He felt so comfortable around her.

“You have something here,” Sehun exclaimed as he wiped off the vanilla ice cream on her lips. His fingers moved softly, touching her lips, making her feel fluttered inside. She gulped nervously.

We smile brightly in the photo, we’re a perfect harmony  
I think I’m a lucky guy, it’s so good like we’re in a fairy tale of our dreams  
Oh my god, it’s the best thing to hear  
Her voice melts me like ice cream  
She is picture perfect

Because you’re my first, because this song is about you  
I’m smiling like this, so only you can see, are you looking at me right now?

 

Sehun's face leaned closer to Suji’s. She felt her heart beating faster than usual. He softly planted a kiss on her lips. Suji’s body froze at his sudden action. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips moving gently on her lips. It was an innocent kiss. So pure and gentle.

“Can you answer my question now?” Sehun asked after he broke the kiss. His eyes met with hers. He wanted to know, can she accept him as her boyfriend?

Suji took a deep breath. She thought, she really needed to breathe.

“Sehun…I…” Suji felt so wrong. Why can’t she answer him? What was keeping her from answering him?!!

“I’ll wait, take as much time as you need,” Sehun truthfully said as he held her hands.

“You know, I’m really worried about you when you didn’t come to school, why you didn’t answer my message back?” Sehun asked as his eyes fixed at the chocolate ice cream on his hand.

“What messages? I didn’t receive any of them??” Suji thought. She then remembered about her cellphone as she slipped her hands inside her backpack. Her eyes widened. Damn. Did something happen?

100 missed calls.

50 unread messaged.

From The Devil.

The Devil is none other than her step brother, Kai.

 

“Sehunnie, I think I should go now” Suji said as she bit her lips. What happened? As she tried to get up from her seat Sehun held her wrist. He grabbed her face as he kissed her lips. The kiss was different from the one before. It was passionate, with him tasting the vanilla flavour from her lips. Suji had been really shocked but she just let him suck and lick her lips without any thought to stop him.

“I'll take you home.” Sehun said as he broke the intense kiss. He bit his swollen lips as led her to his car.

“Kai, who the hell did you call?” Chanyeol asked as Kai sat next to them. Every 10 minutes Kai would go out to make a call to someone. Kai just kept silent as he fixed his eyes on his cellphone.

“Kai, tell us!” The three boys still demanding an answer. They kept asking Kai about his relationship with their class president, Bae Suji.

“Like I said before, the time will come,” Kai blurted out as he gulped his drink. The three of them showed him their unsatisfied faces.

“Kai…” Baekhyun said as he pouted. Damn this hyung, was he trying to get the answer with his cute face? Kai thought as he rolled his eyes.

“Don’t force him, let him tell you guys when he wants to tell” D.O murmured as he sat next to them.

“Why was she there?” Chanyeol stubbornly asked.

“Because she lives with me,” Kai said as he locked his gaze with Chanyeol.

“And why does she live with you?” Baekhyun added. Kai shot a look at them. Must he tell them?

“Because her mother lives in my house too”

“WHAT??!!!”

“Your father married again right? That’s mean she is your stepsister?!!” Baekhyun said almost screaming. The four boys just sat there, mouths agape and eyes wide, as they processed the information they just heard.

Kai kept silent, he didn’t admit nor deny it. Yes, Suji was his fucking stepsister and why must he hear the painful truth again?!!

Kai clenched his fist as he took another drink.

Kai’s cellphone rang with a message ringtone. He grabbed his cellphone, he was burning like hell as he fixed his eyes at the phone screen.

Someone sent him a picture message of an image of Suji and Sehun kissing each other. He clenched his fist as he threw away his cellphone to the wall. The cellphone shattered into pieces.

“What the hell Kai?!!” Chen shouted with a shocked expression. All the boys looked at him, surprised by his outburst.

Kai, with his unreadable expression, began to drink again.

He drank until he was completely drunk.

Sehun just left Suji’s house after he drove her home. Suji opened the door. Why was it dark? It was still 8’oclock right? She thought as she walked into the house. Did Kai come home? Where was he anyway? Suji stared at the clock. This had been a monumentally bad idea. She thought.

Suji stopped walking as she heard the door lock. Fear consumed down, filling her body as she looked at the boy standing in front of the door frame.

“Where did you go?” Kai voiced sound very cold like ice, shivering her body. She felt so scared!

“I told you, I had something to do,” Suji exclaimed, trying to control her trembling voice. What happened to him? Why did he seem very different?

“Something to do with OH SEHUN? BY KISSING HIM?!!” Kai yelled, and in the speed of light, as he ran to Suji’s side gripping her wrist. His hands locked her wrist so she couldn’t fight back.

“Kai let me go!” Suji screamed as she felt Kai tighten his grip on her wrist. It hurt a lot. What does he want? She didn’t have a chance to escape but she fought anyway.

“Did you know how many times I called you?” Kai claimed as he held her tightly. It hurts but his heart was is in deep pain too

“I know, I’m sorry but can you let me go? Let’s us talk,” Suji said trying to calm him down. She never knew he could be this furious. Why must he look fiercely like this just because she didn’t answer his calls?

“Bae Suji, you’re the one that made me like this!” Kai roared as he grabbed her and dragged her with him.

“Kai!! What are you doing?!!” Goosebumps broke out all over her skin as Kai dragged her with him.

“What do you think?” Kai growled, his gaze filled with rage and desire. He wanted to claim her as his own. Kai lifted her up to set her on the table. Suji pounded her tiny fists against his shoulders, but he ignored her. 

“Kai! You’re sick!”Suji screamed in his face. She raised her hand to smack him away, but Kai grasped her wrists with one hand and held her body still. No Bae Suji! Fight with him! She kicked Kai's legs making the tanned boy moan in pain but he just stood still in between her thighs.

"You're right, I’m sick!" Kai replied with a cocky smile on his face. He leaned closer Suji as his lips crashed on hers forcefully. Suji closed her lips but she couldn’t do anything as he bit her until she whimpered in pain. He brought her lips to his and pushed her tongue past her lips. The kiss was roughed and wild as he was exploring and savouring every inch of her lips.

Tears fell down from Suji’s swollen eyes. She was always strong but she couldn’t do anything when Kai touched her like this!! She felt so vulnerable, the word that she always said were just for weak people. Kai suddenly stopped his actions after hearing her mewling crying as he looked into Suji's watery eyes. What have I done?!!

Suji’s eyes reminded him with someone’s. That eyes that looking at him disgustingly.

Just look at her, she’s hate me. Everyone hates me.

Everyone hates you, Kim Jongin.

"I'm sorry," Kai whispered huskily, sliding his thumb down to wipe her tears. He took Suji in his arms and held her against his chest. He loved the smell of her, her wet hair, the remains of her fragrance. Tears were streaming down his face as he held her tightly against him. Kai turned at Suji’s face toward him and kissed her. They remained locked together until she suddenly backed away and slapped him hard across the face. Suji’s eyes were filled with anger, with fear.

“I’m so sorry,” Kai didn't move. He just stared into those eyes. He stared at her for what felt like eternity. Kai’s deep brown eyes reflected his broken, pained, hurt, lustful and longing soul.

“I love you,” Kai whispered weakly with tears streaked from his face as he collapsed into her arms. At that moment he would kill for her. He didn't want to think about their relationship. All he knew was that he loved her more than just a sister.

"Get away from me." Suji seethed angrily.

"Get out of here. I never want to see you again!" Suji screamed as she hit his chest.

"I'm not leaving you." Kai whispered weakly."I have to take responsibility for my actions." He took Suji’s body, pulling and grabbing her with his arms. Despite her struggling and constant hits to his chest, Kai took her to the room. He then placed her on her bed, tucking the warm blanket around Suji’s body.

“From now on, I will stay away from you. When I am with you I always hurt you.” Kai whispered as tears rolling down from his eyes to his cheeks. Kai slowly walked out from the room with his broken heart.

I don’t want you to hate me like my mother hates me. Goodbye, Bae Suji.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Please read my Author's note at the end!

“What do you want to eat?” Naeun asked as they arrived at the cafeteria. There were not many kids left there. Suji could hear her tummy growling for some food.

“Maybe some sandwich and milk,”

“Babe, are you somehow not feeling well? You always eat more than just a sandwich and milk,” Nauen concerned. She gazed at Suji’s pale face. What happened to her bright best friend? Usually she was not like this.

“Nope, I'm just on a diet,” Suji faked a grin. Naeun shook her head as she left to buy their food.

Suji took a seat at the corner. Her eyes were fixed at the window, recalling what happened this week. For the past few days, Kai kept his distance. He also left her to go to school with the driver and he would come by himself. He would also come home late at night when she was already asleep. But he never let her live alone. He would always be with her in the same house but he only stayed inside his room for the rest of the day. If the maids called him to eat, he would never come out until Suji finished eating.

Suji knew, he felt terrible and he apologized to her but why must he act like that? Did the words he say about love were true?

Suji felt weird. Didn’t he hate her? She felt extremely confused.

Kai can’t fall in love with her.

They’re stepsiblings and stepsiblings can’t fall in love.

“Here you go,” Naeun said as she gave her the tray.

“Thanks,” Suji said with a smile.

“Guess what?” Naeun said with her teasing smile.

“You put a poison in my sandwich?” Suji asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ughh, Guess again,”

“You want my sandwich?” Suji said as she took a bite of her sandwich. “You can’t because I already ate it” Suji stuck out her tongue and Naeun rolled her eyes.

“Ughh..Bae Suji!”

“Ah ha! I know!”

“What?”

“You want to go to 2PM concert right?” Suji said as she grinned widely.

“No my sweet friend, yesterday, I met with him, Oh Sehun,” Naeun said as she smiled.

“And?”

“He said he misses you,” Naeun winked.

“Stop lying,”

“No, I’m not, I guess I am... lying about the miss thing but, he met with me and said he will wait for you at the COEX mall tonight at 9 pm.” Naeun beamed happily as Suji ate the sandwich with her pink face.

“Why didn’t he just message me,” Suji mumured as she tried hard to swallow the food inside her throat.

“Silly, you didn’t bring your cell phone today, remember?” Naeun narrowed her eyes.

“Oh my bad!” Suji blushed. She didn’t know why the mention of Sehun's name would make her face become hot like this.

Naeun smiled softly at Suji's expression.

 

Suji felt her head was in pain. Lately she didn’t eat properly. She also didn’t know why the fact of the so-could-nobody in her mind suddenly made her feel heavy with just a thought of that demon in the name of Kai. Why must she worry about him? What was it about this damn boy that made become like this?!

Kai was so cold towards her. Yes, she admitted, he was a brainless man that did whatever he wanted but nowadays she felt that something was…off. He was not the same Kai she knew before. He didn’t come to class anymore. He didn’t come out to eat even though Suji finished her meals already.

He was always missing. What was really happening to him?

“Bae Suji!” Suji turned her head to the big eyed boy in front of her. Do Kyungsoo? She gazed at him curiously. The boy walked towards her.

“Can we talk?” D.O asked to her. Suji nodded at him as he led her to a classroom.

As both of them walked through the silent corridor, she could clearly hear music coming from nowhere. They stopped at one classroom. Suji eyes widened as she watched what happened in front of her eyes. Kai was there with a black shirt and jeans dancing with the song Part of the list by Neyo. She was so mesmerized at the sight of him, looking at him while dancing made him look like a dancer that was overflowing with charisma. It was even more obvious how his body moved softly with the rhythm.

Suji was captivated by his skills, Kai looked like a very different person with his smooth moved.

“He won't stop dancing even though we forced him to stop. Every day he comes here to dance, look at how exhausted his body is, he is just stubborn, we don’t know what really happened to him to make him like this again.” D.O said as Suji gazed at the tanned boy. Kai was soaked with sweat, his face was pale but he didn’t stop dancing. What did he do to himself?

“What did you mean he was being like this again?” Suji asked with her eyes still on the boy whose still in his own world.

“He will only become like this, dancing crazily if he had a hard time, and I think this time he had a more deeper problem than ever that's hurting his head and heart, he's really miserable,” Suji felt heavy inside her heart. Did he become like this because of her?!

“I only saw once him in this deep pain before,” D.O added as he gazed at Kai's eyes that reflected with pain while he was dancing.

“Let’s stop him,” Suji wanted to approach him but stopped by D.O whom held her hand.

“Suji, he is stubborn, he will kill me if he knows that I told you this,” D.O said with a broken heart. He knew Kai so well. Kai must be really hurt inside right now.

“So what do you want me to do? Let him die?” Suji said. She couldn’t deny she felt really sorry for him. This cold hearted boy, what was his real character? She could feel the pain he was portraying through his dancing. His body movement showed them all.

“No, I just want you to forgive him,”

“What? How did you know this all because of me?” Suji lowered her gaze.

“I've known Kai since our kindergarten days, I can tell just from looking through his eyes,”

“He is the one in the wrong,”

“Whatever he did to you, he didn’t mean it that way. He doesn’t know how to express himself well, he never had a parent's love that's why he is so cold, and in fact we’re all the same as EXO K, maybe you wrongly judged us but that doesn’t mean we doesn’t have feelings,”

“What did you mean by that? He had his father…”

“His father never cared about him, what he wants, his passion, what he likes, all he cares about is the fact that Kai will be the heir of his own company and his mother…I don’t want to talk about her, she is the real reason of his deep pain,” D.O exclaimed as he gazed sadly at Kai. There was a painful story in his eyes. Suji didn’t know what to say anymore. She softened. So his cold personalities came from the hurt that he felt? Her heart felt really heavy and she felt the pain too. Kim Jongin…Who is this man to her?

All this time, Suji only knew him as Kim Jongin the arrogant brat. He was so prideful and cold hearted.

But now her eyes were on a young man who was still dancing passionately with his pale face and weak body just to stop the hurt he was feeling deep down inside his heart.

They watched until suddenly Kai collapsed on the floor.

Kai felt his head was heavy and hurting from each inch of his bandaged head. A throbbing feeling pounded inside his head. It felt really painful. Damn it. He held his head. From the smell he knew he was in a hospital. His half opened eyes widened as he looked at the figure next to him. Bae Suji was sleeping with her head rest on his bed while sitting on the chair next to him. Kai deep brown eyes softened at the sight.

Kai reached out and tucked her curled locks of hair behind her ear. He lifted his blanket and wrapped it around her body as Suji moved slightly. He leaned his plum lips on her soft forehead as he kissed her.

Everything about Bae Suji was lovely.

Suji’s brown eyes that he wished to stare into forever, her kissable lips that he wanted to claim, her long black hair that he wanted to stroke every day, her smile that he wanted to see always and even with her hurtful words towards him it was all lovable for him.

God I love her ... please make her mine somehow.

Even though he already knew it was a sin.

Sometime the heart sees what is invisible to the eyes.

Sehun sat on the couch with eyes fixed on the book he was reading. So girls like Bae Suji must like flowers right? He took a note of it and wrote it down on a small paper, the list was for what he should do and he shouldn’t do when dating a girl. He knew girls. But he has never met a girl that was as special as Bae Suji. He needed to be careful and plan this out to make her his girl. He smiled, remembering how happy she was the other day.

Suddenly the door opened and the sound of laughter and talk filled the living room. Sehun sighed. Those noisy kids came home earlier than he expected today. The five kids dropped their bag on the floor and jumped on the couch next to him.

“Our maknae~~still listing your things for her?” Tao asked as he sat next to Sehun to take a look at his notes. Sehun shoved his face away with his hands. The panda boy then pouted.

“Tao-ah, don’t mind him, let him do what he wants,” Kris smiled.

“See! I told you, he would be here and still be doing this stuff,” Luhan grinned. As Xiumin next to him high-five him.

“Hey, you can ask me, I’m an expert about these kinds of things,” Tao said with his arrogant face as he sat next to the still silent boy Oh Sehun.

“Seriously Taotao? After what happened to Sehunnie last week?” Lay shook his head. He remembered how last time Sehun came home with a pale face and ran to find a bathroom just to throw up. Their maknae was afraid of heights. But that day he went to the amusement park.

“Oh, that’s not my problem that was his problem,” Tao said winking to Sehun.

They burst out laughing as Sehun shot them a death glare.

“Oh shut up!” Sehun blurted out as he hit him with a cushion. Luhan laughed as he hit Tao.

Sehun fixed his eyes on the notes on his hands. Bae Suji. You will be mine, right?

 

 

The room was what you'd expect of a basic hotel-like ward suite. There was a small console on the right and on the left the bathroom, whose light cascaded into the otherwise dim entrance where Suji stood that opened into the bedroom area. Looking around the room you could tell that how rich the owner was. Her eyes widened seeing the sight of this so called VIP hospital. Last night, her parents gave her a call and they booked this room for Kai.

Damn, he’s freaking rich. Suji could only dream to be in here if not because of this tanned boy. She remembered talking to her mother and how panicked her voice was. Suji told her that the doctor said that Kai was fine. He was just really exhausted and needed a break. Kai needed a real rest.

Suji shuffled nervously and circled to the centre of the room, as if just realizing the state of their surroundings, and began to sit on the chair. Her eyes were on the tanned boy who was still sleeping soundly.

Suji felt sorry for him. After the talk she had with D.O, she had some new thoughts about this boy.

Suji always thought that being rich could bring happiness, but that was not always true. They were rich, spoiled and had all that money in their hands. But one thing they didn't have was the most important thing in life: love. She recalled what happened when the thunderstorm hit. How Kai looked so fragile and weak. Did his body tremble because of his painful past?

Suji’s eyes gazed at Kai. How could this cold hearted boy look like a baby when he was sleeping?

He looked so innocent and pure, completely the opposite of the Kai she knew, the Kai when he was awake.

Kim Jongin, you must be really hurt, right? 

Suji heard a sound coming from the door. She quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. She closed the door. She could hear the laughter. She rolled her eyes, they were here in a hospital, how could they be so loud like that?

The EXO K boys stepped into the room without knowing that there was another presence in the bathroom. Kai woke up from the noise. His face frowned and looked at them. D.O hit the three loud boys with his hands.

“Shut up! Kai wants to sleep” D.O said as he hit their heads.

“Ouch! Its hurt” Chen pouted with his hands rubbing his head.

“Shut up guys, princess D.O doesn’t want us to bother prince Kai, okay?” Baekhyun said as he grinned widely. D.O rushed towards him and kicked the puppy boy's legs.

“Ouch do dyo!! You want me to enter this hospital too?” Baekhyun moaned in pain as he sat on the chair. D.O glared at him with his big eyes.

“Shut up! My head hurt” Kai frowned his face.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to hurt you more.” Baekhyun said as he turned to be serious.

“How are you? Does it still hurt?”Chanyeol asked as he sat to the edge of the bed.

“Its fine, I’m not dying, hyung,” Kai said as he met Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Yeah~~so, you will stop when you die? Right?” Chen said as he sighed heavily.

“How can you dance like that without food and rest?” D.O said as he looked fiercely at Kai. He became mad out of the blue. They forced him many times to stop but this stupid tanned boy wouldn’t listen to them.

“Hyung, I’m all fine now, so please stop,” Kai said as he looked away.

“Yeah~yeah~~ If Suho hyung heard he would nag you day and night,” Baekhyun said as he missed his hyung. When will Suho hyung come back?

“Don’t tell him!” Kai claimed. He knew Suho hyung will get worried and he will fly back here anytime if he knew what happened to him.

“Don’t worry,” Baekhyun said as he patted Kai’s head. He wanted to know what was causing Kai pain but this stubborn boy won’t tell them no matter how many times they asked him.

Whatever Kai's problem was, they sure would help him!

Sehun opened the door with his exhausted body. He felt damn tired and dropped the flower bouquet and the big teddy bear on the floor. Luhan eyed him curiously as Sehun sat on the coach with his unreadable face.

“You didn’t meet with her?” Luhan asked with a curious gaze. 

“She didn’t come even after I called her so many times,” Sehun said with a sad gaze on the floor. He waited. He waited for Suji until midnight.

Until all the shops closed.

Until the guard chased him out.

Sehun waited for her.

“Maybe something came up,” Luhan said, trying to make Sehun feel better.

“I don’t know, I left her tons of messages,” Sehun sighed.

“Hun-ah, I don’t want to say this but you know how... Kai feels for her too right?” Luhan quickly revealed.

Sehun kept silent. Luhan searched his face.

“I can’t read minds but judging from your expression, I know you won’t give up either,” Luhan added as he shook his head.

“Hyung, it’s either this or that” Sehun eyed him.

“But you know Kai he—”

“I don’t care, never underestimate my relationship with her, I know she has a sweet spot for me,” Sehun said as he smiled.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,”

“I won’t,”

And somehow Sehun felt that he managed to make her feel something for him.

Like other times, he's sure this time will be no different.

It was already afternoon but the stubborn cold hearted boy named Kai still didn’t want to eat. Suji sighed as she asked the maids to give her some food. If he won’t eat, she will make him eat. Suji walked into Kai’s room with a tray in her hands. The tanned boy was startled and sat quietly as she moved closer to him. Suji put the tray on the bedside table as she took a seat next to Kai. Suji stared at him with an unreadable face.

“You know, you should eat,” Suji said as she gazed at the tanned boy who tried to look away

“Just put it there,” Kai ignored her. He couldn’t breathe normally when she was around him! Damn it!

“Eat!” Suji said, making Kai look at her in disbelief. Is this girl forcing him to eat?

“Get out and I’ll eat!”

“No, you must eat now, in front of my damn eyes!” Suji shrugged him off.

“GET OUT!!” Kai screamed.

“NO!!” Suji yelled as loud as him.

“Do you think I can’t hurt you in this condition? Just get out of here,” Kai said coldly as he warned her. He never wanted to hurt her again! Just stay away from me!

“Listen, I’m here because my mother asked me to take care of you,” I knew it. Kai said in his heart.

“You look pale and sick,” Suji said. This tanned boy looked so weak but still didn’t want to eat!

“I’m fine,” No. I’m sick and deep inside me lies my pain.

“Leave me alone,” Don’t go. Please don’t leave me. Stay by my side.

“GET OUT OF HERE!” Please get out of my mind and my heart. It hurts. I can’t bear this pain anymore!!!

Kai screamed at Suji, she was startled and she looked at his pale face. Suji walked out just to return with a basin in her hands. Damn Bae Suji! Stay away from me if you don’t want to get hurt! Kai screamed inside his heart.

“Kai, let me help you,” Suji said softly. She knew she couldn’t talk to him if both of them screamed and yelled at each other. She didn’t want to fight with him.

She just wanted to help him.

Kai softened as he felt her hands on his forehead. It was so cold but having her beside me made everything warmer.

“Look, your temperature is high,” Suji said, concerned, as she soaked the towel with warm water, squeezed it and folded it. Even though she was still mad at him for trying to force himself on her, she knew how Kai felt terrible because of it. She had a heart too. She couldn’t walk away when he was sick like this.

“You’re sure stubborn like me but now you must listen to me, get it?” Suji warned before placing the towel on Kai’s forehead. Even though he was sick, this tanned boy sure has a strong stubborn head. Suji rolled her eyes.

Kai couldn’t do anything as he felt so warm. Bae Suji is Kim Jongin's weakness.

After that Suji helped him to adjust himself to a sitting position. Kai just let her do whatever she wanted. He couldn’t resist it anymore. He knew that he was stubborn and he just met his stubbornly soul mate.

“Kai open your mouth,” Suji commanded as she tried to feed him. What is this girl thinking? Kai thought as he listened to her.

Suji fed him and she wiped his lips. Kai sat silently as she did her work.

Kai's eyes were fixed on her red lips.

Her pink rosy cheeks.

Her fair collarbone.

“What?” Suji innocently asked as she felt his gaze on her. In the speed of a light Kai quickly turned his gazed far, far. Faarrr. Away from her. Damn Kim Jongin! He thought as he felt he wanted to smack himself!

“Ehemm…and you know I will forgive you but on one condition,” Suji said as she cleared her throat and put the bowl on the table as he finished it.

“What do you want me to do?” Kai asked as he tried to hide his blushing face. Did she want to kick him like she did to Chanyeol last time?

“Give me your hand,” Suji asked with an evil grin, Kai hesitated at first but he pulled his long arms to her.

Suji grabbed Kai’s long arms then she bit down hard on his hand. Kai moaned in pain as he felt her teeth digging in his flesh. He quickly pulled his hand from her violent act towards him. What's with this girl? Why was she so weird? Kai gazed at Suji face as she giggled at his pain.

Okay, Kim Jongin this weird girl was the same girl that took over your heart.

“What? You deserved it you know,” Suji said as she giggled. Huh. Jimin must feel proud of her if he knew what she did to this demon? Ha.ha.ha.

Kai softened. Yes. He deserved it. He couldn’t take his eyes from her. How beautiful she looked when she was laughing. Seeing her kiss that damn boy just killed him. He felt an excruciating pain again. No matter how much he's hurt he couldn't hurt her! I can’t make her cry again.

“Okay Kai, I forgive you and now let’s not fight again okay?” Suji said as her eyes on Kai. She wanted to live peacefully with him. But she didn't know why she must feel hurt when she looked at Kai's weak body as if she could feel his pain.

“O-Okay,” Kai said as his eyes locked with hers. Looking at her eyes made him feel like he was looking at a wonderful star twinkling incandescently.

Let’s not fight and love each other.

If only I have supernatural powers that can make her mine.

That can turn our relationship to a normal one, rather than just a stepsiblings.

 

Bae Suji is too warm for his cold heart. Kai lips curved with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sehun entered the library, it was silent and he could only see a few students there. He walked forward in the library as his eyes wandered around, examining the area. Where is she? Suji told him she would be in here. They promised to meet at the library today.

Sehun walked and scanned the library until his eyes found Suji. She was asleep with her head resting on the table. Sehun slowly approached the table where she was sleeping. He carefully sat beside her not wanting to wake up the Sleeping beauty. He placed his backpack down on an empty chair. As quietly as possible, he pulled Suji’s textbook and closed it. She must have studied until she got tired Sehun thought.

Sehun's eyes were on Suji. Her head was laying on top of her arms and her eyes were completely closed. She was breathing softly making Sehun feel something hit his heart. Should I? No. He couldn’t.

Sehun tried to stop himself from touching her. Slowly his fingers began to reach her face, softly he caressed her cheek. Suji moved a bit but didn’t wake up. The back of his fingers moved gently to her hair. Should he stop? No. He didn’t care. He will make her realize his feelings for her soon enough.

Suddenly, Suji's eyes fluttered open. Sehun quickly moved his hands away from her and acted like nothing happened as he cleared his throat.

Suji's eyes widened as their gazes met. Shit! She just fell asleep here while waiting for him and did this guy just watch her sleep?!!

“When did you get here?” In the speed of light Suji quickly sat up and rubbed her face. She felt extremely embarrassed.

“Oh, just now,” Sehun smiled. His eyes never left her.

“Sorry, I’m just too tired,” Suji said embarrassingly.

“Naaa, it’s fine. I know, as a class president, you must have many tasks to do just the same as Kris hyung,” Sehun gave her a warm smile.

“And I’m also very sorry because of what happened two days ago. Something came up and that night I didn’t bring my cellphone with me,” Suji gazed sadly at him. She knew how many times Sehun called her and messaged her after she came home and checked her cellphone. She did message him back but Sehun didn’t reply any of it. He must be really mad at her? She guessed.

“Suji-ah, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Sehun said again, reassuring her that he was fine and all was okay, when he was really not.

“Thank you” Suji smiled.

“I want to know how you feel about me,” Sehun blurted out. His sudden question made Suji feel very insecure about it. She did want to answer for him but she didn’t know what was holding her back.

“Sehun…I…I,” Suji stuttered. She has never been this nervous before.

“You don’t have to answer me right now, I can still wait,” Sehun smiled. His eyes were so beautiful, sparkling with radiant light.

“But—”

“I can wait, take your time.” Sehun said again.

I can wait, but please don’t break my heart.

 

The summer heat was starting to grow unbearable. It was summer holiday, Suji and Kai will have to go on a summer trip with their classmates tomorrow. Suji was inside her room, packing and listing the things that she would bring with her tomorrow. Their homeroom teacher more than forced them to go. The idea of staying in Seoul with summer heat was not a great idea, so she just agreed to go to the mountain where she can breathe some fresh air rather than just a burning sun. In fact, Suji always loved to see the beautiful and breathtaking waterfall. Waterfalls always calmed her mind and she needed it right now. The freedom.

What shocked her most was the fact that Kai agreed to go with her too. She thought Kai would just skip it like he always did, he would never do the class activities but because Kai agreed to go, the rest of the EXO K boys would go with him too. The girls will sure have a blissful three-day trip. Suji rolled her eyes at the thought of it.

Suji heard a sound of a big splash from outside. She walked towards the window and gazed on Kai who was swimming in the pool. Guess the heat hit him big time too?

Kai was swimming perfectly in the big pool just wearing swim trunks. Suji's face suddenly blushed looking at the sight. She quickly turned her gaze away. After they declared to call off their war and had a peaceful agreement from both sides, Kai treated her more nicely, well at least he wasn't the arrogant and selfish brat that she knew before.

Yes, Kai was still somehow cold and quiet but he treated her more warmly. Suji didn’t know how to say it, but she knew that Kai has changed. And for her, Kai changed a lot.

They could now eat together on a big dining table.

They could watch TV together while resting on the same couch.

Even though Kai didn’t speak much and still hesitated with her, at least their relationship had some progressed to be better. Well that what she thought.

She wanted to help him.

On the rightful morning, all students in Suji’s class gathered in front of the school gate. As the class president, instead of bringing just her own things, she needed to bring some other stuff with her. Suji held a first aid kit with her. The front gate filled with students who laughed and talked. It was pretty much loud with buses parked in there. All she could hear were,

“We kiss and—”

“OMAGADD, I forget to bring my underwear! Yah! Can I borrow yours?”

“Darlings, the EXO K will go too, isn’t it more exciting than last year?!”

“Why must you bring your laptop with you? hellooo, we’ll go to the waterfall”

“I need my sun cream!!!!”

Suji rolled her eyes and giggled from all the talk that she was hearing. Mm, where is Naeun? Naeun said she will arrive in within 15 minutes but she was nowhere to be found.

“Hey!Class president! Day dreaming already?” A husky voice stopped her thought. Suji looked behind her, the EXO K boys were all standing there with their smile, expect for Kai whom looked away and Chanyeol who was acting like he got some messages and fixed his eyes on his cellphone. Whatever.

“Class president can I bring my baby with me?” Baekhyun asked as he pouted cutely. What? Baby?!!

“Don’t look at him like that; what he means my baby is that thing you know?” Chen blurted out and point to the bottles inside the small bag that he was carrying. What the heck? Alcohol? Seriously this boy just called alcohol his baby?

“NO. Abandon your baby here,” Suji strictly said with her serious tone.

“I can’t, you know a trip without it will be no fun,” Baekhyun made puppy eyes for her. Seriously? Is he doing a cute face to her?

“You know what Byun Baekhyun, before I tell this to the teachers, just let it go, okay?” Suji warned to him. Baekhyun gazed at her. Damn it. He thought he could use Kai’s stepsister to keep it for him while the teachers were doing a spot check, but Bae Suji won’t cooperate with him.

Chen laughed as Baekhyun kicked his legs and D.O showed her a warm smile. Suji never thought that she could smile back at D.O just like how friends smiled at each other.

In the corner Kai just smirked and thought, That’s my Bae Suji.

 

 

The bus came to a stop after a long journey. It stopped at a camping site in the woods. Suji felt really tired. Of course she would feel like that after she had to switch buses and take a boat to stop here. It was Cheonjiyeon Waterfall at Jeju-do. The most breathtaking waterfall here.

Naeun held Suji’s arms as they walked side by side to find a suitable place to put their belongings. It was loud and chaotic with all the students as they asked to find a place to stop and build their tent.

After they put all their backpacks and belongings in an area a little far from others while still around the safety zone, Suji stepped and moved closer to see the dreamy waterfall.

Suji stared remarkably at the beautiful and magnificent waterfall in front of her eyes. It was so breathtaking, just like she imagined it would be. It was so majestic until Suji felt she was drowning in it. The waterfall was surrounded by only three bushes. Seeing a waterfall would be the most beautiful scene in this world. It was a natural beauty and it had a soothing effect for her. Suji lips curved into a big smile.

But her smile faded away when there was a splash and the water reached her. Suji quickly stared at the culprit that made her shirt wet. Chanyeol smirked at her as he dug his head in the water. All the EXO K boys were swimming already!

“Hey class president!!” Baekhyun screamed at her but completely stopped after Chen jumped on him and drowning him in the river.

“Hey! You guys can’t play yet; we have to build our tents first!” Suji yelled as she shot them a death glare.

“Our tent is already built perfectly,” Baekhyun smiled from the river. He pointed her to their tent. What? Damn fast, Suji thought. 

“Mind joining us?” Chanyeol said as his lips gave her a deceiving smirk.

“Park Chanyeol, didn’t I hit you hard enough? You want me to kick you again?” Suji shot him a look.

“C’mon, you're already wet,” Chanyeol winked. He highlighted the wet word. Seriously why did she feel that his wet word meant something else? Does he want to die?!!

“Park Chanyeol, if I ever kick you again, I won’t kick your legs anymore”

“So?”

“I’ll kick the one in between your legs!!” Suji shouted as she shot him with a death stare.

Oh no!. Chanyeol thought as he quickly swam to the other side. Far away from her. Chen and Baekhyun laughed at him and made a teasing face. Chanyeol swam towards them and dunk their heads in the water. Take that!

It all stopped when Kai suddenly came over,

“Arggh Kai what are you—” Chanyeol screamed in between his panting to take a breath from the water after Kai suddenly came and attacked him. Kai was drowning him deeper in the river.

“Yah! Kai—” Chanyeol went down again. Kai looked obviously jealous but only he knew the truth.

Suji narrowed her eyes as she stared at the sky. What a wonderful day she had with these bunch of idiots!

After doing all the things that they needed, all the students gathered around while the teachers gave them a speech about the rules and activities they will do in the next three days.

“I will give some tasks for you guys in pairs so please do it and safety comes first, okay?”Teacher Sohee commanded. She read the entire list of names until,

“Suji and Kai!” All the kids looked straight at them. Although they didn’t know what the real relationship between them were, all the kids from Suji’s class knew that Bae Suji and Kim JongIn couldn’t be together. There was an intense atmosphere when they were together.

Kai walked towards Suji with his unreadable face. The fact that they didn’t fight anymore was ot information their classmates knew.

“Both of you must find the firewood,” Suji nodded. She looked at the tanned boy beside her.

“Okay, everyone, you can go now,” Teacher Sohee ordering again. Suji approached Kai.

“Let’s go,” Kai took the led to the woods as Suji followed him.

They walked past the waterfall and some of the trees. Suji felt slightly awkward though, it was not just because the fact that she was walking alone with him, but because if they were not saying hurtful words and yelling at each other, they would always keep silent. Even though she knew sometimes Kai would take a glance at her once in a while. She felt she needed to say something to break away the silent between them. 

“Do the EXO K boys know about us?” Suji asked while her eyes were fixed at the ground.

“Yes.”

“That we’re step siblings?”

“Yes.”

“Kai, did mom call you?”

“Yes.”

“Listen here, Kai, could you at least be more considerate?” Suji blurted out of the blue. She can't take it anymore!!.

Suji couldn’t deny how she felt like she was the only one that tried really hard to approach him but, Kai was just being himself. For her, he didn’t look interesting. She knew, he didn’t annoy her anymore or be a brat arrogant jerk anymore but he treated her like he didn’t like her. As if Suji's too desperate to get along with him but Kai was just pushing her away.

They stopped walking.

“Considerate for what?” Kai looked at Suji.

“Can you treat me like I'm your sister? I mean we don’t fight anymore but please speak to me like in a normal brother-sister relationship” Suji fixed her eyes on him. She knew they couldn’t be like her relationship with Jimin but at least they can try to be better and that way maybe she could help him.

“What you want me to do? I did answer you”

“Kai, do you somehow hate me?”

NO. I LOVE YOU. DAMN IT!!

“Look we will fight again if you can’t accept me as your sister”

NO. NEVER. EVER. I WON’T ACCEPT YOU AS MY SISTER!!

Suji locked her eyes with him to read his expression but Kai just stayed silent without any thought of answering her.

“You know what Kai, I give up!” Suji gave him a look. As she walking away, Kai grabbed her wrist tightly.

“I don’t want you to be my fucking sister!” Kai yelled at her. Suji felt something hit her chest. She felt so hurt.

“You know what Kai you are still the same! Jerk!” Suji yelled as she pushed his arm away from her. She ran deeper in the forest. Without any thought Kai ran after her and screaming her name.

Bae Suji where are you!! Kai's heart pounded a million times faster as he glanced up to the sky. It would rain soon and the night will take over. Where is she? Fuck Kim Jongin!! Look again at what you did!! He cursed to himself.

 

Suji walked alone around the unfamiliar forest. She couldn’t find the way back. She needed to find the camping site. Why the hell did she leave Kai there!! Where is she now? Her heart was racing and pounding crazily as she looked up at the sky. What if she would be all alone tonight in this creepy forest??!! Or worse, if she encountered some creepy animals that she didn’t even want to know existed!. She felt terrified and scared! Mom! Jiminnie! Nauennie! Help me!!

Suji heard footsteps getting closer towards her. She quickly ran to the side. Her eyes fixed at Kai who stood there with his eyes wandering around. Kai was panting hardly as his body was soaked in sweat. Suji didn’t think anymore, all she knew was that she was running towards the tanned boy and she jumped on his body. She hugged Kai’s body as if her life depended on it.

In just a second this demon became her angel.

Kai was like an angel for her for this moment!

“Kai!!” Suji began to burst in tears as she held him tightly. Her arms circled tightly around his neck and Kai held her waist. They hugged until Suji stopped crying. Their bodies embraced against each other as their heart beating in a rhythm.

“I’m sorry…” That was the only words coming out from Kai’s lips as he held her tighter. He inhaled her scent. He knew this time when she was missing from his sight that he can’t live without her.

Kai held Suji's hand. Their hands were locked with each other as they walked through the dark forest. Suji held Kai's hands tightly. Never ever in her mind would she have thought that this cold hearted boy could make her heart warmth?

“We need to stop here, I’m afraid if we go deeper we can’t find the way back even more. Let's just rest here,” Kai said as he led Suji to rest under a tree. Suji nodded at him.

They sat there while still holding hands, Kai held her tightly, because he knew how Suji felt scared. Her body was trembling. Kai put his long arms around her body as he held her tightly.

“Don’t worry, tomorrow morning we can try to find the way out,” Kai said as he rubbed her arms. Suji must be really scared. He never knew she had this soft side of her.

“I’m sorry Kai…” Suji said as her eyes landed on him. She never knew that Kai had this warm side of him. Why did he never show her this side of him?

“No, I’m the one in the wrong,” All I did was hurt you even more.

“Kai, we don’t know what will happen to us, but for now can you tell me the truth? Please don’t keep anything inside your heart again” Suji stated truthfully.

“I will tell you but don’t worry, don’t lose hope, they will find us,”

“You said you hate me before…why? Is it because you thought I wanted your money?”

“The truth is I n-never h-hate you,”

Suji remained silent as she locked her eyes with Kai.

“I do all of this to make you... hate me,” Kai stared at her intently.

“But why?”

“Because ... I-I l-love y-you.” Suji widened her eyes. He what??!!

“I LOVE YOU, BAE SUJI!” Kai said as he stared at her never leaving her face. He felt like the heavy burden inside his heart evaporated and was flying through the sky. His heart felt light. Very light.

Suji's eyes widened as she felt her heart was pounding faster against her chest.

“I love you since before our parents got married” Kai added as he fixed his eyes on the ground. Bae Suji had his heart since the first time he set eyes on her.

“But Kai we are—”

“I know…don’t remind me” Kai gazed sadly. Suji was just left speechless.

“If tonight is the last night we’re together like this, I just wanted you to know” Kai softly whispered. He looked into her eyes like he was looking through her soul.

 

Bae Suji, you are the criminal that stole my heart.

The warmth that melted my cold, icy heart.

The light that brightened up my dark world.

Kai leaned closer as his lips moved closer towards hers. Suddenly he stopped when he felt that Suji was backing away from him. He showed an expression of sad and regret. What was he trying to do?!!

Kai quickly stood up and jerked away from her.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to…I wasn’t Ughhh!!” Kai screamed madly at himself as he kicked a stone. He promised to never touch her again, never forcing her again but what was he trying to do just now?!!!

Kai felt extremely mad at himself.

“Kai..” Suji stared down as she called for him. She could see how that Kai felt angry at himself.

“Kiss me,” Suji's words made Kai look at her disbelief.

“You don’t have to—”

“No Kai, kiss me,” Suji claimed as her eyes locked with his. She wanted to make sure of something. She wanted to stop all the confusing feelings that was inside her right now.

Staring directly at Suji, Kai moved and leaned closer to her. He was barely able to contain his own breath. He cupped his left hand around her neck. Their eyes focused on each other's and for a moment they were both breathless. His deep brown eyes, full of determination looking into her pure chocolate eyed beauty in front him.

Suji's lashes, her red rosy cheeks and...her lips. 

Kai inhaled deeply before he took the first move. Would it be okay? would she hate him?

Suji's chocolate eyes reassuring him it's okay and then Kai leaned in and softly kissed her. Their lips touched, moistened by the gentle caress of their tongues. Deep breaths and slow exhales layered between the sounds of their suckled lips. This time no lust or roughness, just a pure kiss, like a white innocent fairytale kisses.

Time stopped.

It was the first time Kai showed warmth towards a woman.

The first time he kissed her, pure innocent and gentleness.

Time moved at a slithering pace, fueling the already smoldering fire within. Each breath out pulled him back in. He yearned for her, to run his hands along her skin, to cloak every curve of her body with his kiss

Kai wanted Suji. He needed her.

Bae Suji is Kim Jongin’s first.

First kiss.

First touch.

First love.

For one moment they forgot the fact that they were stepsiblings.

The boundaries fell.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Suji couldn’t hide her freaking blushing face. It was not like they were in a place where she can easily hide her face under a blanket or run somewhere else. She was trapped here, with Kai, and they were kissing inside this creepy dark forest! What else could be better? Well, rather than kissing this tanned boy beside her.

How could she explain when their lips connected and all she could feel was gentleness, softness and warmness? Suji forgot the fact that she was annoyed at him. She felt the warmth within his cold-heart! She couldn't tell if he was skillful because she didn't know herself as she just went along with what her mind was telling her. It was wrong yet it felt so right.

How Kai's lips were so gentle and captivating, a mixture of sweet-soda and mint. It was addicting like a drug. Their lips moved together as one. His lips were so soft and urgent on her, trying to express what he felt for her. Their mesmerized lips pressed together time after time bringing them both to a new world that they never discovered before. Their tongues dancing lustfully and the rest of the world just disappeared. 

After a long kiss that Kai felt like he didn’t want to break, he'd rather die because of lack of breathing but they did break the kiss. He couldn’t die if he wanted to kiss her again.

As their lips pulled apart, their breathing came out in short waves, desperately gasping for air and the intensity slowly vanished away, the rest of the world slowly coming back.

Suji looked away and Kai just stared at her. A smile curved on his lips as his eyes were on her pink face. Why did she want to look away and feel embarrassed with him when the fact was Kai's face was extremely blushing like hers? He smiled as his eyes never left her. The new feeling that filled inside his heart was too intense, with burning flames, he felt warmer around her.

All of a sudden,

“Hmm, let’s make fire, its starting to get cold around here,” Suji said as she cleared her throat. Damn it Bae Suji! Can Kai stop looking at her like that? She felt like she wanted to bury herself somewhere else!

“Yes, let’s find some firewood,” Kai said as he remembered because of the task to find firewood both them were stuck here, not like he's complaining though.

Suji eyes examined around her, trying to find some shredded plant fibers and gathered some firewood. Kai picked some firewood and dry leaves that he found. His eyes still took a glance at her. Suji was still trying to play it cool and seem like what they just experienced didn’t bother at all.

They placed it all on a patch of dry earth that they found and thought that was a good place to build their shelter for tonight.

“Do you know how to make a nest?” Kai asked to the girl that kept her eyes focusing on the nest.

“Yes,” Suji answered as her skillful hands moved on the dry leaves to shelter the nest around in one place.

“You know how to make a bow too?”Kai asked again. His eyes were on her hands as she made a bow with slightly bendable wood. She placed the green stick behind her.

“Of course I know,”

“I'm the remarkable class president remember?” Suji made an arrogant face as the tanned boy laughed at her randomness. Suji gazed at the tanned boy who kept laughing. He looked damn beautiful. How can a boy look this beautiful when he laughed? Maybe that’s why Kai never laughed or many girls would be in a coma because of him.

Suji focused her mind to make a fireboard. This wood looks good enough as her eyes on the flat, soft wood board. She broke the old wood. She couldn’t stay focused when her eyes were on the tanned boy so she just kept her eyes on her work. She made fireboard with a dry wood that she found nearby.

“Do you need any help?” Kai asked her. He wanted to make it for her but, truth to be told, he was not good enough like her. He's never had been to the woods. In fact he hated to be in the forest but he came here all because of her. Bae Suji. You always impress me. He smiled.

“I need a rock, a rock with smooth sides,” Suji said. Kai got up and searched for the rock.

“Can you use this?”

“Yes!” Suji said.

 

“You know, I used to do this with my father. He taught me.” Suji suddenly said as she drilled the will spin on the fireboard. The drill was made by a straight hard-wood stick.

“We would always go camping together with Jiminnie but Mom didn’t like it so, she just prepared and packed us some food.” Suji smiled remembering her memories as Kai just silently listened to her. She cut a round depression inside the center of the fireboard.

“Jiminnie would always cry if a mosquito bit him, he cried like he was going to die,” Suji laughed as she put foot on the fireboard and looped the bow string around the drill, placed it in the round that she had made.

“And my father taught me how to make a fire with this to stop Jiminnie from crying,” Suji said as she placed the rock on top of the drill, until it twist the drill and created a hot black powder that fell into the tinder.

“Let me do this,” Kai said as he took the drill from her and twisted it. After that a fire sparked from it and they could stay warm for the tonight.

 

“Your father seems like a great man,” Kai blurted out. They sat next to each other as their hands soaked the warmth from the fire.

“Of course, because he’s my father,” Suji claimed as she smiled happily.

“We used to go fishing, camping, and all that involved nature together, my father loves nature.” Suji added.

“I hope my father was like that too…” Kai whispered softly. He wished his father was like others, a normal father-son relationship. For all of these months with her, they never talked like this; he never knew this side of her.

“Kai, your father is a great man too,” Suji said trying to make him feel better. He knew Kai had some issues with his father but she never wanted to know about it. For her that’s his problem but now, it all changed. She wanted to know what Kai was thinking.

“Yeah~~sure,” Kai rolled his eyes. The talk about his father just sickened him. His father never really cared about him; all he cared about was his company and money.

“Kai, I’m sorry if I sound like a person who wants to know about your personal life but can you tell me what really happened between you and your father?” Suji asked softly. She wanted to know more about him.

“He never cares about me and so do I,” Kai said. He didn’t want to talk about it. Kai knew, Suji must be really curious about him but he didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted to treasure this time with her. And with only her.

“I’m sorry Kai, I didn’t mean to-”

“It's okay,” Kai smiled. Suji's eyes were on his smile. He never smiled like this to her. She didn't know what she felt for him.

But Suji knew every time she was around Kai, there was a spark between them. And that spark made her heart tingled with a desire she never knew existed!

They began to talk about other stuff, about their friends and schools. It was just like a dream. It never occurred to them that they would get to talk like this. Kai wanted to be selfish, for a moment both of them forgot about how they were trapped here in this cold and dark forest because they felt encircled by a warm bubble.

And for a moment forgot about the fact that they were stepsiblings.

 

It was getting really dark and really cold with the wind blowing hard. Kai could hear the sound of thunder rumbling around them and he glanced up on the dark sky. God. Oh my god. He saw lightning flashing through the dark sky. What was he supposed to do? He felt the fear was building up inside him. He glanced beside him; Suji was already asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Could he survive for the night like that other time?

Kai’s body trembled again as he heard the thunder strike. Damn! Damn this feeling!! His hands began to shake as a gentle rain started to fall on the ground. Shit!

 

“Kai?” Suji’s eyes fluttered open as she felt raindrops on her face. She looked at the tanned boy who was silent; she could see that his body was trembling. Kai’s body was shaking while his head hung low.

“Kai!” Suji called him again as she held him and she shook his body. What happened to him? Is he sick? Why he’s acting like this?

“Kai! Please talk to me!” Suji yelled again as her hands reached his forehead. Kai’s forehead was hot. It was like he was burning. Is he sick?

“Kai, tell me, please. Let me help you,” Suji cried out. She felt hurt looking at him each time the thunder struck or the lightning flashed, he would take his hands to cover his ears, like he was trying to block the sound. He looked so scared of it. It was the same at the day he all of sudden came to her room. Is he’s scared of the thunder?

“I—I’m—I’m scared,” Kai whispered weakly with his trembling voice. His eyes were stained with tears.

“It’s okay Kai, I’m here,” Suji held him tightly in an embrace. She knew Kai became like this again. She recalled how he was scared that night. She moved closer against him and held him. Suji whispered to him that everything will be fine.

“It’s okay Kai, You’ll be fine,” Suji whispered against the shaking boy.

The storm was upon them, the rain splashing across them. Although they were sheltered under a tree both of them got soaked wet because of it. Both of them were completely drained.

But for Kai…it felt warmer than ever.

Suji’s touch

Suji’s presence

Suji’s soft whispers.

They hugged each other until they fell asleep with the moon watching them from the sky.

 

 

The summer's sun welcomed Kai’s body as he opened his eyes. He stared at Suji’s face as she was still asleep. They slept while facing each other. His face was just an inch away from her as he could feel her breath. Kai's long arms were around her waist and her hands were wrapped around him.

“I love you,” Kai whispered as he leaned closer to give her a peck on the lips. She was his medicine. She was the heat that made him warm. Only Bae Suji could calm him down. After all these years he wasn't weak from the thunderstorm.

He hated rain.

But maybe he would love it from now on.

Kai glanced up towards the sky. It was a good time to have some fun. He smirked.

“Sleepy-head, wake up,” Kai whispered into Suji’s ears. Suji moved as she opened her eyes and frowned her face.

“What? I am not!” Suji exclaimed groggily as Kai laughed mockingly at her.He stood up and walked to the streaming river.

“Kai, what do you want to do?” Suji stood as she rubbed her eyes.

“Swimming!” Kai beamed happily. What?

Kai's POV

This beautiful creature was folding her arms and made her frowning face to me. I loved to watch her when she wasn't aware of me watching. She was so innocently beautiful when she was just being herself. 

“What are you staring at?”Suji said.

“And what do you think you’re doing? It will be dangerous!” Suji said as her eyes never left me, I laughed at her for using the word dangerous. Being with her was more dangerous than ever. I didn’t know how long I could hold myself from her. Even though I’m not experienced about this whole thing, but I’m still a man. And she was a girl that I loved!

“It’s okay here,” I replied. I never tire looking at her. I pulled my shirt off and began to trudge into the river.

All of a sudden I began to scream, acting like I was hurt. She panicked and screamed at me to tell her what happened. She rushed towards me. I let her get close and then grabbed her waist.

“Kai! Let me go! You wicked boy!” Suji screamed and I flung her over my shoulder and threw her into the water behind me.

“Damn you!” Suji surfaced spitting. She wanted to get out of the river but I quickly came over her and held her waist. She looked at me. Shocked.

“Kai…” Suji eyes locked with mine. I knew, she must be scared. God. I wanted this girl more than anything else!

“Let swim together,” I said as I held her body tighter against mine. As she began to move to pull my arms from her, I planted a kiss on her lips. I wanted her. I needed her. I must treasure each moment I was with her. At first she hesitated but after that she kissed me back.

We kissed long and deeply in the warmth of the light summer breeze. The breeze brought our wet skin alive once again and we felt like we were in paradise.

The fire heated them up, just increasing any pleasure for some unknown reasons.

Kai stood behind her, his arms round her waist and nuzzling her neck, kissing and biting it lightly here and there. It was the easiest way to send shivers down her spine and give her goosebumps- a fact that he knew all too well. Suji wanted to stop him, she knew this was all wrong but...she couldn't.

Suji turned to face him noticing the huge smirk he wore as he saw the effect he had on her. Kai’s arms were still behind her, rubbing her back. One minute he was kissing her with a passion so fierce it set her on fire, the next, he was lightly brushing his lips against hers, leaving her wanting more. 

Kai knew what he was doing, how much control he had over her, and how far he could push the boundaries. Suji felt his soft lips travel down her neck onto her collarbone and on to her cleavage. He started undoing her shirt, his hands running under it when she stopped him. 

"We're in public," Suji whispered with her bright red face. She didn’t know if they should go to this far. Kai held her body against his.

“But no one is around,” Kai whispered huskily. He lost his mind. He wanted her. Again, shivers crept down Suji’s spine, feeling his breath in her ear, his voice in that tone made her quiver. She knew what he wanted. She glanced around, noticing. No one was around.

 

“I love you and I want you,” Kai whispered seductively. Telling her how much he needed her. For all this time he tried to stop himself. He knew he wanted her more than anything else.

Kai wanted her first.

He wanted Suji to be his first.

A breeze rustled through the cottonwood trees creating nature's applause and songbirds in the distance. The setting was so tranquil and serene that Kai felt no need to hurry their lovemaking. Kai rolled Suji’s wet shirt down revealing her beautiful nipples, erect and cold against his lips. Sucking one into his mouth and pulled at its hardness with his lips. Suji moaned with pleasure. They were kissing and touching each other, as they couldn't get enough of each other during this short time.

Kai wanted to pull off her jeans when,

“Kai…” Suji stopped him. She didn’t know what to do. She knew how much he wanted her. But would it be fine? Would it?

“It’s okay…I’ll wait,” Kai truthfully said as he leaned his forehead against hers. Kai closed his eyes.

Feeling her heart beats.

Feeling her breath.

Feeling her soft skin.

He would never forget this summer, he was in paradise.

Both of them were already wearing their clothes, Kai held Suji's hands in his as they smiled and walked deeper through the forest. They just followed the streaming river as they thought would bring them back to the camping site.

“KAI!”

“SUJI!”

The teachers ran towards the missing kids.

Suji quickly pulled her hands from Kai’s.

That time has come and reality hit them hard.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Suji woke up the next morning to the sun shining down through the trees and the birds singing. It was quite warm and she walked out of the tent. There was no way to describe what she felt, there was lightning, fire, ice and cold rain inside her heart. This was the first time in her life she felt like this. After the teachers found them, she and Kai never had time to be alone what with all their friends around. Kai could only stare at her from afar. She sighed heavily remembering how Naeun cried and hugged her body.

Suji looked towards the boys’ tent and saw Kai standing there, talking to D.O. Her eyes were on him as she looked how his face frowned responding to whatever D.O was saying to him. Their conversation looked serious as Kai kept sighing and his eyes look like burning with flames. What are they talking about?

Suji felt herself longing to walk over to Kai, to speak to him and know the thoughts that filled his head. As she stared at him he looked up and for the first time their eyes met. She tried to look away, embarrassed that he had caught her looking, but he continued to meet her gaze, his eyes locked onto hers.

A slight smile played at the corners of Kai’s lips and his eyes burned into Suji’s. She blushed again looking away quickly wondering what he thought of her. She began making small talk with Naeun. As she spoke she feigned interest and occasional laughter but inside her pulse raced and excitement washed over her.

“CLASS PRESIDENT!!!” A voice suddenly appeared and screamed at Suji. She looked in front of her as Chen was rushing towards her while carrying Baekhyun behind his back. What happened?

“CLASS PRESIDENT!! HELP US!! HELP BYUN BAEKHYUN!!” Chen screamed, people trailing him with their eyes. Suji looked at Baekhyun’s leg as a black thing piercing into his flesh!

“Please help him! He might die!!” Chen was screaming again. His eyes were wide and his face was very pale.

“Can you fucking calm down? I won’t die!” Baekyun hissed as he looked into Suji’s eyes. He made puppy eyes at her as Suji grabbed a tissue and tried to pull off the blood-sucking leeches from him. Chen kept holding Baekhyun’s hands as if made a prayer and whispered to Baekhyun that everything will be fine.

“Kim Jongdae, He won’t die,” Suji’s claimed as she rolled her eyes. What a dramatic scene she has for this wonderful morning!

“It's just a leech, and did you guys go swimming again? Ughh. Stop playing around!” Suji said as she successfully pulled of the blood sucking Baech from Baekhyun’s thigh. Blood was streaming from it and she washed it with a tissue. The teachers commanded they could only swim at night but as usual these boys would never listen.

“Does it hurt?” Chen asked with his concerned stare at the puppy boy.

“I’m fine Chen! Stop acting like this! You’re embarrassing me!” Baekhyun said as he shook his head. Chen pouted at him as he placed his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Is it seriously injured?” D.O suddenly came by asking, as he stood next to Suji.

“No that’s just a blood-sucking leech” Suji answered as D.O heavily sighed.

“Thank you Suji-ah!” Baekhyun smiled as he took Suji’s hands and shook it happily.

“You’re welcome, stop playing around and please listen to the teachers” Suji smiled back to him as she lifted her head up, and that time her eyes met with Kai’s intense stare as he looked at her hands on Baekhyun’s hand.

Suji quickly pulled her hands off him.

During the night, as the fire dwindled from a raging bonfire to a manageable campfire, the kids started to gather around it. The teachers gave them some time to have fun for the last night in this campsite. Suji’s team was in charge of the cooking, they cooked tons of food for the hungry kids such as hot dogs & toasting marshmallows for making s'mores. One of the boys’ team grilled chickens, prawns and meat for them. They were so happy as they sang while doing their jobs.

Suddenly, Baekhyun and Chanyeol came and stood in front of them.

“Mmm, Hello kids, I’m Byun Baekhyun and this is Park Chanyeol, we will dedicate this song to our lovely class president Bae Suji for helping us AND,” Baekhyun glared at the person sitting in front of him. “I’m not dying,” The kids started to laugh with his words. Chen just grinned as he clapped along with others. They all cheered him on with their loud clapping. Suji turned, blushing, as all eyes were on hers.

Chanyeol started to play the guitar beautifully as his hands moved on the string softly. Who the hell knew that Park Chanyeol had this talent rather than flirting around with the girls?

After that Baekhyun’s melting voice echoed around the campfire. They sang Knockin’ On Heaven’s Door by Gun N’ Roses. The duo performed it perfectly in the midst of the crowd.

Mama take this badge from me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Baekhyun was singing the song so beautifully with his husky voice. His eyes locked with Chanyeol's as the tall boy smiled while playing his guitar. Who would know this playful puppy boy had this side to him? The kids started to cheer for them and looked at him with their stunned expressions.

 

Mama put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore  
That cold black cloud is comin' down  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

They ate a wonderful meal, steaks, camp fire baked potatoes, and singing along to the song with Baekhyun while clapping their hands. Kai at the front just stared with his burning eyes at Suji melting her in between the fire bond.

You just better start sniffin' your own  
rank subjugation jack 'cause it's just you  
against your tattered libido, the bank and  
the mortician, forever man and it wouldn't  
be luck if you could get out of life alive"*  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Tonight they had some fun with eating and telling some ghost stories. It was a wonderful night. Being in the woods and more or less in camp with a perfect fire and the atmosphere calmed Suji down and relaxed her the most. They sat and talked for a while until it was midnight. Suji excused herself and got up from beside Naeun as she headed up to the tent.

Suji opened her tent as she crawled into it. As she tried to pack some of her stuff the tent’s zipper opened revealing Kai. Her eyes widened in surprise as the tanned boy moved into the tent and sat next to her.

“Kai, What are you doing here?” Suji asked telling him to get out from her tent. A secret smile curled on his lips, and he nuzzled closer to her, feeling the warmth from her body, his imagination now unleashed.

“I miss you,” The tanned boy answered as his hands reached Suji’s hands. Yes. He missed her to the point that he would go crazy.

“Kai, get out of here, the kids will know!” Suji whispered as Kai leaned closer to her. He reached out her hands and slowly pulled her closer to him. He could feel her warmth.

“They won’t know, They're still having fun there and Naeun's still eating,” Kai whispered as he held Suji’s chin and cupped her face. Kai couldn't hold back. He missed her. Suji's eyes slammed shut and her breathing stopped all together. Why had she done that when all she wanted was escape; from this. From this kiss. 

Kai had to breathe. He held it just a little longer until the pain in the bottom of his lungs was unbearable. He snatched away the one thing he ever wanted since they parted. Suji took a deep breath also, but let it out straight away. Now her breathing was deep, as his lips brushed against her as the air in the tent started to move again. Still with her eyes clamped shut, he moved in a little more, firmly pressing them firmly together in this deadly kiss.

Their mouths got wider as they ate each other up, closing again with every connection. He moved his tongue to lick her lips. As he did, he felt her take a short breath of shock and her lips stopped moving. He stopped also, thinking what to do, but he switched in to natural mode - no more thinking.

No more speaking, only the sound of their panting breathing echoed around the tent. Kai kissed Suji’s shoulders, the back of her neck, the tops of her hands, and down to her lips. His lips covering every inch of her skin. Suji wanted to push him away but she can’t deny how much she missed him too. All that ran through her mind was panic. She was fine a minute before, it was just now that everything had stopped and her brain had time to actually think about it. She felt like she was going to explode out of it. It sent a tingle down her spine.

“I don’t like when other boys looking at you,” Kai began to whispered after a long time. He held her wrists firmly as he kissed down her neck, biting gently. She turned her head to the side allowing him further access to her neck. 

“Kai…Please stop,” Suji said as her eyes locked with Kai’s. She could see how much he wanted her but she couldn’t let him. Suji wasn’t ready and on top of that she felt scared.

“I’m sorry if acting like this bothers you, but I miss you, I want you more than just for s-sex” Kai said as he kissed her forehead. He can’t bear watching her with other boys. He wanted to tell them, Bae Suji was his.

After that, Kai left her alone with a million feelings filling Suji's heart.

Chanyeol was walking out from his tent after doing his deeds. He threw away his wet condom in the bin. As he walked from the tent, his eyes met with Kai's presence as he saw how Kai was walking out from Bae Suji’s tent. Kai didn't see him.

Kai, what are you doing there?

The driver had just sent away the two stepsiblings from their school. Kai carried the backpacks into the house as Suji followed him from behind. She walked into their house with her hands holding some of her stuff and all the things suddenly fell from her hands as suddenly Kai walked towards her and held her into his embrace. He locked the door. He pressed her body onto the door.

He missed her. Finally they were left all alone.

“Kai…” Suji tried to push him away from her. Kai held her tightly against his chest. He missed her scent. He missed her smell. He missed everything about her. He tried all he could to refrain himself when they were in the campsite. Now he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I love you Bae Suji,” Kai whispered as his eyes locked with Suji’s. They faces so close they could feel each other's breath. He stroked her cheeks and he ran his fingers through her hair. His eyes were burning with flames as he wanted to tell her how much he loved her.

Kai leaned into her and kissed Suji, his body pressing against hers. His tongue sought out hers and she responded, kissing him deeply and hungrily. His lips were soft and his hands firm and persistent exploring the shape of her body through her clothes.

Suji knew how much he wanted her because it was the same she felt for him. She moaned softly. Kai watched her, smiling teasingly as he traced up and down her jeans. She squirmed beneath his touch, her nipples hardening and her lower region aching for him to explore her fully. It was a feeling that was the first time she ever felt! 

“Kai…" Suji called him, Kai stopped as he looked into her eyes.

“No one is around,” Kai desperately whispered as he took Suji's arms and he raised them above her head pressing them to the door. He held her wrists firmly as he kissed down her neck, biting gently, dragging his teeth across her flesh. She turned her head to the side allowing him further access to her neck. Her skin was flushed with desire. Kai kissed her mouth again and Suji moaned into it desperately as he took his hands holding her hips gently. She closed her eyes in ecstasy.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kai whispered huskily as he looked at her. Suji gasped, she couldn't believe this was happening. Kai never said that words to her.

"I wanted you from the moment I saw you. I want to taste you and feel you so bad." Kai whispered in her ear. Saying how he felt, sharing his inner most desires with her. She whimpered as Kai brushed his lips on her fair skin. She stared into his piercing eyes.

Kai's eyes flicked down from Suji's, looking at her lips that was still moist and soft. Kai's breath was warm as it came in short waves, he moved closer, slowly, his eyes locking on Suji's until the moment they made contact. The phone was ringing loudly. Both ignore the sound. They were kissing, snuggling against each other and didn’t realized that Kai’s finger accidently answered the phone. They stopped their hungry kissing after they heard the recording sound from the phone.

“Suji-ah…I want to tell you something! I think I’m pregnant! I'll let you know more after I go to the hospital to get a check up!” Suji’s mom voice beamed happily from the phone. With a reflex Suji quickly pushed Kai away from her. She felt something just knocked her sense back!!

“Kai! This is wrong! All of this!” Suji said with her heart breaking voice. Her eyes were locking with Kai’s.

“I don’t care, I love you and this will never stop me for loving you!” Kai said as he leaned to kiss her again, gently pressing his tongue forward, closing his eyes with bliss, finding Suji coming the other way, pushing hers back and quickly invading her mouth. Suji mumbled and moaned as Kai drew her deeper and deeper into the kiss, Kai pulled to hold her body, run down her back and pull her firmly in to the embrace.

Kai wanted to be selfish!

Please let us be like this even it was forbidden….He whispered pathetically inside his heart.

“I love you; I want you more than just for sex…" Kai said, drowning Suji into his body and hugging her tightly. His warmth began to do its work and she rested her head against his firm chest. Kai's smell lingering at the air around Suji, it was his perfume, the perfume that she always smell whenever she was near him. Kai also smelled the familiar reassuring smell of security that she had known after they were trapped in the forest. The first time she felt safe with him was when he took her into his embrace that night when Chanyeol was drunk. The creepy, jerk, demon or evil Kai was vanished away from her heart.

“But I'm your sister..."Suji said, finally forcing herself to look into Kai's eyes.

“Stepsister to be exact.”

“But Kai…I’m still your sister!” 

"And the most beautiful girl I've ever known."

A look of pain passed over Kai’s face. Suji’s mind filled with every emotion. Every sane thought told her that what they had done was terrible, illegal and yet...They couldn’t stop it.

"I'm sorry Suji …" Kai added lowering his face to Suji’s. "I would never, ever hurt you... You have to believe that."

And then Kai leaned closer again as their lips touched for the second time. Suji tensed as Kai hot flesh touched her and he kissed her softly on her closed mouth. Suji’s body tensed automatically.

Suji looked into Kai’s eyes. Is this what she wants?

Suji’s arms wrapped around Kai’s neck as their bodies molded to each other, swaying gently as they merged in their embrace. Kai’s tongue moved deep into her mouth and she sucked on it, then thrust hers into his in return as his fingers explored her body from her long hair to her waist. He pulled her closer and carried her to the room.

“Kai…” Suji gasped as she realized they were inside Kai’s room already.

“You’re always safe with me” Kai said as he sighed and put his arms around Suji again, pulling her closer.

“Let’s just sleep, like I said I will never do something that will hurt you again” Kai whispered as he laid both of them on his bed. He won’t hurt her because he will be hurt too. He loved her and never ever would he think that sex is the only answer of love no matter how much he wanted her.

Suji watched as Kai fell asleep. She was against Kai’s chest as he held her tightly. He looked sound asleep. Suji couldn’t sleep. She could feel her heart beating crazily. But she loved the feeling of Kai’s body generating warmth in a bed. It was incredibly comforting. She wanted to think. She wanted to make a decision but she couldn’t. At last she closed her eyes and slept with many questions inside her mind.

Sometimes there were questions without answers.

Bae Suji left out a deep sigh as she sat on the bench. Her mother just called her and told her that she wasn’t pregnant. She couldn’t lie, she felt relieved but she also felt bad too. How could she feel relieved when her mother seemed very sad to her? She was expecting a baby. Nauen came by and sat beside her. The young girl watched her without blinking.

“Suji-ah… Is something bothering you?” Naeun asked as she held Suji’s hand. For her, Bae Suji looked a bit different since they came back from the camping trip.

“Nope, maybe I’m just tired,” Suji smiled as she shook her head.

“You know, if something's bothering you, you can tell me about it, anytime” Naeun said again as she gave her a smile.

“I know Naeunnie, Don’t worry about it,” Suji said. She felt like a hypocrite. She felt sad to be like this to Naeun but she couldn’t tell her.

“Let’s go to the class,” Naeun said as she held her arms. They walked together along the corridors. Suji looked around until her eyes landed on Kai. Kai was standing there. Leaning his body against the wall with his ears plugged with earphone. He pulled them out when suddenly two juniors came to him with a cake in their hands.

“Excuse me, this is for you,”

“Kai…Kai oppa…I—I—I made this cake special for you” The girl said with a stuttering voice. She showed him her cake.

“She stayed all night to make this,” The girl’s friend said.

“I didn’t know what cake you like but I hope you like this,” The girl said again.

“I don’t like sweet things.” Kai said uninterested.

“But please—”

“Don’t waste your time on me. And I don’t want to waste my time too.” Kai coldly said as he walked away leaving the girl frustrated and sad.

“I feel pity for her but how can she even think to do such a thing for that cold man” Naeun said shaking her head. To watch and see how Kai turned down and disappointed all his admirers was not a new sight for her.

“That rude dog!” Suji murmured. How can he become so cold to a girl that stayed up all night to make a cake for him! He could just take it. She knew that tanned boy loved sweet things. Yes. Kai had changed, but not to everyone, just to her when they were behind closed doors.

Kai would only show his warm side in front her.

 

Suji was in the library, finishing her work when suddenly Kris came and sat next to her.

“Can we talk?” Kris asked with a smile showing of his gums.

“Of course,” Suji said replying his smile.

“Did you choose what dream you wanted to be in the ‘my dream occupation’ list?” Kris asked her.

“Yeah but I'm not really sure about it yet,” Suji answered with her curiosity for why Kris asked her about this all of a sudden.

“Your future dream is what about you will do for a living, that’s why you must be satisfied with the easiest dream, it hurts if you aim for a dream that you can’t reach, unsatisfied passion…it's quite painful,” Kris said as he looked into Suji’s eyes. What he is trying to tell her? Why does she feel all of this is about her feelings for Kai? A dream that can never become true?

“I’m sorry if I came here all of a sudden and talked about this to you, Bae Suji, I think you’re my friend and I want the best for you,”

“Kris-shi…Can you be more specific about this?” Suji asked. She knew Kris and his wise words. He’s the student council President. She knew how he could say all this words for her but why did he suddenly tell her about this? What did he mean to say about all this?

“I know about you and Kai,”

“What? Did —”

“No…Sehun, didn’t tell us, we know Kai and of course we’ll know about both of you too,”

“What are you talking about?”

“You will know all about this later, how we know about you and Kai but for now, I’m talking about my best friend, who is like a brother to me, Oh Sehun.”

“Please make a good decision; you know, you can’t be with Kai,”

“Sehun always waits for you, I've never seen him like this before, helpless and devastated…Please come to this place tonight,” Kris said as he handed Suji a card showing the place where Sehun will be.

“Kris, I—”

“I know Bae Suji, you’re smart enough to make the decision about this,” Kris said as he stood up from the chair.

“Please meet with him there,” Kris added as he stepped away from Suji. Leaving her with so many questions that made her mind and heart explode.

Dear God, please help me!

“Bae Suji!” Chanyeol suddenly walked towards Suji while she was walking from the library.

“Yes?” Suji looked at him curiously. What make this tall boy to meet with her? Usually he will come with all the EXO K members but now, he was alone.

“Stop hurting him.” Chanyeol blurted out as his eyes on hers.

“What?” Suji trying to figure out what Chanyeol was trying to tell her.

“Kai is my best friend and I won’t let anyone hurt him again.” Chanyeol exclaimed. 

“Why are you telling me about this?”

“You know, you can’t be with him, face the truth.” Chanyeol stared at Suji's. How did he know about this?!

“I don’t want Kai to be hurt, he is stubborn and you must make the move.”

“What you want me to do?”

“Leave him.”

“Where do you want to go?” Kai asked as his eyes pierced Suji. Suji was wearing a beautiful night gown with natural make up. She looked so beautiful in his eyes even with just a simple style. But what caught his attention was where she wanted to go wearing this kind of dress?

“Kai, I think I have to tell you this, I think we’re confused about our own feelings,” Suji said trying to calm her trembling voice. No matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't find the answers!

“What are you talking about?!!!" Kai yelled as he looked into her eyes.

“Kai, we’re stepsiblings and we can’t be like this, this is wrong, in the end we will just hurt ourselves and people around us!”

“But now you’re hurting me!” Kai walked over to Suji, pushed her hair back behind her ear, took her head in his hands and looked her directly in the eye.

“That’s why we must end all of this!” Suji claimed as she pushed Kai away from her.

“NO!” Kai screamed again. It hurts!

“Please Kai..I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Suji said with her trembling voice. She couldn’t bare the feeling anymore. It hurts! She walked out from the house leaving the tanned boy alone with tears in his eyes. Kai wanted to chase after her but he couldn't when his knees were this weakest. He kneeled on the cold floor with tears falling down from his eyes.

 

“Suji-ah! I knew you would come!” Sehun beamed as he ran towards Suji and hugged her.

“Sehun…” Suji said as tears began to fall from her swollen eyes. She had made the decision but why did she feel so hurt?! She pushed Sehun slowly from her.

“It's cold, let’s get in and grab something to eat,” Sehun said as he held her hands. He led her to the restaurant. The restaurant was fully decorated with beautiful red roses and balloons. Did Sehun do all of this because of her? Somehow Suji felt guilty to come to him but her heart was left at her home.

They ate and talked. Sehun tried to make Suji happy with his jokes but he knew how she looked so sad and gloomy. She looked hurt.

“Sehun-ah, I need to go to the toilet,” Suji said as she walked away from the place. She must go or she will end up crying in front of Sehun. She was so overwhelmed with emotion, part of her felt sad, but most of her felt bitter and hurt. After all, this was a decision that she had made. Suji stood up and hurried to the bathroom. After rushing into the toilet and burying her pretty face into her knees, sadness overcame her. Tears flowed endlessly from her eyes as she cried. 

If she feels like this; then how does Kai feel?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

IMPORTANT WARNINGS!!: Okay,before you guys read this chapter I just wanted to point out that please read my author's note after every chapter I update. Author's note is important because sometime I explain something there, what's the point I write it right? AND this chapter is NOT for minors. Under 18 years old, I prohibit you read this chapter because I will get trouble. For readers 18^ Please be prepared. You will go to a new world which is really HOT;)

Sehun locked their hands together as they walked near a lake. He stopped walking as his eyes landed on Suji pale face. Suji sighed heavily. She was so lost, confused, and a little dizzy from all the stress. Sehun pulled her softly into him and kissed her deeply. Suji moved her lips, tried all she could to kiss him back but the fluttering feeling that she had when she kissed with Kai was not there. She felt empty. No warmness. She could still feel the world around her but when she kissed Kai she felt the world just disappear. Sehun’s arms moved to her waist as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

“Sehun,” Suji suddenly broke the kiss as she pushed him away from her. If she still lied about her true feelings she will hurt Sehun as well. The last thing she won’t do is breaking Oh Sehun’s heart. Sehun is too good for her to lie and broke his heart. Suji needed to be honest to him.

“I’m very sorry, I can’t be with you when I’m l-lying to you,” Suji exclaimed. She couldn’t lie to him. She couldn’t be with him when her mind was with someone else.

“Suji-ah, I know, I’ll wait,”

“No, don’t wait for me anymore, I’m sorry, Sehun. I don’t deserve someone like you when my heart with someone else.” Suji said as she continued. “You will find someone that love you as much you love her too. I need to go now or I will regret later.”Suji said as she ran from the place and stopped a cab to send her home, her home where Kai was waiting.

People have to be satisfied with an attainable dream. If you’re greedy with unattainable dreams, you will only get hurt. However sometimes it will have some potential. If the passion is strong, that passion sometimes causes miracles. And sometimes dreams come true from a distance. Even if you know so well that it will hurt you in the end but it’s also sad if you’re afraid and you give up before you even try it out.

For this moment she wanted to be selfish and listen to her heart.

Suji got out of the cab and opened the door to the house. Her eyes were on the living room as she found Kai. Kai was still there leaning his body against the wall.

“I know you would come back to me,” Kai said as he stepped closer towards Suji. He looked over her with his eyes, all swollen and strained with tears, reaching a warm hand to her cheek, caressing her as she involuntarily poured herself into his touch. "I understand but I can’t stop it either, I feel like I want to die when you step out from this house," Kai’s voice was low, mellow, like honey rolling over his tongue. The moment shrank in pain.

“I’m so sorry,” Suji tried to sound calm.

“I love you and I won’t stop loving you, don’t lie about your feelings anymore,” Kai said as Suji could see the hope gleaming in Kai's deep eyes, and fear of his intentions swelled in her stomach. She stared at his caring face, into those piercing, kind eyes.

“I love you too,” Suji said. She couldn’t lie anymore. She thought she loved Sehun but when she was with him she couldn’t find the butterfly feeling that she felt with Kai. Her face turned pink as she uttered those words. She forced her eyes away as she struggled with her gathering, tingling desires. She felt an unusual ticklish sensation filling up her body, her thoughts drifting against her will. Shivers raced through her as Kai stepped up in front of her, wrapping her up into his arms. She swooned back into him, unable to resist, and overwhelmed in the thrill of his embrace. Eagerly she turned her face into his chest, burying her wet cheeks, and her pain, into him.

Suji wanted him.

“I love you more,” Kai whispered as he slammed Suji’s body hard against the wall with more force than he'd ever had put on her. She was shocked for a second, but when he shoved his tongue in her mouth, she couldn't resist it. He kissed her so hard. Kai kissed her so hard as if he yearned for her for years. She drew in a long breath, tasting his warm scent, loving him as he held her. Suji’s kissing him hungrily. She fought back with her tears.

“I will never hurt you,” Kai whispered to Suji’s ears. Her eyes clenched tight as one of his hands drew up beneath her breast. Feeling her softness against his palms, her breath caught in her throat as his hands moved slowly and she was lost in confusion. She knew she should pull away, she shouldn't do this and that she needed to break free. But her body throbbed with interest, and she swayed in his arms to rub herself against his body, wanting to feel his touch.

Suji’s body betrayed her mind.

Suji moved as Kai lips touched her neck. Kai could feel all of her as his hands moved around her soft beautiful body that was still with clothed. He never experienced this before but he followed as his feelings led him. Without knowing it was her sensitive zone, or even what one was for that matter, he moved her black hair and kissed the nape of her neck. Sucking, nibbling and licking it. She smelled like vanilla and it was intoxicating. She sighed softly and arched her back.

Suji gasped, her heart stopping, as Kai palm caressed over her breast. He cupped it in his hand. In her mind she screamed for him to stop, to leave her pure white and untouchable, but the words never reached her lips. Instead she swallowed them back and grinds her body against him. It was all new for her. 

Her body needed Kai's warmth.

Kai fondled her breast, the quiet of the world around them lost in the roar of excitement that exploded through her mind. She reached a hand up to caress his arm as he touched her. She caressed his masculine leg with her other hand. Her body soon discovered the stiff erection beneath his jeans.

Guilt squeezed hard into her heart. Was all this wrong?

“Are you scared?" Kai whispered. He ran his right hand along Suji’s cheek and smile. Reassuring her he would never force her while he ran his left hand up and down her arm, soothing her. He knew this moment had to feel monumental for her like it was for him. He wanted her to know he was going to treat her kindly. They stared into each other's eyes for several moments, pure love filling his eyes.

This moment was not just for her but it was his first time too and he wanted the beautiful feeling they had started.

“I’ll stop,”

“No,” Suji whispered back, "I'm with you."

“Suji, I want this to be wonderful for you. If you're not comfortable or anything, just tell me.” Kai smiled as he locked his eyes with Suji’s. She nodded slightly, letting him know she was fine. He knew her heart must have been pounding as hard as his was. They stared at each other. There was nothing left to say. They loved each other.

That's the truth.

Kai pulled her softly into him and kissed her deeply. She met his kiss, running her hands around his masculine back and pulling him into her closer. They explored each other's mouths again. Kai still remembered how hurt he was a moment before but now he was kissing her passionately, about to make love to her. He couldn't believe it was happening.

Kai needed to respect her wishes as well. And Suji had assured him that this was what she wanted, and that he was the right man for her to be here with. When Suji searched her own feelings, she knew she felt that as well. She did care about him. She loved him too. Kai wanted nothing but the best for her, and he respected her completely. 

Kai felt Suji’s lips were so soft and she kissed to him immediately, her mouth opening to allow his tongue to tease hers. She kissed him back as hard as he kissed her.

Kai lifted Suji off her feet and her legs went around him like they were made to be there. He set her down on the couch and pressed himself into the softest part of her. It took all of his control not to tear her clothes off and have her right then and there. Instead, Kai tugged at the bottom of her dress rolling it up and she leaned back to give him more access. He ran his hands across her stomach and around her back pulling her dress up. Suji began to blush when Kai stared at her with his deep brown eyes.

Suji’s skin was so soft and warm, her stomach jumped as Kai touched it. Kai looked down as her dress went up and was rewarded with the sight of the most perfect breasts. Her nipples stood out, pink and perfect, straining toward him. Kai couldn't resist his lips over one and tugging the nipple into his mouth. Her skin tasted so sweet. He lavished the same attention to the other one with his wet tongue sucking it. Suji’s hands traveled around Kai’s back and down his chest and over his defined abs. He was pressed as hard against her as possible. Their bodies were hot and wet.

Kai lifted Suji’s body up and carried her upstairs as pushed the door open with his foot setting her down on the bed as he lowered himself down beside her, never taking his lips from hers. At least now he had no doubt that she felt the same way he did.

Suji loved him like he loved her. He was really trying to save something for her but watching her was making him crazy. He was losing it. For 18 years he had been alone without this intention and for the first time he wanted her crazily!

“Kai…I—I don’t know how…” Suji blurted out looking away from Kai. Her face was red. Kai slightly chuckled as he looked how cute she was.

“I don’t know too,” Kai said making Suji’s eyes widened.

“Let just follow our feelings,” Kai said as he crashed his lips on her tasting her all over again. He could just kiss her and touch her all day long. He pulled the zip of her dress and pulled off the half opened dress until it was down, gazing at the creamy perfection of her breasts and covering them in kisses and drawing the soft nipple into his mouth again, flicking his tongue over it and loving the feeling of it hardening and her gasp of pleasure as he did. 

Suji’s hands caressed his back before sliding around to his chest allowing her trembling hands to reach further down over his abs down to the waistline of his jeans. Suji gasped as she stopped immediately.

“I know, it’s wrong but…I want you,” Kai said as he bit his lips. Perhaps it was the fact that he had fought with the internal battle all day about just how wrong it was but he still wanted her. After Suji left him, he knew he wanted her as crazy as it seems to be. Either way it was giving him the courage to speak the truth.

Kai looked torn, but clearly not enough to stop him from pushing her back onto the bed and planting kisses all her. Kai’s body pushed into hers as their tongues searched hungrily for each other. She could feel his hard on against her stomach. Suji reached down to finish what she had started with his jeans and nervously pulled out throbbing member. She gulped and blushed from the sight.

“Do I look so ugly that you turn away from me?” Kai asked as his eyes locked with Suji’s red face. He tried to act all cool when the fact was he, he was embarrassed as hell. For the first time in his whole life a girl saw his personal secret.

“No it just—it just--- I never—”

"My god, I love you so much," Kai breathed. He covered her in kisses, head to toe. He wanted her even more. All of her. He paused only to take off her panties and reveal her pink secret in front of his damn eyes. Suji hide her blushing face with a pillow.

“You’re so beautiful,”

“My Bae, Bae Suji,” Kai whispered as he spread her apart. Kai began to work her clit over with his tongue, sucking it between his lips as it got more and more swollen. All Suji did was moaned all over his hungry sucking. He didn’t know but he knew he wanted to taste her. Kai couldn't hold back any longer so he flicked his eyes up to hers as he ran his tongue up to enjoy his first taste of her. Her eyes widened and she gasped as his tongue slid in between those velvety folds. Kai lost control a bit at that moment and dove into her with his tongue lapping up every drop of her juices as she arched her back driving it deeper into her wet, hot hole. 

"Are you sure?" Kai asked as he rubbed the head against Suji’s virgin inside.

"Yes." Suji trusted Kai more than anyone in the world for this personal moment. She wanted to give this part of herself to him. Kai was the first man ever to look at her body.

To taste her.

To feel her.

Suji moaned low in her throat but the pitch rose as Kai slipped one finger easily into her. She didn't resist. The finger returned to her slit from the front this time, sliding deftly back and forth, making her whimper and gasp with pleasure as he probed and aroused her most private parts. She felt herself moistening quickly, feeling nervous, exposed but strangely safe in his strong hands.

"Ahh.." She heard herself softly moaning and felt his lips on hers again as a long, strong finger were suddenly thrust into her vagina. She felt pain and she yelped as his forceful thrust was brought to a sudden halt by her very intact hymen. It was painful.

“Did I hurt you?!" Kai croaked in a horrified voice, asking her as he immediately pulled his finger out of her entrance. Suji shook her head, unable to speak, feeling small tears of pain and embarrassment forming in her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her!

"Do you want me to stop?" Kai asked earnestly. He would never hurt her!

“It’s ok….” Suji said insistently. Kai returned his fingers inside her as his eyes locked with hers.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Kai whispered softly. But this time after a moment the pain was all gone. The heat was incredible as Suji clenched those soft, strong walls around his finger. She fell back against the bed clapping both her hands over her mouth as he double-timed his tongue over her swollen velvet and her juices flowing over his fingers.

“It may cause pain for you but let me feel your pain too, you can hit me, bite me or even pull my hair, do anything that you can to make me feel your pain too,” Kai whispered softly. He knew this from D.O. Yes, that little shitty hyung knew many things about this and he learned this from him, believe it or not.

Suddenly, Suji realized what was going to happen. Kai, her own stepbrother wanted to have sex with her right now. He wanted to put that huge thing inside her body, a body that had never been penetrated before. She felt his warm tongue searching her mouth and it was as though she melted into him. It's okay to want him, she thought. It's okay to want to touch her, to feel her, to explore her. Kai cared about her. Genuinely and deeply. He loved her. And she cared about him too. It's okay to take her with him. He wanted her. Let him take you. 

“Remember, tell me to stop if it hurts,” Kai leaned over her and she felt something huge and smooth being rubbed against her lips, parting them. Deep inside her a faint voice insisted that if she spoke now, she could prevent it from happening; she could remain a virgin and not be guilty of the incest she badly wanted to commit, doing something that she would later regret or she could let it happen and become a woman in the arms of someone she loved and cared for and who loved and cared for her.

What was her choice?

Kai was holding Suji’s shoulders firmly in his hands. He thrust his hips gently and let his cock rub between her lips, getting it slick with her juices. Her flower was delicately soft and soaking wet. Kai suppressed his desire, keeping his movements slow and deliberate, though the fire was raging within him. He was dying to take her deeply and let himself explode. But he remained gentle with her; her love was pure like a flower that he could not crush with aggression. 

Kai watched as her hands slap down onto the bed and she pulled the sheets into her fist but she kept her gaze into Kai’s eyes.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Kai asked as his eyes fixed on Suji as he pushed himself inside her. He kissed her softly, never breaking eye contact with her. Unable to speak, she just nodded, begging her body to open wider for him.

“Rather than pull the sheets, pull my hair,”

“Pull it until I feel your pain, Suji-ah,” Kai lowered his head and kissed her on the lips.

“I'll be gentle, I promise… I will never hurt my angel,” Kai smiled and moved slowly, full of gentleness and softness. Suji winced again and felt tears running from the corner of her eyes. It hurts! It really does! But she couldn't stop now, could she? She couldn't do that to him. She could see pain reflected inside Kai’s eyes when she winced in pain.

“Baby, let just stop,” Kai whispered. He couldn’t bear watching how Suji looked in deep pain whenever he tried to move! He wanted her so badly but he didn’t want her to be in pain.

“No….Keep going,” Suji whispered in between her pain. She knew, she wanted him too as much as Kai wanted her. Kai thrust into her again; once; twice; a third time, each thrust was more painful. She bit her lower lip while gripped Kai’s hair in her fists and closed her eyes.

“Bite me,” Kai said.

“Bite me until I bleed,” Kai whispered. He wanted to feel her pain too. The pain was terrible but just when she thought she couldn't stand it any longer, she felt something within her begin to yield. Suji’s eyes flew wide open and she gasped for breath.

“Ughh,” Kai moaned as he felt her tightness around his shaft. For the first time for his life he was inside a girl that he loved more than he could imagine loving anyone else. Kai's face was directly above Suji’s, his breath on her face.

After eighteen years, they had lost their virginity to each other.

Suji didn't know what girls are supposed to think the first time they feel a boy's junior inside them but in her case, as she felt warmness inside her. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she lay there panting while her body struggled to adjust to this entirely new and unfamiliar invasion that filled her painfully. But Kai was so gentle. He treated her like as she was pure and she noticed that.

“I promise the pain will gone,” Kai whispered again as he moved much deeper inside her. Tears fell from his eyes. He brushed away her tears. He felt hurt whenever seeing her hurt.

“Ugggh!” Suji grunted incomprehensively. Kai pulled back again then thrust himself forward, this time penetrating her much more deeply.

“Ahhh…Ahhh,” Suji maoned as she could feel as if juices were cascading from within her, protecting her, easing Kai’s way inside her. She was ready. 

“AHHH!” Kai moaned huskily as he could feel Suji’s juice around his member as he continued to thrust into her. The sensation was heavenly. Her flower felt impossibly warm around his member. She moved her head slightly and his member sanked deeper into her. Their bodies were hot and wet. Kai groaned, his back arching.

“Kai…” Suji moaned as she felt his desire in her. Kai pulled her mouth onto his and kissed her deeply. She dug her nails into his back, urging to take her, to build their desire to its peak, to the inevitable conclusion they both anticipated and craved. Their tongues danced in one another's mouths, both moaning and grinding into each other passionately. Full of hotness, warmth and wetness. Her breathing became heavy, the gravity of the moment sinking into her.

“Baby…Suji-ah,” Kai moaned as he felt she was so tight, so soft, and so warm Kai had to will himself not to get too excited. As he increased his rhythm, he could already feel his explosion building within him. But he had to hold out; he had to make this memorable and beautiful for her. His body shivered because of the sensation.

Kai wanted her to feel the pleasure with him.

 

Kai ran his fingers into Suji’s long black hair and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as he kept every thrusting into her deep and long. Then he ran his hands down her neck, over her shoulders, and onto her breasts, squeezing her stiff nipples between his fingers. He gave her one longer thrust, and then held his member deep inside her. He gazed into her eyes as they were both panted trying to catch their breath.

“Is this good for you, baby?” Kai asked, sucking in air rapidly, trying to calm his pounding heart. She nodded with her red face.

“No more pain?”

Suji smiled and still held Kai's stare with her own soft chocolate eyes. Kai began to slowly pull out and push into her once more, gazing deeply into her eyes. She met his rhythm with slow moves. They both groaned softly as they stared into each other's eyes, fucking one another slowly but passionately.

Suji groaned and cocked her head forward again, biting her bottom lip. She looked so incredibly sexy in that moment. This was not the fierce girl that he remembered, the girl who always kicked him and yelled at him whenever Kai did something to her. This was a beautiful woman, embracing her hot body with him.

Suji looked up into my Kai's sweaty face as his powerful body thrust in and out of her, driving her legs even wider apart.

“Ahh..Kai…”

“Jongin-ah,”

“Yes, Baby…just—ughh-- let it all out--ughh” Kai moans became louder and louder with his thrusts which by now were getting faster and faster and less controlled. Lost in Suji’s own mixture of pleasure and pain.

They just knew that something new and wonderful was happening to them. 

“Aah! Aah!” Suji reveled in the ecstasy of the moment, holding Kai’s eyes with hers as she moved her hips, their virginity and innocence were melting away, replaced by the love and lust of knowing the mutual pleasure of two lovers coming together as one. Kai found that he almost unable to speak. The overwhelming feeling was too new for him. Then to Suji, for the first time in her life, she felt the massive release of tension within a man's body as he reached full climax and began to ejaculate within her. 

That was all Kai could take. He buried himself as deeply inside her sweet spot as he could and let his load spring forth out of him uncontrollably, the first jet of cum seemingly sapping every ounce of his energy with it as it shot inside her, squirting inside her until its last drop.

"Baby!!Ughhh!!" Kai groaned as his essence spilled into her. He buried his face into her soft neck as he ground his hips in long, drawn-out thrusts, draining every drop of his essence into her. He just filled her with his seeds! It felt so fucking good!

Kai locked his eyes with Suji when she suddenly held a pillow and buried herself between the pillows.

“Baby, let me look at your face” Kai whispered as he pulled the pillow from her. Suji’s face was blushing as she bit her lips. She moved her head, looking away from the boy that was still on top of her.

Kai laughed, kissing Suji’s nose and cheeks several times, knowing what she was thinking. He could hardly believe that he'd just share this lovemaking with this beautiful girl, after all these times of waiting and pushing her way from him. She'd actually offered her sweet virginity, and their lovemaking had been beautiful and intense.

“You’re my first too,” Kai whispered as Suji stared into his eyes. She felt so shocked.

“I must look like an expert right?” Kai winked as he kissed Suji’s forehead. After a moment, Suji smiled up at him. Kai slowly rolled off of her, letting his member slip gently out from inside her. He rolled onto his side next to her, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. He was breathing in the sweet aroma of her hair. Suji felt it had been the warm and wonderful first time that she had dreamed about. She had surrendered her virginity to someone who genuinely loved her and cared for her. 

It had been the perfect end for them. Suddenly she felt empty, as if she had been abandoned and began to cry.

"Suji-ah...My baby," Kai voice was soft and caring and drew Suji's sore body closer to his. It felt good to be in his strong arms, safe and warm.

Suji wanted to tell Kai what she felt. She felt so loved. She felt warm but she couldn’t utter a single word as all she did was cry. Of course, all she could do was cry again. Kai held her close, kissing the top of her head.

"It was the best night of my life, please don’t cry," Kai whispered after a long time hugging.

“No, Kai…mine too…it was the best thing happened to me,” Suji said as she kissed him deeply.

“You’re mine now…”

“Don’t meet with that asshole anymore or I don’t know what I will do to him,” Kai warned as he pulled her into him and kissed her softly on the mouth, her delicate lips pressing like little warm feathers onto him. They broke the kiss after a moment and smiled into each other's eyes.

He didn't care anymore. He'd just spend the most amazing night with the most beautiful girl in the world, and in that moment he didn't care who knew. He didn't care whatever people would think about them.

He had made love with a beautiful girl, one that made his heart skip a beat. Nothing else in the world mattered.

They made love rather than just sex.

Kim Jongin and Bae Suji finally become one!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kai opened his eyes as the sun burned his face. His deep brown eyes gazed down below and what he saw made him catch his breath. He stared; next to him was Suji, his arms secured around her waist.

It was her.

Bae Suji.

Her... The one he dreamed about for a long time since the first time he met her. He stalked her dream after dream, but for every step he took further away from her, she somehow always managed to get a little closer to him. She was always so close yet so far, and no matter how hard he tried to push her away. He couldn’t. He could not push her away anymore. He would die! 

Suji was the first woman that he ever loved. She changed him. The cold boy named Kai, now felt only warmth around him. This was the first time he felt like this. He's never felt anything like this. He would do anything to be with her. He would stop breathing if she tried to stay away from him.

But Suji was here now, sleeping next to Kai, against his naked chest. He let his eyes roam over her tiny form. Her fair skin looked as if it glistened from the sunlight. Her hair, soft and black, clung to her small frame. He could feel himself responding and hardening.

Kai's inner demon was wildly pacing inside his mind fighting to be free. It was her! She was real. She wasn’t just a dream! He thought the beautiful night he had was just a dream!

The sweet smell of vanilla passed Kai again and then he realized that the scent was coming from her. Suji teased his senses; her scent was delicious, the very sight of her was breathtaking. He didn't know what to do, for once in his life he had no clue how to act, what moves to make. He caressed her soft naked skin, sliding his hand down over the curve of her waist and resting it briefly on her hip. When he stopped suddenly, his heart skipping a beat, time just froze. She looked up and they met each other's gaze, his piercing brown eyes met with her chocolate ones.

Suji's face was red as she blushed and looked straight into Kai’s eyes. She bit her lips and began to turn her gaze away from him after remembering the memories they had treasured last night. Her breath quickened as she swallowed hard. It was not a dream! There Kai was, next to her, still securing her into his embrace. Slowly she felt something tug inside her heart. She was nervous, excited and needed a moment to get herself together.

“Morning beautiful,” Kai whispered as he leaned closer and tightened his arms around Suji. His lips kissed her forehead. He wondered if she changed her mind. He wondered if she was scared. He was like living in his dream. He didn’t want to wake up from this magnificent dream.

“Morning,” Suji answered shyly. She was still looking at the window while Kai’s eyes stared at her red, blushing face.

“Look at me,” Kai demanded. He brushed a strand of hair from Suji’s face before stroking her cheek and looking into her eyes as she turned her gaze on him. Trying to express what he felt for her without saying a word. His eyes softened as it were reflected with love and pure love. Suji started to relax in his arms.

“Kai, we need to get up before the maids come,” Suji said after a long pause. She tried to move and that's when reality hit her hard. It took a moment or two for her to realize where she was and a few moments more for her to remember what they had done the previous night! Her lower region felt like it was burning. She couldn’t move! She felt the pain begin to reach and fill the sides of her body like a blade. It hurt! 

It took almost a full minute for Suji to look at the man who hours before had taken her virginity! Suji was naked! She was in stepbrother's bed! Oh my God! What have we done? What have I done? How could I look at my parents in the face? How would Jimin feel after he finds out about this?!!How could any of them respect me after....?

Suji winced as she tried to move again. It hurt her so damn much but she still remembered how gentle and soft Kai treated her. If not because of him, the pain might be more unbearable. But still, she could feel the swelling and soreness. She couldn’t cry again, begging her tears not to start coming now. It was a fruitless attempt.

"Don't cry, Suji-ah," Kai said, taking Suji’s naked body in his arms and holding her tightly as she silently sobbed into his chest.

“I’m sorry,”

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Kai whispered pathetically as if he had did something wrong to her. He never meant to make her feel the pain. He wished he could feel it too and transfer all the pain to him if it was possible. “I’m so sorry,” Kai whispered again as his eyes began to wet. He knew, she will feel the pain again. He couldn't take it. Was he too rough?

“I love you baby, please don't cry,” Kai added softly. Wanting Suji to know that it was never a mistake but it was his true feelings for her. Kai brushed away the tears as he kissed her lips, muffling her cry in between his lips.

“No, Kai—it—it just..” Suji softened at how Kai gently caressed her and sooth her to calm her down. She didn’t know how to feel. It was just a new feeling for her and she needed time to adjust with it. She felt warm with him. Something deep within her told her that the warm glow had more to offer too. She knew she wanted to experience and enjoy it more.

“It was never a mistake, I love you and I just wanted you to know how special you are to me,” Kai said trustfully as he was looking into those bright chocolate eyes. He lend closer and kissed Suji tenderly hoping she knew that what just happened meant as much to him as it did to her. He wanted her to know that he loved her. Her lips were soft and warm and completely pliant against him, driving his desire to a near fever pitch and he had to stop before he lost all control.

“I love you too,” Suji confessed again. She didn’t want to hold back anymore. She wanted to continue the feeling of Kai’s love around her. She relaxed in Kai’s arms and opened herself up to him. Returning his kisses with a warm passion that matched his own. He caressed her soft skin, sliding his hand down over her the curve of her waist and resting it briefly on her hip. He stroked her thigh before sliding it back up again to the mound of her soft breast. Kai broke from the hungry kiss and pressed his lips to her neck sending a shiver down to her body. The feeling of his lips on her skin was heavenly. Suji moaned softly and it caused Kai to feel something roaring again. 

Kai began to roll on top of Suji’s body as he flicked his tongue with hers. His hands roaming around her back. Suji stopped him though.

“Kai, we need to go to school,” Suji said as her face bright with red.

“Baby, you can’t even move, let just sleep, okay?” Kai whispered. He knew she was still sore from last night and he didn’t mean to hurt her again. He just lost his mind for a moment. Only Bae Suji can make Kim Jongin like this.

“Kai…the maids,” She said as Kai wrapped her tightly into his chest. Acting like he would never let her go. She felt herself go soft whenever Kai called her baby. It felt so cute and hot at the same time. He called her that when they made love last night. But what Kai told her was the truth. She couldn’t move. The pain was still there.

“I’ll text them to not come over to my room,” Kai said as he buried his face to Suji’s neck. Inhaling her scent that always made him crazy.

“Kai, I need to take a shower,” Suji embarrassingly said. She could feel her skin was sticky. Her lower region also felt something. It might be sticky with blood.

“Let’s go together,” Kai grinned widely as he stared at her with his sparkling eyes. Kim Jongin, since when did you become this clingy?

“No,” Suji said.

“Yes,”

“No way!”

“Yes way!” Kai said as he lifted Suji up and carried her to the bathroom. She tried all she could to cover her naked body with the blanket.

“Okay, I’m just helping you to take a shower and I’ll wait outside” Kai said as he put her down and kissed the tip of her nose. After Kai left her there, Suji held her chest. Her heart was beating crazily.

She loved it.

Later, in the shower Suji found that the stain on the sheet was mirrored by red-pink marks around her velvet and upper thighs which thankfully were easy to wash away. The swelling and soreness slowly healed. She could still feel Kai's skin against hers and her body smelled like Kai too. The scent gave her chills and she loved the feeling. She didn’t know that they had been together as one. It was a thrilling feeling and it was a new one for her.

Suji stepped out from the bathroom and there she found Kai who was staring at her wet skin that was only covered with a towel.

“Kai, I want to wear my clothes,”

“Just do it,”

“But you’re here,”

“As if I haven’t seen you before,” Kai winked as he grinned happily. Since when did this tanned boy became this annoying? yes, sure he's an annoying jerk before but now he just an annoying clingy boy.

“Kai!!” Suji dashed towards him and tried to kick him.

“Did you just try to kick me? Your boyfriend?” Those words somehow made Suji’s heart beating again. Yes. Kai was her boyfriend. The words melted her heart.

Kai pulled Suji into his arms and kissed her once, swiftly this time.

"I’m crazy about you," Kai whispered with his husky voice, his breath short. He placed his head next to her, his forehead nuzzling her wet long hair, his lips gentling nibbling on her earlobe, sending a potent shiver through her lower region.

“I love you so much,”

“I love you so much, Bae Suji,” The words that Kai never said before now like something that he would say over and over again to Suji. He pulled her towel making the girl gasped with his action. His hands stroked her stomach, rising in long slow strokes to just under her breasts, dipping to just above her lower side. He teased her, his hands not yet straying to those centres of pleasure. She moaned his name quietly.

Both Kai’s hands closed on Suji’s breasts. He planted soft kisses on the side of her throat, sometimes being almost innocently delicate, sometimes sucking gently or harder, occasionally giving a perfectly judged nip with his teeth.

Kai ran his tongue over Suji’s shoulder as his fingers circled over her other nipple between his finger and thumb. Every sound coming from her now was a moan to the astonishing pleasure he drew from her body. She had forgotten about the pain she felt but now she could only feel the pleasure.

“Wear your clothes and let’s eat breakfast together,” It took almost all of Kai's will power to say those words. He wanted her again. She was like a drug for him and he needed her again but he didn’t want to hurt her. The soreness needed time to heal. The ecstasy he was feeling had driven from him all sense of time. He bathed in the sensations until his consciousness almost drifted away. He wanted to explore her soft skin again but he won’t be selfish. She was like a flower to him that needed his care, love and protect.

Kai never knew that love making would make him this addict. But he felt grateful that at last he found someone like her. Was making love this good that's why Chanyeol couldn't stop it? But Chanyeol would never feel like Kai did.

Beside her all he could feel was warmth.

They ate on the table but Kai’s eyes never left her. Suji smiled at him as they ate the pancakes and she felt her heart pounding again. She was blushing crazily, remembering her moments with him when the maids asked her if she was okay. They felt weird when they looked how she walked slowly and winced in pain. She lied and just told them that they didn’t need to be worry because she was just fell and bruised her knees. Fell in love. But those words she just kept to herself.

Kai kept asking her if he was too rough last night but the fact was, she knew he was so gentle toward her. He treated her like she was something delicate that would break if he treated it roughly. He was so soft and gentle despite being always so cold toward others. It’s not his fault. It’s just a natural pain that a girl would feel whenever they lost their crown. Suji felt overwhelmed to give it to Kai, the person that loved her.

No one knew that under the dining table Kai's legs was gently pressing and playing with her legs. Suji shot him with a glare but that just made him smiled and winks at her.

“Kai,”

“What,”

But what on earth would happen when they had to return to 'normal', living in the same house, eating at the same table, meeting the same friends? How could they keep their secret safe when all Kai wanted to do was shout about it that he loved her? How could he want to kiss her and to touch her skin when the maids were here?

“Noona!!” That screaming made both of them jump.

“I’m back!!” Jimin beamed happily as he was searching for his noona.

Oh Shoot. When they just wanted to start to dream, reality hit them again.

The light coming through the windows was cold and gray, and fog seemed to be trying to enter the room with cold fingers. It was the kind of morning when Suji simply wanted to stay in bed, warm and cocooned in her comforters. Suji opened her eyes when she felt warm long arms securing her waist. Was it was Jimin?

“Jiminnie, go away, let me sleep,” Suji scoffed as she tried to pull off the long arms. But the arms insisted to stay there, around her waist.

“Jiminnie, don’t make me kick you again,” Suji groggily warned. But when the long arms pulled her closer onto his body and she felt the lips touched her neck, she knew these long arms were not from Jimin but belonged to one particular boy that kept messaging her last night telling her that he missed her even though their rooms are just next to each other.

“Kai, what are you doing here?!” Suji tried to control her voice. She didn’t want Jimin to hear her. What was this tanned boy thinking?!

“I miss you,” Kai claimed as he locked his gaze with Suji. He couldn’t sleep last night. He wanted to meet her but, as usual; Suji resisted meeting him even though he kept sending messages to her.

“Kai, you know, Jimin will always wake me up, get out before he comes!” Suji said as she tried to push Kai away from her. Instead, Kai held her more tightly than before and his lips leaned on her jaw line. His lips travelled down to her neck and her cleavage. Suji gasped every time she felt his warm lips on her skin.

"I know," Kai groaned. And then Suji recognized how he was looking at her. Longing. As soon as she wanted to get up, his lips had landed on her’s. 

Suji couldn’t resist anymore as she melted as she felt Kai’s warm lips meet hers. No boy has ever kissed her with that much tender passion before, she kissed him back, she didn't even think about what she was doing. She just let her lips search hungrily for Kai’s. Both them were startled when they heard a knocked on the door.

“Noona!! Did you wake up yet?” Jimin’s voice could be heard across the door he was knocking the door. He could hear some noise from the room. Usually his sister would never wake up before he came and woke her up. Did her habit change after he went to Busan?

Then it dawned on Suji what they were actually doing. She was filled with horror and guilt as she pulled away from Kai. He stumbled back as she pushed him.

“Yes! I woke up already and now I’m changing my clothes,” Suji swallowed hard and, at the speed of light, she got up from the bed. Kai just lay on her bed as his eyes followed her.

“Okay, noona! I’ll wait for you downstairs” Jimin beamed as he walked away.

“Kai, what are you doing? Now get out of my room!” Suji exclaimed. They were almost caught redhanded by Jimin and she didn’t want that to happen. Kai just stayed on her bed as his eyes locked with hers.

“Baby, you said you wanted to change, now you can change,” Kai playfully smirked as his eyes piercing on Suji.

“Kai, get out of my room before I kick you again,” Suji warned him as she tried to calm down her pounding heart.

“Okay, okay,” Kai said as he slightly chuckled. This feisty girl is the one that always drove him crazy.

Before Kai stepped out from Suji’s room he managed to give a peck on her lips and whispered that he would wait for her.

Suji held her chest. Her heart felt like it would explode any time soon.

Kim Jongin, why do you always manage to make me feel like this?

“Noonaaa!! What took you so long?” Jimin whined as he buried his face on Suji’s hair. He always showed his affection toward her.

“Emm, sorry,” Suji laughed uncomfortably as she ruffled Jimin’s hair.

“I still remember my promise so we can play together again, after school let’s go play! Okay!” Jimin happily said as he hugged his sister. Kai, who just came down to drink, stared at his actions toward Suji. I can’t be jealous of her brother right? Kai thought with his eyes on them. His eyes softened as he watched how happy Suji talked with Jimin.

They both talked and laughed. Jimin told her all his memories at Busan as Kai eyes never left them. When Suji smiled and laughed, he felt something inside him wanted to reach to her and hold her into his embrace but he knew he couldn’t do all of it when Jimin was here. Damn it.

Suji stared at her mobile phone. Sehun just texted her, telling her to meet with him at the library. But she couldn’t. She had promised Kai and she felt guilty to meet with him after what she had done to him. Suji sighed as she eyed the bright sky. Suddenly her cheek felt cold and she turned as she found a cold can was touching her cheek. Her eyes met with the person.Oh Sehun.

“Why don’t you want to meet me?” Sehun asked with his low voice as he gazed down sadly at her. He gave her the can in his hands.

“Sehun …I…”

“I know…I’m such a burden to you,” Sehun said as he opened his can and drank it in one shot.

“Sehun-ah…I’m so sorry,” Suji whispered as she locked her eyes with him. She only could apologize to him.

“Don’t say it, you've done nothing wrong to me,” Sehun heavily sighed as he met his eyes with Suji’s.

“I don’t want to be a burden to you, we’re friends right?” Sehun added as he smiled. Suji nodded smiling back at him. When Sehun drank from the can, a bright light from the silver bracelet from his wrist caught her eyes. She stared at the beautiful bracelet. Why didn’t she notice it before?! Why did Sehun have the same bracelet she had?

“Sehunnie, is that your bracelet?” Suji began to ask after a moment.

“Yes, it’s beautiful, right?” Sehun said as he eyed the bracelet around his wrist.

“Can you tell me, what is its name?”

“The golden rose,” Sehun smiled. The answered made Suji heart beating millions times faster than usual. Is it even possible?!!

The name was the same as her own bracelet? How could it be possible?!

“Baby is this yours?” Kai asked as he showed her a golden bracelet on his palm.

“Kai! Where did you find it?” Suji beamed as she hugged the tanned boy tightly. She tried all she could to find it but Kai suddenly found it without trying hard. Like magic!

“I found it under the floor, let’s fix it, I think it broken because of it,”

“Yeah, I need to fix this,” Suji sadly said as she tried to pull off from the tight embrace before Kai pulled her once again.

“Now, I need my present because I found it,” Kai smirked before he leaned closer and touched her lips.

As the time goes by, Kai's patience grew thin. How can he become patient if every time he wanted to spend with her there would has Jimin in it?! He was the greatest cock blocker for them!

“Baby!” Kai called Suji as he held her tightly. He missed her! They lived in the same house, their room next to each other but he couldn’t hold her in his arms! he was desperately yearning for her!

“Kai, don’t call me like that here, Jimin will hear!” Suji said as she tried to push him away. She knew, he missed her as much as she did but they couldn’t deny the fact that Jimin could see them!

“Jimin, Jimin, Jimin, stop with that name!” Kai sulked as he buried his face to exhale her scent. Why can’t she understand? He missed her!

“Noona!! I need your help here!” That voice made Suji pushed Kai away until he fell down hard on the floor. Opps.

“How could you treat your future husband like this?” Kai groaned in pain as he brushed his butt. He felt left out.

“Sorry,” Suji mouthed. She kissed Kai forehead slightly as she yelled “Coming!!” She quickly ran to Jimin’s room.

Damn it Bae Suji. He couldn’t be mad at her after that kiss. Kai smiled as he touched his forehead.

Day by day the same thing happened when Kai needed her. When Kai wanted Suji to stay by his side. But they couldn’t because of that fatty boy named Bae Jimin!

“Kai, what are you doing?” Suji said as she pulled her hands from Kai’s hands.

“What? Now I can’t even hold your hands?” Kai shrugged as he insisted to hold her hands. Suji rolled her eyes.

“Kai, Jimin can see!” Suji hissed as she tried to wriggle away from him. This clingy tanned boy!

“That fatty boy is upstairs inside his room, he won’t see us,” Kai scoffed.

“Kai! Jimin is my brother and don’t you dare talk about him like that,” Suji sulked as she stared deathly at him.

“Okay, okay,” Kai pouted as he hugged Suji’s body. “I miss you, baby,” Kai voice softened Suji as she let him hugged her for a while before Jimin came.

“Noona, what is this?” Jimin asked with his round eyes on the purple spot on Suji’s neck. His question making Suji’s eyes widened as she covered the spot with her hands.

“It—it—it just a—a-- bruise from—from mosquito I g-guess,” Suji answered as her face bright pink. Damn it Kai!

“Oh, I thought you got hurt,” Jimin innocently said making Suji pinch his cheeks with both her hands.

“Ouch! Noona!”

“Baby boy, you’re so cute!” Suji chuckled as Jimin pouted at her. She tried to remain calm even though her heart wanted to explode when Jimin asked her.

“Noona, don’t you think that jerk has changed?” Jimin suddenly asked.

“Changed?” Suji cleared her throat. She didn’t like to talk about Kai with Jimin and on top of that she had to lie to him. She suddenly felt guilty.

“Yeah~~I don’t know, he's still the cold blooded boy but something seems different, he doesn’t yell anymore when the maids wake him up and he gave us permission to eat with him,” Jimin said as he twitched his eyebrows.

“Emm I don’t know, maybe…” Suji faked a laugh. Yes. That tanned boy really changed a lot despited how jerky he was before. Suji locked her eyes with Jimin. If Jimin knew about them, could he be mad? Would he feel disgusted toward them?

Suji was doing her homework as Naeun beside her was reading a newspaper. She poked the golden rose bracelet around her wrist. She must ask her mother about this bracelet when she came back! How could Sehun have the same as her? Or is this was really a coincidence?

“Oh look, how disgusting! How can she even have a relationship with her own brother,” Naeun suddenly said making Suji startled from her thoughts. Those words made Suji’s heart feel heavy. She felt hurt.

“Why?”

“This news was about a school girl pregnant with her own brother's child.” Naeun showed Suji as she pointed the article to her.

“How can she do that ‘thing’ with her own brother,” Naeun said as she shook her head. What a millennium year that they live. Every impossible thing became possible now days.

“Babe, why do you look at me like that? You know you can tell me anything,” Naeun smiled as she met her eyes with Suji’s.

“Naeunnie, if that brother is her stepbrother, would you accept their relationship?” Suji asked with her low voice. She needed to know what Naeun thought about that.

“Stepbrother without any blood relation?” Yes, that was her relationship with Kai.

“Yes,”

“Hmm, but it must be awkward, you know, if their parents get married and having their own children love each other like how they love each other. The family will become so fucked up. It feels so awkward. Especially how our society works, we will never accept this kind of things. It's somehow disgusting.” Naeun said as she fixed her eyes on the article.

Her words were like a blade, hurting each side of Suji’s heart.

“And why would you ask me about that?” Naeun asked to the silent girl next to her.

“Nothing...”Suji's head hung low.

From that moment Suji knew that she couldn’t tell Naeun about this. She needed to lie. Or,

Naeun will leave her, forever.

Suji poured the milk on the glass as she massaged her temple. She felt really dizzy with all the work she had to do and her secret. She couldn’t deny the fact that her relationship with Kai made her feel special but she also felt sorry for all the people that loved her. She lied to them. She never lied to Jimin. Her poor baby brother didn’t know anything.

After that she headed upstairs. She stopped at one of the stairs .She recalled her conversation with Naeun. Does what she and Kai feel be wrong? This feeling was something that she could never thought would happened to her.

We can’t choose the person that we love. Our hearts choose them and how could she refuse when her heart chose Kai ?

Suji wanted to cry when a long arm circled around her waist. She felt Kai’s hot breath fanning her neck.

“What are you doing here?” Kai whispered as he inhaled her scent. The vanilla scent always drove him crazy.

“I just went to drink,” Suji answered.

“What did you drink?” Kai asked as he made Suji to face with him. Suji turned her gaze away from him. She didn't want Kai to find out about her emotions. What she tried to struggle!

“Oh, I can just figure out on my own,” Kai whispered huskily as he sank his fingers into Suji’s hair, dragged her against him and crushed his mouth to hers. She barely had time to brace herself before it all spiraled out of control. Kai was thrusting his tongue against hers. One hand plunged into her hair while the other wound around her neck.

“Kai,... stop this,” Suji broke the intense kiss. She wanted to push him away from her even though she knew that she needed him!

“Emm.... milk, yummy,” Kai whispered sinfully as he leaned closer Suji again.

“Kai…” Suji pushed Kai’s chest with her palms.

“Baby, please, I miss you,” Kai whispered again. His eyes locked longing with Suji’s eyes. He would become crazy if Suji pushed him again. He desperately needed her. Needed to touch her, needed to kiss her!

Suji couldn’t resist anymore as she hung on and kissed Kai back, her knees clamped either side of his thighs. His pleading groan had desire surging inside her. There were no teasing touches now; it was all heat and hunger. She wanted him. All of him. She didn’t care anymore.

Kai leaned in and softly brushed his lips to Suji’s, leaving a hint of a kiss lingering in the cool night air. He was half a step away when he touched her shoulders, obliging her to spin around and face him once more. 

"Kiss me like you mean it," Kai desperately whispered in her ear. His open lips forced hers to meet them, and they interlocked bodies and hands. His tongue greedily found hers as they stood, passionately embraced, kissing for minutes that felt like hours. He ran his hands through her long black hair and pushed her against wall. The kiss was so intense like they showed how much they were longing and missed each other's presence on the stairs.

“Kai...” Suji panted heavily. Both of them tried to catch their breath.

“Don’t worry, your baby brother is inside his room, now, let me kiss my baby again,” Kai kissed Suji once more on the lips and caressing his left hand down her neck to her back. Suji giggled and bit Kai’s shoulder playfully as a response.

"Good," Kai muttered, and hoisted Suji into the air. With her back was against the wall. He was well positioned to kiss her hard. She grabbed his hair and he lost his fingers in hers as their lips locked and their tongues mashed against each other in a fit of frenzy. She felt his something stiffen through his jeans, pressing up against the seam in her jeans. After a few minutes, they broke away, flushed and feverish. 

Kai slid one palm down Suji’s spine, curving over her back. He squeezed her flesh and moved his mouth to her throat, leaving quick, damp kisses over flushed skin. The intensity in his gaze left her breathless. She gasped and pressed her mouth to his, her tongue plunging between his lips, her hands roaming his body. Heat radiated off him and his muscles flexed beneath her fingers. His strength aroused her in a way she never thought possible. His tongue caressed her, her fingers digging into his shoulders. 

After a few minutes, Kai let her go or he would never do so for tonight.

“Dream of me tonight,” Kai mouthed as they faced each other as both of them were in front of their door. Kai knew he must let her go even if all he wanted was to carry her to his room. Like he always said, sex was never an answer for his love toward her. He loved her and her love meant more than just sex. He must control all his hormones even though it was hard as hell.

Kai swore tonight he would sleep peacefully.

Suji smiled blushingly as she opened the door and stepped into her room.

Deep inside her heart she knew that she wanted Kai.

I’m sorry to be selfish.

Suho just arrived from the airport as all his dongsaengs were cuddling onto him as they were missing him for like 300 years. Suho lovingly smiled as Chen clung onto his arms and told him what happened for the time he had missed.

“Hyung, you know, Baekhyun almost died!” Chen told him with his round eyes. He looked cute as he held Suho arms tightly.

“Cut it out Kim Jongdae before I cut off your big head! That was just a blood-sucking leech!” Baekhyun angrily exclaimed as he tried to smack Chen's head. The boy pouted at him as he used Suho for his shelter from the puppy boy's attacks.

“You almost gave me a heart attack!” Suho said as he shook his head.

“Hyung, why did you go to Japan for too long?” D.O asked as he pushed Chen away from Suho.

“You know my family’s business.” Suho sighed.

“Hey! I want to stay with my hyungie!” Chen stomped his feet. He stopped when Baekhyun suddenly came and glared deathly at him.

“Woaah!! An angry puppy appears!!” Chen cried as he ran off.

“Hey you that look like a dinosour! Come back here!!” Baekhyun screamed as he followed him from behind. D.O rolled his eyes. Again, whoever will believe those retards were playboys?

Little Sehun was playing with his toy car as he rolled it on the floor with his tiny hands. He laughed happily as the car moved with a fast speed.

“Vroom~~vroom~~”Little Sehun made the noise as if it was coming from the car. He particularly loved this toy car rather than any other of his other toys because it was a gift from the person that he loved the most.

That one person.

“Sehunnie….Let play hide and seek!” That person called him and he immediately turned his head to the side where the voice was coming from.

“Yeaaaah!!” Sehun beamed happily as he jumped and put the toy car into his toy box. He ran off to the place that the person was waiting for him…

Sehun rubbed his face from the sweat with his palms as he stared blankly. The same dream again. He sighed.

“Hun-ah, are you okay?” Luhan called his name as he sat on the edge of the bed. He came here after hearing Sehun calling for someone’s name.

“I’m fine. Just a dream, Hyung,” Sehun looked down. He felt tired and on top of that he felt hurt.

“The same dream?” Luhan asked even though he knew the answer, his eyes gazing at his brother’s pale face.

“Yeah,” Sehun sighed as he nodded. He just wishes he could live without the same dream hunting him down every second he closed his eyes. He grabbed his cell phone on the next table. As he opened his phone, the phone screen showed him a photo of Suji. She was smiling holding an ice-cream on her hands. The photo he took when they went to the Lotte World. Sehun smiled as Luhan beside him shook his head and ruffled Sehun’s hair. Poor boy, Luhan's thought.

Sehun wanted to live normally...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was a night like most, illuminated by the full moon, however, that night; it appeared to be larger in the sky. The noise of the thunder was loud, clear, and unmistakable. Suji woke up with a jolt from the thunder outside. The rain started to pour. Suji opened her eyes as she got up quickly from her bed. Only one word popped to mind, Kai.

“Kai…” Suji opened Kai’s door. She stepped inside the room as her eyes wandered around. Her eyes then landed on a body that was leaning against the wall.

There had been a bit of a build-up in the weather and Kai felt the increase in his fear. The air felt heavy and carried the pungent smell of rain and perhaps a little bit of ozone in the breeze that carried to his nostrils. He didn't like it. He hated it. It would always remind him of a nightmare that would continue hunting him down. He was surprised at the opening of his door but he can’t reach her. He'd seen the flickers far off and heard the low booming, but that was miles away yet it felt so close to him.

“Kai…” Suji called him again as she leaned closer to the boy that had his head hung low with both his hands covered his ears. She felt hurt, like she could feel how scared Kai must be. The symphony of thunder got much closer with a searing snarl as a bolt snapped down maybe a quarter mile away and the bang of it shook the house. The next crash of thunder, she heard a low groan from Kai as his body was trembling.

“Please…Please stop…” Suji heard Kai weakly pleaded. She immediately pulled Kai’s body into her embrace.

“It’s okay, it will stop and you’re going to be fine, I’m here,” Suji softly whispered as she held Kai tightly. She felt Kai’s trembling hands begin to hold her back and pull her tightly. Kai’s body was shaking every time the thunder roared.

“Kai, let’s get into your bed,” Suji helped Kai to his bed. She didn’t want Kai to sleep there on the cold floor. Her heart was hurting. She could see a few tears in Kai’s eyes. Kai looked like a little kid, listening to each of her words. His beautiful eyes were now stained with tears. Kai followed her as she put Kai on his bed and wrapped him with a blanket.

"Please, baby, get into my bed", Kai said with a quiver of fear as he held Suji’s hand, "Please?"

Kai, you don’ need to ask. Suji walked over and sank to her knees in front of Kai. Kai threw his arms around her body. She couldn’t believe it. He was shaking. It was like he was afraid that she would leave. No. She won’t ever leave him alone.

“It’s okay, I’m here, I will never leave you,” Suji put her arms around Kai’s neck. She climbed into bed with Kai and snuggled close beside him under the blanket. Another blinding flash and a loud clap of thunder. Kai trembled beside her. She reached out and held him close to her and stroked his hair. She moved her lips to Kai’s forehead and hummed a lullaby for him.

Kai looked at Suji’s eyes. She looked up and he pulled her a little closer to his face so that he could look at her for just a moment. His eyes softened and he slowly approached her lips. They kissed a long kiss. Their lips were just pressed together in a long kiss. She could feel his breathing as they continued to kiss. Kai felt so warm in her arms as he trembled there. His body still trembled whenever the lightning came but he seemed calmer now.

"I love you so much," Kai whispered as he held Suji closer and caressed her back. She began to caress his face. She just felt his breath against her as he began to calm down. Another loud crash, the loudest of all. They held each other tighter as their lips met again.

Even though it was cold. Kai felt warm because she was here with him.

Bae Suji is here, with him.

The next day, when Kai woke up to the beautiful morning, he found Suji against his back. He sighed as he tried to snuggle against her a little more. His long arms securing her waist and his lips planted on her neck. I slept last night because of you, my baby. Then he fixed his eyes on her, and he noticed that she was awake.

"Do you feel better?” Suji asked as her eyes locked with Kai who is facing her now. Instead of answering her, Kai smiled and planted a kiss on her lips.

“Kai…It’s seemed like you’re all fine,” Suji slightly chuckled.

"I'm just happy," Kai truthfully said as he tightened his grip on her.

“Happy…?”

“I'm just happy to wake up and find that you're still here.”

“Kai…” There was a short pause from Suji. She was about to ask Kai about his past. But could she ask about Kai’s past? Would Kai feel hurt if she asked? Suji got up and sat next to Kai as the tanned boy eyes never left hers.

“You can ask me anything” As if Kai knew what Suji was thinking. His fingers buried into Suji’s hair and he caressed it softly.

“Kai…mm…tell me what happen…why-”

“Why I became like this?” Kai cut her off. He sighed a little as he stretched and then he put his arm around her again.

“I’m sorry for making you see the weakest side of me again…I seriously hate it,” Kai looked down as he sighed heavily. His arms fell from Suji’s body. Who would like the girl they love see this side of them? Being all scared and paranoid?

“Kai…it’s not like that, I don’t feel like you’re weak, I just feel like you’re hurting…tell me so I can help you” Suji lifted Kai’s chin up to face her. She knew why Kai acted all mean towards her. Kai didn’t want her to see this side of him.

It made Kai sigh again and Suji felt herself being pulled tightly against him for a moment so that he could kiss her forehead.

“Baby, with you here with me already helps me a lot,” Kai truthfully said as he put his head on her shoulder.

“Kai…”

"Thunder" Kai whispered, "It scares me to death. I've been like this all my life." Kai sighed before he continued.

“Mm…All this happened because of that one person that I should call mother…She dumped and abandoned me when the rain fell from the sky and when the thunder stroke from the dark night. I hate it and I would always feel scared whenever a storm came, because it would remind me of my dark past.” Kai revealed with a pond of tears glittering his eyes. His heart was bleeding and hurting every time he remembered that night. He felt weird to call her mother when the fact was she was never a mother to him.

A mother needs to protect, but he only felt scared because of her.

A mother needs to love, but he only felt hatred towards her.

That person made him who he was today. He hated girls because of her.

“Kai, I’m sorry…” Suji whispered as she hugged Kai tightly. Her face was also wet with tears; she hated it whenever she saw Kai cry. She felt like she must protect him. So this was what D.O told her about Kai’s dark past.

“Why must you say sorry? Baby, thank you, thank you for being with me,” Kai wiped the tears from Suji’s eyes. Suji did the same for him. She brushed the tears that kept falling from Kai’s eyes.

They hugged each other as they lay on the bed once again. Kai locked his eyes with Suji as he touched her nose with his nose. They stayed like that until they heard footsteps reaching to Suji’s room. Suji gasped in fear after she remembered where she was, she was here on Kai’s bed. And Jimin was outside knocking on her door!

“Noona!! Wake up!!

“Noonaa!! If you didn’t answer me, I’ll come into your room!” Jimin warned as Suji bit her lips. Oh God! But Kai beside her just stay calmed and he even had the nerve to pull her closer against his body.

“Kai!” Suji whispered. Kai smiled as he kissed her lips. Something inside him just wanted Jimin to see them together so he won’t bother them again and they don’t need to have this secret relationship anymore. This made his life miserable because he couldn’t touch her and stay with her when he wanted to.

“Kai…” Suji pleaded again. Kai sighed as he got up from his bed. He wanted to let Jimin know about this but he had to listen and understood Suji’s feeling too. He couldn’t be selfish.

“Nooonaa!! Eh…..? Where is she?” Jimin said as he opened the door. His eyes fixed on his sister's bed empty. Where is she?

“Mm…” Kai opened his room door and cleared his throat. Jimin looked at him curiously when he saw Kai. Jimin never really had a conversation with him. They never really talked.

“Suji went to—went to jogging,” Kai answered made Suji face palmed herself. Ughh.

“This early?” Jimin asked with his curious expression.

“I guess…” Kai answered as he frowned the corner of his lips.

“Okay, thank you for telling me…” Jimin smiled as he headed to the stairs. But, since when did noona like to jog? Every time I ask her to go with me she will just say she is lazy…Noona…You've been acting weird lately… Jimin sighed as he went to the kitchen.

“Kai!! What's with that excuse? Jimin will become more curious about that!!” Suji exclaimed as she shot Kai with a look. Kai laughed at her. He just shrugged it off and walked to the angry girl on his bed. Suji pouted as her eyes fixed on Kai’s smile. Deep inside her heart she loved this side of Kai rather than anything. He should always smile. Suji’s eyes softened.

“Baby…” Kai laughed as he pulled her into his chest as they lay back on the bed. For him, he felt she was so cute when she was throwing a tantrum like this.

“Kai, let me go, I need to go jogging you know,” Suji shot him with a look as Kai laughed and held her tightly. He kissed her cheeks.

“Just jog with me here, on the bed,” Kai winked as his lips touched Suji’s ears. She felt shivers all of a sudden.

“Kai!!Let me go ughhh,” Suji pushed Kai's chest but Kai didn’t move a bit. His arms were tightly wrapped around her waist. What a strong girl he fell for Kai thought as he smiled.

“Do you want that fatty to hear us? Just keep quiet,” Kai chuckled as he quickly pulled Suji under him and was on top of her in no time. He planted kiss all over her face as his lips traveled down to her forehead, nose, cheeks, eyelids, and jaw line. Suji closed her eyes and stayed obediently as Kai's warm lips travelled around her face. She couldn’t do anything when Kai became this clingy.

“Kai, I seriously need to go now,” Suji tried to get up but failed when Kai pushed her back. He placed his thighs around her.

“Baby, I seriously need you now,” Kai whispered as his lips touched Suji’s lips softly. The room filled with hot air and pounding hearts. Staring directly at Suji, Kai moved and leaned closer to her. He was barely able to contain his own breath. He cupped his left hand around her face and neck, his fingers entangled her like his lips over her lips. Their eyes focused on each other and for a moment they were both breathless.

“Kai…Can I ask you something?”

“Yes baby,”

“You said I’m your first but why you seem like an expert about all of this?”

“Hmm…Maybe because I’m naturally born with it?” Kai chuckled as he kissed Suji’s neck, exhaling her scent.

“You don’t know, how much I love you,” Kai whispered again as he kissed her more passionately. As the kisses progressed, Kai inserted his tongue lightly into Suji’s mouth and let it dance with her tongue. His hands moved around her back and placed Suji on top of him with his lips still on her. Suji gasped from the sudden action. Her eyes widened as Kai wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked down as Kai bit and sucked her lips. Her face began to blush and her heart was beating faster than usual. Kai just broke the kiss to take a breath.

Kai then held Suji, hugged her while she was in between his thighs. Suji could feel her heart matching with Kai’s heart as one.

Dear God, I don’t need anything else because I have her.

Everybody say NO!  
It can’t be any later  
Don’t be trapped in someone else’s dream  
We roll (We roll) We roll (We roll) We roll

Everybody say NO!  
It has to be now or never  
We still haven’t done anything  
We roll (We roll) We roll (We roll) We roll  
Everybody say NO!

 

The music echoed in the practice room. As seven boys were dancing with a sheen of sweat on their bodies. All of a sudden the music stopped. All eyes were now on the culprit that turned off the music. They shot him with a look.

“Ehhe..Sorry, I have to go to the toilet!” Rap Monster grinned widely before dasing out of the practice room.

“Ughh! Hyung! Again!!” Jongkook exclaimed as he stomped his feet. What's with that hyung? This is the tenth time he went to the toilet. Now, they need to practice all over again.

“I think he ate something wrong,” Suga rolled his eyes as he sat on the floor.

“At least we can take a rest! YEAH!!” J hoped happily as he laid on the floor.

“Let’s just rest; I think I want to die!” V pouted as he put his head on Jongkook’s shoulder.

“Jiminnie, Your face doesn’t look good, what’s wrong?” Jin asked to the silent boy that just sat and leaned his body against the wall. Jin sat next to him and gave him a water bottle.

“I don’t know…” Jimin sighed. He wiped his sweat with a little towel.

“You know, you can tell me,” Jin stared at him as he drank from the bottle.

“Hyung, what do you think makes girls change?” Jimin's sudden question made Jin fix his eyes on him for a while.

“Girls? Who? Your sister?” With the mention of her Jin felt strange again. He brushed away his thoughts.

“Yes, I don’t know, she seems weird nowadays, something seems off,”

“Is it in a positive way or negative way?”

“I don’t really know, she looks happy but she seems like she's hiding something from me…I know my instincts, after all she is my only sister,”

“What can make a girl change?” Jimin added as he fixed his gaze on his hyung. Jin looked like he was thinking about something.

“I don’t know but I heard girls will change if they…they’re in love,”

“Love?” Jimin widened his eyes.

Did noona really fall in love? But with who? Why didn’t she tell me anything?

 

Suji scratched her head as she read the book in her hands. There were so many things she needed to finish as the class president. She stopped reading and began to write down the notes that she did for her classmates. These notes had to help them to get a higher mark or else Suji was the one that would suffer from it!

Suji lifted her head when she felt that someone sat in front of her. Her eyes met Sehun’s as the boy smiled to her. He put his books on the table and placed his bagpack next to him on an empty chair.

“Need help?” Sehun asked as his eyes fixed on the book in her hands.

“Sehunnie…I,” Suji didn't want to bother him. In fact he was the boy that she rejected and she still felt sorry for him.

“Let me help you,” Sehun stubbornly stated as he locked his gaze with hers.

“No, its fine I can—” Suji bit her lips.

“We’re friends right? A friend can't help one another?” Sehun said.

“Of course but this is my work, you don’t have to…”

“Suji…C’mon…” Sehun smiled as his eyes showed how much he wanted to help her.

Suji nodded at she smiled at Sehun. After all she really needed someone’s help and here he was. It won’t hurt to receive his help right?

They stayed there for about one hour. Suji fixed her eyes on her watch and she gasped. Oh god. It’s already late. She quickly looked at her cellphone while Sehun’s eyes on her for all the time. Oh My God!!

47 missed calls.

24 messages.

“Sehun! I really need to go now, Thank you, Thank for everything!!!!” Suji said and packed her things hastily and ran out the library. Oh Shoot.

“It’s fine,” Sehun smiled even though his heart felt bitter. His eyes were still on Suji's back as she faded away from him.

Bae Suji, I never said that I will give up on you.

I will never give up on you.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

IMPORTANT NOTE!: I don't know what happened to this chapter because a lot of things that happened was deleted when I updated and caused many readers misunderstood Suji's character here. So I edited again, please read carefully at the scene when she's at the library and she's at Sehun's apartment. Something happened that's why Suji was like that.

Kai was watching TV when he heard a noise from the kitchen. He heard the freezer open. Kai stood up and stepped to the kitchen with a smile plastered on his face. Today Jimin went to school because of his dance practice, leaving him alone with Suji.

As Kai stepped into the kitchen, he was stunned watching how gorgeous Suji was. Just a sight of her licking the ice cream on her fingers made a thrilled feeling all over his body.

“Look at you, eating ice cream while I’m all alone watching the TV,” Kai made a mad tone playfully as he reached to her.

“I’m not; I’m stressed because too many tasks need to be done and I need this ice cream to make me feel better!” Suji hissed as she scooped a finger on the cold vanilla ice cream again. Kai laughed and he wrapped his long arms around her waist.

“Just like how yesterday you made me waiting alone, why are you even at the library?” Kai faked a sad face.

“Kai, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you call me. My cellphone was in silent mode,” Suji said as she looked him into the eyes. Suji didn't mentioned about Sehun was the one with her. She didn't want Kai to be sad about it.

“Baby, you made me wait for too long,” Kai whispered as he put his head on Suji’s shoulder. She shivered from his touch. Every time Kai touched her, even if they just brushed against each other, Suji couldn't help but think about that beautiful night. The way Kai held her as close as he possibly could when he kissed her, the warmth of his skin, the way he worded his sentences like a poet. It sent chills all over her body.

“Kai…I—I’m eating” Suji answered as she put a spoon on the vanilla ice cream.

“I know,” Kai laughed. “And I want a taste” He whispered and he licked the ice cream on Suji’s finger. Her heart was beating faster than usually as Kai's tongue licked and sucked her finger.

And then it happened when Kai suddenly dug the vanilla ice cream and spattering the ice cream all over Suji’s face. Her chin, her neck. She could feel the cold on her face but then she felt warmth when Kai’s tongue reached down to her.

"Hold still." Kai’s mouth travelled to her chin, and then to her neck, kissing, licking, tasting. His lips were cool, then warm, and she was getting warm on the inside too. As his mouth travelled lower, Suji closed her eyes. She couldn’t do anything.

Kai licked the cream from it, tasting the vanilla flavour on her neck, it was sticky and cold but Suji could only stand awkwardly as Kai trying to clean her up, His eyes gaze lovingly on her as he watched her face the whole time he was doing it, her head back, her eyes closed in pleasure. He put his hands on her shoulder in order to lift her neck to his mouth as he ate the vanilla ice cream out of her neck and cleavage.

"Yummy," Kai said, trying to match his tone of voice from before. He licked the vanilla ice cream, making his tongue swirling and soft. He kept looking up at Suji, and she was watching him the whole time. Sometimes he would stroke her face, or rub her shoulders, but mostly she just watched his mouth lick her. He leaned closer and licked up every bit of the vanilla ice cream.

“Kai…” Suji whispered stopping Kai from lifting up her shirt.

“It's just the two of us here,” Kai whispered back as he rolled her shirt up and, taking another one scoop of ice cream and placed it on her breast. Suji felt goosebumps all over hear body but she couldn’t resist it. Kai ran his tongue on her nipples, touching it slightly as Suji moaned heavenly. He circled her nipples sucking them into his mouth nibbling them gently. Swirling his tongue around her nipple, he could hear her moans getting louder and her breathing faster as he sucked her hard nipple into his mouth placing it between his lips and humming softly. Kai’s cold tongue moved softly on her flesh Suji arched her back in order to push him in deeper. His fingers quickly rubbing her skin while he licked her nipple with his tongue wanting to taste the sweet vanilla ice cream.

Kai looked down at Suji as he grinned, grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He put his arms around her. He lifted her up and sat her on the rolled edge of the counter. He was greedy to have his hands and lips on her. His head was still at her earlobe as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he craved to touch her. He slowly, slowly licked it off, doing as much kissing and nuzzling as licking on the cold ice cream on her wet skin. She could feel her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing fast. It was so hot to watch him and feel what he was doing at the same time.

"You taste great, baby," Kai exclaimed as he locked his forehead with Suji’s. Their breath quickened and became one. He kissed the tip of her nose. He loved her so damn much and he was crazy about her.

It was the sweetest and tasteful vanilla ice cream he ever had in his life.

The night air was heavy with the sounds of music, and voices floated on the air with the scents of roasted chickens and fruity cocktails. The EXO M boys were eating with a bunch of Football Team boys. Like always, their Captain Luhan will held gathering when their team won. The party was crowded with the Football team boys. The mansion was full of people enjoying their youth and celebrating their championship and with all the tension was finally released. They were loud and at the corner Oh Sehun was sitting alone. He really hated it when Luhan and Minseok brought their teammates at their house. He wanted privacy and these loudest boys were invading his life. He came to Luhan’s house to meet with him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Oh come on, Oh Sehun just loose yourself out and have some fun!” Tao giggled as he drank from the can on his hands.

“Tao, Just leave him alone,” Kris firmly said as he went to talk with some of the boys. They were playing silly games with Luhan and Xiumin. Lay was laughing while singing with guitar on his laps. Sehun rolled his eyes.

“Hun-ah, just have some fun. Here have some drink,” Luhan said, smiling as he ruffled Sehun’s hair. Sehun looked at the glass on the table. He shook his head off.

“Come on, we win! Can’t you be a little nicer and celebrate with your beloved hyungs?” Luhan chuckled as he pouted. “It just cola, okay!”

“Okay, okay!” Sehun rolled his eyes as he grabbed the glass and drank it.

“Just try to lose yourself for tonight,” Luhan whispered as he winked. It not just a cola, dear maknae.

Luhan kept giving him more and more glass. As Sehun drank, he got wasted rather quickly and loosened up more than usual. The music was booming and the vibrations were infectious. He was woozy and dizzy and started behaving atypically from his normal behaviour. It got really hot. He started to walk out from the place.

“Hun-ah! Where are you going?!” Tao screamed but Sehun was already stepped out from the house.

“Just let him be,” Luhan said as he smiled.

“But it will be danger for him to go around like that!” Tao said.

“Don’t worry, I already called the substitute driver for him,” Luhan said making Tao felt less worried.

Suji was doing her work at the library when someone came to her. Her eyes were too focused at her work as the girl sat in front of her table. Suji titled her head and her eyes shifted to the girl that was smiling as she put a bottle on the table.

“Suji-sunbaenim, we give free drinks because our class won for the competition,” The girl smiled. Suji assumed her as her junior’s class president. She eyed the bottle in front of her.

“Really? Wow! Congrats!” Suji smiled as she opened the drink. She was really thirsty and this girl came right in the time!

“Enjoy your drink, sunbaenim,” The girl said as she bowed and left Suji alone.

"Thank you!"Smiling, Suji drank her drink as her hands doing her work.

After that, Suji was walking alone after done doing all her homework at the library. Earlier, she texted Sehun to know where he is because Sehun was the one that helped her doing some notes and she needed the notes now. Sehun texted her back asking her to meet him at someone's house where he gave her the address. Suji was trying to find the house when she heard someone’s voice. The voice that she recognized. Suji shook off her head, why did she felt something strange with her head? She walked towards a car and she saw a drunken Sehun was being pulled by a strange man as the man was asking his address but Sehun yelled at him and told him to find his house himself. Suji widened her eyes. Is that really Oh Sehun that she knew? Something seemed off. The gentleman Oh Sehun won’t ever get drunk like that. Hesitantly, she walked towards them as she saw how the old man was struggle to put Sehun in his car.

“Oh Sehun?”

“Oh, my lovely best friend Bae Suji,” Sehun murmured with his red face as his eyes on her. He was standing but he looked like he would collapse anytime soon. Thanks to the man, if not because of him Sehun would be on the ground for now! Suji wanted to walk away but she decided to help the man.

“Miss, do you know where this young man lives? The owner of that house called me for a substitute driver, I came here and wanted to drive him to his home but I don’t know where he lives, please help me,” The man said hoping this young girl that came out of nowhere would at least help him with this drunken young man. Suji looked in front of her, who's house is that?

“No, you don’t need to ask I can help you, ahjusshi. I know where this idiot lives,” Suji smiled and bowed to the man. He then took Sehun and sat him up beside her at the back seat. Since when Oh Sehun behaving like this? As far she knew Sehun wasn’t someone like this. Got drunk and got mad out of nowhere. Suji knew where Sehuns house was. She remembered when Sehun helped her when she was sick and she thought to return the favour for him. But she was confuse, why he was like this? Did something happen??

The substitute driver drove off to send them to Sehun’s house. In the car Sehun kept murmuring someone’s name. Suji kept hearing “please stop it!” “I hate you!” “Please go away” and “leave me alone”. What happened to him?

Sehun also kept resting his head on Suji’s shoulder making the girl gasp.

They arrived at Sehun’s apartment 10 minutes later. Suji carried Sehun with the help of the apartment’s guard. Sehun kept murmuring and blabbering about something that Suji didn’t know. She never thought that she could see this side of the gentleman Oh Sehun. What really happened to him?

“Thank you,” Suji bowed to the guard as he placed Sehun on his bed. Suji didn’t know why she felt sorry for Sehun. Somehow Sehun looked so devastated and sad. She decided to help him because she thought 0f him as her friend.

Suji wanted to step out of his house when she felt something. Suddenly she felt something boil inside her tummy. Yes. she would throw up if she wait any longer! Suji quickly ran towards a door that she thought that was a bathroom. She really needed to throw up! It'd probably be rude to just go in, Suji thought, but her stomach was insisting and she only could see the door to a bathroom on the far end of the bedroom .After 10 or 15 minutes there, she opened the door.

Suji wanted to step out of his house when she felt something grabbed her hand. Suji looked behind her, Sehun was already waked up. His face was unreadable as he stared at her. Suji was shocked to see him there but she tried to calm down. Is he okay now? Is he still drunk?

“What are you doing here?” Sehun asked with his low voice. Somehow his voice sent chills to her body. He took a step forward; every step he took was a step back for her. Suji felt sick. Her head hurt so much, she didn't know what's going on with her! 

“Oh Sehun I think you should stop drinking, I'll be going home,” Suji said as she decided to shrug him off and leave him but Sehun’s body suddenly blocked her way out.

“I’m going home,” Suji tried to push past Sehun. As she did he grabbed her arms and spins her back to face him. Before she could say or do anything, he kissed her!

In shock, Suji pushed against Sehun’s chest. His tight chest but she couldn’t push him away; instead he pulled her closer thrusting his tongue between her lips. She whimpered in between his forced kiss as she hit his chest but Sehun didn’t let her go even for a bit. He was furious as he bit her lips. What the hell he is doing?! Suji’s mind was going a thousand miles per hour. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and didn't want to believe it, either. Sehun was forcing her?!

“OH SEHUN!! S-STOP THIS!” Suji yelled in between his forceful kiss as she kicked his legs. Sehun moaned in pain but he didn’t give up neither did he wanted to give up. Suji fought with him but her sick body didn't help her. His breath had a strong smell of alcohol.

Suji turned her head to dislodge him, but Sehun was insistent and would not let her go. In fact, he attempted to deepen the kiss. He used his tongue to trace her bottom lip and then captured it between his teeth. Suji was taken aback by his actions. This action allowed him to taste the inside of her mouth. His tongue dipped into the hot cavern of her mouth to find her tongue and coax it into action.

Sehun was silent until he growled. He lifted his hand to hold the back of Suji’s neck firmly. He held her in place to further deepen his penetration. His hunger for her consuming his rationale. His frustration made him become like this while Suji kept pushing him away. She felt sickened; she was really tired and didn’t have enough strength to fight with this drunken beast. Sehun forcibly tilted Suji’s head to deepen the kiss. He began withdrawing his tongue while sucking their combined juices out of her mouth. He then would plunge his tongue back in mimicking the act that he desperately wanted to complete with her. He was mad, he was hurt and he was furious.

“STOP THIS!” Suji roared as she successfully pushed Sehun away from her. Suji slapped him hardly across his cheek. She took a deep breath.

Without a word Sehun gripped Suji wrist as he dragged her with him.

“LET ME GO!” Suji demanded like the strong woman she was. Sehun growled pushing her backward. She felt herself falling and fortunately fell right on Sehun’s king- sized bed. She was shocked beyond belief. The whole thing was unrealistic. It couldn’t be true, she thought. She could get out of here. What Sehun is thinking?!

“OH SEHUN YOU! LET ME GO!” Suji couldn’t do anything. With her weak body condition she couldn’t ever fight with Oh Sehun who was suddenly out of his mind.

“IT HURTS!” Sehun growled, kissing Suji’s mouth hard before moving down her neck, biting and sucking. Tears boiled in her eyes while she wiggled in his grasp, hoping to pull free. She didn’t understand what was hurting him when he was the one that was hurting her right now! His grip was tight and hurt her wrists and he wasn't making his biting and sucking pleasurable, either. He came back up and kissed her, crushing her mouth with his own. He forced her lips open and stuck his tongue inside while Suji turned her head left and right.

Suji waited for Sehun to move his tongue and then bit down hard on his bottom lip, tasting a little blood. Sehun pulled back and wiped his lip. He just smirked and pressed her on the bed. She attempted to crawl away from him, but he caught hold of her right ankle and dragged her back towards him.

Suji fought with Sehun again. She knew he was drunk and he didn’t even realize what he was doing to her. She needed him to stay away from her! She slapped Sehun again as her hands freed from his grip. Thus, sending Sehun reeling backward. His cheek stung. He stopped his lips from moving on Suji’s neck and his eyes stared at Suji’s fear eyes. She was always strong! Suji was confised as why her body feeling weak! What happened to her?

Suji gasped disbelieved when she saw unbidden tears welled in his eyes.

“I hate him!” Sehun cried. What? him?Who is he talking about all of a sudden?

“Oh Sehun, before I kill you, let me go!” Suji tried to push him again.

“Please stay…I’m sorry, please don’t leave me…”

“Oh Sehun!”

“Don’t leave me like everyone did to me,” Sehun murmured in between his tears.

“Why must I be alone? WHY?” Sehun’s voice was broken and it broke Suji’s heart.

“Oh Sehun….”

“Stay…” Sehun breathed in her ears as he wrapped his long arms around Suji's body.

“Sehunnie…”

“Please stay…” Sehun's eyes filled with tears. He cried all out, telling her how much his heart was in deep pain.

As much as Suji wanted to kill and punish this boy but she knew, he was hurting. She could felt he was hurting deep inside his heart. He was always a nice and kind boy to her. And Yes, Suji did hurt him. He must be really hurt. Suji wanted to push him again as Sehun’s long arms held her into his chest. Their position was awkward, he was on top of her and she was really uncomfortable but she stopped pushing him when she saw his eyes…

The same eyes that reflected with pain like…Kai.

Oh Sehun is hurting like Kai.

Whatever Suji ate earlier , that food seemed to have really put her over the top. Her head felt really hurt and dizzy. Although she tried to stand up but her body won't let her. Slowly, Suji's eyelids close in to black.

When Sehun awoke, he was surrounded by white. Confused, he blinked a few times before registering that it was the comforter on the bed he was lying on. This was his bed. Sunlight streamed pleasantly through the windows that covered one of the walls, warming his skin where it hit. He suddenly felt his headache. It hit him big time! Luhan-hyung what did he gave me last night?!!!

Sehun’s eyes widened, not believing as his eyes fixed on her. Confused. He rubbed his eyes. Is this a dream?

Suji was there. Next to him with his arms still around her waist. She breathed softly still asleep.

And Sehun didn't remember going to sleep with Suji here! What the hell had happened? He took a few breaths to stop his panic.

Sehun didn't know why she was here with him! On top of that on his bed! He tried to at least remember what had happened the previous night? He closed his eyes and thought. Sehun remembered going out from Luhan’s house because his head felt like wanted to blow up!

Sehun didn't know how he'd gotten here. So who the hell sent him to his apartment?

Sehun’s eyes landed on Suji’s fair face. His heart softened with this side of her. Through Sehun’s dizzy brain, he remembered her, Bae Suji. He remembered her smell, which was the sweet muted fragrance of fresh flowers. He remembered her dark hair, and her skin was so milky and smooth. His memories of her always began like this. He had always wanted more. Sharing his entire self with her was what he had desired for so long, but he never had the courage to be upfront with her. He ended up placing himself in her friend-zone, because he feared losing her from his life.

His room felt something with her presence here, although in a nice way. Taking a deep breath Sehun tried to talk.

Suddenly he heard the buzzer sound. Showing that someone had come to his house. Sehun slowly got up from his bed. He walked towards the screen showing his visitor.

Sehun’s body froze when he looked at the screen.

Kai is there. Outside his apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sehun’s eyes stared at the beauty in front of him. Like always! Beautiful. Suji started to stir in her sleeps. Slowly, Suji frowned her face. She opened her eyelids little by little. As her eyes met with Sehun's, she blinked in confusion. What happened? Why was he here? Was this just a dream?

“Oh Sehun…?” Suji asked as she got up from her position. Sehun just stayed silent next to her. This was the girl that he missed her for every second of every day. Sehun knew, Suji might kill him when she remembered what he had done to her. The alcohol invaded his brain. He couldn’t control his mind and body!

Suji looked around her, confused. Wait a minute, whose room was this?

And at that moment she recalled the previous night's event. Suji turned her eyes to Sehun who looked at her. Sehun was looking down. Suji got up from the bed; she ignored him completely. She just wanted to go back home. She didn’t want to speak anything or to listen anything from him.

“Suji-ah,” Sehun broke his silence as he stood up. His eyes gazed gently on Suji. “I’m so sorry; I don’t know what possessed me last night. I can’t control my own body,” Sehun softly whispered. Suji bit her lips. She also didn’t know what happened to her. Why she was so weak?? Why her head hurt so much and she couldn’t think properly? It’s like her body was too weak even to stand up!

“Maybe you will hate me but I am sorry,” Deep down Suji’s heart she knew that he sincerely meant it. Sehun had always been a kind friend to her. “It just I drink something at last night’s gathering and maybe that’s why I became like that,” It really freaked him out. He was not usually a drinker but after drinking a few drinks. He became wild and had no control over himself. He hated himself for that and he felt extremely embarrassed about the whole thing happened last night.

"I'm sorry. Please, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" 

For several moments neither of them said a word, they just stood there looking into each other's eyes. 

“I know you’re not yourself last night. Sehun, I think-” Before Suji could finish her word, the heard a loud bang from the front door.

BANG!!!!

“Fucking open the door!!!!” That’s voice dawned to Suji. It’s Kai.

“OH SEHUN!!” Sehun sighed as he looked on the screen. He didn’t want to open the door. He needed sometime to be with Suji and fully explained to her. With a sigh he walked towards the door and enter to open it. Kai dashed immediately as he was in the apartment he grabbed Sehun in the collar, aggressively grabbing his collar. Before Sehun could react, Kai’s fist landed strongly on his face.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" Before he got up, Kai kicked him on the stomach. Kai’s eyes flashed in anger. 

"Kai! Stop it!" Suji screamed as she hugged Kai's waist from the back, trying to stop him from lashing out at Sehun again.

"I want to kill this bastard!" Kai roared.

"Kai, please. I beg you, please stop." Suji softly whispered as she caressed Kai's chest. Kai softened at the sight of Suji. Kai paused as Suji wrapping her arms comfortingly around Kai's waist.

Kai turned and locked his eyes with Suji's, the small amount of ambient light catching the wet around her eyes to make them shine. Suji reached up and stroked Kai's cheek, as she smiled warmly. 

"Let's go, please Kai," Suji whispered again. Kai nodded. As if Suji's words was like a spell for him. He began to calm down. He started to forget how worried he was last night. How restless he was because he couldn't close his eyes waiting for her the whole night and all of sudden someone sent him an image picture of Suji holding Sehun's arm as they entered his apartment. That was the last straw that made him crazily ran here. Kai locked his fingers with Suji's as they walked to the front door.

A voice stopped them,

"You know, what you do will only hurt her even more," Sehun said as he wiped the blood on the corner of his lips.

"What I know is I love her and she's mine." Kai glared as they walked together out from Sehun's apartment.

 

“Kai…I-”

“Did you know how crazy I was? Did you know I thought to report this to the police station?”

“Kai… Listen to me first…I—”

“Why didn’t you pick up my call? Didn’t I warn you to tell me where you are before?” Kai asked her over and over again.

“Kai, please let me speak first,” Suji softly claimed as she held Kai’s hand tightly.

“I’m sorry, my cellphone was on silent. I was at the library finishing my work, I wanted to take my notes from Sehun and I found him when he was drunk. The substitute driver didn’t know where his house was so I tried to help him,” Suji added as she locked her eyes with her possessive boyfriend. Kai was silence as she spoke. He tried to resonated and listen to her even though it was hard as hell.

“But that doesn’t explain why you spend the night with that bastard!” Kai angrily exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was frustrated. He hated to see Suji with him! Suji grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him towards her. He tried to turn away from her, but Suji had a firm grip on his hands. She could see the pain in his eyes that she had caused him. He would never admit it, but she had a feeling he was struggling desperately to keep from crying, she had hurt him that badly. 

“Kai, I don’t know what happened to me either, my head hurts so much and I ended up slept there,” Suji softly said as she locked her eyes with him. She wanted to be honest with him.

“But you’re with him! With that asshole and I fucking hate him!” Kai’s eyes widen with anger as he clenched his teeth.

“Kai, don’t you trust me? Please…”

“I believe you, Suji-ah but not him,” Kai sighed and looked at Suji tiredly. He was waiting and trying to find her like a madman!

“I’m so sorry,” Suji held Kai’s hands.

“But why must you make notes with him and help him? After all I told you to stay away from him?!” Kai barked as he held Suji and dragged her with him.

“Kai, please don’t misunderstand, he was just helping me with my work,”

“NO! JUST STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!” Kai screamed as he looked into her eyes. Just stay away from him! I hate it when you’re with him!

“Kai, please, he is my friend, please try to understand it,” Suji said softly, trying to calm down this angry boy.

“He is not your friend; do you know who he really is?” Kai exclaimed as he shot Suji with a look.

“Kai…I don’t know why you hate him but he's my friend,” Suji softly tell Kai. Kai wanted to argue again, wanted to tell her how much he hated Sehun.

“Yes, I hate him and I don’t want you, the one that I love, with that asshole,” Kai truthfully claimed as he looked into Suji’s eyes. “I’m afraid he’s using you to make me mad, I hate him with all my heart, I just want you to stay away from him!”

“Kai, why must he use me? Sehun isn’t like that he—” Kai cut Suji off by covering her mouth with a kiss, brushing his lips lightly at first before deepening their kiss.Before the kiss could become more passionate, she broke it off to look up into his eyes in mild wonder.

“Kai, stop it someone could see us!”

“Stop talking about him!” Kai opened the car door as he pushed Suji into the car and closed the door. He then drove the car. He wanted to tell her how much his heart was in deep pain right now!

 

They both looked into each other's eyes as Kai stopped his car in an empty place with bushes around it.

“Kai, why did you stop here?” Suji asked softly with a twinkle in her chocolate eyes. When she looked up at Kai curiously, he leaned in and kissed her. He had meant for it to be a chaste peck on the lips, but his body had other ideas. His lips moved over hers, until his tongue insisted on tasting her lips. 

Suji sat still, breathing deeply for a moment. She looked up into Kai deep brown eyes from the secure warmth of his strong arms and asked, "What was that all about?" She asked innocently. 

"You really don’t know?" Kai asked. His face was unreadable and Suji didn’t like it. She felt scared out of sudden. What did she do wrong? Was everything she that she did a mistake?

"Kai, let's just go home, I know I’m sorry-” Suji was pinned on her seat, and she caught a glimpse of Kai’s eyes, as he swooped in, and began kissing her lips roughly. She let out a gasp, and her hands rose to meet his face. His lips were soft, but pressed so hard against her mouth roughly and it driving her crazy. His mouth moved, kissing her slightly down her chin, her neck and biting and nibbling her earlobes.

“Kai…” Suji looked into Kai’s eyes as his fingers still entwined with hers. 

“Do me a favor, stay away from him, unless you wanted to make me go crazy again,”

“Kai, please, he is not like that,” Suji replied. She knew that what Sehun did to her last night was wrong but Sehun seemed like he was sincerely apologize to her. Sehun even couldn’t see her in the eyes when he uttered those words. If Sehun was really that bad why must he cried last night? Why must he say he’s lonely and everyone always left him alone?

“Kai let just—” Was all Suji was able to say before Kai's mouth came crashing down into hers again. He snaked his hand into her school uniform and gently yanked until she opened her mouth in protest. She tasted like sweet vanilla. He was becoming delirious and wanted more.

“Kai, we can’t,” Suji whispered. After a few seconds, when he still remained silent, she glanced up at his face, wondering what he was thinking. He caught her eyes, and smiled, moving his head forward to kiss again.

“Kai, stop this! We can’t do whatever your pervert mind is thinking here!” Suji snapped as she pushed Kai away. Kai chuckled as he looked at her red face.

“You do know what I’m thinking right?”

“No! Now let just go home!” 

“I don’t want to go home, if we go home now, I will become crazy inside my room alone…I want you now, because baby, you've made me like this,” Kai exclaimed as he nibbled on Suji’s earlobe. Kai opened his door and went to Suji’s side. He pulled her even though Suji protested. Kai lifted her up. She began to flail her legs indicating for him to put her down "Let go of me, you animal" She yelled.

"Baby, I'm not seeking your approval," Kai informed Suji as he smiled. He opened the back seat door and pushed Suji inside with him. Suji pushed him away instead, he stepped in closer crushing her against the seat and she became all too aware of his hard body. He bit her neck. Her whimpers soon turned to moans. He softly grabbed her cheek and forced her to look into his eyes. He didn't know what came over him but he needed her and he would accept nothing but her and all of her.

"Kai..." Suji began and he quickly silenced her with a brutal kiss commanding her submission. He bit her lip before retreating. He watched her suck her lip into her mouth to soothe the ache. She looked at him with such uncertainty and wanting. She was curious and he would make sure that by the end of the night she'd know all she needed to.

“I love you so much, no one else is here; don’t worry," Kai said sweetly as he pulled Suji in for a more passionate embrace before he planted a kiss on her lips. His lips teased hers into opening up so their tongues could play in a passion they both held back for each other. Their bodies just conformed to each other and his arms cuddled her. Kai wanted her to feel his love. He became crazy when he couldn’t reach her, when she was not in front of his eyes!

“Kai… I love you too,” Suji pulled Kai’s face to the side and kissed him hungrily. They wanted each other. Kai needed her. All of her. I love you more than you can imagine, Bae Suji,” Kai huskily whispered, He smiled as his hands began to unbutton her shirt. Suji gasped from his sudden action. He enjoyed having her this close. He loved her scent. The scent of her vanilla shampoo and soap unexpectedly comforted him. He knew he wanted her, all of her. It had been two weeks after their love making session. She was blushing as Kai kept his lips on her earlobe and his fingers skillfully unbuttoned her clothes.

“If you don’t want this... I’ll stop,” Kai said with his eyes locking on Suji’s. Suji shook her head as she touched Kai’s face. So many times, when she was unaware of his eyes on her, he watched her. He loved to watch the way she moved, the way her hair blew across her face in the wind. He loved the sound of her laughter. He also loved the way when she was mad at him, even yelling and kicking him. Most of all, he loved the look on her face when he kissed her.

Kai wanted Suji, needed her, and had to have her. Such was his state as he tentatively reached out to caress her skin in the moonlight. He pressed his lips to her neck, tasting the salty flavor of her skin and his heart raced.

Kai moved more slowly now. He stared at Suji. Suji began to relax. He saw how weak she was from his kisses. The anger he had felt all day from the idea that she was interested in Sehun was gone. He had to have her again tonight so that no other man would get the chance. Kai knew, he wanted her or he would go crazy again!

Kai moved on top of Suji's body, and looked into her face brushing the hair from her eyes. She moaned. Her arms encircled his neck, and she pressed harder and deeper into his kiss. Their tongues danced in rhythms.

Kai unclasped Suji's bra and Suji began to look away from his eyes. Her face was red and her breath came heavily as he stared at her nipples. Kai felt her sudden intake of breath as the cool air touched Suji's bare skin. He paused a moment to let her object, but she didn't which made him take another move. 

Suji arched into him as he suckled first one breast, then the other. He was forced to pause as Suji's cool hands traveled up his heated stomach, lifting the shirt over his head. Kai leaned closer and began to suck on her delicious nipples making her moan as his wet and hot lips hungrily sucked and licked her. 

“Baby, let me hear you,” Kai breathing heavily as he plucked at Suji’s nipples.

"What are you doing?" Suji whispered hoarsely when Kai suddenly stopped. She realized what they were doing right now inside Kai's car. Her entire body was tingling, but she made a noise of protest again. Kai locked his eyes with hers as he began to push the hem of her skirt upwards. He leaned over as his face was close to hers and said with a teasing smile on his face "Baby, you know it, don't you?" Kai teasingly smiled.

This time Suji didn't even pretend to protest. His hands were sliding up her thighs. He found her clit easily and flicked it with the very tip of his finger so that she whimpered and squirmed with longing. Kai's entire body was on fire and he was desperate for her too. They knew, they needed each other. As much as Kai wanted her, Suji wanted him too.

Kai lifted his head to look into Suji’s eyes when he reached the waistband of her panties. When she smiled and nodded, he slipped his fingers below the band and slowly revealed her fair skin. Kai kissed her all over the exposed skin before slowly lowering the panties. His hands roamed around her exposed skin while his lips moved on her. Suji froze hearing the sound of his zipper being opened. Kai leaned closer as his lips crushed hers.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Kai asked again making sure Suji was okay with it. Suji nodded. He lined his shaft up with her glistening opening. Suji felt this and her eyes shot open. Even she was not a virgin anymore, she still felt a bit intense with this.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Kai breathed as Suji blushed deeply in a way that she had not as his gaze had taken in every part of her. Kai pulled away from Suji's arms and slowly slid down along her body, caressing her with his lips and tongue, until his kiss contacted with her swollen clit. Her back arched at his touch, and she whimpered at the heat that exploded within her. The heat surrounded them in the car. He knew exactly how to touch her, how to tease her. Kai wore the condom as his lips were on hers.

"Baby…" Kai began as he pushed into Suji. She inhaled deeply, clearly in discomfort. He pushed inside her. She gave a pained moan. Kai was a bit taken with her moan but the thought of seeing her under him with him inside her this way excited him. It was an experience only he would ever have with her.

"You're mine." Kai whispered as he bit his lips. He plunged into her. The pleasure was so intense that she couldn't scream; she couldn't even breathe. Kai's thick shaft stretched her pussy more than she could ever imagine and started to move.

“Did I hurt you?” Kai whispered. He didn’t want to hurt her in any way. Suji shook her head. She finally caught her breath amidst Kai's fevered pounding. She moaned and cried. Kai slowed his pace. He licked her tears off her face. He kissed her lips softly.

"You're mine," Suji felt he was punishing her. And he was. The more this plagued her mind, the deeper he went. But she also felt how he loved her deeply. He kissed her passionately. He was becoming delirious inside of her. He didn't care about anything but her warmth and tightness. She closed her eyes savoring his kiss and trying to block out her moans but it became too difficult. His pace quickened, she was approaching her orgasm. She felt too good for him to last any longer.

“Let me hear your voice baby,” They knew there will be ecstasy to come. As Kai’s hips thrust against Suji’s. He told her how beautiful she was, more beautiful and delicious than he had dreamed. He loved to watch her blushing face. They kissed for a while. Suji wanted to tell him how good he looked, and how she loved his deep, soft voice and his gentle hands. But she couldn’t utter a single word when all she did was moan and moan because of Kai’s deep thrusts. They kissed some more, unhurried. Kai held her closer, and Suji snuggled into his arms. They kissed as he pounded into her. Kai caressed her generous curves while Suji caressed his face.

"Kai...Ahh" Suji's hoarsely moaned.

“Ahhh, Baby…”

“Suji-ah….” Kai's words came out as something between a moan and a whisper as his strokes were hard and deep, taking them both to a higher level of ecstasy. Their lovemaking took on the smooth, fluid movement of a practiced dance, each knowing the other so intimately. They knew so well where to touch, how to move, what to do to drive the other crazy. Her nails raked down his back. He gasped as the sensation took him to the point where pleasure and pain collide and dropped him firmly on the side of indescribable pleasure. His warm mouth found and enjoyed her full breast, circling her nipple with his tongue, nibbling with his teeth. She tried to raise herself toward him, to press deeper into his mouth, but he held her down, preferring instead to keep her locked in his erotic torture.

"I'm close, baby, so close," Kai whispered. His face strained and his back arched as he tried to hold back. She smiled, and her breath shook as she spoke. "Come for me, baby. Come for me now,” Kai whispered fastening his thrust as Suji’s hands gripped his waist and her nails dug into him as his orgasm took him hard. She pressed up, taking him into her again, continuing her rolling strokes, pushing him to total release until his body trembled and he begged her to stop.

Suji let out a sigh of pleasure while Kai groaned. The fit was perfect, tight, wet, warm and perfect. Kai could feel Suji's muscles holding him tight and suspected that she might be close. He hoped so because he knew he was not going to last long. Kai placed Suji to ride over him. Kai reached up and cupped the beautiful breasts that swayed above him. She leaned in so he could take one into his mouth, which he did. He suckled, feeling Suji's walls ripple in pleasure around him, pushing him to the edge. He slid one finger between them to stroke her clitoris. He made contact and felt her implode around him. Her milking muscles sent him over the edge, and he sent spurt after spurt into the condom. 

It was then that all of his strength left him. Suji felt something warm shoot up into her. After a few more thrusts he stopped but did not pull out. He stroked her disheveled hair and smiled at her as he collapsed beside her. His arms held her next to him. Her head laid softly on his chest. Their breath slowly returned to normal and their heartbeats ended their race as they relaxed together in the darkness. Whispered words of love passed between them with promises of forever both spoken and silent. She made him crazy. He felt more passionately for her than he had any woman in his life.

Bae Suji is the first woman that made him like this crazy and he wanted her so badly.

“Don’t meet him again,”

“E. V. E. R again,” Kai breathed deeply the scent that was Suji before gently placing a kiss on her forehead. He gently moved her thighs apart, noting her ragged breathing as he did so. Suji looked at him as she pouted. He smiled as he saw her pink lips pouting through their dark covering. She was beautiful all over. He leaned in and kissed her. She moaned. His tongue ran up the crevice between her pouting lips. Kai thought he could lap up that taste forever. It was so purely her. He kissed and licked her lower lips until they were puffy and swollen.

“Kai, you and your jealousy,” Suji pinched Kai’s nose as the tanned boy chuckled slightly. What she could say when they did all their love making there at the back seat of his car?

“It’s not just about jealousy, if you're with some other boy I feel like wanted punching them but, with that asshole, I feel like I want to kill him.” Kai exclaimed as he held her body tightly. He felt like this because he just had her. He didn't like and will doanything if that asshole tries to do something to her!

“Why do you hate him so much?”

“Because he took something precious from me and I won’t let him take it again,” Kai whispered as he kissed Suji deeply. He swears to god that if Sehun tries to touch what is his again, he will kill him.

"I love you, baby," Kai replied. "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," Suji responded, her hushed words barely audible. Suji rested her chin against Kai's shoulder. Kai held her close, then closed his eyes and tried to drift off. Finally he could rest his eyes with her warm presence next to him.

 

Tears brimmed in Sehun's eyes. Like a waterfall, his tears fell at the thought of her walking with Kai, instead of beside him, or on his arm.

Was he wrong to desire things with Suji? 

Many times Sehun thought he should settle, and find another girl who would possibly love him for the rest of her life. But, who the hell was he kidding. He had no eyes for another. 

Sehun sighed. How many times did he have to endure seeing her with another man, before his very eyes many times, fighting hard to cover his feelings up? 

"What is wrong, Hun-ah," Luhan whispered as he pat the maknae's hair. Sehun squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of speaking his feelings. Tears falling from his eyes as Luhan locked his eyes with him. Luhan will always here when he needed him. He'd always noticed, he knew everything about him, that was the bond they shared. 

"Everything hyung, everything is wrong."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Suji locked her hands with Kai as they walked out from his car. They were smiling as they opened the front door and at that moment Suji just wished this was just another nightmare when her eyes fixed with Jimin that was staring at them. Didn’t he say that he would have some dance practice again? Suji pulled her hands from Kai but Kai just stood there calmly with his hands on hers tightly. 

“LET HER GO!” Jimin snarled as he stood in front of Kai. His eyes were full of hatred and anger. The same with Kai's eyes before. He clenched his fist to restrain himself from punching Kai on his face.

“Jiminnie, calm down, please,”

“CALM DOWN? NOONA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID??!!” Jimin threw some photos of Kai and her kissing. Suji snapped. Her eyes widened. The kissing scene was in front Sehun’s apartment before Kai drove his car. Who was the one that kept taking their photos without they noticed?!!

“Jimin, please listen,” Suji softly said. Suji's never seen Jimin this angry. His face was red with anger.

“KIM JONGIN I SAID LET MY SISTER GO!! ARE YOU DEAF?!!” Jimin pulled Suji’s hands but Kai held her other hand tightly. Kai looked at Jimin. He clenched his fist trying to stay calm down even if it was hard as hell.

“Kai, please let me go, let me talk to him,”

“You should listen to your sister first!” Kai hissed. He wanted to punch Jimin in the face because he was hurting her.

“Listen to what? Listen to how you fucked up her life?!”

“BAE JIMIN!! STOP THIS!” Suji yelled.

“LET HER GO!!” Jimin gripped Suji’s hands tightly making her whimper in pain. Slowly Kai let her go. He didn’t want to see her in pain.

“STAY AWAY FROM HER!” Jimin shouted as he protectively pushed Suji behind him. Jimin didn’t need any explanation and he didn’t need anything because it was already obvious! How could his own older sister do something so low like this?!

“YOU’RE HURTING HER!” Kai pulled off Jimin’s hands from Suji.

“I’m not going to stay here and to see all of this bullshit, come on; we’re not staying here anymore!” Jimin hurtfully exclaimed as he wanted to step away from the house. He would take her far away from this demon!

“BAE JIMIN! RELEASE HER AT ONCE!” Kai exploded.

“Kai, please…” Suji pleaded as Kai looked into her eyes that were now filled with tears. He felt hurt.

Jimin grabbed Suji’s hands and dragged her with him out of the house. Kai could see how this whole situation was hurting her and it hurt him a lot. He couldn’t do anything. He knew if he fought again with Jimin it would only cause her more pain and he would never make Suji feel pain again. Kai lowered his head in regret. Why can’t I do anything?!!

Kai put a hand on his grief-stricken chest and leaned against the wall to support him.

Dear god, please...please don't let anything take her away from me...

Bae Suji arched her brow and stared at Jimin with momentary indecision. Jimin just sat there without uttering a single word. Giving up, she sat her down in a chair. She sighed, rested her head on her shoulder. She knew what she did was her fault but... Is it really a mistake?

“Jiminnie, we can’t stay here,” Suji softly exclaimed she knew how Jimin was all mad at her but she can’t stay here, at Jin’s house. Even though Jin said its okay and all fine because he lived with his older sister, still Suji didn’t like the idea of staying here. After all she didn't want other people to know about her secret.

“Noona, you just need to stay here for a while, I hated it if we still stayed at that bastard's house and you sure don’t want Naeun noona to know about this thing too? Or does she knows about this?” Jimin asked breaking off his silence. He didn’t even look at his sister while asking her. He felt hurt. He felt confused. After he saw that picture, all he knew was he must take his sister far away from that demon and all he could think of was to bring her here, at Jin hyung house. That’s because Jin hyung only lives with his sister.

“No, she doesn’t know about this but we can’t stay here,” Suji hadn't meant to sound so negative but she couldn't help it. Everything in her wanted to call Kai. She wasn't sure what she would say if she did such a thing. Only now did she realize what a mistake she'd made.

“We have to stay here until mom comes back, after that we will figure out what we will do and obviously I can’t let you stay there with that bastard again, it’s sickening me by just the thought of that.” Jimin truthfully claimed. He felt guilty to say it and to treat his sister like this, the one that he loved so much but he couldn’t help it. It’s sickened him to death.

“You want mom to know about this?” She couldn't begin to ask him for forgiveness even if she could talk to him. The guilt was all consuming and was manifesting itself in depressing ways.

“I don’t know yet,” Jimin sighed contritely. Yes, he hated his sister for what she done, but BaeSuji is his only sister, the one that he loved so much was now hurting him.

“How- how did you get that picture?” Unable to look him in the eye, Suji asked. She wanted to ask this, she needed to know who else knew about them.

“I don’t know, someone sent it to me,” Jimin shrugged his shoulders. He still didn’t bother to look at his sister’s face. He still remembered how furious he was when he first looked at those pictures. He found the envelope with his name print on it inside the mail box. Never ever could he have imagined it was a picture of his sister and stepbrother kissing!

“Jimmnie, I’m so s-sorry,” That word was the only one she wanted to tell her little brother. The fact that he was here, protecting her in some capacity and she did acknowledge that. He was her baby brother and it hurt her so much because they became like this. Her head popped back and she lowered it in shame. Was all she did a mistake? Is she a sinner now? Yes, if falling in love was a sin, she had committed the biggest sin.

“Let’s talk again tomorrow, we're both tired.” Jimin said as if he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He felt hurt treating his sister like this.

“No, I really meant it, I-I'm so sorry,” Suji stood there holding Jimin’s arms without waiting for his response.

“Noona, just rest,” Jimin softly said as he pulled off her hands from his arms. He closed the door leaving Suji with a flood of mixed emotions. Suji knew what she did was wrong. She knew it so well that she deserved this cold treatment from Jimin but she couldn’t deny her own feelings. She had to see Kai, just one more time, if only for just one more time.

Kai, did you feel hurt as much as I did? 

Kai didn't sleep well that night. He'd finally passed out at seven o'clock in the morning. How could he fall asleep when his mind was all about Suji. He'd expected her to call him or even leave him a message but she didn’t. Finally he fell asleep while holding his cellphone. Tired and hurt, that’s all he felt. So, when he woke up at noon he was annoyed at himself for not receiving any call from her. After more than a hundred missed calls, Kai knew that he needed to be patient. Suji needed her own time even though right now Kai felt like a breathless human being.

He missed her damn much.

Kai had been waiting and waiting all day. Sitting up, he snatched the mobile device from his bedside table. There were no missed calls or messages. Kai took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He instantly felt that something wasn't right and his fear was gaining control. Where has Jimin taken her?

Kai couldn’t wait anymore. He must find her. He needed someone’s help and only Chanyeol’s name entered his mind right now. Well, Chanyeol knew about them. Chanyeol's apartment was only five minutes away by car. He parked illegally hoping that this ordeal wouldn't take long.

“Hello?” Chanyeol's voice came over the line.

“Hey hyung, it's me.”

“Oh, Kai, wait a minute," After a pause the entry buzzer sounded and Kai entered the building. He made it to his luxurious condo and was greeted by the sight of Chanyeol with just his boxers on.

“What's going on, you look terrible as fuck,” Chanyeol stared up at him. For him, Kai looked so pale and miserable. His face showed it all.

“Help me, hyung,”

“Help?”

“Help me find Suji, Jimin took her with him and I’m going crazy right now because I don’t know where the hell she is!” Kai claimed as he took a seat on the couch.

“Bae Jimin knows about you and… his sister?” Chanyeol looked at him bewildered.

“Someone sent a picture of us kissing in front of the apartment,”

“Kim Jongin! You know so well what will happen if people see what you do and yet you still kiss her at that place? Where anyone can see you?!” Chanyeol shook his head. Although he’s not too fond of Kai relationship he noticed how Kai changed so much ever since Bae Suji was inside his heart. As his hyung and his best friend Chanyeol felt extremely happy for him. Kai sighed. He'd definitely deserved that and more but he'd worry about it later. Right now, he needed to find out where Bae Suji was and nothing else was important.

“I know it’s my fault, Chanyeol hyung, you need to help me!” Kai eyed his best friend. Chanyeol’s eyes gazed at him. Chanyeol never saw Kai beg like this. He looked so hopeless and helpless. Guess he is really crazy right now.

“You don’t need to ask, I’ll help you and let’s see what I can do, for now you just need to rest,” Chanyeol patted Kai’s shoulder. Kai, love really changed you.

“I can’t,”

“We need energy to find her, just rest first, you look like you haven’t slept for days,” Chanyeol took a can with him and headed to Kai.

Kai sat there at Chanyeol’s condo. He didn’t even eat anything even though Chanyeol forced him. He just sat there waiting for any news from Chanyeol’s men. He only got up after Chanyeol dragged him off and took him to his room. He warned Kai to get some sleep or else he will tell this to the tell the other members about this. Chanyeol promised him he will find her.

Kai stared blankly inside the room. Kai wondered what it felt like to love in the days when we were with someone that we loved. He knew that most slept in the same bed with the one they loved every night and they woke up together the next morning. Love had to have had an almost entirely different meaning back then for him. He never valued the feelings inside his heart because he never felt this way with someone. Now it felt very different. It surely was different.

Bae Suji, the first girl ever that made his heart beating for her, that made him change to be a better person.

In the last moment of being with her, his mind carried back to the last morning he spent with her. He often found peace in believing this. He even let himself imagine and let himself trick his mind into pretending to be back in those last hours. Those moments when she was here, with him. Kai closed his eyes imagining she was here. BaeSuji’s here.

Kai hadn't slept and had watched the darkness being chased away by the sun's rays shining into the room through the large windows above the bed, lighting up the white sheets, and her bare skin. He watched her sleep, watched her steady breathing. He inhaled her scent with every breath he took. He tried to describe it to himself, so he could remember it and maybe close his eyes one day and pretend she had never left. He tried to study the curve of her back and the mole on her back, her long black hair and her scent that always drowned him crazy. Forgetting what lay next to him was just his imagination, Kai began to touch her but that was when he felt hurt again.

Her image vanished away from him. Leaving him with only the darkness of this night and a pained heart. He hated it if someone left him. He was all alone again. Painful tears began to fall from his swollen eyes. The pain that filled his heart was deep.

Is his love for her making him a sinner?

Is it a sin to fall in love? 

Suji felt like a body without a soul. She felt hurt and miserable. She wanted to message Kai and tell him where she was but… She couldn’t. A part of her heart and body wanted to run, wanted to go to Kai but… Her mind was telling her otherwise. She could see how this hurt Jimin, how her feelings, her selfishness was hurting her baby brother. Jimin changed. Jimin didn’t talk to her with his smile anymore; no more bright BaeJimin. He never wanted to look at her anymore. Jimin…Jimin hated her. Jimin was not her cute bubbly baby brother anymore.

The fact that it was bleeding her heart.

It's been one week since she stayed here at Jin’s house. She received tons and tons of messages from Kai, from Chanyeol kept telling her to meet Kai but…. She couldn’t. Kai messaged her. He knew where she was; warning her that he would come and meet her but Suji replied him that if he came here, that’s the end of them.

Never ever in her life had she been this hopeless. She missed Kai to death but….She couldn’t.

But…It didn’t last long when she heard a knock from the window. It was midnight and everyone was asleep. Fear overtook her body when she saw a shadow from the window. Once she heard the voice from the shadow her mind told her to not listen to his begs, don’t open the window but, like always, her body betrayed her.

“Baby…Open this window. Please, I beg you,” Kai's pleading was heard from the window. It was actually easy to come here without being seen. Suji stared at the window. She fought but she couldn’t. Her own feelings betrayed her as her feet began to approach the window and opened it. Without wasting anytime, Kai crawled in and his long arms grabbed Suji’s body onto his chest. God, I missed her!

Kai's POV

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Suji whispered. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her small frame. Her arms wound around my back, and I could feel her heart beating like mine. Our hearts were matching as if it could finally breathe and beat normally. I turned my face down to kiss the top of her head. She was silent. We just stood there in front of the window holding each other for what seemed like an eternity. I closed my eyes wanting to stop time. Still enveloped in each other’s love and wrapped in innocence, her scent enveloped me, the same soft straight strands of black past her shoulders and over my hands. The memories flooded back and I couldn't help but whisper,

“I'll love you baby, I beg you please don’t leave me, and I'll always do everything in my power to make you happy,” I whispered pathetically. She was trying to push me but then her warm tears fell down on my shoulder. I wanted to hold back but I couldn’t otherwise I’ll be dead. I missed her!

“K-Kai, we c-can’t. Please, leave me-“Suji stepped back, my arms still on her shoulders, and she looked into my eyes again. I wanted to know what her feelings were but I couldn’t see anything. All I saw was her pain. Was I being too much of selfish person? Ask anyone in this world, who would ever give up their love? People would become selfish if it were about their feelings, don't lie!

I'm not an angel nor was I a demon; I'm just a lonely cold-hearted boy who fell in love with his stepsister!

“Don’t.” I begged her again caressing her cheeks, wiping off her tears. Neither of us spoke. I pulled her into my embrace once again but she tried to push me away. My heart was bleeding, hurting. My eyes were looking at her in pain and longing. Couldn’t she see all of the pain she was causing inside me?!

“Just because we were raised in a society that doesn't understand our kind of love, it doesn't mean that it's impossible to love. Nothing's impossible, we can-”

“Kai, stop it, we are hurting ourselves and our family. We have to end this,” Suji cried in pain. I closed my eyes. So this was the end. She'd made a decision. I could feel the tears beginning to escape. No matter the verdict, I had to respect it, but that doesn't mean I want her to see me cry. But again I was helpless, her love made me stronger how could this same love make me this weak? It was like my pain when my mother left me came over again but this time it was much more stronger. The pain.

My knees were trembling. I fell down on the floor. My heart felt like it was being cut into pieces. I touched my face rubbing it. It was a poor attempt at saving my tears, but it failed as tears fell down, crushing my heart and crumbling my world.

Darkness.

Emptiness.

“Kai, I-I’m sorry,” I felt her hand on the back of my neck and she began to move. I looked up and her face lowered towards me. In her eyes, I could see a longing; she wanted this just as much as I did. I pulled her face closer to mine and pressed my lips to hers. She was struggling at first but she gave up.

I used the other arm to lift her. With both of us lying on our sides, we had to hold each other. She leaned forward and kissed me again, her tongue began to dance across my mouth and I parted my lips and met her tongue with my own. We were crying while our lips searched each other hungrily. It felt soft, and I circled the tip before following its length into her mouth and she sucked my tongue slightly.

God. Don't take her away from me. Is it too much to ask for?

“Baby please I love you, don’t do this to me,” I pushed her chin up, forcing her to face me. I knew, she was lying. I saw a tear streak down her cheek and I kissed it away. She wrapped her arms around me, running her fingers through my hair again as I brushed my lips against hers and pushed my tongue into her mouth.

"How can I live without you?" My head was spinning. I didn't want to give up. I hadn't given up. I'd fought and won only to lose my footing in the end. I tried to imagine a life without her. I tried to imagine finding and marrying somebody else. No I couldn’t. I pushed her deeper on the bed. I was on top of her as my lips devoured hers.

 

“Kai--” Suji fumbled for the words she needed to persuade him. Kai was kissing her like he would die if she pushed him again. She had hurt him and he was resisting her, wanting to avoid the pain of losing her again. She put the cool palm of her hand against his cheek, feeling the warmth from his tears and the hot skin of his face. She looked into his eyes and saw how much he wanted her too. She tried to say that they needed to stop, that she didn't know how they could make it work, but she wanted them to have at least this night together.

All Suji saw in Kai’s deep brown eyes were love, longing and pain. She knew she was the one that caused this pain to him. She was in deep pain too. Kai couldn't bear to lose her and he looked into her eyes. Then he felt her lips on his, just lightly, as if she was kissing him goodbye. Having her mouth against his, tasting her vanilla lips, her breath hot against his face -- he crumbled. He wanted her so much and his will was dissolved by her tender gesture in the face of rejection.

“K-kai s-stop,” Kai’s arm went around Suji’s waist, his other hand cupped the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair. He opened his eyes to be confronted by her look of shock and the traces of tears in her eyes and then he pressed his mouth firmly against hers. She tried to resist as he forced his tongue between her lips, but her heart wasn't in it and she opened her mouth, twining her tongue with his. The kiss was passionate and extraordinary as only reunion kisses can be, no lust, just love and longing like the intensity of a first kiss.

"I love you, Bae Suji," Kai whispered. Eventually the kiss drew to a close. Their bodies were pressed together and their arms encircled each other.

"I love you too, Kim Jongin," Both of them were breathing heavily with the exertion of such kissing and the need to be together fully. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t right. They loved each other. They needed each other but…they couldn’t.

They kissed and kissed while tears flowed continuously.

The kiss was so hot yet it felt so cold because they knew so well what will happen next.

“NOONA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!” Jimin cried as he threw the pictures of Kai standing in front of Suji’s window and how he got into the room. His eyes filled with tears and anger. Suji that was just sitting on the couch got shocked. Her eyes widened in disbelieved. Who the hell took those damn pictures?!

“NOONA! JUST KILL ME!” Jimin yelled with his tears. Jin came and held his body. At first he wanted to step away from the problem but he couldn’t when he looked at how furious Jimin was. He needed to be here.

“Jimin…Please,”

“Jimin calm down!” Jin yelled as he held Jimin’s.

“Did you have sex with that asshole?!!”

“BAE JIMIN I’M YOUR FUCKING SISTER! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!!” Suji painfully yelled.

“What? I thought you forget that fact a long time ago! After you had been fucking him!!”

PANG!!

Suji slapped his cheeks. Her eyes were red with tears and anger. When Jimin's eyes was filled with tears and reflected with pain then she realized what she had done to him. To her only brother.

She slapped her baby brother. Although, they were always bickering about something stupid, she never hit him like this. Suji heard Jimin slam the door to his room shut across the hall from her. Part of her wanted to keep herself away indefinitely but the other part wanted desperately to go to Jimin. Jin gazed at her with sad eyes as he walked out from the place not wanting to see how much this situation was hurting her as much it was hurting him. 

After battling with herself, Suji quietly knocked on his door "What?"Jimin asked. He didn't like it when everyone told him about her picture. Yes, the kids from his school didn't know yet that they were step siblings but even without knowing, it looked bad that they treated his sister. If they did know it, how would Jimin feel? He sure would be in pain, if his own sister was hurting! He didn't want her to be treated like she didn't deserve to live!

"It's me," Suji said, trying, to no avail, to keep her voice from cracking. Yes the photo that showed her and Kai's kissing were already going around the school. Through the school's web, their cellphones. Although she didn't know who the hell that was doing these things to her, the whole school now knew her relationship with Kai. Kai said he will try to find that culprit. Suji didn't care if the whole school accused her as she was not as innocent as she seemed to be. She didn't care about them but she only cared about Jimin.

"Go away," Jimin moaned quietly. His chest felt heavy. He just wanted to protect her.

Suji didn't push him. She didn't even know what she would have said anyway. All she knew for sure was that she had been pushed into the forbidden territory of loving her own stepbrother, and Jimin’s cold shoulder hurt more than anything. Suji tried to say something again. Her face hung low.

“I-I’m sorry for disappointing you, I’m sorry for being s-such a worthless sister for you,” Tears fell from her eyes. She couldn’t keep it anymore. She couldn’t hold it in anymore. She didn’t know why must she asked for forgiveness from him but she knew she needed to say it again. Before she stepped away from the room, Jimin opened his door.

He pulled her body into his embrace.

“N-noona, I-I’m sorry,” Jimin cried. From the time he stayed away from his sister he was only caused himself more pain. He wanted to understand her. Wanted to try to feel her feelings but no, it was wrong. So wrong.

“Noona, please I beg you, please leave him, or you will kill me with this pain,” In that moment, Suji knew, she was not only killing him but she was killing herself too. Tears fell down from her swollen eyes.

And she knew, it would kill Kai too.

Suji’s chocolate eyes were dull as it met with Sehun’s bright eyes. His lips curved into a smile when Suji’s mother announced that they were officially engaged.

The crowd clapped as two hearts were broken into pieces.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

This happened one week before the engagement.

Suji’s POV

Suji kept dialing Naeun’s cell phone number but Naeun didn’t answer her. She left her a lot of messages but she didn’t reply to her. Suji knew, she knew so well that her best friend was really hurt with the fact that she lied to her. Naeun didn’t come to school nor did she know where she was. Suji felt hurt. She had been treated like thrash at school, being called names and had a talk with the teachers, she was the school sweetheart and in just a few seconds she was being treated this way.

It's been one week since she started enduring the pain. Her own emotional pain. With Jimin being so cold towards her, Kai wasn’t by her side. Some of the students bullied her, not physically but emotionally. She's never been treated this way, this low, but now her nightmare came true. It just killed her slowly. Her mind was screaming for help. Her heart was hurting to the deepest.

Suji walked towards the toilet and looked at the mirror. Her pale face reflected on the mirror. She splashed water on her face as she bit her lips. Kai wasn’t here; if he was here with her the pain that she felt may not be like this. Kai went to meet his father as his father called him and wanted him to be there immediately. Even though Kai was hesitated to leave Suji behind nothing he could do when his father demanded him to be there to France for their business.

“I love you; I will comeback as soon as I can.” Were the last words Kai said before leaving her. Suji missed him and needed him with her but she couldn’t be selfish. Kai needed to go because of his father's order and she agreed for him to go without her even though her heart wanted him to always stay by his sides.

Suji opened the tab again and splashed her face several times with the cold running water then she stopped to catch a breath. She was tired, mind, heart and soul from the constant cold shoulder most of her friends gave her. She closed her eyes and immediately opened when she heard a familiar voice.

“Oh the new school slut is here,” Min-ah said with a smiled plastered on her face. Her eyes on Suji were filled with disgust.

“It’s really interesting to know that the great Bae Suji could become like this right?” Min-ah smirked at her. Suji didn’t reply as she was washing her hands and wanted to walk away as fast as possible. She completely ignored the girl.

“Hey, are you deaf now? I’m talking with you, bitch!” Min ah yelled as her jealous side overtook her mind. She was the one that had her eyes on Kai, how could this plain girl get him?!

“I think the real bitch here is you!” Suji coldly claimed as she stared at Min-ah. She was tired and she didn’t want to fight again with this useless human being! For a moment, Min-ah shivered from Suji’s words towards her. But she didn’t want to give up. She followed Suji out.

“What the fuck do you want?!” Suji yelled to Min-ah as the girl kept following her. She didn’t care if anyone heard them; the teachers will probably punish her again. She just needed to clear her mind and this girl in front of her made her feel sick.

“Don’t try to act all innocent when you’re no,t” Min-ah smirked.

“Speaking for yourself Min-ah?” Before Suji answered her back, Chanyeol suddenly came and stood beside her. His eyes looking at Min-ah bored.

“I’m not talking to you Park Chanyeol!”

“But I am” Chanyeol snorted.

“I am talking with this bitch!” Min-ah pointed towards Suji.

“What I know, the only bitch here is you,” Chanyeol pointed his finger at her. Min- ah shot daggers at him with her eyes.

“She is the school bitch! Just look at her photos that are going around the school!” Min-ah exclaimed as she stomped her feet.

“You’re the school bitch, she didn’t sleep around with guys like you did, and don’t get me start with it will you? This conversation is so fucking boring as hell and I feel like I want to sleep,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and dragged Suji with him. Suji could only follow him as he guided her to the school rooftop.

“Why you didn’t kick that bitch like you used to kick me?” Chanyeol said as he gazed down at Suji. Suji was looking at the sky as she let the wind blow her hair.

“I wanted to but... you stopped me,” Suji said uninterested.

“What great timing I have, right?” Chanyeol chuckled. Yes, this is the Bae Suji he knew.

“But thanks anyway to you I don’t have to receive any punishment,” Suji sighed, thinking she could had received another warning by the teachers if she did kick that girl earlier. Chanyeol laughed as he lay down on a couple of chairs.

“What are you doing? Class will start soon,”

“Did you think I was just joking when I said I wanted to sleep?” Chanyeol said as he closed his eyes. Suji shook her head. Being with Chanyeol just made her miss him more.

I miss you, Kai

Suji found the book that she needed at the library. She packed her things inside her backpack and started to walk out the library. There were not many students around her. She looked at her watch, it was already late. Suddenly a car parked right in front of her. She knew who the car belonged to.

“I can take you to your home,” Sehun invited her. Suji hesitated. She did feel grateful towards him because Sehun treated her like he always did even with all the bad rumours surrounding her.

“C’mon, let me help you,” Sehun smiled. Suji smiled towards him and opened the car door.

“Are you hungry?” Sehun asked after he sped off his car. Suji shook her head. She didn’t feel hungry even though as she remembered she didn’t eat anything today. She never really cared about the food she ate or her hungry feeling. She only wanted to wait until the day Kai came back to her. Kai would usually call her once a while.

“You know, you look thinner,” Sehun gazed at the road. Suji could see his eyes were on her.

“Is this because of the rumours or because you miss him?” Sehun's sudden question made her gasp. She didn't know how to answer when the fact it was it. She missed Kai. She didn't care about those stupid rumours or bad things the kids talked about even though sometime she knew how this whole thing affected Jimin.

“Sehun I—”

“It’s okay, I can understand , it’s all about love, people will become weak because of love,” Sehun said with a weak smile.

Suji suddenly remembered something, she slipped her hands in her backpack and turned on her cell phone. She received messages on her cell phone. She read the messages with her heart fluttering and an excited feeling ran through her body. She read the message a couple of times. Her eyes were shining and her lips curved into smile.

⇒Baby, I miss you!

⇒Where are you?!

⇒Why did you turn off your cell phone?

With just the messages, she knew Kai was back!

“Sehun... you can just stop here,” Suji said as she eyed the boy next to her.

“Why? I can send you to Jin’s house,” Sehun asked. He eyed her with curious eyes. He knew Suji stayed at Jin's house.

“No, just stop here,” Suji said. She couldn’t tell him she wanted to meet with Kai. If she could fly she wanted to fly to Kai!

Or I can send you to Kai’s house” With those words Sehun turned his way to Kai’s house. With just looking through Suji’s eyes Sehun knew what made her suddenly act this way.

Kai was the answer.

After thanking Sehun, Suji quickly walked towards the door. Sehun is a really kind boy. He said he could understand her feelings and he would never judge her for that. He also stated that he would stay by her side no matter what bad rumours people were saying about her. They’re friends.

Suji smiled and with an excited feeling she gripped the door handle. She wanted to surprise him. She wanted to tell Kai she missed him as much he did. She opened the door and stepped inside the house with her eyes looking around.

And at that moment she wished all she saw was just a nightmare.

Suji wished this was not the truth.

Suji’s eyes stained with tears. She wished she had never seen what she was looking at.

Kai was on the couch naked with Min ah's head on his bare chest. He was sBaeping with his arms around that girl. Suji heartbeat stopped. She could feel her world was tumbling down.

Tears fell down from Suji’s eyes. No, this is not true! She wanted to run to Kai, to hit him and yell at him but what all she did was walk out the house with her trembling body and spinning head.

This is not the truth but what her eyes told her was something else.

Suji felt like she would collapse anytime soon. With her trembling hands, she dialled Naeun’s number again wishing and hoping the girl will answer her.

“Naeun, Please don’t hung up, I need you right now,” With that said she cried and cried with Naeun’s voice on the other line crying with her as well.

“Please,”

One week after, at the heart-breaking night.

That's not the only reason for Suji to be here, to wear this beautiful white dress and stood in front of this people with Sehun beside her. Jimin was also one of her reasons, her mother also one of her reasons.

Her mother was pregnant.

And Suji was the one to plead Sehun to do this. She knew Kai was not like that. She knew Kai was not like other boys. But maybe letting Kai go was the best for them. This was the time. They needed to end this or they never could end this.

Even though it was like killing herself and Kai.

I’m begging you don’t do this.

I need to do this.

Please.

I’m sorry

“Kai! You need to calm down!” D.O said as he shook Kai’s shoulder. Kai was drunk and was walking down the street. His face was red. His eyes were swollen with tears. He didn’t want to go to the party. Not to the party where he could see the other half of his heart with someone else and, on top of that, with Oh Sehun!

“Kai! Be careful!” D.O yelled as his hands gripped Kai’s arms. Kai was walking like the world was spinning. He didn’t care if there were cars or anything passed by him.

“Hyung…I want to die.” Kai wanted to die because death is less painful compared to what he is feeling right now.

God, did I wish for something impossible?

Kai's POV one week before.

Kai just got home after he travelled to He slipped his hands inside his jeans pocket and his eyes stared at the phone screen. There was still no text message or call from her. He bit his lips. Earlier at the airport, he sent Suji hundreds of messages after he couldn’t reach her. He called her but would only hear her voicemail. He was exhausted and might be suffering from jetlag because he just landed here.

Kai was really exhausted after one week trying to talk to his father. Yeah, a father that didn’t deserve to be called a father for what he did. It made him want to puke remembering how his father treated him. He tried many times to talk about his feelings to his father but the old man kept asking and ordering him around to sign some contracts and he didn’t even meet with him when he was there all he did was work and work. It sickened him to death to think that mean and evil old man is his own father!

Kai sighed as he sat on the couch. Should he call her again or wait for her? Maybe Suji had some work to do. He needed to calm down first. He remembered Suji always loved to eat ice cream whenever she was under some kind of stress. He smiled. Kai headed toward the kitchen and opened the freezer. He pulled out some Vanilla ice cream, took a spoon and tasted it. Vanilla always reminded him of her. It's so palatable, but it's too thick for his liking and it's not strong enough to calm him down. Even for a bit. It was just making him miss her more. 

Kai sat on the counter, his eyes staring at his cell phone. God, he missed her. Her touch, her voice, her everything. He needed to be with her, wherever she may be. But he knew he couldn’t run to her like he always did. It would hurt her more. After all, Jimin was still being an ass and he needed to stay calm even though it was hard as hell.

Kai closed his eyes and opened them again. He smiled brightly when he heard the door bell. He dashed off towards the front door and when the door flung open, a frown replaced his smile. His bright face turned cold. This was not the person he expected to see!

“Hi…” Min-ah said with a seducing smile on her lips. His eyes gazed on the hot tanned boy in front of her. She could see how annoyed he looked. Ignoring the girl, Kai closed the door again only to hear Min-ah's whining voice telling him that she came here to tell him about something.

“What do you want?” Kai asked, not bothering to look at her face when he opened the door once again. The sight of this girl irked him. He felt disgusted just throwing her a glance.

“You know, your bitc—I mean your girl, I saw her with Sehun earlier at school!” Min-ah said with a slight smirk. Kai’s eyes widened with anger. No. That bastard was trying to follow his girl again!

Without thinking, Kai grabbed his things and walked out. He didn’t think that Suji cheated on him or anything, he just wanted to meet with her and then, it happened.

It happened so fast that before he could turn around, someone hit his head and his vision became black in a split second.

Night came and Kai opened his eyelids with a big headache. He furrowed his brows and pressed his fingers against his temple. It hurt and he felt like the whole world was spinning around him. At that time he could slowly visualize and see what happened to him. He was naked with someone beside him. Something knocked his senses out. He stared wide-eyed at the girl beside him, with fury in his eyes.

It happened so fast when he grabbed her neck. Min-ah whimpered in pain, her hands hit Kai's long arms and tried to pry off his hands from her neck. He was really furious.

“I'll kill you!” Kai screamed realizing that this whore just blackmailed him. His hands wrapped around her neck, choking her. Kai’s face was red with anger and Min-ah’s face was white. She was terrified for her life and thought that she wiould die at that moment. She could hardly breathe.

“KAI! YOU WILL KILL HER!” D.O suddenly came and pulled Kai from her. His attempt failed because the tanned boy looked like he really wanted to kill that girl. He was shocked to see the both of them naked here with Kai wanting to kill her. What exactly happened?

“I WANT TO KILL THIS BITCH!!” Kai’s lips tightened and his eyes blazed.

“KAI, STOP!!” Suho, who just came after parking the car, ran towards him.

“LET ME GO! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!” Kai yelled again after Suho successfully parted him from the pale girl. Min-ah panted as she collapsed on the floor. Kai was thrashing his body while Suho and D.O held him tightly. D.O knew, if they were any later, she might really be a goner. How dare that disgusting creature try to touch him and have her way with him?

Min-ah started to cry, her body was sprawled out on the floor. After calming Kai down, D.O picked up the clothes on the floor and gave them to her.

“Wear something, I don’t know what really happened but I think you need to leave right now.” D.O looked at her. He knew her. He also knew Kai well. Kai wasn’t like that little shit Oh Chanyeol, this must have happened because of her.

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?? LET ME FINISH YOU FIRST BITCH!” Kai yelled as he dashed off towards the girl again, but stopped after Suho held his arms.

“Calm down.” Suho said it in a tone resembling a warning. His eyes looked at the girl with disgust. He knew Kai. There must be something about this girl, wanting to come up with some plan to fraud him.

“And you, stop crying and wear something, it's disgusting to look at.” Suho coldly exclaimed. D.O looked at him with a faint smile. Thank god Suho hyung is here!

The room was empty without its usual warmth. It was dark, empty and lonely. That feeling filled the air around the dark room. Kai was lying on the cold floor, not bothering to get up, to eat and to do his usual routine. There were empty bottles of alcohol around him, under his feet and beside his exhausted body. He closed his eyes. 

No matter how much he missed her, he couldn’t reach her again. Suji said they needed to do this, because of her mother's pregnancy.

Kai, we can't be selfish.

What's wrong with being selfish? It's about his damn feelings! But... he couldn't. Kai wanted to run to her but he was just too weak. His body trembled, thinking of the only girl that he ever loved who just left him alone here. Alone again.

I feel that the sad song flowing in my ears

Might stop my heart that sank

The soul of love that isn’t leaving captures me again

Cry, cry, cry again

Love love, the love that abandoned me

Love love, I live in memories and reminiscence

You are already my soul

How to live, without you

“Kai, wake up, you need to eat.” D.O came and sat beside the boy who looked like his life had been had been completely sucked out. His big eyes stared sadly at him. The strong smell of alcohol lingered on him. If not for Chanyeol, they would never know about his hidden secret. Why didn't Kai tell him? He thought there were no secrets between them.

“Hyung cooked your favourite chicken.” D.O smiled weakly as he opened the curtains from the window. Maybe Kai doesn't want them to know that he is hurting because of this matter?

“Kai, come, you need to take a shower and after that let's eat.” Suho, who came along with D.O, ruffled his black hair. Kai lay on the floor with his swollen eyes. His eyes strained with tears.

Kai shook his head.

“Kai, you need to gain your energy if you want her back, c’mon.” Suho softly said, trying to tell him that everything will be fine even though he knew nothing would ever be the same. Suho loved Kai like his younger brother. Never would he expect that this cold-hearted boy would fall in love and as a matter of fact he fell for his own stepsister. They wanted to help him but they couldn’t help him if he was acting that way again. Dancing for days and nights, and only filling his empty stomach with alcohol.

Kai shook his head again. He looked awful. He looked fragile and weak.

God, I just wanted to be loved.

I love you I love you

Also the love that abandoned me

I love you I love you

Although I live in memories and reminiscence

You are already my soul

How to live, without you

Oh you are my love, where are you

Oh you are my love forever

Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat on the couch next to each other. Silence filled the air in the living room. They tried as hard as they could to think of ideas to help Kai. Baekhyun licked his lips as Chanyeol kept shaking his head. Ughh! Of all the people he fell in love, it was someone he was forbidden to love. What a cruel way to love! It’s not fair!

“It felt like yesterday when we can still see him smile like an idiot all the time.” Chen said, breaking the silence. Baekhyun nodded.

“Remember when he always said he is busy when we called him to play, he changed. But look now, he looks so awful and it hurts to see him behaving that way.” Baekhyun sighed.

“He still doesn’t want to wake up and just lies there even though we forced him, that tanned asshole.” D.O said after coming out of Kai’s room. All of them gathered in his house again and in his big house each one of them had their own rooms to play and sleep. D.O's parents always went overseas and it wasn't difficult for him to spend time here with all of the EXO members.

“I feel like I want to drag him and shower him myself.” Suho who followed from behind came and sat next to them. Kai seems cold outside, but in fact, he cares a lot about his friends, wanting to be loved, to be understood and he's honest and simple. More sensitive than it seems and look how awful his love towards her made him.

"Why didn't you let us know Park Chanyeol?"

"You guys know, he is Kai, he is fucking stubborn. I kept the secret because it's him."

"But if we know we can't do anything for him too," Chen sighed.

“What can we do when his love is forbidden, and on top of that his stepmother is pregnant?” Baekhyun pouted his lips sadly.

All the boys sighed and stared blankly.

“Forbidden or not it's still love, and they love each other.” Chanyeol assumed.

“And they don't have any blood relation.” Baekhyun agreed.

“But kids, you guys know how society works. They will feel awkward, people will gossip about them. Not to mention, their parents will probably not approve of them.” Suho’s words made everyone silent. They didn’t know what to do anymore. As much as they thought Suji was mean to treat Kai the way she did, they must try to understand her decisions. After all, her mother is pregnant.

All the boys remained silent for a moment.

“Yes, like our love, it’s forbidden.” Chen said out of nowhere. He cracked the joke to brighten up the awful atmosphere. His innocent big eyes were round and he glanced at Baekhyun. D.O and Suho slightly chuckled at his words.

“Fuck you Chen Chen!” Baekhyun hissed. Chen always teased him with that word. 

“I know, but not here,” Chen winked as he laughed. The puppy boy in front of him now looked like a dragon. It looked like he could see air coming out of Baekhyun's nose.

“Fucking gross,” Chanyeol hissed.

“KIM JONGDAE!!!”

“Oh my God, I think I should run now!” With that, Chen ran off towards the staircase with Baekhyun following close behind. D.O rolled his eyes at his immature friends. At least with them being here, he had gained some power to brighten up Kai again.

The day of the engagement.

Suji sighed as she arrived safely at Sehun’s big mansion. She could see dozens of cars parked along the driveway of the large estate. She looked to her right, her mother standing next to her. Her mother was fixing her hair with the brightest smile on her lips. A sudden pain came rushing into her heart. What if the smile vanishes away from her mother lips? What if she was hurt because of her selfishness?

Yes today was her party, the party to celebrate her engagement. Suji remembered when she cried after she called Naeun and she noticed Sehun was still there at his car. How Sehun let her cried on his shoulder and kept trying to comfort her. And now, Sehun actually agreed to help her out. To help her made this worse decision just because she wanted to make Jimin smile again. Just because she wanted to protect her own family. Was Suji selfish? Ask anyone here, family mattered to us the most especially, Bae Suji. Even though it’s mean she would get hurt. Only God knows how much she loved Kai. Kim Jongin is her everything.

“Noona, you look so beautiful,” Jimin smiled as he patted Suji’s shoulder. Jimin changed back as his usual self. Suji felt warm in her heart how her baby brother tried really hard to forget what she had done. He agreed to keep her secret from her mother. Jimin stood next to her with his black suit. He then walked towards the Bangtan boys were already waiting for him.

“Nooona! You look amazing!!” Jhope shouted as the boys laughed at her. She blushed as shook her head. Actually, in the first place, she didn’t want to dress up with this high heels and dress because she always hated to wear something like this. But her mother insisted for her to wear this dress that Sehun bought for her and wore all these make up and everything. Truth to be told, she felt uncomfortable, especially after reading Kai's text message earlier telling her to never wear something that revealing.

“Honey, let’s go,” Suji’s mother clasped her hands and they walked to the waiting Sehun. Her mother and step father just arrived 5 days ago. Her mother was so happy when she knew about her relationship with Sehun.

As Sehun watched her walk towards him, he tried to keep up with the conversation going on around him, hearing but not listening to the congratulations. But his eyes and his thoughts kept going back to Suji. Her white dress was simple yet beautiful, just like how he imagined she would look like with the dress he bought for her. With the spaghetti straps, it was what he guessed they still called a sundress. All he knew was that when Suji first arrived in front of him, that dress afforded him a wonderful view of her, she was very beautiful which made him shiver.

“You look amazing, my goddess,” Sehun said with his eye-smile. Suji gave him a faint smile. She felt extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed as all eyes were on her.

“Suji this is my aunt,” Sehun introduced her to the woman with a glamorous look next to him. Suji bowed to her.

“Oh, this is Bae Suji or should I call Kim Suji?” The woman smiled, but her smile look different. It was as if she was teasing her. Suji smiled and shook her hands with Sehun’s aunt.

“You can call her Kim Suji,” Suji’s mother answer for her.

“Oh Okay, let’s eat, Sehunnie ordered that vanilla cake especially for her,” Sehun’s aunt smiled as she caressed Sehun’s cheeks lovingly. Somehow, Suji didn’t like the vibe coming from his aunt. She didn’t know why but her eyes kept glancing at her had a different meaning in it. But it was sure not a good sign.

Taking Suji’s hand finally, Sehun spent a moment studying her face. Her long black hair, and frame of her face that was full and soft with skin that was amazing, he thought that he was looking at an angel. He took her with him as he laced his finger with her.

They ate while chatting with each other. Sehun’s eyes never left hers. He wanted to make this beautiful night more meaningful, he had something inside his mind and he wanted to create it with her.

“Hey, look, we found the lovebirds!” Luhan suddenly came and sat next to Sehun.

“Hun-ah, I know you have your fiancé now with you, but it doesn’t mean you have to forget about us too,” Tao said as he pouted cutely.

“What do you mean by that?” Sehun asked the panda boy.

“Hun-ah, you said you will give some cake to us, especially Tao, you know how much he loves sweet things,” Lay said as he smiled teasingly at the pouting panda.

“Oh, I forget! Sorry Taotao!” Sehun said as he pinched Tao’s cheeks. Suji stared at them. She was shocked to see how adorable Tao was. Tao was the school martial arts ace. So this intense looking guy actually has his own cute sides?!

“That's why I said that you've forgotten about us, with Suji being with you,” Luhan making a sad face as the boys laughed at him. Suji smiled awkwardly. She was never this close with the EXO M boys. Especially she never knows that The Captain of the Football team, Luhan, has this goofy side of him. Luhan was indeed pretty like everyone said. He’s beautiful but his football skills made everyone speechless!

“Don’t mind him Hun-ah, as if we can’t buy the cake again,”Kris came and sat next to Suji. She smiled shyly at the EXO M boys. She wasn’t close with them like her relationship with the EXO K boys. What was more interesting was she become closer to the EXO K boys after fighting and arguing with them while the EXO M boys, whom she always respected because of their highly renowned intelligence and manners.

Somehow she felt comfortable with EXO K boys, whom at first she hated. She could just kick Chen, Chanyeol or Baekhyun when they made stupid joke about her. And she could comfortably talk with Suho and D.O about stuff. But with the EXO M boys, it might be because they’re not from her class and she respected them too much which made her feel slightly shy around them.

“WOW, you look amazing,” Xiumin winked at Suji making her face turn red. The boys laughed at her teasingly which made Sehun ask them to stop.

“Welcome to our family, Bae Suji-shi,” Luhan smiled.

“Hyung! Come play with us!” Suga suddenly came and dragged Xiumin with him.

“What? I want to play too!” Tao beamed happily as he and Lay followed them.

“Luhan hyung! Come with us, don’t bother the lovebirds!” V said as he forcedly dragged Luhan with him. Luhan winked at Sehun before following V.

Suji looked at them. She always knew that Bangtan Boys and EXO M boys were close with each other. Some of the Bangtan boys were also in the Football teams. That’s why when she told Jimin she would be engaged to Sehun, Jimin was the first ones who was happy for her. At the corner they were playing games while her baby brother was laughing with Tao. She felt happy when she looked at how Jimin changed to his bright self once again.

“You won’t hurt this boy who helplessly in love with you right? Kris voice stopped Suji thought. Suji didn’t know what to say. She felt like she was trapped in a situation that didn't have a way out.

“Hyung, why did you say that? Of course, she will never hurt me!” Sehun said as he kissed her hands.

“Hyung! Let’s play a game!” Rap monster exclaimed as Kris nodded at him. He smiled before he left them alone.

“Suij-ah don’t mind them, I know why you ask me to help you. I am sorry, I won’t ask anything. I know this just an act.” Sehun softly whispered as he gazed down. Suji bite her lips. She felt terrible.

It was emptiness.

It was all confusion.

Suji didn’t want to hurt their families. She didn’t want to put pain inside her brother and her pregnant mother’s heart but, she knew this wasn’t what she wanted. This wasn’t the honest feeling she felt. She could only feel warmth with Kai, no one could ever make her feel the same like Kai did. She felt terrible to do this to Sehun too.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Suji felt a pair of arms hug her from behind. Without even looking at him she knew it was Sehun. After spending time with him she was familiar with Sehun’s perfume. But Kai’s scent was the one that made her feel something when she smelled him. Kai’s scent was not from his perfume or his cologne. It was Kai himself.

“Come, I wanted to show you something,” Sehun said softly, holding Suji’s hands before she could even protest. She wanted to go home but her mom literally forced her to stay here with Sehun. Her eyes scanned the area. Most of the guests were already gone.

“Sehun, I wanted to ask you about something,” Suji stopped following him. Sehun sighed and she felt sorry for him. Suji could see exhaustion on his face but Sehun tried to smile.

“I know, we can talk in my room. Here, I’m afraid someone will overhear,” Sehun gave her a faint smile as he continued to hold her hands. Heading towards the room on the left side. Suji could see his mansion was beautifully decorated with white and classic theme. His family must be really rich like Kai's.

They stepped inside the room even though Suji hesitated for a bit. She didn’t feel comfortable to be inside another boy’s room aside from Kai's.

“Come, you can sit here,” Sehun said as he patted the seat beside him. Suji took a seat without arguing.

She wanted to tell him what she was thinking about.

“Sehunnie…I-I…”

“You know Suji-ah, I know what’s in your mind. I wanted to tell you about my parents,” Sehun began. Suji was trying to ask him. Where are his parents? From the first moment she stepped into his house all she could see was Sehun’s aunt and his friends but not his parents. Sehun gazed down. He shifted his eyes and locked with hers. All Suji could see was pain and sadness.

How can she put another pain inside his heart?

“This is my family,” Sehun showed her a picture but she could see the picture clearly. There was a little Sehun smiling with his dad and mom.

“Actually, my p-parents d-died in a tragic accident.” Sehun whispered as his head hung low. Tears began to fall from his eyes. It was horrible. It was heartbroken to remember back what happened years before. The accident that caused his parent to leave him forever. Tears fell from his eyes. Suji gasped. She never saw Sehun this vulnerable. Oh Sehun that she knew was someone so bright. Someone that could make her smiled. This was the Oh Sehun, she saw that night.

How could this boy give everyone a warm smile and have something as tragic as this in his life? Suji bit her lips. She didn’t know what to do anymore.

“All I ever wanted is someone to be with me, share her love to me, my aunt is actually always overseas, although I feel thankful to have her with me now, it just not the same Suji-ah, not the same when you didn’t have your own parent with you, someone that you can call mom and dad and someone that make me feel complete. ” Sehun stopped as tears started to fall from his swollen eyes again.

“I grow up alone, suji-ah,” Sehun broke down in tears. He hugged the photo frame. Suji’s eyes began you watery. 

Suji felt her own tears well up from her eyes. She always knew that feeling, wanting to be loved, wanting someone to hug you when you’re scared. Without even her knowing, she hugged Sehun. Her arms circled around his shaking shoulders.

Suji never imagined Sehun was also this fragile. Just like Kai.

As she caressed Sehun’s back she could feel him move closer. She was so close; she could smell the fresh scent of his cologne.

“You’re so warm,” Sehun whispered as he reached out and took her face in his hands, his gaze trying to penetrate her soul. Suji gasped as he leaned closer, and gently caressed her mouth with his lips, and this sent waves of excitement throughout his entire being. It had been so long since he had been loved, he forgot the ecstasy of first contact. She responded to his lips reluctantly at first, and as he aroused her continually she found herself abandoning her thoughts.

“Please, just stay with me even though it just an act,” Sehun begged as tears streamed down to his cheeks. Suji could feel his pain.

At that moment, she felt her cellphone vibrate inside her pocket and she knew who the caller was.

Kai.

Suji was stuck in the middle.

Which one from them would have their heart broken?

Kai thought he would go crazy. After 1 week living like a corpse. The EXO K boys forced him and dragged him out with them. He could not believe that he was here of all places, at Dragon nightclub. How did Baekhyun and Chanyeol hyung convince him to come? They said they didn’t want to leave him all alone. Kai could suddenly become crazy and might do something that he would regret later on. They were scared Kai would destroy Sehun’s peaceful party. Kai was an unpredictable man with a temper; he might crash the party if they didn’t stop him here to loosen him up.

Kai agreed it was hard as hell for him, to be here while Suji was by herself in god-knows-where doing god-knows-what. Kai was trying really hard, restraining himself here when all he wanted the most now was to go to her and take her away with him. He didn’t want to hurt her in any way. He knew if he suddenly appears at the party maybe something like WW3 would suddenly happen!

Kai clenched his fists. The thought of that asshole being alone with her made him feel more disgusted.

If only his father could understand him more and tried to listen to what he wanted to say, he would never have become like this. He immediately brushed off the thoughts of his father, right now was not the time to be thinking of that man. At least not today, he was not going to ruin his day even more.

“Kai,” D.O called him out as he sat next to him.

“Where are those rascals?” D.O asked as he took a sip of his drink.

“There,” Kai pointed out at the dance floor. D.O rounded his eyes even more as he saw the two pranksters, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, were there dancing along with some girls. Chen, Chanyeol and Baekhyun hyung had somehow managed to convince him that going out would loosen him up a little. That was hardly the case. Now he felt trapped and deaf. The music was way too loud. The girls revealed too much skin for his personal taste. He felt disgusted.

“Hey, squishy Do dyo! Dance with us!” Baekhyun suddenly came and wrapped his long arms around D.O’s shoulders.

“Are those skinny girls not enough for you that you have to come here and bother me?” D.O narrowed his eyes as he tried to push clingy Baekhyun away from him. Baekhyun began to massage the back of D.O's neck.

“Well, they aren’t cute and squishy like you,” Baekhyun winked as he tightened his arms, still wrapping them around D.O's neck. He could clearly see how frustrated D.O was but he ignored him.

“Do dyo! Dance with me, the Chencing machine!” Chen arrogantly boasted as he took a seat next to D.O as well. Those two could feel pleasure from bothering their small and tiny friend named Do Kyungsoo.

“Hyung, you guys are louder than this club music,” Kai firmly exclaimed.

“Okay, I’m sorry our cute Jonginnie,” Chen made a sad face and was patting Kai’s head making him roll his eyes.

“C’mon! Let’s dance Do dyo!” Chen said rolling his shoulders.

“How about you guys fuck off and leave us alone?” D.O stared at them.

“Woah! That’s not a nice thing to say,” Baekhyun made a fake crying face and pouted.

“Oh, and don’t forget to take this thing with you,” D.O narrowed his eyes and pointed at Baekhyun.

Before Baekhyun argued with D.O, Chanyeol suddenly came.

“Let’s go dyo dyo,” Chanyeol was dragging D.O along with him and he couldn’t protest anymore. Baekhyun and Chen laughed at him.

Kai sighed. He felt empty with Bae Suji. He heard he received a text. Kai stared as he curled his fist while he stared at the cell phone’s screen. His eyes were on the picture message.

Oh Sehun was kissing his loved one.

DAMN.

He was asking for his death and Kai would gladly give it to him.

This time, he couldn’t hold it anymore!

“Kids,” Baekhyun suddenly ran towards the dancing team.

“What?”

“Kai, he's m-missing”

FUCK.

No, this is wrong!

Suji pushed Sehun away from her. She actually wanted him to know how she felt about him; she didn’t want to hurt him. But she must tell him or she could hurt him even more when she was lying to him. She felt like she was on fire and his kisses were definitely stoking the flames, which made Suji hate herself. She didn’t like it a bit, but Sehun was making it hard to push him away.

“Sehun, Please stop this…” Suji tried to plead again. She couldn’t push him away like she did to Chanyeol. Sehun was her fiancé. He was kissing all the right places, within moments he found that special spot on her neck that made her quiver. He wanted more of her and he wanted it now. There was a war going on in his body between his brain and his hormones. He wanted to stop but he was hungry for her, making it hard for him to stop.

Why couldn’t he kiss his fiancée?

“Sehun...S-Stop it!” Suji pushed him off of her but Sehun was stronger than her and he pinned her down with her back against the bed.

“Seh-umphh!” Sehun slowly crawled up to her and slid his leg around her, straddling her. In this position it was easier access for him and gave him more control. He put his arms around her neck and began stroking her head with his hands as they kissed passionately. Suji’s hands kept pushing him but that didn’t make Sehun give up.

Sehun stopped kissing her as he stared lovingly at her.

“I want to make you the happiest bride in the world, even it just an act, even you never love me..” Sehun said as he caressed Suji’s cheek. She could felt her cheeks were wet with his tears. While kissing her, Sehun was crying. He didn’t mean to force the kiss on her.

“Sehun…”

“Sshh”

“Please, I still love him,”

“I know…”

Before Suji could say anything, they heard noises from outside Sehun’s room. All of a sudden, the door was flung open. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing at the door.

It was a furious Kai.

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER NOW!!” Kai roared as he shoved Sehun, who still on top of Suji, away. He was heartbroken.

“I’LL KILL YOU!! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!!” Kai screamed as he punched Sehun in the face, making the boy fall down on the floor.

“KAI, STOP THIS!” Suji yelled as she hugged Kai’s waist from the back. He was in a rage like a dormant volcano waiting to explode and now he just exploded all his hot lava on Sehun’s face.

The loud noise coming from Sehun’s room made his aunt run into the room with her bodyguards.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” She exploded at Kai. She quickly rushed towards Sehun and picked him up.

“Kim Jongin! Where the hell are your manners? I don’t know think your father will be happy about this!” Sehun’s aunt yelled as she held Sehun and wiped his bleeding lips.

“Why are you always jealous of Sehun?!”

“Get the hell out of my house right now! I don’t want to say this but it seems I know why your mother left you! and why she always said you’re her greatest mistake!” She glared at Kai. A pang crossed into Kai’s heart with the mentioned of his mother.

A mistake? For having to be inside her belly for nine months and give birth to him was all her mistake?

“Aunty, stop it please!” Sehun widened his eyes.

“Let her go, she is Sehun’s fiancée! Don’t you dare to take her with you!” She exclaimed as her eyes on Kai’s hands locked with Suji’s. Suji was left speechless as all she did was staring at the scene in front of her eyes. How could Kai’s mother say something hurtful like this towards Kai? Her own son?

Kai acted indifferent, like he was used to those hurtful words. He was used to that disgusted glare. He was used to it since he was little. He didn’t let her go. He remained silent as he stepped outside the room, locking her hands with him.

“Kim Jongin! I said let her go! Now you want to take what belongs to Sehun’s?!!”

“Yes, she was mine from the start,” Kai smirked. Suji looked at him in disbelief.

“You sick bastard! She is your stepsister and now Sehun’s fiancée!” The old woman was clenching her fist. Kai didn’t bother as he ignored her completely.

“Don’t you remember anything?! She’s Sehun’s from the beginning!”

“I don’t fucking know what you’re talking about.” Kai gritted his teeth.

“Take her away from him!” She commanded her bodyguards.

“Aunty Seohyun, please stop this, let them go,” Sehun softly said to her. His eyes were showing how sorry he felt for them. Sehun looked down on the floor as he grabbed his aunt’s hands. Before that he nodded at Suji to show that he wanted her to go.

“Sehun-ah, why you always think about other’s first? You will only get hurt more,” Seohyun shook off his head.

“Please , aunty.”

When Suji stepped out from the house. Sehun’s heart broke into pieces again. Tears starting to fall again.

“Such a worthless son! I always known having him as my son was a mistake!” She screamed painfully towards Kai.

Those pain memories were always inside Kai’s mind. Kai didn’t argue anymore. He just moved forward, tightening his hands on Suji. His heart felt like it was breaking into pieces.

Tears were streaming down his face. No, Kai! Don’t cry.

It's okay, because Bae Suji is here, it’s not hurting anymore.

“Kai,” Suji called his name after a long silent moment between them. She pulled her hands from Kai's. She didn’t know what to say. She knew what Kai felt because of what his mother told him. The boy next to her remained silent, her heart breaking as she felt his pain.

Suji stood in front of him, stopping Kai from moving. Softly, she wiped off his tears. Kai softened as his eyes gazed down on hers.

“Kai, let just go home.”

“Why did you go into that asshole’s room?”

“Kai, after what happened, I don’t want my mom and Jimin to know about this,”

“I want to talk to you,” Kai asked but Suji ignored him.

“I need to talk to you,” Kai didn’t give up.

“I-I’m going home,” Suji claimed as she began to walk away.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Kai replied to her which made Suji looked at him in frustration.

“Kai, I’m going home!” Suji stubbornly said again to the tanned boy that blocked her way.

“You will go with me!”

“My patience has its limits and you’re crossing the line!” Suji yelled, she didn’t want to hurt him anymore but what he did was making it hard for her. What if her mother knew about this? What would happen?

“Mine too!” With that being said, Kai opened the door.

Suji didn’t have any choice so she just followed this tanned boy. Kai drove without uttering a single word. Suji felt slightly awkward and uncomfortable. This was wrong! To follow Kai was a wrong decision!

“Kai, just send me back to our house,”

“No!”

“Kai, please stop being stubborn! I want to go back home!”

“NO!”

Kai parked and stopped the car as soon as he entered a mansion at the mountain. This mansion was like their own playground when were kids. The EXO K members will gather here and play hard until they were tired. It was a big mansion which belonged to Chanyeol’s mom. Earlier he asked the key to Chanyeol.

Suji quickly opened the car door and rushed towards the gate. If Kai won’t send her back she would just walk and call for a taxi!

“Stop!” Kai held Suji’s wrist.

“What do you want?!”

“Fucking talk to me!” Kai walked up to Suji and turned her around so that she faced him. Insulted, Suji pushed on his chest hard, but only managed to move him a foot.

“I’m going home! You're a jerk and I hate you!" Suji cried out, feeling better after yelling at him. She still had pent up anger and hurt left over from what she had seen with her own eyes when Kai was with that bitch. Yes, she did know that wasn’t Kai, he didn’t cheat on her but she couldn’t help to feel hurt by it. And tonight he came to her party and ruined everything for her, maybe their family will know after this!

“Why don't you just go back to that girl and leave me alone!" Suji wiped a finger under her right eye, feeling herself start to tear up.

“Baby, please…just talk to me. You know she doesn’t mean anything to me. In fact, I wanted to kill her that night! She blackmailed me!" Kai tried a soft approach, maybe she would open up if he appeared gentle. He softened at the thought that she was jealous at that bitch. He placed a hand on her waist and used his other hand to tilt her chin upwards. "I want to fix things." He was mostly telling the truth. He wanted to get back together. Kai couldn’t deny he also felt jealous when he saw Suji on Sehun’s bed. He was enraged and jealous right now.

"Things can't be fixed. You know we will never be getting back together! I'm someone's fiancee!" Suji whispered, crossing her arms over her chest. It wasn't just because of Min-ah, but the fact was that they were step siblings! Kai insisted as he pulled her into him and kissed her. With a squeal, she pushed back and there was a loud smack to his face left her right palm stinging. "Don't touch me!"

Suji realized her mistake instantly. 

“Mark my words, I will never ever let you go, I was always a jerk to you and let me be that jerk again!” Kai coldly said, his words sent chills all over Suji’s body. All of a sudden, he lifted her up and carried her with him.

“Kai! You animal! Put me down!” Kai carried her to the mansion. Suji thrashed her body but Kai held her still as he headed for the bedroom and he tightened his grip on her, eliciting a yelp from her.

"You're mine, Bae Suji" Kai said menacingly. With that, he carried her to the bedroom. She’s never seen him move so fast. Her back was slammed into the wall. He spread her legs with his, her dress bunched in his fists, his hips pinning her.

"What the hell do you-" Suji was cut off. Kai brought his lips crashing down onto hers. She groaned in denial and tried to escape it but his firm grasp on the back of her neck held her still.

"You're mine. No one else can have you." Kai whispered harshly in her ear. The words made Suji tingle and she felt her stomach clench. His hard stare into her wide eyes held her paralyzed. All she could do was nod ever so slightly. He wedged his legs between hers, forcing her skirt to ride up, exposing what was inside. His hands dug into the inside of her thigh, his hips pressing into her. She could feel his member getting hard in his jeans and, while a part of her wanted to scream, another part of her wanted to moan and beg for more. His hands were rolling her nipples making it even harder, begging for the feel of his tongue. His lips started rubbing the side of her neck, his hips thrusting against hers. 

“Kai, you fucktard! Stop this! Ughh!” Kai released her wrists with a smirk on his lips, going for her breasts. Suji placed her hands against his hard chest intending to push him away, but her body had a mind of its own. He grabbed her dress, tearing at it all the way up until her shoulders and he could feel her naked skin against his palms.

“I love you,” Kai's lips moved feverishly up Suji’s throat, capturing hers in a bruising kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, fighting against her for control. His hand moved to fist itself in her hair, pulling her head back, giving him better access to her mouth. She felt him pull her legs up onto his hips, caressing her ass through the fabric of her skirt, the full length of his hard member pressing into her.

“Kai! Stop this!” Suji screamed in between his kisses.

Suddenly, Kai’s mouth was gone from hers and he was kneeling in front of her.

“The truth is, I get jealous easily because what’s mine is mine. I’m stubborn as hell but what I know is I love you, Bae Suji” Kai was suddenly crying on the floor. He knew that was thoughtless of him to go to that asshole’s house and take her away with him but he couldn’t restrain himself anymore.

Suji bent down and tightly held Kai. She could understand him more after she heard how his mother treated him from Sehun's aunt. How Sehun's aunt looked at him with a disgusted look and how those bad words she said to this poor boy broke him. As she pulled back to look in his eyes, there were already tears in hers.

"Me too," Suji whispered. Their eyes held each other in the silence. Her heart was beating fast. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and held her tight, like he never wanted to let go. She buried her head in his neck and held on to him.

"I love you."

“I love you, Kim Jongin. I am sorry for hurting you but believe me each time I hurt you, I get hurt more,” Suji whispered as she caressed Kai’s cheeks and brushed away his tears.

"I love you more.” Kai’s eyes were wet with tears. They held each other for a minute. She tilted her head up and brought her mouth to Kai’s. Their lips brushed softly. His first touch was soft, their lips barely meeting. His hands moved to the back of her head, tangled in her hair, pulling her to him.

They both withdrew and Kai looked into Suji’s eyes before closing his own and pulling her close. Their lips found each other again, only with more force this time. Her mouth opened and the tip of her tongue moistened his dry lips. His chest hurt and he realized he had been holding his breath and forced himself to breathe. He opened his mouth and let his own tongue free to tangle with hers. Their tongues wrestled and he took her lower lip between his teeth and tugged gently. His left hand in the small of her back held her tightly to him.

Pushing Suji’s shoulders back, Kai brushed her long black hair off her face and looked into her eyes. There was softness there, but behind it something else burned. His palms was on her glistening cheeks, wet with her tears, he moved closer and kissed her. His kiss was hard. Overflowing with the passion she'd seen burning in his eyes. He crushed his lips to hers, melding together, his tongue searching her mouth, wrapping around hers while tears kept overflowing from his eyes.

God, I love her. How can she make me feel this way; so completely overwhelmed by my love for her and by the guilt and the fear that I might lose her?

Even though tonight was cold, for them, all they could feel was warmth embracing them.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It had been a wonderful day and the early morning weather was turning out to not disappoint. It was one of those days where the low humidity was giving off a cool air, the type of cool air that was just right and it made the loving couple breathe in deeply and be glad to be alive. The sun shone brightly through the sky. They were happily walking together while holding hands. Today, they decided to start fresh without thinking about what actually happened between them. They turned off their cell phones and just thought about each other without bothering and minding anything else. For this one particular day they wanted to stay away from their painful reality.

“Kai, what are you thinking about?” Suji asked the silent boy beside her. Kai remained quiet before he gave her a smile.

“I’m thinking about you, my love,” Kai said as he winked at Suji which made her blush and hit Kai hard on his thigh.

“Ouch! Did you know you’re stronger than me? Now I know why Chanyeol gave up and cried on the floor when you kicked him,” Kai made a fake pained expression. Suji rolled her eyes as she hit him once more.

“I kicked you almost all the time when I moved into your house, Kim Jongin, did you forget about it?” Suji asked as she narrowed her eyes.

“Since when? Erm...I don’t remember anything,” Kai faked a laugh and quickly pecked Suji’s lips.

“Kai!” Suji’s face turned red. She felt like hiding her pink face when she felt and saw how all eyes were on hers. Again, Kai kissed her as he grinned widely and ran.

“Hey you culprit! Come back here!” Suji ran, following Kai as fast as she can. Of course she would feel embarrassed especially when they’re on their way to the fish market and there were a few old men and women looking at them with their lips curved into a sweet smile seeing how cute the couple were.

“Baby, This place is so smelly,” Kai said as he pinched his nose. Suji left out an evil laugh as she eyed him.

“Oh my prince, that’s why I told you to not to come with me and you still insisted to follow me. Hahaha!” Suji teasingly laughed as she held her tummy. That’s why earlier she had told him that she could go to this wet market by herself after all they still needed to eat but Kai insisted on following her. He said he didn’t want her to stay far away from him even for just for a second without her by his side.

Now look at him, he looked like a prince that was sufferring from a respiratory disease!

“I feel like throwing up,” Kai fake puked, wanting to leave this place.

“My prince, you throw up here and I’ll leave you alone,” Suji answered as she chuckled slightly. Kai pouted at her.

“Kai, if you can’t stand this smelly place just wait for me outside,” Suji said after looking at Kai. He never came to a place like this since he was born. He never really stepped inside a fish market. This was his first time to come to such a place.

“No, let’s buy our groceries” The stubborn Kai answered her. Suji smiled. She actually found it cute when Kai, the originally arrogant, cold boy wanted to go shopping with her here. Even though he still looked like he would collapse anytime soon, he was still tightly holding her hand.

“Ahjumma, what is the freshest fish for today?” Suji asked as she eyed all the different kinds of fish on the table. On display was just about everything that swam, slithered, or sat underwater and was edible - plus a few things that don't exactly look too tempting. Kai was next to her looking bored as ever.

“I don’t like fish, I’m more into chicken,” Kai said, making Suji glare at him. Yes, Kai the chicken maniac, she knew this since she'd been living with him.

“Shush!” Suji poked Kai’s arms, making the ahjumma next to the couple laugh at them.

“Young man, you will fall in love with this fish after you eat it, my husband caught this today,” The ahjumma pointed at a red fish. Kai's eyes widened upon seeing the fish, it was so big!

Suji checked the fish; her eyes were on the firm, shiny flesh. She learned how to distinguish a fresh fish from her father. They always went camping together and she learned many things from him.

“Look, it has clear eyes, the fish is fresh,” The ahjumma claimed with a smile. Suji checked the fish’s eyes. Fresh fish should have clear eyes, which are what her father told her.

“Yes, I want this fish,” Suji beamed.

“Young miss; you sure know how to buy a fresh fish, right?” She said as she smiled at her. Kai’s eyes fixed at Suji’s happy face.

“Baby, how did you know?”

“I have powers, remember?” Suji arrogantly said as she made a face. Kai pinched her cheeks making Suji whine. The first time she surprised him was when she knew how to make a fire when they were in the forest and now, she had this talent to differentiate between fresh fish and smelly fish. Kai pinched her nose.

“Both, you are so cute together,” The ahjumma said which made Suji want to hide or run away for now. She was really shy and all.

“I know,” Kai answered as his eyes locked with Suji’s red face.

They were holding hands as they headed back to the mansion.

“Baby, how did you learn to do that?” Kai asked as he locked his gaze with her.

“My father taught me about that,”

“For me, all the fishes are the same,” Kai laughed.

“Baby, your father, I wish I could meet an awesome person like him, and tell him that I love his daughter,” Kai fixed his gaze at Suji. Suji stopped walking and looked at Kai; his eyes were filled with love and sincerity.

“He will love to meet with you too,” Suji whispered. She actually didn’t know how to feel when Kai confessed his feelings to her. All she remembered was how warm she felt next to him. It was actually extraordinary, how this cold-hearted boy as she claimed him to be could make her feel this warm.

If her father were still here, they wouldn't be step siblings.

No, it was fate. They met because of their parents. She couldn't ever question their fate.

The silence between them enveloped them in their own world that they never noticed the clouds behind them getting darker and darker until the rain drops started to descend on them both. Yet, rather than run for cover, they continued to sit and look out over the black sky with soft rain, the rain was warm and the moment was worth holding onto, so they just sat there. Kai tried to snuggle up even closer to Suji.

“Kai, are you okay?” Suji began to ask. She knew how Kai hated the rain and she didn’t want him to be scared again.

“Its okay, as long there is no thunder,” Kai whispered. Both of them stopped under a tree before their clothes got too wet.

“I’m sorry, Kai, can you tell me what actually happened that night w-when your m-mother left you, I wanted to know the story from your point of view,” Suji hesitatingly asked. She wanted to know what happened between Kai and his mother. She also wanted to hear it from Kai himself. What was his story? She loved him and she wanted to help him.

“Baby, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this before but I’ll tell you now,” Kai gave her a weak smile as his eyes softened. He didn't mean to lie to her.

“She n-never kissed me when all my friend’s mother would do that to their sons, she never hugged me or whispered sweet words to me, all she did was y-yell at me for how d-disgusting I was and how she hated me since I was little. I was just 8 years old when that woman left me all alone. I cried to her, screamed at her to never leave me but she pushed me away as if I was trash. She said I was her mistake and she despised me for that. She used to said how she wished I was never born and-”

“Stop, Kai, stop, you don’t have to tell me anymore” Suji cried as she hugged Kai. Tears fell from their eyes as she clung to him for warmth. Kai returned the favour by hugging her tightly.

“I’m thankful,” Kai blurted out after a long silence between them. Suji stared at him.

“Baby, you’re the one that helped me to learn what a loving heart is supposed to be,” Kai whispered softly. He lifted Suji’s chin with his fingers and looked deep into her eyes. She blinked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

“I’m thankful too,” Suji exclaimed. Yes, she was thankful because Kai was also the first man in her life to teach her what love was all about. He was her first in everything.

Kai smiled.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly. As she relaxed into him, she lost herself in him. She fell into a bottomless abyss of pleasure. He suddenly stepped out from the tree and soaked his body with the heavily pouring rain.

“Kai, come back here! You will get sick!” Suji yelled under the tree. Kai laughed as he ruffled his wet hair. He loved this fresh air! Plus, with Suji by his side, it was all the more lovely.

Kai stood in the middle of the rain while spreading out his arms. He tilted his head back and let the rain wash over him. Suji watched from under the tree as he ran his fingers through his drenched hair. It was as if he was moving in slow motion. He ran his hands over his face. His eyes were closed. He then opened them and fixed his gaze at her.

"Will you dance with me?" Kai suddenly asked and held his hand out. She looked at him with an are-you-serious face.

“C’mon!” Kai fixed his gaze on Suji. Without a word she took his hand and stood up. They moved to the open area where the rain was pouring down from the sky, soaking their clothes. Kai moved her hands and wrapped her arms around his back, his hands naturally moving to her hips and they began to slowly sway and move in time to the non-existent music.

While dancing, Suji following Kai’s steps. Kai was looking deep into her eyes. He though he could never forget the radiant light reflecting in her eyes as they began to water and he whispered that he loved her while they danced in the rain.

Kai spun Suji around but kept her hand in his so he could pull her back to his chest. He pulled her closer to him. Kai's eyes were piercing her as he held her and she could feel the heat rising from his skin. They should have felt cold from the rain but instead all they felt was warmth. Her heart was pounding as his lips left a trail of fire on her shoulder and back. The warmth and softness of his lips made her long to feel those lips all over her body.

“I love you so much,” Suji heard Kai groan softly as his arm tightened around her. She felt the hardness of his erection against her backside and couldn't help but wiggle against him. It always amazed him he became so aroused that quickly just by touching her. And he wanted to touch her more. Her hands were at the nape of his neck, running her fingers along the skin that rested beneath his hair. His were around her waist, fingering the smooth sliver of skin that ran along her hips.

They were dancing in the most erotic way at the open area, the pouring rain only adding to the scene.

Suji felt such a wave of love and desire for Kai that she turned in his arms and joined her lips to his as her arms slid around his neck. Oh, did she love to kiss him. He always managed to convey love and passion without crushing her mouth or getting too carried away with his tongue. She loved the combination of passion and control. It made her feel free to abandon herself to her own feelings of passion. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her, the tenseness of his muscles and the pattern of his breathing told her that he was feeling a hunger as intense as her own. 

Kai was grinding his hips into Suji, giving evidence of how badly he needed her. Gasping, her head fell back and he leaned forward to catch her left earlobe between his teeth. Her heart was racing now, and her hips arching back against his. This weather seeped passion into every pore of his skin making his body ache with desire and his breath picked up.

“Promise me you'll stay with me forever,” Kai’s breath was warm on Suji’s skin as he bent down to kiss her neck. And the smell of his wet scent took over her as she took a deep breath. He took her into his arms and turned her around to face him. He raised his hands to her face and kissed her so deeply her knees buckled. It lasted for what seemed forever, he had moved his hands down her body, pulling her in for a tight embrace . She could feel his erection against her stomach and the warmth spread throughout her body.

“What will you do if I break the promise?” Suji asked her with a teasing smile. She pushed Kai’s body away from her. The cool rain on her skin was invigorating. He stood back and just looked at her. Smiling as the rain fell on his skin he took a step closer to her again and ran his hands down her body.

“I’ll die,”

“Kai, don’t say like that, it’s not funny!”

“I’m not joking,”

“Kai!!”

“I love you, so don’t ever go on thinking about leaving me again,” Kai claimed as he kissed the rain on Suji’s forehead, cheeks, and the tip of her nose and finally her lips. They kissed deeply as the rain drenched them both. She turned to face him and he leaned down to kiss her at the same time. He touched her lips gently with his tongue, and she opened her mouth to him. She swirled her tongue with his, tasting the sweetness of him. They broke the kiss and she looked up at him,

“I promise,”

They were lying in bed. Kai was lying on his back, Suji’s head on his chest as he stroke her cheek ever so softly. They were watching a football game which made Suji frustrated, she wanted to watch the drama “You’re from the star” but he was barely aware of it, enjoying the football game, while his tender fingers brushed her cheek.

They'd been watching this game like forever, and Suji felt like she wanted to sleep but with his arms wrapped tightly around her it made it difficult for her to wander around.

“Kai let me go, if you wanted to watch this show then let me sleep!” Suji said with frustration. She actually did enjoy the football game but now she wanted to watch a drama but Kai was hiding the remote controller.

Kai just smiled, looking like such a sweet and perfect loving boyfriend. Instinctively, He leaned forward slightly and kissed Suji’s lips, which soon turned into a pout.

“I said, I wanted to watch the drama, not for you to kiss me,” Suji shot Kai with a stare.

Kai smiled again and kissed her lovingly.

“Kai! Give me the remote control!” Suji asked as she wanted to snatch away the remothe control hiding under Kai’s pillow.

“Baby, I need to watch this, Arsenal's playing!” Kai beamed happily as he hid thecremote controller from Suji.

“Kai!”

“No.”

“I wanted to watch Kim Soohyun!”

“Here’s a live Kim Jongin with you,” Kai winked. Suji looked at him quizzically, but she smiled before leaning down to kiss him deeply, sucking gently, transferring his passion and desire into her body, Kai became keenly aware of all that she was planning and all that he wanted was her as he hungrily kissed her back, and sensing his need for her. They kissed, pressing their tongues against one another, feeling each other's soft lips, then pulled back just a centimetre and let the tension between them build.

Kai’s hot breath on Suji's lips, teasing, was drawing them closer, until...

“Gotcha!!” Suji flashing him an evil grin. She happily danced and laughed as she successfully snatched away the TV remote from him. Well, she did know Kai’s weakest point.

“You… come back here…” Kai said moving closer.

“No! Mehrong!” Suji stuck out her tongue as she ran away from him.

“Come back here before I get you,” Kai warned with a devious smile on the corner of his lips.

“Don’t want to,” Suji laughed as she dashed off to the door. 

Before Suji could reach the door, Kai easily caught her waist.

“Kai!!”

“What? I did warn you before right?” Kai laughed as he held her tighter. He got the remote and placed it on the table. He smiled gently. Her entire body tensed against him again.

Kai pulled Suji against him; They embraced and kissed – a deep, deep passionate kiss. Fire began to flow through her veins. Kai guided her towards the bed. His hands ran up and down her sides while kissing her neck down to her shoulder. Her whole body shuddered and a little whimper escaped her lips as he nuzzled her neck with his kisses. 

They were holding each other tight, heat radiating from the both of the. Suji gulped air into her lungs, her mind far away and fuzzy, but knowing with absolute certainty that this was where she belong.

Look at me, come into my arms, and don’t worry about anything for today.....

Suji made him her special breakfast and they ate it happily. Kai kept holding her hands as she took a seat beside him. They ate fresh toast, sausage, fried rice and orange juice. He exclaimed how delicious it was with almost every mouthful.

It was the time of morning that they always wanted to share but never could.

The morning which they can do whatever they want, when he could kiss her, the morning that he didn’t need to refrain himself from touching her. After breakfast, they went and sat in front of the fire. It was a cold winter morning which only made Kai wants to snuggle around her and share their warmth. Suji looked out of the window at the falling snow. She shared summer moments with Kai and now they had winter moments to add to their collection of memories.

They were like a normal couple for the past two days.

“This is mine” Kai pulled Suji into his chest as he wrapped a blanket on them. Slowly, his lips traveled around her face. His warm lips ran along her soft skin and she smiled each time Kai’s lips met her skin.

“Mine,” On her ear as he kept nibbling it.

“Mine,” On the tip of her nose.

“Mine,” On her red rosy cheeks. 

“Mine,”On her forehead.

“And mine,” Kai gave her a deep intense kiss on the lips.

“Oh, that’s yours. Anything else?” Suji teasingly laughed as she pinched his nose. Kai slightly groaned as she violated his nose.

“You’re mine,” Kai sinfully whispered, making Suji shiver as he pulled her shirt up over her head.

“Kai…” Suji couldn’t help but moan as he kissed her neck, leaving red marks everywhere then worked his way down her back to between her shoulders. She breathed heavily as he kissed and licked her back, running his wet and hot tongue slowly down on her soft, fair skin.

“Mine,” Kai whispered in between his biting, nibbling and caressing. He continued to explore her body with his hands and mouth. He could feel the warmth of her soft skin and each time his wet lips touched her, sucking and licking hers, he could hear her tiny whimpers.

Suji’s skin was flushed. There was nothing else in her mind but Kai.

Kai was a man and she was a woman that fell in love naturally. They loved each other. Why couldn’t they live normally and happily like other couples? Why?

“You’re the first one and only woman that I have ever loved, don’t leave me,” Kai’s sudden confession stopped Suji from her wild imagination. It was unbelievable how this tanned boy that she once hated was now making her feel like she’ll die if she ever left him. How could she do that? How could she live without him?

But she knew after this, after this...They needed and had to go separate ways again.

“Kai, I don’t know what will happen in the future but you must live healthy, don’t skip your meals, and sleep and rest well,”

“I love you so damn much!” Kai’s lips were rough against Suji. She didn’t stop from hitting his chest but that didn’t mean he would give up as he hungrily kissed her lips, nibbling her bottom lips with his. Suji couldn’t deny it. She loved it. She stopped moving and gave in to him which made Kai smirk in between his kisses for her.

Suji loved it. She had always loved it. His tongue pressed against hers, a fight for dominance to which she was forced to yield. His fingers found her hardened nipples, squeezing and rolling them through his fingers. She moaned. She wanted him to know that she wanted him. Kai always managed to tease her and making her shamefully want more of him. He’s a cute jerk.

“Baby, do you want me?” Kai asked with his love and lust reflected inside his deep brown eyes. He teasingly asked her even though that was what he wanted. He needed her. All of her.

“Kai…I want you,” Suji shamelessly confessed. She needed him, she needed to feel all his love for her. Kai placed his hands over her stomach, just under her breasts. She shivered and looked up at him.

“Goddamnit! I want you to take me now!” Suji pleaded as Kai teasingly giggled and pulled her down on top of him for another round of kisses. Her lips were soft against him. She was perfect, he thought, as his hands travelled around her back. He kissed her soft neck, her hot chest, her trembling stomach. He moved his hands down her sides, massaging her calves and her thighs. He put his hands all over her, and when she moaned he thought his heart would explode with love for her. He loved her so much!

“I want you too,” Kai sinfully whispered as his lips moved around her lower part. Suji closed her eyes, feeling the sensation he made her feel. He licked round and round inside, taking it in his mouth as he gently suckled on her. Making her wriggled and groan. While her hands kept holding his head, ruffling his hair.

“Oh Kai!” Suji loudly moaned as she shivered from his full force inside her and her orgasm washed over her, making her insides twitch and bath him in her wetness. Kai didn’t stop as he tongue fucked her, enjoying the way she ground against his face. His face was wet with her juice, flowing as his face glistened.

“And this is mine,” Kai whispered demandingly but with his soft eyes gazing on her, telling how much he loved her, telling how much she meant to him.

Bae Suji was his world.

Kai replaced his tongue with his hard member.

“Baby…” Kai looked Suji in the eyes. He let her see his vulnerability and love that he had for her, the feeling that only she could witness, only she could see the weakest side of him as she felt him at her entrance. The connection they shared at this moment was like none they had ever experienced before. It was like both of them knew what would happen next. It was if this was the last time.

“Kai…” Suji arched her back and gasped. He rocked his hips against hers and she met him thrust for thrust. They were working slowly. Showing how much they loved each other. Showing how much they couldn’t live without each other. They kissed and groped each other, touching and caressing.

The sensations running between them were amazing. Kai had never felt more in tune with a person before in his life. He was moving inside her, showing her how much he loved her. He wanted to hold back his tears that began to well up inside his eyes. Why must he felt sadness when she was here? As if his body knew something that he didn’t want to know and he didn’t want to face that reality.

“Kim Jongin…”Suji moaned with every thrust as he filled her to the edge. Kai gasped with her, their bodies entwined and soaked with sweat. The room was hot. Even though outside snow was falling down from the dark sky. They panted for air.

“Bae Suji…” Kai called her name over and over again. Kai thrusting harder, but not faster. Filling her with his love.

They start to build up the pace, and Suji was getting close to releasing. Kai was getting close too. Sweat fell down from his face as he kept thrusting inside her. 

“Baby…” Kai held himself back though, because he won't cum before she did. This lovemaking was for both sides to feel the pleasure, it was not all about him. It was all about her. Her release. Her pleasure.

“Oh Kai, yes!” Suji got closer and closer. As Kai kept leaning down and whispering in her ear how much he loved her while thrusting inside her. His member was sliding inside her with a faster speed, hard and wet. He kept pumping in and out of her. After a moment, both exploded at the same time. She cried for release and they came together in a moment of pure love. They shuddered and held each other for a long time afterwards.

"I love you, Kim Jongin," Suji took a breath as she said it in a whisper.

"I love you so much more, Bae Suji.” Kai’s wiped sweat off his sexy jawline and kissed her forehead. Looking into the eyes of his lover, all he saw was complete happiness staring back at him. She was still breathing heavily.

“That was amazing, baby” Kai whispered when suddenly tears fell down from his eyes like the snow falling down softly from the night sky.

“Kai…”

“I know I’m sorry I can’t hold back anymore,” Kai shamelessly whispered. They promised they wouldn’t cry. They would just enjoy this moment together like they were in a fairytale where only happy endings exist. But Kai couldn’t hold back anymore. He knew so well what would happen next. He knew it. They knew it.

The pain that would be waiting for them.

“Baby…” Kai called softly as Suji tried hold back her tears. Tears were overflowing from their eyes as they hugged each other, feeling each other's skin, the warmth that they would miss. They kissed deep and long, using their tongue to explore their mouth which they already knew so well. They were savouring each other's lips so they would always remember what they shared together.

Their only sin was to love each other more deeply than they loved themselves.

Suji and Kai ran off to the emergency stairs without waiting for the elevator to stop. They were running while holding hands. Suji’s heart was beating like crazy as if it would explode anytime soon. Her face was pale as she ran and climbed each stairs. Kai was beside her kept whispering to calm her down when he himself was tremblin as well. She felt like time just stopped. Her nose was red and she had swollen eyes as tears fell down like a river.

Suji was now in the reality. She’s inside the hospital.

Reality hit them back but this time it was rather deep!

Earlier, she received a call from Naeun telling her that her mother was faint and was now in the hospital. After three days of her cellphone being turned off, the first thing that she heard was the news that broke her heart into pieces.

“You don’t deserve to be here!” Jimin’s loud voice could be heard through the corridors. They stopped moving. Frozen on the spot with his intense glare.

From the ward door they could see Jimin, Jin, Sehun, and… Kai’s father. With a red face, Kai’s father dashed towards Kai and punched his face. Suji stood there watching with tears.

“Dad! Please stop it!” Suji begged as she held Kai’s body. Kai’s lips were bleeding as she locked his intense gaze with his father.

“Dad…? You two do know that both of you call me Dad, right? That I’m this bastard's father and your stepfather! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SHAMEFUL LIKE THIS TOWARD YOUR OWN FAMILY?!!!” Mr Kim exploded as he wanted to hit Kai again but stopped after Sehun held him. Jimin was standing there with his curled up knuckles waiting to beat the shit out of Kai but Jin was there too and held him tightly.

“You still had the nerve to come here! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!” Jimin yelled.

“Please let me see Mom,” Suji begged as tears fell down from her eyes.

“Mom? Who’s mom? Oh, your own mom who fainted and got sick BECAUSE OF YOU?”

“BAE JIMIN!” Kai yelled. They could say anything to him but they could never hurt her!

“Didn’t I fucking warn you before to not ever fucking touch her again?! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!” Jimin yelled as he wanted to hit him but Jin and Sehun held him back. He was struggling while swearing all he could towards Kai.

Mr Kim once again held Kai by his collar but Kai didn’t let go of Suji's hand which was still locked and intertwined with his. He tightened his grip on hers.

“I gave all my money for you! What more do you want? If you wanted to fuck some bitches I’ll pay them for you! How could you love your own fucking stepsister!!” Mr Kim shouted.

“Do you think I wanted your money?” Kai asked with an intense stare.

“You’re fucking disgusting! I’m your father! Don’t fucking speak to me with that tone!”

“A father? Who? You?” Kai laughed as tears welled up in his eyes. “You don’t fucking deserve to be called a father when all you did was give me money! I DON’T FUCKING WANT YOUR DAMN MONEY!!” Kai shouted painfully.

Did he really want a father who did nothing but leave him all alone since he was a little boy?

Was he a father when all Kai could remember every time he opened his eyes were all his maids and his workers rather than his own father?

Was he a father when every time he was scared of the dark and the thunderstorm all he did was hide alone without a father to comfort him?

Was he a father when every time the school wanted to schedule a parent's meeting his secretary would show up rather than his father?

Since Kai was little he felt protected when he had security and bodyguards around him rather than his own father!

Mr Kim wanted to argue again.

“Uncle, please stop, auntie wanted to meet with Suji,” Naeun suddenly came out from the ward. Without uttering a single word, Suji stepped into the ward before gave a faint smile to Kai. Kai was like her strength. He was with her all the time when all the people around them despised them.

Kai let go her hand.

Not knowing it was the last time he would get to hold her hand...

The sun rays penetrated the open window of the ward to Suji’s body. She was standing, frozen as her wet eyes gazed down on at her mother's pale face. Her mother looked lifeless. Her eyes were showing no emotion at all. Suji began to step closer to her silent mother.

“Mom!” Suji cried as she kneeling in front of her mother. Her body was trembling, feeling the pain inside her heart. All she could do was cry and beg. She knew, her mother must hate her after what happened especially with a baby inside her belly.

Silence.

“Mom, I’m so s-sorry,” Suji cried with tears falling down from her swollen eyes. Yes, she was sorry that because of her, her mother fainted and their family became a mess like this. It all was because of her selfishness that she couldn’t stop.

Silence.

“Mom, please I’m begging you say something.”

“Leave him,” Those two words coming from her mother's pale lips caused Suji to look at her with teary eyes.

“If you’re sorry, then leave him and give me back my obedient daughter. Give back Jimin’s loving older sister and give back my perfect daughter that once was a class president with her perfect scores in all her subjects, the sweetheart of her school! Where is she now? GIVE HER BACK TO ME!!” Mrs Kim exploded with tears welling up inside her eyes.

How did her prefect daughter change and stoop this low? Yes, she still has her high ranking in school but many of her classmates changed and didn’t treat her like they used to. How could she change like this? She always knew Suji was stubborn but she never did anything like this towards her and her family. How could she face society when her own daughter committed a sin and brought her family down with such a shameful act? She tainted her own family’s name!!

Kai was her own stepson; she loved him as her own son even though she knew Kai didn’t like her. She treated him with love but look what they repaid her with their shameful behaviors?

“Mom…Please,” Suji still kneeling on the cold floor in tears.

“You’re a disgrace to our family, if you don’t want to change and leave him just let me die,” Suji’s mother's words made her body tremble. Her hands hit the floor as she cried harder.

“Mom, Please, I’m so sorry!” Suji didn’t know what to do, begging and crying was all she could muster. Her body was shaking from the pain her heart was feeling. Why must all of them treat her and Kai as if what they did was the biggest crime of the century? Did they kill someone? The only crime they committed was to falling in love with each other! Why couldn’t people understand that?

“It’s fortunate that Sehun’s aunt is still forgiving you despite the shame you spat on her family and ours. Didn't you consider the hurt that Sehun is feeling? He’s your fiancé for goodness sake!” Suji’s mother said angrily. Sehun was patient enough to still look after her when she was sick. Sehun was the one that found her when she fainted in their house after hearing about what happened that night at Sehun’s family party when Kai dragged her with him. Sehun is the perfect man for her daughter yet this ungrateful girl was still blind to look at how nice Sehun was.

“I’m sorry,” Suji cried, begging again. She knew Sehun was more than perfect for her. He was an angel. He didn’t feel angry towards her like everyone else did. He was so nice yet her eyes could only see Kai.

“If you're still with him, I will kill myself, didn’t you see how Jimin's getting hurt because of this? You will kill both of us!!” Her mother exploded painfully. Her body was shaking. Yes, Jimin changed since he found out, her baby brother that used to tease her, used to kiss and hug her was now changed drastically. He hated her.

Dear God. What can I do? Whatever I do, people around me will get hurt.

Her family?

Or Kai?

The pain was suffocating her heart. It was all coming to her. The pain was pulsing through her heart, searing down her spine and throughout her body. Her vision was blurred with tears.

What can I do?

Suji opened the ward door with blank eyes. She noticed that only Sehun was there looking at her with his soft gaze. Sehun approached her as his finger wiped off the tears that fell down from her watery eyes.

“Mr Kim took Kai with him even though Kai insisted that he wait for you. Kai went with him after Mr Kim said something to him. Jin took Jimin with him since your brother hasn't eaten anything and his body is weak,” Sehun explained as if he knew what was inside Suji’s mind. Suji started to cry again when she thought of Jimin. She did hurt him. Too much until Jimin became like that.

“Suji-ah, it’s not your fault, everyone makes mistakes and we can change for the better,” Sehun softly whispered as his fingers brushed away Suji’s tears. Suji was never this weak, she was always a strong girl but her only weak spot was her family. She would become weak if anything happened to them. Now, she’s the one that's hurting them!

“Sehun, you’re also hurting because of me,” Suji truthfully whispered.

“Suji-ah, like I've always said, love is not at fault; people can became demons or angels because of love,” Sehun smiled.

“I’m a demon for you,”

“No, for me, you’re an angel because you love your family and you will get hurt because of their pain, maybe I’m the demon,”

“Why do you say that?"

“Because I’m a fool who still loves you not matter what, even if I know you love Kai, but still I won’t give up because I thought I still have a chance,” Sehun whispered as he eyed the floor. Before Suji could answer him, a doctor approached them.

“Ah Donghae hyung,” Sehun smiled at the doctor.

“You must be Mrs Kim’s daughter right?” Suji nodded and she bowed at him. Hyung? He looked so much older to call him a Hyung.

“This is Doctor Donghae, he is like my Hyung even though he's 20 years older than me. He’s also the one that treated you when you fainted and stayed at my house last time. Now, he’s the one that's looking after your mother,” Sehun exclaimed.

“Oh so you’re the young girl that Sehun brought to house that time. No wonder he fell for you deeply,” Doctor Donghae said as Sehun’s face began to turn pink. Suji just nodded at him. Oh back then, when Kai left her all by herself at the road when she had a fever.

“Thank you Doctor Donghae. Can I know what my mother’s condition is? Is her baby okay?”

“Thankfully her baby's fine. Sehun was fast enough to come here, if not, I don’t know what could've happened. She just needs rest and please don’t surprise her again. I don’t know what will happen if this happened once again,”

Suji felt like as if her mind was heavy.

She was at a loss for words. She felt lost.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After having his good time with his partner, Chen walked out from the room. He was searching for the rest of the EXO members which included the party maniacs Baekhyun and Chanyeol and.... Kai. Yes, Kai was here because he was lost. Although he’s not a party maniac like the rest. Kai looked devastated when he saw him this morning so they forced him to have a fun time here. Kai said he couldn’t reach Suji when he called her, her cellphone was off and this wasn’t a good sign. He was forced to leave her at the hospital because his father said if he make some scene there, he would never allowed they meet again.

Kai didn’t have any idea where she was right now. At first, Kai didn’t want to come here but Chanyeol insisted him to and said he would ask his men to take care of this. Even though that tanned boy came here, he didn’t have any fun like them but he just stared at nothing with his emotionless eyes. He would just drink from the soft drink in his hands.

Chen walked with a big smile on his face; well, he had something to tell Baekhyun. He walked through the corridor, passing by the rooms until he stopped walking when his eyes turned to a room. That’s Sehun! Well since when did EXO M members come to this club? Aren’t they’re all mighty enough (smartasses and nerds that hated to party) to be here especially this late? And he was with…a girl?

Who was that girl? Chen’s eyes widened when he realized who the girl was!! Why was she here? Why was she with Sehun? Fuck! If Kai saw this...

“Hyung…Why are you standing here?” Kai’s voice made Chen’s widen his eyes even more. Fuck this shit!

“Ehemm. Kai, what are you doing here?” Chen asked as he rubbed his short black hair nervously and standing there blocking Kai's way. Kai couldn’t see this! Damn it!

“I want to go to the restroom and you’re blocking my way,” Kai snorted. Chen still didn’t move an inch as he stood awkwardly with a weird smile on his face.

“Hyung…”

“Kai, how about you use another restroom?” Chen laughed awkwardly.

“Hyung, how about you move away?” Kai shrugged and made a face as he pushed Chen. His bright face suddenly became dull as his eyes glared darkly at the room in front of him. So, this why Chen suddenly became this weird? To block him from this painful truth?!

“Kai…” Chen stuttered. Kai was still silently standing there with piercing eyes. Chen quickly pulled his cell phone from his jeans pocket and texted the others. He could never handle him alone when Kai became mad.

What is this? Pain was rushing down into his heart. Kai held the wall to support his trembling legs. His deep brown eyes were looking forward.

Now, for the millionth time, he focused on the scene that was taking place in front of his damn eyes.

Tell me it’s a joke tell me  
Tell me it’s a joke  
can’t you see I'm crying oh babe

Inside was Suji against the couch as she felt Sehun's body on hers. Their lips were locked and their hands were exploring. Sehun’s kisses were gentle at first but then the flame of desire was great and it exploded into lust. Sehun melted into her and a surge of pure electricity ignited within him. Suji wanted to fight against him, she felt horrible and disgusted. She felt like a criminal that was hurting and killing Kai slowly, but it was too late.

She needed to do this.

Sehun's hands caressed Suji's breasts. His hands were squeezing them so gently and lovingly. His mind was losing it and his tongue made its way down, kissing her neck and moving his hands to her thighs. He was getting so aroused and he wanted more of her. He knew this was their plan to make Kai feel jealous but he couldn’t deny the desire he was feeling within his own body. He is a man.

Kai felt the anger rising in his guts over what happened, but then he forced himself to regain his composure with red, watery eyes. It hurt!

Sehun’s hands have found their way up the back of Suji’s shirt, reaching to unclasp her bra and Kai began to explode. It sickened him to watch him take his girl! Chen was holding his back but before he wanted to step into the room, a hand hit his neck and he fell down on Baekhyun’s embrace, revealing the one that hit Kai's neck, Chanyeol smirked behind him.

“Thank god you guys are here! And Channie-ah, what you did to him?!” Chen asked the tall boy. He became worried all of sudden. Al though, Chanyeol did learn moves when he’s in the Taekwondo class, it made Chen worried seeing how Kai was looking like he was asleep! What if he’s dead?!!

“I just hit one of his nerve that will make him unconscious and sleep or do you want to see him become a murderer tonight?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. He was in a middle of fucking some bitches when Baekhyun came by and yelled at him as if the world would end. Well, nothing is more important than his best friend.

“Yes, he won’t become a murderer for tonight but we don’t know what will happen tomorrow?!” Baekhyun claimed as he shook his head. He could clearly see Suji was passionately kissing that asshole. What was her intention? Why did she do something like this? Well, they needed to meet the hyungs before it's too late. Only D.O and Suho could handle this situation whenever Kai was mad or when he lost his temper.

The EXO K boys left the club with Chanyeol and Chen holding the sleeping Kai.

Sehun stopped ravishing Suji’s neck when he realized she was crying. He couldn't hear a thing, but he could see the tears that slowly ran out of her chocolate eyes and fell down on her shirt. She was staring at the ceiling, but her eyes had that frosty, distant look of someone whose mind was far away. She was crying while he hugged her body. He didn't know what to say or do. 

“I hate myself,”

“It’s okay, I’m here,”

No, it’s never okay when all she did was cut her own heart into pieces and hurt Kai’s heart, the one that she loved the most!

Like a fool like a coward  
I couldn’t tell you I loved you....

The room was a complete mess. The furniture was turned upside down, broken chairs and shattered pieces of a blood-stained mirror. It was a totally chaotic atmosphere. The EXO boys outside the room could hear Kai’s screams and his yells filled with pain and anger along with the sound of objects breaking. He transformed into a beast and the others were afraid of him. No one could talk to him, even D.O and Suho could only back away from him. He completely lost himself in anger and pain. That's what the EXO boys saw through his eyes.

Pain mixed with anger.

“Someone needs to hold this door before he breaks it!” Chen yelled from the door. He was holding the doorknob with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The beagle line was using their bodies to hold the door from Kai’s continuously kicks. They were doing their work while being noisy as always. Chen was praying with his eyes closed. Oh, god he didn’t want to witness a crime if he let go of the door. Baekhyun was yelling to the other boys to help them. It was like a war.

PRANG!!

They heard another broken thing.

“Oh God, that’s my mom’s favourite vase,” D.O calmly said. As if he wasn’t entirely shocked with the situation.

“Dyo-ah, is that the vase that your mom bought from France?” Chanyeol asked with wide eyes. Chanyeol knew about this because when he played at D.O’s villa, he always warned them to stay away from the vase. It was an imported brand and really expensive. Every room inside his villa had this vase beautifully decorated there but now, one room wouldn’t have it.

“It’s okay. We can just buy it again but I don’t want Kai to hurt himself. I’m more worried about him.” D.O softly said his eyes on the room.

“Yah, is he even a human? Why is he so much stronger than the last time?” Chen hissed between his gritted teeth. He felt like his body could break into two after this.

“He’s not human, he’s Kai, the cold blooded creature that will turn this world upside down if he gets the chance to run away!” Baekhyun answered as he pushed the door with all his strength. From the inside, Kai was yelling for them to open the door, un-relentlessly trying to kick it down.

“OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!!” Kai roared loudly as he pounded harder on the door making the frame shake. The EXO boys widened their eyes. It was really terrifying.

“What if something horrible had happened if Kai got away from us?! Look, the door will break anytime soon!” Chen yelled. Kai was hitting the door so hard that it was beginning to splinter!

“Where are Suho hyung when we need him the most!?”

“Shut up! Suho hyung is on the way here!”

“I don’t want to die yet! I’m still young, wild and sexy!”

“What the fuck was that Chen?!!” Baekhyun and Chanyeol yelled at the same time. D.O rolled his eyes.

“Well, if you die young it’s good for you, no more virgins ruined by you,” D.O said with his lips curved with a teasing smile. His face was showing a total nonsense and absurd expression to the boy.

“Shut up you big-eyed-creature! The one that ruin the population of virgins here isn’t me but that tall creepy next to you!”

Chanyeol next to D.O was just standing with his back leaned against the wall while his face a showing an arrogant smile. Well, it’s not his fault if the flower wanted to bloom right? But truth to be told, from all the virgins that he met, no one could be said to be a flower. It was just a moment of lust. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Yah! I’m beginning to question who to knock out, you guys or the monster inside.” Suho suddenly appeared.

“The monster inside!!!” Baekhyun and Chen shouted. Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“I’m worried about him, he must be bleeding. We couldn’t open the door because we’re afraid if we did, he could run off to god-knows-where and who knows what he will do in this state of mind.” D.O calmly explained to Suho. He was always the calm one when most of his friends would freak out. Suho came by and patted his shoulder.

“Chanyeol, whatever Kai tries to do, you can’t break his legs or arms or anything,” Suho whispered with a warning tone. His eyes piercing deep into Chanyeol’s. The latter nodded at his words. This situation was totally a nerve wrecking one, as if they would be faced with a beast. But yeah, talking about Kai, he sure was a beast. A total beast that could kill anyone with just his cold eyes.

“Take a deep breath. Stay calm.” Suho whispered.

The door flung open. Unexpectedly, they thought Kai would run towards them but… The boys felt like their heart was breaking into pieces as their eyes fell on Kai’s weak body on the corner of the room. He was holding his legs against his chest. His dishevelled black hair was wet and messy. He curled up his knuckles until it became white, red mixing from his blood. They could see blood all over the floor, on the broken mirror, on the bed sheet and all over the wall.

“Kai,” D.O was the first one to muster enough courage to call him. Whatever happened today seemed to have sent him over the edge. He'd never seen Kai this angry in all the years that they've been friends. He was still obviously fuming as his head hung down with tears staining his cheeks as D.O moved toward him.

The more I think about it, I’m so scared of love  
Go away, because of you, my heart is broken  
I want to go back to the times when nothing was wrong  
I feel the distance between you and me, who didn’t know anything 

Kai looked completely helpless.

The other boys were just standing, silently wanting to Kai calm down. Chanyeol felt relieved he didn’t need to use his taekwondo moves to stop him. He didn’t want to hurt Kai in any ways.

“Let me talk to him,” D.O whispered. The other boys nodded as they closed the door, leaving the two of them. They knew, whatever happened to Kai, he would never hurt D.O whom he trusted the most.

D.O began to walk toward the vulnerable looking boy.

Silence filled the living room. Baekhyun was resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder as Chen sat next to him massaging his shoulder Suho was in deep thought.

“Just let me kill that asshole and our problem will be solved!” Chanyeol suddenly said as he eyed the floor. He curled up his fist until his knuckles turned white. He suggested it as if it was a small matter if he killed Sehun, nothing like this could ever happen. 

"Sehun isn't the problem here, it's their relationship. Like what I saw, Suji's mom would never approve of them being together," Suho said shutting up the taller boy.

“I’m really shock when I saw them in the room. Just imagine what Kai could feel. His in pain right now,” Chen sighed.

“Bae Suji isn’t those types of girls that you usually sleep around with. If she did this kind of thing, it's obviously because she wants to protect her family and Kai,”

“They are already engaged; maybe she did this to protect her family,” Suho.

“Protecting him by hurting him?” Baekhyun suddenly asked. He wasn't sure why he actually asked that question.

“What can she do? Their relationship was hurting her own family, like how her mother fainted and was in the hospital because of her. She might just do this to make Kai stay away from her.” Suho answered.

“Yeah, sure. He will stay away from her because, in this state, we can see how Kai will die slowly,” Chen sighed with the other looking down.

They hated that they couldn't do anything to help Kai.

“Tell me what do you want?” D.O softly whispered.

“Save me, hyung,” Kai whispered with a heartbreaking voice. Suji texted him just now.

⇒I’m sorry. Let’s break up.

Kai lifted his face to be met with D.O’s sad gaze. D.O could see anger, distress, sadness, physical and mental pain all mixed inside those deep brown eyes. His heart was crushing into pieces looking at Kai’s soulless eyes.

“Help me, hyung…”Kai gritted his teeth. It hurt. He was hurting so bad. He stifled the pain by squeezing his eyes shut tight. The feeling was incredible painful, like being punched, or getting hit with a car. Kai’s tears were falling freely and D.O wanted to ease his pain. Slowly, his hands reached Kai’s shoulder and patted it softly. Kai was a man without tears. He would never cry this shamelessly in front of them but now, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He would always try to cover his weak side but now, with D.O, he didn’t care anymore.

D.O remained silent while his eyes portrayed all his emotions. This wasn’t the first time he seen Kai this weak but somehow, this time, the hurt Kai was feeling was more painful than he could imagine. He knew, Kai was hurting. He was hurting but he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Hyung…I’m hurting, I want to die.” Kai wanted to die; he just wanted the growing pain in his chest to end.

The heaviness inside his chest felt unbearable.

Save Me Oh save me  
and be careful I’m like fire  
from this time that has shattered because of you

The rain in Seoul was getting heavy ridiculously fast. The couple were facing each other, standing opposite each other as rain cascaded down from the sky and battered the green grass. This was nature at its most beautiful, yet the couple seemed uninterested by their surroundings. After one week of not seeing each other, they promised to meet here. Silence filled the air surrounding them. It was cold and dark, like how both of their hearts were feeling.

People around them were running, trying to find some place to hide from the heavy rain but the couple seemed unbothered by it. They stood there letting the heavy rain drench their clothes. Kai just kept standing there on the rain-drenched street without any clear thoughts in his mind. He did not stop until he was out of breath and the rain had begun to taste salty.

Was it salty? Was that how it tasted like? No. He didn’t know. There was no more feeling inside his broken heart. All he could feel was pain, pain and pain.

“I’m so s-sorry,” Suji whispered without looking at Kai. Her eyes were glued to the wet ground, not minding his piercing eyes on her. Kai didn’t know how she felt. He wanted to read her mind from her facial expression but her face was hanging low, more interested with the wet ground rather than Kai’s eyes. He could feel tears of anger—tears of heartbreak-- begin to form in his eyes. He could feel his heart shattering, slowly, agonizingly crushing into pieces. But he didn’t want to cry here. No, not here. At least not in front of her.

Kai hated that word. That word would only give satisfaction to the one that asked for it rather than the one that heard it. He hated the word to the bone. Glancing around for a second, he came forward, grabbing Suji’s shoulders with both hands, trying to get her to look at him. Suji widened her eyes, startled with his sudden move.

“Kai, Please stop this,” Suji knew one look at Kai’s face would cause her to lose it.

“Please look at me,” Kai desperately begged. He was always impatient and not a calm person, he was selfish about his feelings but he knew he couldn’t treat Suji like that. He wanted to know, was this what she wanted? Couldn’t she feel like what he was feeling? The heartbreaking sound inside his heart. Painfully crushing his heart into pieces. His voice was earnest, and Suji struggled to resist. 

“Tell me what you wanted again,”

"I want you to… let me go," Suji stated as calmly as she could. She tried really hard to hide her true feelings from him. No, she must be strong and end all of this even though it was also a dead end for her. Even though it was also making her hard to breath. 

Kai locked his eyes with Suji’s as she lifted her face. There was no brightness inside her chocolate eyes. She looked somehow like him. He couldn’t read her face's expression; all she did was look at him with her unreadable face. It was like her soul left her body.

“I won’t let you go of you, even if I let go of everything else…I won’t let go of you” Kai truthfully confessed. He clenched his fist. His eyes welled up with tears. No matter what he tried to do, he couldn’t stay calm anymore. The hurtful was beyond unbearable.

“Kai, Please listen to me,”

“Don’t say anything, I won’t hear it!”

“Look at you now, you’re hurting, you can’t say anything even it’s hard for you!”

“I told you that all I need is you by my side!” Kai’s words pierced Suji’s heart. The promise of an eternity by each other's side. The sharp sting as it pierced into her heart. The gasping cry of pain that she tried all she could to hold back. In a blinding moment, she knew, all she wanted right now was to cry into Kai’s embrace, to tell him she needed him as much he needed her! But no. She couldn’t turn back from her decision.

“How could we live together and abandon our parents? We can never be happy,” Suji exclaimed. There’s no way out. Whether she just chose between her family or her own happiness. Yes, sure you would be selfish about your own feelings most of the time but, this time, she couldn’t do something like that again. Try to think about her perspectives, could you still choose your own happiness when your own mother, your mother that has been loving you, trying so hard to work for you grow up normally even without a husband by her side? Your cute bubbly younger brother that always ran to you when he was scared of the night and he would cry with you when something sad had happened? But now you just broke these two important people's hearts.

What would you do if you were her?

“I’m so s-sorry, we need to stop it,” Suji whispered. She tried to be strong, tried not to make him see her weak side. Because of Kai, the person that she loved, because of her own selfish desire she hurt her mother, her little brother. Only God knew how she felt right now, it was like her heart was being cut into pieces with a blade..

It hurts.

It fucking hurt her.

Suji gazed up meeting Kai’s dull eyes. Now, after breaking two people's hearts, she had to break this person's heart that she loved the most.

“C-can I hug you for awhile?” Kai blurted out. His voice sound low and weak. His eyes gazed deeply into Suji’s eyes trying to tell her how deep this situation was hurting him. He knew he couldn’t do anything. It hurt him a lot but he couldn’t stop here. If this was what she wanted? If this what she needed. If this could make her happy….it’s okay to be hurt.

Kai laid his hands on Suji’s shoulders and pulled her into his embrace. Suji wanted to struggle ... to pull away but she couldn't seem to find the strength to do so. She slowly shook her head in silent denial. But no matter how much she wanted to pull away, she couldn't. His overwhelming power was more than just his touch on her arms. It was in the control he exuded over her mind as well. She tried to tell him ... no. She struggled with herself to find the strength to resist him. 

Breathing hard, Kai held Suji’s body. After a moment, he then locked his eyes with hers. They held that pose for several seconds, neither of them daring to make the move. It was exhausting to be on guard all the time, a constant battle of wills. Suji was confused, but she wanted him. Looking into Kai’s eyes, she felt herself responding to his proximity and was angry with herself. Seeking his embrace, she wrapped her arms around him. His clean manly scent and cologne mingled to make her head spin. Finally, he leaned in and in a moment suddenly their lips touched in a soft embrace. He covered Suji’s mouth with his. The kiss seemed to draw her soul from her body. She could feel her cheeks were wet with his tears. Helplessly, she closed her eyes and trembled at the feel of his warmth. She felt so cold and weak. She wanted to feel more of him.

Aware of Suji’s weakness, Kai pressed his advantage. Unable to stem her response, Suji opened herself to him. His tongue slid deeply into her mouth, tangling with her. Kissing him feverishly, they poured all their emotions into each other.

All the feelings were mixed with pain, confusion, anger and…desire. Fighting Kai was always so pointless. He had won. Again.

Touching you  
Looking at the gentleness of the tears  
If this continues, even memories won’t be able to console us  
My tears keep falling  
We once had an agreement  
If we break up and never meet again  
When you are hurt, occasionally, let me hear your breath

 

Suji hated him. She hated herself for wanting him. But, she tried all she could to push his body away from her, pulling her lips from him.

Their final tearful embrace reminded Kai just how much he was going to lose. It took all the strength he had to let her go and watch her be with someone else. Someone that was not him, on top of that, someone that he hated the most.

Kai tried to open his mouth to speak but no words came. Kai began to walk as tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He tried to hold back but nothing seemed to be what he wanted. He always hated the rain. But now it has changed though,

On this day, Kai love walking in the rain.

Now, I love walking in the rain because no one knows that I'm crying.

As Kai walked away, he knew Suji was left behind. He didn’t want her to see how much this whole thing made him become insanely hurt. Hurting him to the deepest, he was afraid if he stayed longer with her he couldn’t hold his mind back. He could become all crazy over her again and might do something that could hurt her. He didn’t want to hurt her.

This painful feeling reminded him of those past 10 years that had been very painful for him and he didn't even know how he was still alive after suffering so much hurt and pain of from that day. Kai let the rain pour down on his already wet body. His shirt and jeans were drenched and heavy. The scars will never vansh, never fade completely. This painful feeling was the same but it more powerful than the last time. 

10 years ago.

The night of the storm…

Little Kai heard voices coming from his parent’s room. Slowly, from his bed, Kai crawled out and opened the door. He walked out from his room. From the window, he could see the faint glow of lightning. He was startled from the thunder for a few seconds. Little Kai could clearly see his mother packing her bag with her clothes as tears were falling down from her eyes. Where was she going to go in the middle of the night?

“M-mommy” Little Kai called her with his tiny little hands rubbing his eyes.

“Kai, go back to sleep!” Without looking at him, she firmly answered. His mother quickly put her clothes inside her big bag. She was annoyed seeing him. Little Kai knew his mother was always mad at him, never looking at him but why was she packing her things? Where did she want to go? Why dis she want to leave him all alone?

“M-mommy, where are you going?” Little Kai asked with his eyes sparkling, looking at her. His body trembled again as the sound of the thunder came.

“Kai! I said go back to your room!” His mother hissed, she glared at the little boy.

“M-mommy,” Tears began to well up inside little Kai’s eyes when he saw his mother begin to pick up her big bag and leave him. He ran following his mother steps until he reached her legs. His tiny hands were holding her long legs.

“M-mommy, don’t go,” Little Kai cried as he clung his tiny body around her legs.

“Please don’t leave me,” Kai cried harder.

“Kai, get off of me now!” His mother yelled as she tried to push his body away from her like he was some kind of disgusting creature.

“Kai!!” His mother pulled her legs away from Kai’s tiny frame and managed to step out the house. As little Kai got up from the floor, he ran off and followed her as the lightning paved a path across the black sky. His little body trembled at the roaring sound of thunder.

“MOMMY!!” Little Kai yelled as tears flowed from his eyes, running down to his cheeks.

“Kai! Go away!”

“P-please don’t go, please don’t leave me! I will be good. I promise!” Little Kai cried but his mother never turned back as she opened the car door and drove away without looking at him. His body was wet. His pajama with a cute cartoon print on it was drenching, soaked because of the heavy rain. With each flash of light he felt his body stiffen in anticipation of the bang that was sure to follow. When the thunder rolled, Little Kai whimpered, he wanted his mother to at least look at him; he wanted her to let him know that he was safe.

“Mommy, I beg you,” He wanted her to hold him tight and whisper words of encouragement into his ears. That she would never leave him. that she was here for him.

But it was just a dream. All he felt right now was a nightmare.

Little Kai was there, on the cold, wet ground. The lightning reflected in his eyes, the thunder following a heartbeat later, the adrenaline pulsed through his tiny, trembling body.

Waiting there, waiting…waiting until his tiny body was cold and he fainted there.

Kai hated storms. He hated thunder and lightning with a passion.

The emptiness.

All of it written in stitches across the scars inside his heart. And this scar from Suji would remain for a long time. He knew that for a fact. Love was what saved him but now, he didn’t care anymore.

His heart felt cold once again…

 

One week had passed but, to Suji, it felt like years. She tried all she could to be happy and smile when her mind didn’t mean it all. She wanted something that would take her away from these hurtful memories at least for some time. Sehun was always beside her when she was going through all these painful things. Her mother suggested to her, actually to them (Suji and Sehun) to go on a trip outside Korea and Sehun was the one that booked their ticket for her. Through this, it was her getaway, her escape from the painful reality she said to herself and closed her eyes. 

She still loved him and that's why she couldn't get him out of her mind no matter what she did or tried, she never knew that breakups were a painful thing. As if a blade was piercing her hurt and bBaeding heart. cruhing her heart into pieces.

Suji couldn’t stop crying when she was alone. It started when she woke up and remembered he was not there. At school, she was a zombie. And it began to hurt more when her eyes were on Kai. Kai left their house. He lived with the EXO members, he didn’t look at her anymore, he became quieter than he was and he was really cold. No one wanted to bother him. There was no flashing smile on his face.

It’s hard to breathe, in everyday without you  
I am still unwilling to face reality  
My heart is really tired, but tomorrow still needs to go on  
Afraid that you will feel he heartache  
Hence hiding everything from you

Suji was never hungry. Eating became an effort she often can't be bothered to make. She would only eat when Naeun nagged her. She slowly forgot what it felt like to be happy. Dark thoughts and this flat lifeless mood become normal to her. Her world was shrinking to a point.

That's why she made this decision to follow Sehun, she was really tired. Her mind and her body. Suddenly she felt Sehun’s warm hands on hers.

“Are you sure?” Sehun smiled. Suji nodded at him with her faint smile.

“Let’s go,” Sehun took her hands with him.

Sometimes we need to sacrifice something for the sake of our family even it means we will get hurt the most.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kai sat at the back of the classroom and looked up at the gloomy sky through the window. It was dark and cold like his heart was right now. It was as if a blanket was being draped over the Earth by unseen hands. Kai felt his arms prickle with goosebumps as a cool breeze wafted over him. It was getting cold and he hated this feeling. Thunder roared in the distance and Kai could see shards of lightning touching down the road. His body was trembling each time the thunder roared. 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun, who was sitting in front of him, asked. He knew Kai's weakness; in fact all the EXO boys knew his weakness and would do anything to help him. Chanyeol and Suho sat across from them and kept glancing at him.

“Kai?” Chen asked with a concerned look. Kai remained silent as his gaze was locked at the sky. They knew it, Kai didn’t like if they treated him like this, like he was weak and vulnerable. He didn’t bother to look up at them, didn’t want them to know how terrified he was feeling.

“Here,” Baekhyun said as he wrapped his jacket around Kai's trembling body. D.O, who sat beside Kai, was nowhere to be found because the teacher asked him for help. Kai wanted to protest, wanted to act normal but Baekhyun insisted as he put his jacket on him. If D.O was here, he would do the same thing to this stubborn tanned boy.

“Baekkie, let’s share this,” Chen said as he pulled Baekhyun’s body into his embrace to share the warmth of the jacket. Suho smiled warm heartedly as he placed his eyes on them. Chanyeol, next to him, rolled his eyes and mumbled ‘So gay’ to them but none of them bothered with that little shit.

They were really thankful it was daytime, because if it happened at night, Kai’s astraphobia could be worse.

Kai was tired due to lack of sleep and hadn't eaten anything in days. Although he wanted to resist it he couldn’t do anything. He was really tired. He looked like a disaster, his black hair were dishevelled as he hadn't given them any attention in the past days. His face was pale; his eyes were dull and soulless. His handsome face was now a mess; his expression unreadable. People could feel an extremely cold atmosphere when they were near him, especially the EXO boys. They've grown tired of forcing him to eat and speak. No one could touch him when he had his expressionless mask on, his heartless expression making the student fear him.

Yes, they were always scared of Kai and they didn’t bother him because he wanted to be alone. But this time they knew, they knew disaster could happen if someone said something or mention something about Suji.

It was like as if they were asking for their own death!

It was recess hour.

Kai walked through the corridors as his only destination was the class on the last corner of the school building. Wind was blowing hard against the windows; the sound of trees falling could be heard outside. Kai hugged his trembling body with the warmth from Baekhyun’s jacket. He wanted his own time to be alone and dance; he wanted to keep his mind far away from her. He finally ate some bread after D.O forced him. D.O said if he didn't eat anything, he would follow him and he won't eat as well. That stupid, owl-eyed hyung.

Kai finally gave up and listened to him.

Dancing was the only thing that could clear his mind and give him a sense of security, like he was in his own world. That's why he loved to dance. As he walked towards the studio, he could see Suji was exiting the library. Walking past her, he ignored her presence. He knew Suji was aware of him as her eyes stared after him but she didn't utter a single word. They passed each other like they were complete strangers and it hurt Kai's heart like there was a blade in his chest.

 

He really wanted to dance, to leave this world for a while if he couldn’t leave forever. He stepped inside the classroom and turned on the music, the notes enveloping him a blanket of temporary safety.

The EXO boys were in a club; Chanyeol, Chen and Baekhyun were dancing wildly. They forced Kai to come here with them, he didn’t want to come but he gave up after Suho asked him personally. The hyungs were all worried about him and his behaviour just made them feel worse than ever. Suho and D.O were drinking while the playboys Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Chen were busy groping their one-night stands for tonight. Kai was next to D.O, his hand holding a bottle of alcohol. They wanted him to let loose and free himself from everything. They just wanted him to lose himself for tonight.

Kai’s mind kept remembering the time when he met Suji and his heart was in really deep pain. He could see how Sehun was always with her. Even the thought of it made Kai’s heart lurch and it was agonizingly painful. It felt like his heart was dropping to the pit of his stomach. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. He really wanted to vomit right now!

“Kai, where are you going?” D.O asked the tanned boy who suddenly stood up from his seat.

“Restroom,” Kai said as he wanted to step out of the club. 

“Let’s go,” D.O said as he could see Kai was drunk judging from his red face and half closed eyes, but Kai shoved his hands away.

“I can go by myself, I’m not a baby!” Kai exclaimed as he pulled his hands from D.O’s grip. He was annoyed at how they treated him like he always needed their help. He wanted to be alone, he wasn't a baby! He could do anything on his own!

“Hyung…I’ll be fine,” Kai turned soft, he didn’t mean to hurt D.O’s feelings. D.O looked at him and sighed. His eyes looked at Kai as his presence faded away from the crowd that were dancing in the middle of the club.

“To me you’re still a baby…” D.O whispered as he took another gulp from his bottle.

“Who's a baby? Me?” Baekhyun all of a sudden came by and sat next to him. D.O rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Fuck off, Byun Baekhyun,” D.O firmly said to the puppy boy that was giving him a sheepish smile.

“Don’t want to,” Baekhyun said as he stuck out his tongue, making D.O frustrated with him even more.

Kai stood there, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes and his black hair fell across his forehead. His hands were inside his dark blue denim jeans. He swallowed and it tasted bitter, bitter like his heart was feeling right now. He was wearing his black shirt that fit him just right. All of a sudden, Kai felt something roaming his shoulder, tracing his skin. Something that made his insides boil. He felt so disgusted and wanted to vomit so badly!

“Kai, are you okay?” Min-ah asked with her seductively sounding voice. Her hand was on his shoulder, her eyes gazing deeply into his. Kai’s physical attractiveness always hit wow, he’s attractive. Very, very attractive. His beautiful eyes, his broad back, his toned arms, his collarbones, his lips – in short, he made her swoon.

Min-ah was drunk to even notice that Kai didn’t like her presence, she was drunk enough to forget the fact that people didn’t want to bother him, especially around this time. He was cold and dangerous but it seemed like her mind really wanted him in her drunken state.

She didn't care anymore!

“Fuck off” Kai said codly as he shoved her filthy hands away from him. He gazed darkly at her as he wanted to walk away from her but Min-ah stopped him as she pushed her body onto his.

Kai gasped and tensed as he felt Min-ah's hands tracing his body. Her fingers were dancing along around his waist line up to his chest. WHAT THE FUCK! He felt disgusted!

“Kai, you know I can warm you up tonight,” Min-ah whispered seductively.

“Bitch, FUCK OFF, before I kill you with my bare hands!” Kai darkly whispered making her body tremble in fear.

“Move!” Kai pushed Min-ah until she fell hard on the floor.

“KAI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!” Someone’s yelled.

“Min-ah, I was looking for you!” Minhyuk from BTOB suddenly dashed towards the crying girl on the floor. He felt her body was trembling and shaking with tears falling down her face. He was having fun with her before Min-ah disappeared to the restroom. He was really shocked to see how Kai treated her. Yes, Minhyunk wasn’t in any kind of special relationship with her but he didn’t treat girls like a piece of shit!

“Kai, you don’t push a girl like that!” Minhyuk yelled loudly as he shoved Kai’s body against the wall. His hands were holding Kai’s collar. Kai fixed his eyes on him. His brown orbs looked dark as he was looking through his soul.

“She’s not a girl, she’s a bitch!” Kai answered as he smirked and he pushed Minhyuk away from him. Kai didn’t want to fight with him but he wouldn't be in this fucked up situation if this bitch didn’t bother him. He just wanted to be alone! Was it too much to ask?!

“You don’t know how to treat a girl. That’s why your little slut left you and now she's with Sehun. Yeah, Sehun is so much better than you,” Minhyuk’s words made Kai see red. Without a word, he dashed towards the boy and his knuckle landed on his face and stomach.

“I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!” Kai blazed.

Min-ah was left screaming when Minhyuk didn’t give up. He got up and punched Kai on the face, but Kai wasn't even fazed by that. Before he even had a chance to prepare himself, Kai attacked him. Minhyuk fell on the ground but Kai screamed in rage and relentlessly sent a flurry of punches towards his already injured body. Minhyuk's face was planted underneath Kai's legs, ready to kick his teeth out. He continued his tyriad of kicking and punching until the next thing Kai saw were the EXO boys dragging him off the bloody mess below him.

“Lee Minhyuk!”

“KIM JONGIN!”

In the hospital, the EXO and BTOB members were standing outside the ward. Their faces were very pale as most of them only left with sighs and regret. They should have never left Kai alone. All of them knew how monstrous Kai could be when he got mad.

“I’m deeply sorry,” D.O whispered softly to Hyungsik. He knew him because Hyungsik was one of his friends from middle school. Although both of them had their own groups, it didn’t matter to them. For D.O, Hyungsik was always a good friend. BTOB and EXO-K were from different schools and they only met at the nightclubs.

“It’s not only Kai. Minhyuk was at fault too, he provoked him. I’m so sorry,” Hyungsik said as he patted D.O’s shoulder.

D.O sighed. As much he didn’t want to admit it, he knew Kai changed back to his heartless self before he met Suji. He knew, they all knew, this fact when they saw his dark eyes. Kai reverted back to the cold-hearted boy who was abandoned by his mother, but he was so much worse now than he ever was before.

Kai had a couple of cuts on his face. Minhyuk was still inside the ICU as he was still unconscious. He could remember how Minhyuk was begging for mercy but Kai didn’t stop until all he saw was red. He could feel that satisfying feeling of his fist breaking something on his face and of his screams as he kicked him repeatedly. But now he just felt empty.

Completely lost and empty.

Kai remained in a bit of a daze untill his parents came over. He only could remember how his father yelled and cursed at him. It was fortunate for him that his father knew Minhyuk’s father. They were business partners and even though it was making Minhyuk's parent mad at him, they settled the situation outside of court.

“I’ll send you back to Canada to make you straighten your sick mind!” Mr Kim yelled as he walked inside the ward after discussing things with Minhyuk’s father.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Kai firmly claimed.

“You choose it. Canada or jail. You could've killed him!”Mr Kim shouted loudly. His wife was next to him trying to comfort him.

“WHATEVER HAPPENS I’LL SEND YOU AWAY FROM HERE!”

“I SAID I AM NOT FUCKING GOING ANYWHERE!!” Kai yelled as loudly as his father.

“DON’T FUCKING TALK TO ME WITH THAT DAMN TONE!”

“Kai, please listen to your dad,” Ms Kim softly whispered. She was holding her husband arms, trying to stop him from reaching Kai.

“Dad? He’s not a dad to me; just send me off to jail!”

“You worthless son! I did all I could for you to avoid getting jailed! Tomorrow pack your things, whether you like it or not, you will go to Canada!”

“Did all you could? Like what? Like bribing others? Never listen to what I want and ONLY let me know what you fucking want and listen to your crap?!” Mr Kim dashed off towards Kai, he wanted to beat the crap out of him but his stepmother stopped him.

“You will leave. Just like how I sent Suji far away from here,”

“WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!”

“You don’t need to know, just take it as a sign that you two aren't fated to be together” Mr Kim exclaimed as he looked away from Kai's eyes. Those eyes were telling him how much he was in deep pain right now.

“Are you guys happy now? After what you did to us?” Kai pathetically whispered. Tears were falling down his eyes even though he was trying all he could to hold back his tears.

Mr Kim didn’t say anything as he stepped out of the ward. Tears welled up inside Ms. Kim's eyes but she swallowed hardly. She also didn’t say anything as she walked out the ward, leaving the vulnerable looking boy broken down into tears.

Kai fell down on the cold floor, why must his life be this cruel?

Kai wanted to die; he just wanted the growing pain in his chest to end. The heaviness inside his chest felt unbearable, but he was a strong person who wouldn't kill himself. He had tried a few times but just couldn't go through with it. Either he saw Suji or he saw his EXO members' faces each time he wanted to do something stupid like that. Somewhere in his mind he knew he shouldn't do anything stupid because it wasn't worth it. But it just hurt so much knowing it and his body felt like it weighed a ton. He wanted to just collapse, just let go of this as he broke down into a mess of emotions.

Kai wanted to close his eyes forever, to sleep forever, dreaming of his days with her. He wanted some form of release to feel a little lighter. Anything to ease the burning sensation inside him and make him feel at ease. He could barely breathe, the pain was too much to handle. It was so deep.

Kai could hear the sound of the door-handle being open.

"I'm hurting so much right now…” Kai whispered in between his crying. Chanyeol leaned closer to his best friend. Kai could never show this weak side of him. He was too prideful and cold-hearted. But now he was only just a boy who was hurting. Chanyeol pulled Kai into an embrace.

"You'll get over it,” Chanyeol said softly to the boy that was crying on his shoulder. “Whatever's going on right now, it'll get better.” He knew Kai, he was strong. He was strong enough to still be breathing for 10 years after being hurt. Now, Chanyeol could feel that Kai was going to make it through all this pain once again. 

Kai was kneeling down on the cold floor. Mr. and Miss Kim were sitting on the couch in front of him. He was determined to know where Suji was. He was begging and asking for them for this whole time. His father's face was frustrated as he sighed deeply. His face was red as he tried to hold back his anger toward his one and only child. They could hear the heavy rain from outside. It was very loud as it crashed on the roof. The lightning flashed, making his son in front of him tremble every time they heard the thunder strike. He was scared but he won’t let his fear overtake him this time. He would do anything as low as this, begging to know where his other half was. His eyes stared directly at his father, fighting from his father’s deep eyes.

“Stop with this childish act, you know I will never tell you where Suji is. Let her be happy with Sehun and stop bothering them.” Mr. Kim fixed his gaze on the tanned boy that was still on the floor. He won’t give up; neither one of them wanted to give up.

“Are you sure she’s happy?” Kai won’t give up as he asked his parents again. This time, clenching his fist while his step mother avoided his stares.

“I’m fucking sure she’s happier than she ever was with you!” Mr. Kim yelled as he curled up his fist and stood in front of Kai.

“Honey, Please…” Ms Kim tried to comfort her angry husband from attacking Kai. She knew they both were stubborn. Well, where do you think Kai’s stubbornness came from? Sure it’s from his own father. Like father, like son. Neither one of them wanted to give in.

“Get up and get your things ready, Mr. Park will send you to the airport tomorrow morning,”

“I won’t go anywhere.” Kai resisted as he remained kneeling down on the floor. This wasn't going to do any good, it never did. This was not the first time this exact same conversation happened but he won’t give up.

“GET THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW! Acting like this won’t change anything in this household! You know that the best!” Mr. Kim yelled loudly. He was really fed up with his son's behaviour and he wanted Kai to listen to him. He wanted the best for Kai. His son, his future for the company, he won’t let something disgusted like this stop him to achieve all of his dreams. He began to walk out the living room.

“It was my first…” Kai’s words stopping his father from his walking.

“It was all a first for me…I never knew that I have a heart until I met her!” Kai clenched his fist while teardrops began to fall from his swollen eyes. She was his first love. His first time knowing someone loved him genuinely; someone needed him like he needed her. Because of her, he laughed; he got mad, fought and felt pain. The pain he felt now was killing him slowly. He would die!

“It was just puppy love; you will get over it and forget her. You know you don't stand a chance of being with her, she's your fucking step sister!” Mr. Kim shouted as his eyes fixed on Kai’s pale face. “You will meet someone better than her in Canada, any woman will gladly do anything to be with you, now go back to your room and get ready” He continued as walked over him as he dashed toward the staircase. He won’t listen to his son’s words anymore. He knew what was best for his own son and no one could tell him or ask him what to do.

Taking a deep breath, Kai sighed before he spoke again “I didn’t know I had a heart, I tried so hard not to let anyone in but…Suji was the first person that I ever let into my heart; please…I’m begging you to let me know where she is.” Kai cried as his eyes gazed sadly toward his stepmother who didn’t move or say anything. Silence filled the air around them, all they could hear was the sound of Kai’s deep breaths as his tears were still falling down, shamelessly in front of his stepmother. What the hell more could he do to prove to them how much he loved Suji and how much she meant in his life?

Slowly, his stepmother leaned closer towards Kai as she patted softly Kai’s shoulder. “You know, I can’t do anything if that's what your father said, I’m very sorry…” Ms Kim said softly as she avoided that sad stare from Kai’s deep brown eyes. She climbed the staircase, leaving the broken boy on the cold floor.

Tears rolled down his face. Reality was so much painful to handle.

I can’t believe, Yes it’s true  
Because you’re not next to me,  
Everything ends with you  
The more I try to escape,  
The more my days are controlled by you

Oh Sehun wiped his hands on his jeans. Sucked in a few deep breaths. He waited until his nerves calmed. He pulled the double glass doors open. Gathering strength, he didn't know he own, he felt the rock in his stomach grow. Sehun walked cautiously down the narrow hallway that led to the where Suji was. Suji was listening to the music that was blast in her ears with an earphone. She didn't know he was there; her eyes were busy looking the road in front of her. Her black hair hung luxuriously over her shoulders and midway down her back. 

When Suji turned, her hair billowed out, and then she caught a handful of errant strands and looped them behind her left ear. That's when she noticed Sehun.

“Let’s go, I already check in for the suite for both of us,” Sehun said smiling.

Suji nodded as she smiled. Sehun felt striking pain in his chest. He knew Suji couldn’t lie to him. Her expression showed him she was not genuinely happy being with him. Sighing, Sehun led her to the suites.

The room was spacious, much too spacious for a single person. And the feeling of emptiness was only exacerbated by the sparse scattering of expensive furniture. The hotel had the feel of nature; slightly traditional kitchen had any kind of a homely feel. Suji looked around and scanned the suite. She thought it was a luxury suite for her only. Come to think about it she felt like it was not for her but the beach that she could see through the window made her smile, somehow looking at nature made she felt at ease.

“It just so beautiful,” It so oddly that she felt somehow connected with this place. As if she had already being here.

Suji turned around to face Sehun, suddenly very aware of the wetness of his eyes. She felt flabbergasted by his tears.

“Sehun, what happened?”

Sehun was silent, just staring into holes. He suddenly turned to Suji, and grabbed her arms tightly, looking hard into her eyes. It was such an intense look. Suji grew intimidated and meek.

“Sehun-ah, why are you c-crying?”

As soon as the words came flowing from Suji’s lips, so did a stream line of tears from Sehun’s eyes. He let go of her hands and mumbled an apology. Sehun had never looked at her in that way. She couldn't even place it. Pain? Hurt? What was it?

“Sehun-ah,”

Sehun feigned a smile and felt a sizable lump forming in his throat. The tears refilling. Tenderness came into his eyes as he reached for Suji again.

“Don’t you remember anything?” Sehun’s voice broke down. The tears were freely flowing by this time. Suji was surprised. She looked at him with a now familiar uneasiness.

"When we came here back then you always love to stand here and will choose to stay in this suite,"

"What do you mean?" Suji asked.

Sehun ran his hand through his hair and broke their gaze, looking away to the side. The powerful emotions that were coursing through Suji in anticipation of his answer were suddenly redirected.

“I’m so s0rry I should hold back but I can’t,” Sehun breathe suddenly heavy as if he had been running. Sehun felt the tears welling in his eyes.

“Sehun-ah, remember about what? Tell me, please,” Suji softly asked. After a few moments Suji felt his arms wrap around her back and softly stroke it.

"We always come here?"

“No Suji-ah, never mind, it’s not your fault,” Suji heard Sehun’s voice crack as he spoke.

Sehun kept whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Suji was at a complete loss at what to say; instead Sehun pulled her to him. Suji hugged him softly trying to comfort him and her body started shaking while he was crying. He seemed to calm down. He was quickly regaining his composure, his body relaxing as he buried his face on her hair.

To have him show so much emotion, for Suji, was astounding. Suji was confused. What was he trying to say and why he was suddenly taken aback by his own words?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The day started out just as any other day would. The sun rose, the birds chattered, singing in the bright, blue sky as it filled with life, light and sounds. The bright morning sun shone through the open window and landed on Sehun’s face. Sehun squeezed his eyes and rolled his sleepy body on the bed. He could hardly be bothered to wake up, but suddenly his eyes fluttered open as he became more aware of his surroundings. Only one name repeated in his mind.

A sudden heavy feeling rushed into Sehun’s heart. He didn’t like this feeling. He didn't like when he couldn't see her. He hated this feeling when she was not around him; he quickly jumped off the bed and rushed out the bedroom. He walked out from his hotel room and headed towards Suji’s.

Sehun knocked off the door but no one answered him, feeling paranoid he dashed inside the room as he remembered he knew her pass code’s hotel room. An inciting and aromatic smell reached him from the kitchen, it’s a large suite with kitchen inside it. Sehun’s heart returned to normal as he saw Suji’s back. Sehun’s deep brown eyes gazed at Suji’s back. His eyes traced down her long black hair, which she ruffled every time it swept down her forehead as she cut the carrots.

No wonder the beautiful girl didn’t hear his knocks on her door because she was wearing earphones, plugging her ears. Sometimes, Suji would hum her favorite song from TVXQ, When I fell in love with you. There were times when she would suddenly rap to an Eminem song. She was so engrossed in cooking and singing that she didn't notice his presence. Sehun slightly chuckled. Bae Suji was a one in a million girl. She had his heart and he was happy that he fell for her.

“Ouch!” Suji’s sudden shriek startled Sehun as he panicked and dashed to help her. Suji’s finger was bleeding; she accidently cut her finger while chopping the carrots for breakfast.

“Are you okay?” Sehun rushed towards the clumsy girl as he wrapped her finger with a tissue he found on the table next to her. Suji gasped at Sehun sudden appearance. The taller man softly blew the little cut on her finger, Suji flinched as Sehun softly brushed her blood.

“Be careful, clumsy-shi,” Sehun shook off his head as he kept blowing Suji’s fingers. His words. All of it reminded her with someone. Suji felt a sudden pang inside her heart.

“Be careful, clumsy-shi,” Kai softly said as he leaned closer as he touched Suji’s finger without asking her and inserted it into his mouth. He was sucking the blood on her finger. She wanted to pull out her hands from him but Kai insisted as he kept sucking her finger.

“Kai-yah! stop, it’s dirty!” Suji whispered trying to pull her finger.

“Now, we’re soul mates! Your blood's running in my blood system,” Kai whispered. What the hell Suji eyed him as if Kai was an alien or something.

“Now you can’t leave me, if you leave me…I’ll die!” Kai proclaimed as he winked at her. Suji looked at him in confusion!

“Kai! what the hell you’re talking about? Are you still dreaming? Wake up bro!” Suji mocked as she rolled her eyes.

“Baby, you know, the vampires, they're bounded to their soul mates through drinking their blood and that's what I just did to you so now we’re soul mates and if we get separated from each other, one of us will die, get it?” Kai chuckled as he pinched Suji’s nose. What is this? Vampire? Blood? Die?

“Kai, are you crazy?”

“Did you hit your head somewhere?” Suji teasingly asked as she shooed him out the kitchen. Despite her hands pushing him out of the kitchen, Kai protested as he stubbornly stood there.

“I’m serious.”

“I know little boy, now please get out so I can finish making breakfast and we will not die from starvation,” Suji laughed as she patted Kai’s butt acting as if he was a little boy. Not knowing that was a wrong move as his face leaned closer toward her.

“Baby, you just pushed the wrong button,” Kai smirked as he smiled teasingly. It was hunger. He wanted Suji. She felt herself growing hot suddenly. She snapped as she suddenly held a spatula in her hands.

“Kai, get out of here before I hit you with this!” Suji warned. She shoved the spatula in front Kai’s demanding eyes.

“Baby…” Kai whined as he locked his eyes with Suji’s.

“Get out…now!” Suji exclaimed as she eyed him intensely. She couldn’t do anything if he was here.

“Are you in a gang or what?” Kai laughed as he leaned in and kissed her. He ran off after successfully completing his daring mission.

“Suji-ah,”

“Suji,” Sehun kept calling the girl whose mind was not there. Suji quickly noticed his intense stare when she locked her eyes with him.

“I’m sorry, I just remember about something all of a sudden,” Suji softly answered as she tried to regain her composure back. Sehun could see through her quivering lips, and quickly tearing up eyes, she was just barely able to speak the words.

“Suji-ah,” Sehun stopped Suji from doing her work with the carrot again as he pulled her towards him.

“Look at me,” Sehun said as he brushed off the tears on her cheeks. He pulled the girl into his embrace just like how Suji did to him last night. How she comfort him.

"I'm sorry,” Suji murmured into his chest.

“For what? For crying? For showing your true emotion with me? No, Suji-ah you can cry as much you want in front of me, I am your friend, remember?” Sehun whispered as he caressed Suji’s hair. He pulled her to him tightly, raising her tear-stained face to his, "I'm okay, as long you don’t pretend to be happy, with me you can cry you don’t need to show you’re strong," With a gentle smile Sehun said.

"I don't want anything, just for you to be honest with me, Suji-ah,” Sehun added. Suji started to shake in his arms as her tears pours down. Finally, finally she broke down into a deep sea of emotion that she tried really hard to hide from everyone. Her tears crushed down Sehun’s heart as the taller man kept caressing her back and her hair. He whispered to her everything will be fine when neither one of them know what will happen.

After a long minute of crushing down into pieces of emotion, Suji began to calm down.

“What do you want to cook? Let’s do it together,” Sehun asked. His voice broke their silence as Suji looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and red from the many tears she had shed earlier. She tried to tell Sehun, she wanted to make some Korean dishes which she missed the most.

“Although, I am not a good cooker, maybe I can give you a little help with my long arms,” Sehun winked trying to make the crying girl laugh. He indeed succeeded. Suji chuckled as she looked at him.

"Thank you. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to tell you how much I appreciate this.”

“It’s okay, now shall we begin?”

They started silently doing the work until Sehun kept teasing Suji and him also the culprit that burnt out her Korean pancakes making Suji ran after him. Only laugh could be heard from the hotel suite.

Loud music was echoing through the silent hallway from the one of the classrooms. It was late but that didn't stop the man from dancing, his shirt soaking from his sweat. His face was pale, showing exactly how exhausted his body was but it didn’t stop him from dancing. Another boy arrived inside the classroom, shaking his head, knowing exactly what was going on inside the guy’s mind. It had been weeks since he started becoming like this, dancing to free his stressed mind. He slowly walked closer, approaching the guy who was still inside his own world.

“Bae Jimin, I think you should stop now,” Jin claimed as he walked past the dancing boy and turned down the music.

“Hyung, just leave me alone,” Jimin shrugged as he went to open the music once again.

“In this condition, you will die because of dancing! Don’t you remember? Kai was sent to the hospital because of this too! I’m fucking done with this! STOP ACTING LIKE THIS!” Jin roared as he grabbed Jimin’s arm stopping him from moving. Jimin was startled and was snapped out of the blue anger. Jin was never like this, even the Bangtan boys called him an angel, and he would never lose his temper.

“Hyung…” Jimin whispered, he was really shocked to see Jin acting all angry at him like this.

“Don’t you know? Kai ran away from the airport, he's now at the fucking hospital because of his stubbornness. D.O sunbae told me that he fainted after hours of nonstop dancing without food and sleep, he’s fucking crazy! And now you’re behaving like him!” Jin heavily sighed as he sat down in front of the wide eyed boy. He met D.O on the street and D.O told him everything. He didn’t know exactly what happened but D.O told him they were searching for Bae Suji. They asked for his help.

“I don’t fucking care what happens to him.”

“I know you care, that’s why you’re here behaving exactly like him.” Jin locked his gaze on Jimin’s emotionless eyes.

“You can lie to anyone but NOT to me. You’re here because you know you’re doubting your own feelings whether your sister is happy with Sehun or not. Truth be told, you know how much Suji loves Kai and, because of your guilt, that’s why you’re here!”

“I’ DON’T FUCKING THINK SO!” Jimin yelled as he eyed his hyung.

“Bae Jimin, stop lying to yourself! You feel guilty because of this matter that’s why you’re hiding here, hiding from the reality! You know why Suji left this place because she didn’t want to hurt your feelings and at the same time it hurts you because you feel the guilt inside your own mind! You know how much she sacrificed her own feeling just because of you and your family!”

Jimin was left speechless because he knew everything that Jin was saying was the truth. He was scared. He was a coward. He wanted his sister to be what he wanted her to be, but at the same time, he acted like he didn’t care about her feelings but the truth was he cared! He cared about his sister’s feeling, that’s why he was left with a mountain of guilty. He tried to run away from reality. He tried to ignore each time he saw how Suji was hurting, how much pain she was in. But it was actually killing himself too. He used dancing as a way to run away from the stress.

“Jimin, don’t you know after you found out about the truth you… you have changed a lot,” Jin whispered, looking softly at his younger brother. A friend that he treated like his own brother. After he knew what happened between Suji and Kai, he changed and became cold towards others. The friendly and the joker of the group was no more. Bangtan boys was used to Lee Jimin’s pranks and laughter. Now, it’s all gone. Jin felt the need to talk about this. It’s time to stop him, to stop Lee Jimin from his own selfishness. He was hurting himself.

What Jin said, each word he said like a blade, cutting Jimin’s heart. Better to get hurt by the truth than comforted with a lie. His emotions had ranged from anger to guilt in the span of a few seconds.

Jimin fell to the floor. It was like his heart fell down, breaking once again. The first time his heart broken when he Suji crying. His sister who always laughing, always strong but she cried when she got engaged to Sehun. That night after the engagement party, Jimin heard his sister crying inside her room but he did nothing to stop her. He heard it again for the last time when he saw Suji packing her bags before going to the trip with Sehun. That night, his sister cried again and, being the egoist he was, he did nothing to stop his sister whom he loved the most from her tears.

Bae Jimin, you are a fucking coward.

Bae Jimin, how could you do this to your own sister, the one person who you ran to when you got scared.

The one who will tell you a fairytale story until you fell asleep just because you can’t sleep.

The one who never wanted to cook but cooked for you when you said you were hungry…

Bae Jimin, you are a coward!

Tears were slowly falling down Jimin’s face. He hated it when he thought about his sister's sin, one that would never gain his forgiveness. But he didn’t realize that it was also a sin for him to be a coward and judge his own sister. They’re family, but he’s not acting like one.

“Jimin…” Jin softly patted Jimin’s shoulder. He was crying, wailing on the floor while kneeling. It was like watching a broken and vulnerable boy. He was hurt from the guilt, the anger and confusion.

“I’m -ffucking s-s-stupid, hyung!” Jimin cried. Jin wrapped his arms around the broken boy's shoulder. He tried to be strong to comfort this vulnerable looking boy.

Jimin was crying louder when he remembered his own promise to his older sister. The pain was unbelievable.

“I will never make you cry again” A five years old Bae Jimin did a pinky promise with his sister when she was crying because her knee was bleeding after they were playing. Little Jimin pushed her too hard, making the little girl fall down and scrape her knee.

“Promise…?”

“I promise” Little Jimin said as he kissed his sister's cheeks.

I’m sorry, I broke the promise.

Sehun asked Suji to go with him to the mountain where his family mansion was built there. Suji agreed with him as she had nothing to do since they came here. Things had been interesting for the two of them on that trip. Though she and Sehun spent half their time eating and enjoying the nature through Sehun’s car window it had been a really good time for her. Suji always love nature and the trees.

The sun was breaking through the trees on top of the mount causing rays of sun to flicker across the road Sehun was driving on. Suji next to him was taking a picture of the scenery. Sehun was not much of a nature fan but even he could admit that this was divine beauty. It was perfect to watch this phenomenon with the beautiful girl next to him that kept smiling.

Suji felt like it was her medicine; her own wounds were still healing. Suji gazed her eyes to the man next to her. She knew that Sehun wouldn't push her; he was good enough to be so understanding and kept comforting her.

Suji was wandering around the mansion; she didn’t know why she felt oddly familiar with this place. Suji was looking around before her mind when to her memories with Kai’s back, Sehun suddenly came,

“Look, you've got some paint here.” Sehun said while he poked Suji’s cheek with his finger, not knowing Suji could see the reflection through the mirror in front of her.

“Oh Sehun, what did you put on my face?” Suji stared directly at him. She quickly brushed the white paint on her face.

Sehun laughed, “Well, apparently there is a bucket of paint there, probably from my workers, they had just painted the ceiling again,” Sehun chuckled again. Suji looked at him deviously before she headed towards the paint tin.

“No, Bae Suji, stop what are you trying to do,” Sehun pretended like he was scared as he tried to run away from the girl. Suji chuckled as she threw the brush in the paint towards Sehun. The brush with white paint on it flew right towards Sehun’s shirt.

“Now, you’re playing dirty! This is my favorite shirt,” Sehun faked a sad face. Suji couldn't make out from his expression how mad he was. Before Suji could ran Sehun grabbed her wrist as he pulled the girl towards him. Suji braced herself by closing her eyes, expecting him to paint her back. She was caught off guard when he, instead, tickle tackled her to the floor.

In a flash Sehun had Suji pinned under him as he straddled her hips and used his shins to press down on her lower body. He grabbed her wrists and held them together using one hand, above her. 

“Yah! Oh Sehun!”

“That’s my favorite shirt!”

Suji squealed and wriggled trying to get away when he motioned with his free hand like he was going to tickle her some more. Sehun’s hands were on her stomach as Suji felt like she wanted to die because of the ticklish feelings.

“Jiji-ah! I always know you are ticklish here! Just like when we’re little!” Sehun laughed.

“What did you mean by that?” Suji asked which cause Sehun to gasp. He did it again!

They both lay motionless, staring at each other, unaware of what of happening between them.

Suji looked up to see that he was torn about whatever he was thinking.

“Nothing!” Sehun laughed as he was swallowing hard, he looked into her soft eyes and found his voice.

“Sehun-ah,”

“Nothing, I am just joking.” Sehun whispered. He was trying his best to avoid looking at her and was all he said his voice almost cracking with the nervous energy before he stood up and walked away from her leaving Suji with tons of unanswered question for the night.

“Hun-hun, wait for me! You little brat!” Jiji called him from the back. Like always because he was taller than her when they play hide and seek or police and criminal, no matter how good the little girl was, she would never match with him. The little girl will trying to catch him no matter what.

"Yah! Don't call me wuth that name!"

"HUN- HUN!"

“Be a girl, Jiji-ah, stop trying to catch me. I will always win!” Little Sehun trying to provoke the little girl. Behind him all of her friends already gave up and sat down the trees with sweats on their face but this little girl would never give up. Even though she's the only one left.

“I’m a girl. Are you blind or what?!” Jiji screamed as she ran after the taller boy that make a teasing face for her.

“You! come back here!” Jiji yelled as she followed the laughing boy from behind.

"Catch me if you can!" Little Sehun stuck out his tongue.

“Okay! I give up! I won’t catch you!” Jiji yelled again as she turned around from him.

“Hey! You need to catch me!”

“I don’t want to!”

“Jiji-ah! Don’t go!”

“Don’t go….”

Preface it had been raining all day. It was a grey, steady, depressing rain that seemed to wash all the colors from the sky. Sehun was on his bed. His eyes fluttered open as he wiped the sweats on his face. Sehun found a tear on his eyes. The same dream again.

A dream of his fear. His ultimate fear.

Fear comes in many levels and forms, but there is one uniquely terrifying format it takes; the fear of what is within one's self. It's a thinking being's fear, some might say; a fear borne of being self-aware to a detrimental degree. But for him his fear means everything, anything that will include her.

“Sehun-ah, are you okay?” Suji asked from the door. She was drinking from the kitchen when she heard Sehun’s voice. The heartbreaking voice which was Sehun’s asking someone to stay and don’t go. Suji slowly walked close to him and sat on his bed. Sehun gently pulled her into his amrs. He sat there, breathing in the clean scent of her hair, holding her body close to his.

When he spoke again,

“Please stay,” Sehun’s voice was low and soft as he tried to express everything he was feeling for the curious girl in his arms. “Just for tonight, please stay with me.” a tear drop from his swollen eyes. He’s fear of his own fate.

“Don’t go and leave me again,”


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Suji-ah! your hair look like worms and you're so ugly!" One boy came yelling on her face.

"Yeah! Fatty Suji!" Another one mocking and making the girl stared at him while clenching her teeth. But, she didn't cry like girls always do. She's one of a kind. The taller boy kept his head down. He had promised with her since the first day of school to pretend that he didn't know her even though they're very close to each other. The words she said to him months ago kept playing on his head,

"Pretend that we didn't know each other here," She said while looking on his face. The taller boy didn't say anything as he was more interested staring on the ground.

"Yah!"

"Why must I do that?" He asked as he sighed. Talking with her always ended with fight either, she's the one will yell at him or he's the one ran from her.

"I don't want to hear any rumors about me being friend with a boy!" They're in the age where their friends will laugh and mock them when they know they're close with each other and obviously, this girl didn't like it for tiny a bit.

"What's the matter you're a boy too," He said receiving deathly glare from her.

"Okay, Okay your highness!" He said turning around and walked towards the school's gate.

"Su-phant! HAHAHAHA" Four boys laughing at her again. The voice broke down all his deep thoughts. The girl fisted both her fist. She gave a sly smile to them before leaning closer and kicked one of the boys on his family's jewel, in between his thighs. The taller boy couldn't held it back any longer he clenched his fist. The boy that the girl kicked screamed in pain. The three other boys was so shocked hearing their leader's scream before they wanted to push her, someone threw a very thick dictionary towards them, hitting their heads.

All eyes widened looking at the taller boy.

It was the kind boy.

The taller boy that was always silently sitting down on his chair and smile at everyone suddenly ran towards the boys. Their kind Class President out of the blue changed to someone else. He was angry. He was furios.

"Stop calling her that!" The taller boy screamed piercing the whole classroom. All eyes were on him as he kept throwing more books on the boys. Their class became silence.

Later, Miss Sohee dashed off towards the classroom. Her eyes widened in surprise seeing four boys, crying with their bruises faces.

"Oh Sehun! Bae Suji! in my office now!"

Surprisingly, He was not scared. Even for a bit, even he was always the kind Class President that never gets any detention or punishment. It was his first time to be called like this to the Principal's office but... he didn't feel scared. Smiling both of them heading towards the office.

Sehun woke up to find Suji besides him in the bed, curled up nicely in the sheets. Suji’s black hair was all tangled up and she was sound asleep. It took a few seconds when Sehun first awoke for him to remember exactly what happened last night. A large smile spread across his face as he took in the early morning view. He dreamt of her. Again. The time they spent together. There was pain there that was barely hidden. Sehun locked his eyes with the girl sleeping soundly against him. Her heavy breathes hitting the base of his neck. Suji was curled by his side.

Sehun’s heart pounded wildly in his chest. He was trying so hard not to wake her up as he struggled not to make a sound. Too late for him, Suji began to stir in her sleep. She blinked softly as her eyes locked with his. Her eyes. That's the first thing that caught Sehun’s attention. Aside from the earth-shattering smile, they were the thing that made him approach. They were literally teal. Her eyelashes were long and black, her eyebrows were beautifully decorated. She had lips that curled around her teeth when she smiled in a way that said, you don't know me, and you never will. She was enticing.

“Good morning, how do you feel today?” Suji softly asked - concern. She was really worried about Sehun since last night. It was like he was afraid of something and he was crying to sleep by her side all night.

“I’m f-fine,” Sehun felt himself turn red with embarrassment and looked away. He smiled sheepishly but it let it leave before he faced her.

“Good morning to you too,” He said with a gentle smile.

“If you want me to be honest with you, you need to be honest with me too, Sehun-ah,” Suji claimed softly. Sehun stood up from his bed. He wanted to be honest with her, to put all the pain inside his heart away but he couldn't. He wanted it too much. He decided that He simply forget his concerns and fears, and let go. If he told her the truth he would be a selfish person and he didn’t want to be like that. Suji already in a deep pain and to think he could put another one and added her pain made he felt miserable. .

“I know Suji-ah. Let's go," Sehun said, his voice horse for some reason. “Where?” Suji asked. Her eyes were staring at him waiting for his answer.

“To the beach.” Sehun answered. The place where it saved millions of our memories together.

Finally, after driving for three hours, they get there .The beach wasn't even that big, about a 1/4 mile long. There was a slide where all the kids played, a raft way out in the middle of the sea, and a buoy further out that roped off their property line. The sun was hot in the blue sky. Suji was looking amazingly at the beach in front of her eyes. The windy breeze, caressing her skin making her feel warm inside. It was refreshing to smell and breathe the air outside. Sehun’s eyes never left from watching her. He knew how much Suji loved the beach and even though she forgotten everything at least she was still herself which he had known long time before.

Suji stared at the waves that kept hitting the beach. They were only three people outside, looking at the sun and the waves came across the beach. There was a mother with her child, she gave her son a bread and he ate happily. There was an old man staring at the sea while maybe remembering about his times with his wife. There was someone singing sadly with guitar on his laps. From Suji's view and her ears she could hear it was a sad song. The sad song remembering her about her own painful experience. She remembered her time with Nauen. How Naeun kept asking her about Kai.

Suji walked with Naeun next to her. Naeun already forgive her. She knew, Suji lied to her because she didn’t know how to tell her about her own feelings, even though there were many times she wanted to tell to Naeun she couldn’t because she thought Naeun would leave her. Naeun would judge her like other people did to her but…She was wrong. Deadly wrong. Yes, Naeun did get mad at her but it was because Suji didn’t believe her. Naeun was sad because of that fact, not because she lied to her. Naeun said she could understand why Suji lied to her. They were best friends after all and they would remain like this, they will trust and stay by each other's sides despite what other thought about them. That's what friends are for.

They went to town for a walk. Naeun said she wanted to buy something but the fact was she just wanted to be by her side. To be with Suji when she felt sad. Suji was a strong girl but she knew Suji needed her at this time. She knows Suji must be hurting a lot after her engagement. It's been one week and she looked so sad. She looked miserable even though she tried to cover her sad look with her weak smile. Naeun wanted to cheer her up.

“You look pale, have you eaten?” Naeun asked as she stared at the pale looking girl in front of her. Suji gave her a weak smile and shook her head. Suji looked like a dead body without her soul.

“I don’t know… I’m not hungry,” Suji smiled. She didn’t eat anything because if she did eat something, she would end up in the bathroom to throw up all the food she had eaten. When she was really stressed, she became like this. She felt sorrowful. She felt a deep pain inside her heart but she couldn’t tell anyone, only Naeun could know what she felt.

Suji felt like her heart was being cut into pieces.

“You can’t be like that, you need to eat something. Wait, I’ll order something for you,” Naeun stood up before Suji protested again. She walked towards the counter.

Naeun brought her bread and milk, she wanted to buy more but Suji didn't let her. Suji forced herself to swallow the bread. Naeun smiled looking at her. Suji was never this weak, but because of Kai, she became like this. Her bright and sparkly eyes also became dull and gloomy.

“Can I ask you something?” Naeun hesitated.

“Of course, you can ask me anything babe,” Suji smiled.

“Babe, it's about Kai. When did you fall in love with him?”

“I don’t know, it just h-happened,” Suji truthfully answered.

“You always say that you hate him. I wonder, when did you begin to love the jerk?” Naeun asked. As far as she could remember, Suji always called Kai a jerk that she would never ever understand. But now, she is the one that fell in love with him.

“Maybe after I discovered a new side of him. You know, one night he came into my room and he cried on the floor. He looked so scared just because of the thunderstorm, I never knew he was this fragile because he always showed me his bad side. That night I found a new side of Kim Jongin. I feel like I wanted to protect him and maybe I did fall for him after that,” Suji said as her mind recalled what happened before. The mention of Kai’s name made her heart feel the striking pain again. She missed him but she couldn’t meet with him!

“Suji-ah, maybe you can talk about this with your mom” Naeun said. She felt hurt when she saw how this whole forbidden thing hurt her best friend. Maybe Suji’s mom could try to understand their feelings.

“No...I don’t want, because of my own feelings my mom get hurt by it. I saw how this thing hurt Jiminnie and I don’t want the same happen to mom.” Suji gave Naeun a faint smile. She didn’t want to be selfish and find her own happiness while the people around her would suffer because of it.

“Suji-ah,” Suji heard Sehun called her and it drifted all her thoughts back. He smiled gently at her, softly his long fingers tugging the strands of her hair that kept blowing by the wind.

A gentle smile swept across his face.

“Well, want to grab something to drink?” Sehun said as he pointed at to the Cafe nearby. As they arrived at Cafe, they were no other customer rather than them, maybe because it was early in the morning. They both ordered the same drinks as their eyes locked at the beautiful view in front of them. From the Cafe they could see the sunshine and the peaceful morning beach.

“I always love the beach,” Suji said as she smiled. I know, Sehun’s thought. The beach reminded her lot of things especially her childhood. “It’s like a battery for me when I am weak, I feel a lot better when I look at the beach. I will be recharge,” Suji added. “Me too, I know how you feel because beach fills me up with a lot of my memories,” Sehun exclaimed. Especially, the ones with you. He added in his mind.

"What do you like Sehun?"

I like you.

"Books? I always saw you reading books at the library," Suji chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. I am kind of a nerd actually." Sehun rolled his eyes.

"Nerdy? Not at all. Just look at yourself, if you are a nerd, well, everyone wants to be a nerd," Suji laughed.

A nerd, that what actually people called me until I met you.

"What the best book that you had ever read?" Suji asked curiously as she sipped her drink.

"Peter Pan," Sehun answered. Suji broke into laugh as she held her stomach.

"You must be joking aren't you?" Suji giggled again as she shook her head. She's so beautiful when she's smiling, it radiant. Sehun thought as he smiled.

"No, I am not joking. I wanted to be like him. to never grow up," And to be with you forever like that.

"Unfortunately you're not Peter Pan but it's okay, in front of me you can act like a kid, I won't tell anyone," Suji winked as she laughed. It's fun for her to tease him. Sehun fixed his eyes on the girl in front of him. How did she expect him to forget her? How did she want him to love someone else? When his love for her had grown so deeply, planted in his heart since he was still a little kid and didn't know anything about love?

How can he forget her?

They spent most of their time, talking and laughing about things. They didn’t even realise that it was already late. They both were walking to the car when out of the blue 10 men were surrounding them. A tall man with a mask had stepped out behind her and had one hand over her mouth and a knife at her throat. Two of the men were trying to hold Sehun down even though he was trying all he could to fight back.

“Let go of her! Who the fucks are you bastards?!!” Sehun was thrashing his body but some of the men hit and beat him until he was knocked down on the floor when he wanted to fight back and stood up,

“Don’t fight or we will cut her veins out!” One of the men demanded. Sehun’s head was badly bleeding. Suji was screaming for them to stop. She wanted to help him but the knife was against her neck!

“Don’t hurt her!” Sehun yelled as he fisted up.

“Don’t think about screaming, or the other one gets it. Walk around the back and get in.” The back door of the van flew open as someone inside opened it. Against what should have been A gloved hand reached out and dragged them in as they was shoved roughly in. The doors slammed, and the van was off. In the van Sehun tried to struggle. Something was forced into Suji's mouth to prevent her from crying out. There was a prick of a needle in her neck. The last thing she saw was Sehun’s face being punched then and she was deeper blackness. The blackness was sudden and total.

Suji awoke to a throbbing pain in her temples and the sensation of constant movement that made her nauseous. She slowly, painfully opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Sehun’s eyes locking panicking at her. Sehun softly kept calling her name. Panic overwhelmed her and she spun to him. 

“Sehun-ah?” Suji’s voice shook.

“Where are we?" Pain throbbed in her head as she spoke and Sehun tried to help her up to her sitting position.

"I really don't know I'm afraid." He said calmly. “ It’s okay, as long you’re fine.” Sehun felt relief when Suji finally opened her eyes. He gently cupped her cheeks.

“Did you get hurt?” Suji asked as she caressed his forehead.

“No, I’m fine,” Sehun felt uneasy. He didn't want to think about it. It most not be it!

They both heard a noise from the door. Footsteps coming near them.

“You guys are awake now?” Sehun heard a voice. He closed his eyes and listened with all of his being to his surroundings. He knew that voice! It’s from him! He could feel his heart thumping sporadically in his chest. It was beating a million times faster. What is this? Why is he doing this to them? What the fuck he's doing?!!

"Stay behind me," Sehun held Suji closely behind him, he used his body as a shield. No one can hurt her!

Suji could hear him getting closer, closing the last bit of the gap that kept them from him.

“You know, I've waited for a long time for this to come.” He chuckled darkly. Suji couldn't believe her own eyes. What the fuck is happening?

"Stay away from her! What the fuck are you doing!" Sehun yelled. Holding Suji protectively behind his back.

“I can't stay away from her.” The man chuckled darkly.

Why was he doing this to him? Most importantly, how could he believe in him? Him out of the people that he knows?!

Until now we haven’t seen his true nature and have turned a blind eye. However, that was a disguise just for revenge that was planned with so much detail and care that no one saw through him. It was because he was always under the guise of an angel. Now he shed his mask.

His, leader.

The true nature of him, Kris, Wu Yi Fan.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 

It was dark and Suji wasn’t with Sehun. Kris and his men took Sehun with them even though Sehun tried to struggle away from them she didn't know what time it was when she woke up or how long she had been asleep, but she could see that she was tied on the bed. She was all alone and she could clearly see the dark room thanks to the little light coming from a small window. She thought she might be inside a basement. Suji lay there, somewhere between consciousness and sleep, staring blankly out the window. She could clearly remember what Kris said to her. Didn’t he say he wanted revenge? Revenge for what? That sick bastard! Everything that happened between them was all a facade, an act to hide his true self!

Isn’t he’s Sehun’s leader? What the hell he was doing? If Sehun is his best friend why wouldn’t he made his men beat him like that?

Suji stared in front of her while trying to move even though her hands and feet were tied up. She looked through the darkness, trying to decipher her surroundings when she caught a small movement out of the corner of her eye. It was in the deepest shadows of the room, but when she turned to check there was nothing. She was really tired but restless, so she lay staring at the ceiling. She could hear her heart beating drastically and her breath was coming in short little pants. She was beginning to questioning herself. WHY? WHY? What Kris wanted from her? Wasn’t he’s Sehun’s brother? They’re best friends and to think he could even hurt Sehun made Suji felt sick in her stomach. Poor him, she didn’t know where they took him. It had been hours without him.

Little tears began to well up inside Suji’s eyes. She missed her family; She missed Kai. She didn’t like to be all alone here. Why was Kris doing this to her? Revenge? For what? NO, BAE SUJI!! YOU CAN’T CRY! CRYING IS FOR WEAK PEOPLE AND YOU’RE NOT WEAK!! She shouted inside her mind. She would fight him. Kris chose the wrong person and she would let him know that!

Kim Jongin...I miss you..

Suji cried inside her heart.

A pulse of anguished fear shattered through Suji when she heard the door open. Someone was trying to get inside this room. Extremely thirsty and hungry, she decided to try to speak. Her mouth was insanely dry and her throat was sore. Kris walked to her with an expressionless face.

“Are you hungry?” Kris asked with a tray in his hands. His eyes looked at Suji with an unreadable expression. Since when did the kind boy named Kris become a monster like this? There was no spark inside his eyes as she always saw when she looked at him. These eyes in front of her showed her how much of a heartless bastard he was. It was all an act, this was his true self. The side he tried to hide from her and she was stupid enough to believe him. Damn you.

“You sick bastard! LET ME GO!!” Suji swore back at him, her heart burning. Kris, he was the President of the Studenlt Council. How could he became so low and evil like this?!

“Where the fuck is Sehun? How could you hurt him like that?! You bastard!!” Suji would never ever let him win! But, a renewed flutter of fear was also churning through her body when she heard Kris all of a sudden laugh at her. He was laughing as if she did something funny. The anger was burning hotter inside her.

“I took him so my men could put something on his bruises, told them to never hurt him but he was struggling and all, my men didn’t have any choice,” Kris claimed. Suji could see worried expression on his face. If he was worried why did he hurt him and did all of this? it didn’t make any sense!

“You know Bae Suji, how about you watch out your mouth. You know what I will do to you if you make me angry don’t you?” Kris reached out his hand and touched Suji’s face. Running his fingers softly, he traced his fingers upward, caressing her soft skin.

“Don’t you dare touch me with your filthy hands!” Suji screamed and bucked wildly, trying to throw his hands off her skin to no avail. He increased the pressure of his touches and slapped her face. Kris’s eyes stared darkly at her. Stinging from the pain, she stopped moving. Her eyes welled up with tears. Fuck that, Bae Suji! You will not cry!! Suji shouted inside her head. Her eyes were blurry because of the pain from his hard slaps.

Kris suddenly held her wrist. He touched the bracelet around Suji’s wrist.

“This, this is the promise and you broke it!” Kris eyes were dark.

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” The bracelet was a present from her late father. That's what her mother told her since she was little.

“Don’t you know? Sehun has the same like yours, what was its name again? The Golden Rose, right?” Suji’s eyes widened in surprise. How the hell he knows? Sure, Suji knew that Sehun have the same bracelet like her but how did Kris knew as well?!

“You know what, I wanted to kill you but it wouldn't have been much fun,” Kris whispered with an evil grin. “Especially when my maknae love you so much and begging me to never hurt you. “Kris continued with his dark eyes made Suji gasp as fear ran wild inside her stomach. How could a person could become like this? He looked like he would kill her anytime he wanted to!

“JUST KILL ME IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!!” Suji shouted. Kris was furious as he grabbed her and spun her around, pushing her up against the bed and pinning her wrists above her head. She was tied up and he could do anything he wanted to her. He always knew Suji would never give up so easily to him. This what made it fun for him. He easily grasped both of her tiny wrists in one hand and the other traveled back down her body.

“Like I said it will be no fun if I kill you, the game has just started,” Kris smirked as his hand began running down, touching Suji everywhere he could. But the girl wouldn’t let him do as he wanted so she kept moving and kicking with all her strength.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!” Sehun screamed as he sprinted inside the room. He was furious but Kris men were fast enough as they held him.

“Sehun-ah, I let you touch her but you don’t want. I hate to see how this bitch kept hurting you! If you don’t want to make her suffer just like what they did to you, let me do it instead!” Kris said as his hands began to roaming around Suji’s soft skin.

“STOP THIS! PLEASE STOP THIS KRIS!!” Suji screamed when she felt his hands touching her. She couldn’t do anything when Kris slipped his hand under her shirt.

“Funny now, you’re begging to me,” Kris chuckled as his hands were caressing her stomach as he laughed when she tried to stop him. Her hands were tied up. She couldn’t do anything.

“Hyung! Please! I am begging you!” Sehun screamed as tears fell down from his eyes. Kris stopped instantly hearing him. His men ran following him from behind as they caught him. Sehun struggled earnestly from them.

“Sehun-ah, don’t you remember what they did to you? Don’t you remember all the tears, the pain that they caused to you when you’re just a child? I fucking saw it with my own eyes! How you struggle to live! How every day we, EXO M hyungs tried to stop you when you tried to kill yourself! It was because of this bitch’s father! It was all because of them!”

“DON’T YOU REMEMBER?!” Kris screamed. His eyes were filled with pain and anger. He witnessed by his own eyes every time Sehun attempted to suicide. How the maknae would cry all night. The pain they caused for him and his family!

My father? Suji’s thought. Tears fell down from her swollen eyes. What the fuck was all of this?!!

“Inject the drug into them now!” Kris commanded as his men walked towards Sehun and Suji. Even though they tried to struggle. They felt a pierced needle on their arms.

“Sehun-ah, I did this for you,” Kris whispered as he ruffled Sehun’s hair. Struggling with the dizziness on his head Sehun shoved his hand away from him.

“Hyung, p-please d-don’t do this to m-me.”

“I am doing this for you; I don’t want anyone to hurt you anymore.” Kris said as he glanced his men to pull out the rope from Suji’s wrist. Suji felt like her head was heavy, she tried to mutter something but she couldn’t. She tried to move but she felt like there was a heavy stone on her legs and hands. Her body felt numb.

“Enjoy your time with her,” Kris said as he smirked. His revenge would be complete when she panted and moaned Sehun’s name... when she begged him for more. Sehun knew even he tried to fight, the drug was too strong. It gave him inner battled with himself and his strong desire. It was strong drug felt with lust and desire. It would make the person, who got injected with it will lose his mind until he gets what he desired.

As much Sehun tried to struggle and fight with it his legs numbly stepped closer towards her. Suji was on the bed. Her body felt numb and she couldn’t move. Only her eyes and lips could move. She tried to move but it was as if her body was heavy.

Sehun hovered on top of her. His eyes locked with Suji’s. Their faces so close they could feel each other's breath. He stroked her cheeks, wiping away the tears and he ran her fingers through her hair. He leaned into her and kissed her, his body pressing against hers. She could feel his erection digging into her. His tongue sought out hers and she even though Suji didn’t respond his kisses, Sehun was kissing her deeply and hungrily. His lips were soft and his hands firm and persistent exploring the shape of her body through her clothes. He pressed closer to Suji and engaged her in a long, deep, urgent kiss, tasting her sweet mouth and probing her tongue with his own.

“Sehun, please don’t.” Suji burst into tear. She was shaking with fear. As if he didn’t hear anything from her. Sehun leaned in close to her and breathed her in. Suji was so beautiful, he had thought of almost nothing but undressing her and touching her everywhere. She was so beautiful even Sehun tried so hard to resist his mind had its own. The drug was too strong and it invaded his rationality.

“Sehun-ah, please, stop it.” Suji stiffened as he kissed her passionately on the lips, grabbing the back of her head and pressing her into him, until she had no choice but to return the kiss. He then leaned down and kissed her on neck.

“I won’t hurt you,” Sehun huskily said as he held Suji’s wrists firmly as he kissed down her neck, biting gently, dragging his teeth across her flesh. His skin was flushed with desire and goose pimpled as he licked the little raised marks he left behind, evidence of his biting.

“Sehun, please! Don’t do this!” Suji cried. She wanted to struggle. She wanted to run. She knew Sehun was not in his right mind but she didn’t want him to touch her. She screamed all she could, she didn't want him to touch her and she tried all that she could to bring her knees up to both block him from his mission and to injure him if possible. But she couldn’t her strength and stamina was depleted by the wind. Only her numb and weakling body with her. The drug was too strong.

Sehun began to remove all his cloth and he did the same with Suji. She was frantic, almost hysteric. He easily unbuttoned her open as well, leaving her exposed before him. She began to cry. Tears fell down like the rain outside through the little window. Suji felt her heart shattered into pieces.

“I won’t hurt you, don’t cry,” Sehun softly whispered as he wiped off her tears. He gently touched her cheek, and then moved his hand down to her neck, her chest, and her breasts. He leaning in to gently suck both of her nipples and run his tongue around them. Suji was crying as her eyes locked to the rain poured through the window. She was weak! She couldn’t do anything!

“I love you so much Bae Suji,” Sehun whispered lustily as he pushed himself into her without waiting for a response, and a searing pain rippled through Suji. He plunged inside her as if he was craving. He could not believe the perfection of him being inside of her. He started thrusting slowly, and with every move he could feel electricity going up and down his body.

“NO!” Suji screamed as Sehun plunged into her. She yelped as he held her close, kissing her neck and trying to comfort her. He slowly moved his hips up and down, fucking her slowly and gently.

Sehun started thrusting harder and harder . He felt like he was dying of pleasure, letting himself go as he never before. He gripped her hips again and pulled her close, her breasts pressing against him. Sehun could feel the firmness of Suji's nipples as they brushed against his chest.

Sehun quickened his thrusts and in seconds he couldn't count he could feel his end nearing. Sehun’s breaths quickened. He could feel his member sloshing around Suji, hitting the walls of her body with every advance. He closed his eyes and envisioned her inside around his thick member, pulling his foreskin back and forth and grinding his shaft into its walls. It was all he could do to try to hold on. His body started to stiffen, and he felt the final swirl of pleasure as he was past the point of no return.

Sehun tightened his grip on Suji, his hands squeezing the life out of her.

As much Suji didn’t want it her inside burst into an immaculate procession of multiple orgasms and Sehun, feeling her warm sap slide down the side of his shaft, exploded inside of her as his body shivered in release.

“Ah Suji-ah!!!” Sehun roared in ecstasy and buried his face into her chest as they both shook, breathing heavily and beads of sweat rolling off his face.

Sehun ran her fingers through her hair and kissed her head. He looked down at her, those beautiful chocolate eyes, were now wet with tears. He wiped it all off as he kissed her forehead.

Suji felt like her life was shattered into pieces. The rain outside was pouring heavily like her tears.

“I love you…I love you…I love you,” Sehun whispered as he wrapped his arms around Suji, embracing her. That was the last thing she heard as her body completely shut down. Her eyelids became heavy and she was enveloped in darkness once again.

The heavy rain was falling down with lightning accompanying the downpour. The storm got worse as Kai sat down one on the corner of his bedroom. His hands were on his ears to cover up the frightening sound from the lightning. His body was trembling each time the lightning stroke. He could see through the window, 

“Please stop, please go away…please leave me alone,” 

Slowly his eyelids became heavy….

The rain fell on the roof producing a drumming noise. When the next lighting flash came, the room shook with the crash of thunder. Suddenly, Suji grabbed Kai, pulling him closer to her. Her body felt like a soft blanket pressed against his. His fears were all gone. His cold body was warm against hers. For a moment, they were completely still, but it felt like an eternity.

Suddenly, Kai could feel someone violently shaking his body.

“Kim Jongin! Wake up!” D.O shouted as he tried to wake him up. He was really shocked and scared when he saw Kai’s body on the floor.

“Hyung…” Kai opened his eyes, he could see a worried D.O in front of him.

“Why you are sleeping here? On the floor? God, I was so worried! I thought you’ve fainted!” D.O sighed as he led Kai to the bed. He was ready to call an ambulance in case anything happened!

“Hyung…” Kai’s soft voice weakly called him.

“Yes…” D.O put a blanket around the emotionless Kai's body.

“I miss her…”

“Kai, I know… but you must know, she-”

“She needs me…”

“Kai, stop being—” Again D’O was cut off by Kai.

“I know, she needs me, I’ll find her!” Kai truthfully whispered. He didn’t know why, but he had this strong motivation to make his dream come true once again…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Flashback~~

“What are you doing here?" Suji asked as her eyes widened while looking at the tanned guy in front of her as if he was an alien. Kai was standing there in front of her bathroom with his wicked smile as if none of this bothered him. Suji felt like she wanted to smack this horny bastard! The maids and Jimin was inside his room. What if they hear? What if they know?

Without saying anything, Kai pushed Suji aside and entered the bathroom, locking the door in the process. Suji death- glared him as if she wanted to eat him alive!

“What the fuck are you doing here?! Get out of my room now!”

“Shush, your voice will wake Jimin up,” Kai smiled as he tried to lean closer towards the angry girl who was only wearing her towel, covering her chest and most of her wet skin. Kai’s eyes stared at her softly like he was watching an angel in front of him even though this angel was clearly was going to smack his ass!

“Get out!”

“I miss you,”

“Kai, can’t you hear me? Get-” Kai cut off Suji’s word as his hands pinned her shoulders against the wall behind her, his face pressing her head against the wall, his lips attacking hers with unrelenting fury. His lips and tongue met hers in a kiss that was both sweet and passionate. Through the towel, she felt his hands roaming her back and ass. The moisture between her legs was due to more than her bath. She eventually broke the kiss.

“Kai! You crazy bastard!”

“Crazy because of you,” Kai whispered as he attacked Suji’s lips once again. Kai was actually waiting patiently for her, but not seeing her for almost a week made him feel like a helpless man without her. He can’t kiss her, he can’t touch her and he can’t hold her like he used to when Jimin was here. It almost made him insane watching her and not having any power to do anything with her. They'd kissed. His tongue softly parted her lips and tasted hers. The flavor of her sweet lips that he missed the most made him even hungrier. The kiss deepened and her tongue met his with a passion that spread to her legs with a rapid heat. She felt like she was melting and desire pulsed within her core. Suji couldn’t deny she actually wanted him as much he wanted her.

For a brief second, Suji’s mind protested what the other half of her body was about to do. She tried to reason with it but, before she can, it pushed her away. She let go of these thoughts. Any thoughts. For her, Kai has been and forever will be the part of her that doesn't need any reason, doesn't need any thought.

They were kissing passionately. Biting, sucking and nibbling their swollen lips. They were hungry. Hungry for love and for each other.

Kai pulled his shirt and jeans off and grabbed Suji’s towel and slowly, the towel that was covering most of her private skin fell down on the floor.

“I love you so, so much, Bae Suji,” Kai whispered as he embraced her tightly and caressed her skin softly. Suji’s hands were all over his back, digging into his skin, almost as if she wanted to rip it off for herself, to keep it, devour it or at least mark it as her own. She had never been with a man, but for some reason she couldn't explain that Kai had so much power over her. She would have given anything to discover that feeling and she had no idea her lust could be so powerful. He lifted her up on the counter, kissing his way around her neck and down her neckline. His fingers were exploring her even softer skin.

“Kai…” Suji moaned the name of the man that had so much power over her own heart.

“You’re beautiful, my baby,” Kai opened his mouth and found one of her hard, pink nipples. He sucked it into his mouth, nibbled at it. Then he bit it hard like he knew she liked, causing her to muffle her scream of pleasure. It was one of her favorite feelings. She couldn’t scream out loud or their Jimin would probably hear what they were doing inside her bathroom.

Suji’s hands were in Kai’s black hair, pushing him to her engorged nipple, Kai began sucking noisily. He was lost in the luxury of the moment. Suji mumbled moans led him to suck harder. Kai slid down into the bath, holding her with him. He lifted her up and her arms wrapped around his neck as their tongues met. She sucked his hot tongue into her mouth and sensuously worked her lips along it. As their tongues encircled each other, Kai's fingers squeezed Suji's hot breasts ever harder in excitement.

Kai turned on the shower and let the shower wet their hot skin. They were grinding their bodies as their lips danced together. Kai’s finger softly ran down onto Suji’s hard nipple making her moan as his lips sucked her harder. Suji arched back into Kai’s arms as his mouth worked its magic over her skin. Kai’s hungry mouth darted over her nipple before he enveloped it with a hungry suckle. She ran her hands over Kai’s head, shoulders and arms, moaning in delight as he moved to the do the same to her other breast.

Kai had enough as Suji felt his cock nuzzling against her entrance, and he started to enter her slowly, giving her body time to adjust. Impatient, Suji wrapped her legs around Kai and thrust up, burying him deep inside her. Before he could move they heard some noises from outside.

Their moaning suddenly stopped when they heard a knock on the door. Suji widened her eyes, she felt scared and both of them didn't move for a full minute. They stared into each other’s eyes but Kai seemed to have a different idea in his own interesting mind as he smirked.

“Miss Suji, are you in there? I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you, breakfast is ready,” They heard one of their maids say, a usual routine for their maids. Slowly, Kai started to move, his cock that was already buried deep inside Suji’s entrance was moving in and out of her causing her to breath heavily while trying not to moan or the maid outside her bathroom would hear!

Suji widened her eyes at Kai, telling him to stop. This horny bastard always had a naughty mind! Kai ignored Suji as his hips grind into her, kissing her deeply as the warmth grew. He grabbed Suji’s head with one hand, keeping her locked in the passionate kiss when she wanted to push him away. It was actually made him turned on even more knowing someone was outside and the tension made him feel as if he was in heaven when his cock was inside Suji, moving and thrusting in and out from her.

“E-Emm, T-Thank you, I will go down later,” Suji answered in between her moans. Her muscles wrapped around Kai’s cock, tightening around him as he began slowly moving in and out of her sex.

Suji bite her lips, stopping her moan from coming out!

“Miss Suji, I’m sorry again. Where is young master? I went to his room and he was not there,” Of course he's not there! He's right here, inside her, wanting to devour her even though his maid was outside searching for him! This horny bastard!

“I d-don’t k-know,” Kai could not resist then speeding up his thrusts and begin driving his penis long and deep inside Suji's slit before pulling out almost all the way again, feeling her with his cock.

“I’m sorry Miss Suji for disturbing you,” The maid said as they could hear her footsteps walking away from the bathroom and closing her door. She actually couldn’t hear anything because all she hear was the sound coming from the pouring shower inside the bathroom.

“What the fuck are you doing you horny bastard!” Suji whispered as she smacked Kai’s shoulder. Only receiving a laugh from him as he quickened his pace inside her. Kai was never a horny bastard until he met Suji. He loved her and only Bae Suji could turn him on. ONLY HER.

“Ah…” Suji felt Kai nuzzling her lips apart and she couldn't wait anymore. She was thrusting her ass back suddenly, taking him into her. He took the hint and started pounding into her, his hands back on her hips pulling her ass toward him with each thrust. Their bodies were wet because of sex and the shower.

“Oh Kai…”

“Suji….”

Suji started to tense and her pussy tightened even more around Kai’s cock. Very soon, she began to buck her hips and moved up and down and began to tremble as low sound build in Kai’s chest and just as she ran completely out of breath, her pussy began to shake and spam and contract and her pussy walls massaged his excited penis as the first wave of contractions took over her body as she came. Kai’s tongue was frantically toying with her tits and nipples as Suji wrapped her legs down onto him and pulling her pussy onto him as her orgasm flooded through her body and her cum covered his penis.

“Baby…” Kai thrusting his hips upward, sinking his cock in her still-dripping pussy. His wet hair was softly touching Suji’s shoulder. Their wet skin grinding with each other as the sensation drove them insane.

Kai was pumping his cock up and down inside of her as hard and as fast as his hips would allow. Their bodies had become dangerously slippery from the shower and sweat from the intense and passionate sex. Their bodies were lapping and sliding with a frenzy that contained all the of their feelings and how much they missed each other. Their lovemaking had never been this intense.

Suji closed her eyes and listened to every slap become wetter, sloppier, and nastier. The rhythm accelerated and just when she thought that they were reaching their limits, Kai pulled her to him and they kissed, long lingering kisses and deep almost desperate probes of tongue into the other's mouth. Kai’s fingers dug into Suji’s ass and he shuddered under her.

A tight groan emerged from Kai’s lips. He kept pounding, picking up speed as Suji plunged her way toward her own orgasm. Kai held onto her tightly, groaning, almost whimpering while he kept going. When Suji reached the last epic hill of her orgasm, Kai leaned back and gasped. She tried everything she could do to not to scream in ecstasy. Every muscle in her body spammed and she held on to Kai for dear life.

“Oh, baby shit!” Kai cursed, and then pulled Suji to him violently. Thrusting harder and harder and Kai felt he was dying of pleasure, letting himself go as he never did before. He would push in and out with strength, pressing Suji’s breasts and sometimes fondling her clit. Needless to say, he had the best orgasm in his life as he came several times. He moaned like a beast, he was cuming inside of Suji, she could feel his cum run down to her butt, her legs, everywhere. It had been so amazing. She let him pour himself inside of her, it felt like glory. He was cumming so hard. Suji sunk forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder. 

“You're amazing.” Kai panted out of breath. Yes, it was amazing. Suji never came twice in her life.

Kai started kissing Suji passionately; he held her face as they went all over each other kissing. He lifted her naked body up against his own, exiting the bathroom. They had already showered together. As they were kissing, Suji found her eyes land on her bracelet that was laying on the floor. She broke their kiss.

“Look, the bracelet's broken again,” Suji pouted as Kai followed her eyes and saw the bracelet on the floor. He tightened his hold on Suji as she wrapped her legs around Kai’s masculine hips. He took the bracelet with his other hand.

“Let me fix it for you,” Kai whispered as his eyes gazed down on the golden bracelet in his hands. He was in his own thought before Suji called him.

“Kai, what are you thinking?”

“I don’t know baby, I think I've seen this same bracelet somewhere else but I don’t know where exactly,” Kai said as he walked and placed Suji down on her bed.

“Sehun? I know he has the same bracelet as mine,”

“Stop talking about that asshole,” Kai frowned and crawled onto the bed, and then he kissed Suji’s lips. Suji swore it felt like shockwaves ran through her entire body; this kiss ignited a fire inside her body.

“I’m not just talking about him; he has the same bracelet as mine. Maybe you saw his bracelet,” Suji exclaimed when they broke their passionate kiss.

“Then I need to throw this thing!”

“Why? That’s from my father!”

“Hmm, I don’t like it that he has something identical as yours. If this from your father, I can’t do anything with that,” Kai pouted cutely.

“You jealous bastard,” Suji smirked as she chuckled teasingly.

“Yes, I am because you are mine. Understand? Only mine,” Kai whispered as he attacked Suji’s lips again. When he kissed her, there was a smile on his lips. It warmed Suji’s heart to know how much this little bastard loved her. Their tongues stroked each other, and she let her hands explore the muscles along his shoulders and back.

“Kai, I love you,”

“I love you more, Bae Suji,” Kai began his assault of kisses once more. Kissing Suji’s mouth deeply, passionately and hungrily, he always left her breathless. One hand played with her long black hair while the other caressed her naked breasts and abdomen. Oh, she needed to stop him or they will do the same thing they did in the bathroom before.

“We need to go downstairs. The maids are waiting for us, you know, breakfast?” Suji said as she teasingly asked Kai. Kai laughed as he locked his forehead with hers. Dear god, I love her so much.

Kai woke up in his dark room, suddenly feeling so alone and the emptiness echoed in his body. He ran and fled through the closed door, fear began to rise and he broke through the stone wall blinded and lost. He felt emptiness without Suji by his side. He suddenly heard a knock from the door; D.O was standing in front of the door. He saw no emotion on Kai’s face as soon as he walked in the room, and he met Kai’s eyes immediately. There was something odd in them, perhaps nerves and maybe a little concern like he expected Kai to break down again. Kai tried smiling to reassure D.O, but he looked even more worried.

“How are you doing? Let’s eat something. Suho hyung asked me to take you down; you've been lying there for hours.” D.O’s low voice reached Kai.

“I’m fine.” Kai answered. He hated it when he made his best friends worried about him but he couldn’t act like nothing happened when his heart was in deep pain.

“Yeah you look fine,” D.O rolled his eyes. This stubborn tanned boy would always act like he’s fine when everyone could tell that he’s NOT.

“Hyung, I mean it. Just leave me alone.” Kai whispered knowing that D.O had seen him in a completely weak state. Still, he must have looked awful. He hated it when people saw and knew this fragile and vulnerable side of him. He was always strong.

“Leave you alone? Is that’s the only thing you can tell me now?!” D.O suddenly said out loud making Kai look at him in confusion.

“Hyung…”

“Did you ever believe in me? Why didn’t I know anything about you and Suji?” D.O blurted out. He actually didn’t want to bring this up, but he actually felt betrayed and sad. Why Kai didn’t tell him? Didn’t Kai believe and trust him?

“Kai, you don’t need to show your strong side to me. I’m your best friend, I’ve known you since forever, you know you can talk to me and tell me anything. I will never judge you and I don’t know why you didn’t trust me," D.O said slowly. If not because of Chanyeol, they would never have known about Kai's relationship with Suji. Kai was a man with secret. He would always keep his feelings to himself. But D.O felt like Kai didn’t trust him. Maybe Kai never believed in him and thought D.O would judge him like how society would judge him.

“Hyung, I didn't know that you felt like that. I would never think of you like that, I'm sorry. I didn’t want to burden you guys with my own problems and feelings,” Kai confessed truthfully. He was always like this; he didn’t want to trouble them with his own desires and feelings. The EXO boys were his best friends and he treasured them the most.

“Burdensome? If the same thing happened to me, will you help me?”

“OF COURSE I WILL!”

“THAT'S WHAT I FEEL YOU FUCKTARD!! I’M HERE, WE’RE HERE, WHAT ARE WE? WE ARE YOUR BEST FRIENDS! THAT’S NOT A BURDEN TO US!” D.O cried loudly as he breathed heavily. He was never like this, losing his temper out of nowhere, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted Kai to look and hear what he wanted to say from his heart. His wide eyes became even more wide as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

“I’m sorry, hyung…” Kai whispered. He continued "I know it's wrong. I swear I've tried to stay away from her. In every way... tried to stop her from getting too close to me but I can’t deny my own feelings anymore. I always trusted you hyung, you have to believe that." Kai’s eyes were reflected with pain. He knew his feelings for Suji was forbidden and they can't be together. It was wrong yet it felt right to him.

“I’m sorry hyung,” Kai broke down sobbing uncontrollably and cried, "All I ever wanted was someone who would hold me and care about me, damn it, love me! Love me! Even my own mother looked at me as if I’m disgusting!.... And…. Suji, she came to my life, giving me hope that I never saw from anyone else,” Kai whispered pathetically. He let out his feelings; letting D.O know what was inside his mind. Even though he felt ashamed to show this side of him to D.O, he knew someone needed to hear him out or he would become crazy!

“Yes, you should be,” D.O said as he stood up and patted Kai’s shoulder. He could never imagine that he would see this devil crying out, telling his own fragile feelings about a girl that broke his heart. Slowly, D.O felt his tears welling up inside his eyes. How could he help this broken boy?

The door suddenly opened with a watery eyed Chen, it’s obvious he heard what they were talking inside the room.

“Lee Taemin and Naeun are downstairs, they will help us,” Chen claimed as his eyes gazed down on the broken boy that was in D.O’s embrace. 

It was a rainy summer evening in Seoul. The rain was heavy, drenching all that was beneath it in a few seconds. Occasionally, a gust of wind would toss a flurry of leaves into the air. The heavy rain was like a mirror for what was inside Kim Jongin’s heart. Kai was looking down on the floor, not minding all the eyes staring at him. His head hung low while a deep breath came out of him every few seconds. He couldn’t utter a single word as his eyes gazed up meeting Taemin's. Naeun couldn’t believe what her eyes saw, is this the same Kim Jongin that she knows? He looked so heartbroken.

The room was filled with silence. 

“Can you guys leave us alone?” Taemin finally broke the silence as he asked the 5 boys who were still standing there. It was like they were afraid that he would do something to hurt Kai. They were standing there as if to protect him from whatever could happen next.

“I won’t hurt him,” Taemin narrowed his eyes as Naeun, who was sitting next to him, tighten her hold on his hand. He was actually, finally, succeeded in convincing Nauen to come with him. Naeun finally gave up after he continuously asked her to accompany him. 

“Shush, leave us alone.” Naeun rolled her eyes as she fixed her gaze at her classmates. She didn’t want to be rude or anything but the EXO K boys all looked so protective over their best friend who looked like he was inside his own world. Naeun would be lying if she said that she didn't feel sorry for him. The Kai in front of her now looked like he was in deep pain.

“Okay, let’s go!” Suho, as the leader, took the initiative to bring those kids out with him.

“What, hyung? We want to be here!” Chen stomped his foot. Baekhyun was dragged by Chanyeol and Suho was trying to take Chen with him.

“Yah! Yoda! Leave me alone!” Baekhyun yelled as he continuously tried to beat the shit out of Chanyeol. Chanyeol laughed and rolled his eyes at Baekhyun’s violence. Did this tiny thing think that he could win against him?

“You know I will never leave you alone, let’s give them space to talk, you tiny little thing,” Chanyeol said as he pulled Baekhyun with him.

“What the fuck did you say? You freaking weird looking Yoda!!”Chanyeol felt like his ears were in pain, covering Baekhyun’s mouth muffling his screams. God, he was so noisy.

“Let’s go, Chen Chen,” D.O said with his warning tone in his voice as he helped Suho held Chen and dragged him out of the room. Once they were outside, D.O smacked Chen’s head making the guy whine at him.

Actually, D.O was curios too. He wanted to know what Taemin would say to Kai, but he knew Kai needed space right now to talk to the lovey-dovey couple, a nickname they gave Naeun at school. Everybody knew that Song Naeun belonged to Lee Taemin and sometime he cringed when he saw how love-dovey they were.

It felt like a thunderstorm just passed over them when the kids left them alone in the room. Taemin slightly chuckled as he smiled at Naeun. Those rascals.

“How are you doing?” Taemin asked with his gaze on the silent guy in front of him. Actually, Kai was the one that was asking him for his help, he was really shocked when the cold-hearted Kim Jongin called him. He knew shit got real when Kai personally asked him. For all he knew, Kai wasn’t like that. He has an ego as big as a mountain but, because of one girl, he actually became like this.

For Taemin, he knew those feelings when you wanted to be with and protect someone. He knew what Kai was feeling because he felt the same. He locked his eyes lovingly on Naeun as the girl gave him a faint smile.

“Thank you for coming,” Kai said with a low voice. He didn’t know Taemin, he wasn’t close enough with Taemin until one day when he met him on the rooftop. The moment was when his senior found him while he was dancing with tears in his eyes. He always thought Lee Taemin and Kim Jongin could never be together in one place because for him Taemin was so different from him. Taemin was all warm and soft while Kai was all cold and hard.

After talking to him that day, he also didn’t know how Taemin could make him open up his feelings that he saved and protected deep down inside his heart. Back then, Taemin was the one that asked him and made Kai realize something,

“Want to have a drink?” Lee Taemin asked and all of a sudden was standing next to him with a plastic bag with cans inside it. Kai nodded as the guy took a seat next to him.

“I didn’t know you drink too,” Kai said.

“Why? Because I look all nice and good?” Taemin laughed.

“Maybe,”

“Well, for tonight, I need this,” Taemin smiled as he opened one can.

They drank together while talking until the next topic made Kai look at him with confusion.

“I love a girl but I’m too shy to tell her…I’m also afraid if I tell her she will turn me down and after that I can’t meet her again,” Taemin confessed to the tanned boy. His face looks pink as he chuckled.

“Are you drunk?” Kai asked. With just one can, his senior was already drunk.

“Maybe. A little,”

“Why did you tell me about this?”

“Because I know we…we are the same,”

“But we are not the same,” Kai scoffed as he looked up the night sky. He thought he was alone at this time, he never knew that he would meet with his senior here. He took another can, opened it and chugged it.

“Kai, you love her, your eyes reflect something that I can understand,” Taemin’s word made Kai feel as if something hit his heart. Is he in love with her?

But they were not the same, if Taemin's problem was he couldn’t tell the girl that he loved her then Kai's was that they couldn’t be together. Their feelings were forbidden for each other.

After talking and drinking for hours...

“You should tell her, let her know your true feelings before it’s too late,” Taemin suddenly said as his eyes looked up at the sky. They were both lying on the floor as they stared up at the twinkling stars in the sky.

“You should too,” Kai exclaimed as they laughed.

That night, Kai realized something that he tried to keep inside his heart.

He had already fallen in love with his stepsister.

“I’m sorry for taking so long to see you. I'm actually angry with you, Suji was sad and devastated the last time I saw her,” Naeun’s soft voice took Kai away from his thoughts. She was feeling angry at him because she thought Kai was the one that was hurting her best friend but Taemin told her otherwise. She misunderstood Kai.

“It’s okay, how was she?” Hearing her name again made Kai's heart flutter.

“Before she went to the trip with Sehun, she looks exactly like how you are right now,” Naeun answered as her eyes gazed down sadly. She would never forget how lifeless Suji looked before she followed Sehun to their vacation.

Kai was taken aback by Naeun’s answer. He knew it! He knew Suji was lying about her feelings. He knew she was actually pretending to be strong and all but she actually loved him as much as he does! She loves him!

“What will you do if you find her?” Taemin asked his eyes on Kai's pale face the whole time. He knew Kim Jongin, he never talked much. He remembered every time he tried to start a conversation with Kai, all he got were one word responses. Even though Taemin was his senior, he noticed and agreed that Kai emitted an aura that made him stand out even though he had a cold personality. He didn't seem to mind anybody around him but at school Kim Jongin's name was well known.

“I just want to hold her again,” Kai weakly answered his question. Taemin fixed his eyes on the vulnerable looking boy. It seemed like there was only one girl that could make the cold-hearted Kim Jongin become like this. He knew all about Kai and Suji's relationship from Naeun. At first, he was like everybody, feeling like they shouldn’t cross the line because of their feelings towards each other but after personally knowing him; he knew how much Kai loved Suji. It was like she was his world.

It was like she was his heart. Now, looking at him, it was as if he was without his heart. He couldn’t breathe.

“But she’s with Sehun right now,” Naeun hesitantly claimed. She knew she couldn’t speak about this to the already brokenhearted boy but that was the truth.

“I know, but do you think she’s happy? I want to fix things and I don’t want to lose her ever again,”

Naeun was left silent as she looked down. Taemin softly rubbed her hands as he was trying to comfort her. She knew that feeling when you loved someone and wanted to be with them all the time. How hurt must Suji be feeling? When she couldn’t reach someone that she loved so much.

After a long silence, Naeun locked eyes with Kai’s. She knew where Suji was because before boarding the airplane, Suji called her and told her their destination.

“Find her. I just want my best friend to be happy,”

“Where is she?”

“Malaysia.”

Taemin interlocked his hands with Naeun as they walked down the staircase. They smiled brightly because they finally told Kai what they wanted and now the burden they felt was lifted. It felt so light. They just hoped Kai would find Suji and be happy with her.

“Oh, look at the lovey-dovey and cringe worthy couple,” Baekhyun said as held his body showing he was shivering from the sight of the couple. His voice woke up the couple that was like in their own pink world.

“Don’t be jealous, Byun Byuntae,” Naeun said as she kissed Taemin's cheeks making her boyfriend laugh timidly as they head towards the boys in the living room.

“Yah!” Baekhyun hissed as Naeun ran behind Taemin as the older laugh. He was pissed off at the fact the girl called him a pervert.

“The funny thing is, what she called you was the truth,” Chen laughed loudly while rolling on the floor. Baekhyun dashed from Naeun to the rolling Chen and he kicked his butt making Chen scream loudly.

“Yah, did you guys get married already? What's with the ring? Ewww!” Chen pointed out the rings on Taemin and Naeun's fingers. His face was showing off his disgust at the rings.

“For your information this is a couple ring but yeah sure you guys don’t know, playboys,” Naeun scoffed as he held Taemin's arms as Taemin kissed her forehead.

“Ewww, get a room,” Baekhyun voiced out making the couple laugh.

“Shut up Byun Baekhyun, and Taemin sunbae thank you for helping us,” Suho took a step towards Taemin.

“It’s okay. Anyway, it’s for Kai,” Taemin smied as he took Naeun with him before his girlfriend started another fight with the EXO K members.

“Yah, puppy let’s buy a couple ring!” Chen all of a sudden came in between the two.

“What that's for? You weird thing!” Baekhyun shrugged as he took a seat next to D.O. Chen pouted as he followed Baekhyun.

“Disgusting freaks,” Chanyeol scoffed as Baekhyun and Chen deathly glared at him.

“How about buy one for the girls whose lives both you already fucked up?” D.O claimed with a sly smile on his lips as he rolled his eyes.

“I will buy a couple rings if it's with D.O,” Baekhyun gave an eye-smile to the boy that was narrowing his eyes. Sometime D.O questioned how these idiots were called the hottest playboys?

“I’m sorry; you are not on the list because I don’t take rings from guys. Especially low peasant like you. No thanks,” D.O claimed as he closed his eyes ready to take a nap. He pushed Baekhyun away from him making the puppy boy stumbled on the couch.

“But Do dyo don’t you like guys? Especially amazing and cute guys like me?” Baekhyun teasingly smiled as D.O fluttered opened his eyes widely.

“What? I never saw you with a girl,” Baekhyun laughed trying to tease the tiny guy next to him.

“Yah!” D.O scoffed as he smacked Baekhyun’s head and stomach leaving the puppy boy groaning out in pain as he rolling down onto the floor beside Chen. 

“Annoying looking freaks,” Chanyeol mumbled before Chen jumped onto him and they wrestled on the floor with Suho sighed in front of them. What can he do with these kids anyways? Fighting like 5 years old spoiled little kids! At least with them being here they tried to brighten up his boring life. Suho smiled as he threw some pilows at the 4 of them.

As expected receiving another whines from them,

"HYUNG!!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Later that evening, Suji was stirred by an unknown sound. On the brink of semi-consciousness, she awakens, levering an eye open her auditory perception heightened. Suji slowly opened up her eyelids. She had to be dreaming, this seemed so surreal. The same dream that was with her every night. Even though it was just a dream, it felt bizarre. She dreamed about how Kai was embracing her cold body; how Kai would look at her eyes, show how much he was hurting too. Her eyes were swollen with puffy red nose. Her body felt swollen and bruises. Then Suji realized where she was and what had happened to her the night before. The covers was wrapping securely and protectively hiding her naked body. A tear dropped from her eyes as the unfortunate night kept playing inside her mind like a horror movie.

Suji wiped off her tears as she followed the sobbing sound that came from nowhere. Her legs numbly stepped, following the sound and she was positive the sound was coming from the table. An incorrigible, aggrieved sobbing muffled so as to not wake her. She could hear the sound of it as if the owner was in an incurable pain and he won’t manage to breathe. The sound of his crying and walling was so heartbroken as if the man was afraid and was hurting every sobs felt like hammers in Suji’s heart.

 

Suji saw Sehun was crying with his longs arms hugging his knees. He looked hopeless, lost and beyond repair, his features pained and wounded. Suji eyes widened when she saw blood were running down from his wrist. Although Suji felt thankful when she knew Sehun failed his suicide attempt she could still saw the knife grip in his hands. She knew it was time. It was time to tell him so with an inward prayer, she fearfully begins.

“S-Sehun, give the knife to me,” Suji softly remarked as she tried to take the knife but Sehun was holding the knife much stronger. Upon, hearing Suji’s soft voice Sehun’s sobs became more intriguing, the sobs that felt like making him more collapsed than ever. He was hurting. He was hurting so much until he found it was hard to breathe.

“Sehun, please…”Suji asked again. Her eyes were watering from watching how Sehun suffered so much. She could feel his pain from hearing the soft sobs that continuing coming out from his lips. Sehun’s face was pale. Very pale until Suji was scared if he did cut his wrist. She was fast enough to stop him, what if she came late? What will happen to him?!

“It hurts so much!” Sehun wailed and cried as he hit his chest. He should protect her but what did he had done? He was a sinner! He needed to die because the pain was so suffocating! He couldn’t breathe! He was the one that hurts her, he hurts his Bae Suji! She was crying and hurting because of him!

What had happened to him, he did the same to her!

“Sehun-ah…I know it’s not your intention, Please..” Suji cried as she wanted to hold to broken man inside her embraces. She wanted to tell him it was not his fault. Sehun was shaking so much, his hands were bleeding. Bloods tainted his skin. His eyes were swollen with tears kept falling down.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry..I should die! I should die!” Sehun cried. He loved Suji so much and he never wanted to hurt her. He was breaking and falling apart after he remembered what he did. He wanted to die. You don’t deserve to live; you hurt her, the one that you love so much!

“NO! Sehun-ah listens to me, please!” Suji pulled Sehun in her embrace as she held the shaken body.

“Suji-ah..” Sehun’s lips trembled and quiver. His chest started to let out a deep of break and desperation. He felt that it was so hard to breathe. His tears fell down trickling his chin and he shut his eyes tightly. His chest was rapid breathing as Suji held him tightly. They cried together as they felt like they were only both of them in this world. Sehun was shaking against Suji’s warm arms.

After all these years, her arms were still so warm.

 

 

 

Tears were rolling down from her swollen eyes. The moment she heard footsteps approaching the room she quickly shed her tears. She won’t show that 'monster’ her weak side, she won’t show him how broken she was! Sehun next to her stood up while shading the tears that kept falling from his eyes. His eyes were now dark as he stared at the monster in front of him.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!” Sehun screamed as he curled up his fist. But before he reached to Kris, his men were holding both of his arms and he couldn’t move.

“Seriously, Sehunaa..your hyung is doing you a really good favor and you want to kill me? That’s not nice,” Kris smirked as he eyed him.

“Get him out of here!” Kris yelled as 6 of his men holding the struggle Sehun tightly. They dragged him out with them.

“Don’t fucking touch her! I swear to god I’ll kill you!!” Sehun’s eyes were so dark. Suji never saw he’s angry like that. It felt like he wanted to kill Kris right there!

If only... No. Suji could feel the tears welling behind her eyes. It wouldn't do any good to ponder on it. She closed her eyes and tried to find the strong part of herself; the part that could collect the rest of the shattered pieces and draw them together into something useful. 

But Suji found only the fear when she listened to his footsteps.

Kris stood looking at her pale face and her broken body; she tried so hard to get away. He knew, he knew Bae Suji was a really strong girl. Hell, she didn’t even fear him even though he wanted to kill her! All she did was giving him a disgusted look and her death stare.

Suji should have been dead right then and there. If he wanted, he would have been able to put the gun to her head and pull the trigger. But he won’t get what he wanted from the start if he actually killed her! He needed her alive until that day comes!

"You are going to feel some serious pain; it's time you stopped fighting!” Kris said as he looked at her with an unreadable expression. Suji didn’t even look at him; she felt a sudden anger coming from her body when she listened to his voice. The man that lied to her, kidnapped her, tried to rape and beat her.

“I will kill you if you try to do something funny,” Kris looked down at the bruised Suji’s had. He placed a bowl of warm water and a piece of cloth next to her bed, Suji was sitting there not looking at him.

"And your mother called again, like usual I told her you're fine with Sehun," Kris slightly chuckled. Of course, they believed in him. It was actually good timing for him to come here while the school was on holiday.

“Why…? Why are you being like this? You worthless piece of shit! If that's what you wanted, just kill me now! I don’t give a damn about that!” Suji cried as she shot a disgusted look towards Kris.

“I won’t kill you; I need to play with you first,”

Suji felt the anger rising up inside her veins and heart!

”I want to gouge out my eyes for falling for your innocent act! I want to rip out my lips for expressing respect for you! I want to tear myself into pieces for trusting you!” Suji yelled painfully as she stared at Kris. How could she know her School President was this sick and a psycho?!

If only she didn’t trust him.

“You know what Bae Suji, it's not your fault. You’re not the only one that trusted me, trusted us,” Kris smiled. From what Suji could see, he was delusional from whatever metal problem he had. He looked sick, as in mentally sick.

“But I think you need to look at this, before you bitch about how I’m a bad person. Come, look.”

Kris slipped his hand inside his jeans and pulled out his cellphone.

A video suddenly played on the screen.

A video showed a little boy being kicked and punched like a punch bag. After that, a man approached him. The little boy was shaking. His face was bruised with bloods.

Suji closed her eyes. She didn’t want to look at how people abused this little boy like that. It hurt her heart when she listened to his crying and begging for them to stop.

“I SAID LOOK AT THIS FUCKING VIDEO!!” Kris yelled. His eyes were showing how deep his pain was. His breath was heavy, his face red; it was filled with anger and hatred.

Then Suji's eyes widened when she watched how the man ripped off the boy's pants and raped him while the boy was crying painfully. The little boy was crying and wailing while the men took their turn to rip him apart, he was in so much pain. Suji covered her ears it was so much painful to hear the little boy’s cries and screams when those monsters did that awful things to him.

“STOP! STOP THIS VIDEO!!” Suji cried, tears welled up from her eyes. How could people be so heartless!!? How could people become this cruel!!?

“Do you know who this little boy…?” Kris asked. A tear dropped from his eyes. He clenched his fist.

“He is…He is S-Sehun!” Kris whispered between his heavy breathing. He tried to hold back his tears. It left Suji speechless, her eyes never leaving the broken boy. WHAT…?!!

“AND do you know who that bastard is? He let his men raped Sehun and killed his entire family in front of his damn eyes!!”

“NOT JUST ONE MAN BUT 10 MEN RAPED HIM WHEN HE WAS ONLY A LITTLE CHILD!!” Kris screamed as tears dropped from his eyes.

“HE IS KAI’S DAD!!!!” Anger and hatred were reflecting from Kris’s eyes. A teardrop slipped out of his eye.

“Did you see all the bruises on his wrist? The scars? Sehun tried so many time to cut himself and kill himself! But us! We tried all we could to protect him until today!” Kris fell down the floor, knees trembling while his palms hit the cold floor. 

Again, Suji's eyes widened in disbelief.

Suji felt like her heart was wrenching. Her stepfather…? She felt like something shot through her heart. Her tears followed like a river watching how Kris cried on the floor hitting his chest. Sehun…He was a victim of a really awful crime…

WHAT IS THIS...?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The room became quiet and Suji was trying to figure out what she should do as her eyes gaze down on the broken guy. Kris was crying while hitting his own chest as if what he did would heal his broken heart. She saw the pain in his watery eyes, with miniscule flashes of anger mixed with pain. He realized he didn't want her to see this fragile side of him. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him, he didn’t need that. Maybe the girl in front of him will call him a monster but how can he act normally after all he had been through? He witnessed all the pain that Sehun went through for all these years only one name stopped the maknae from kept doing his suicide attempts which was Bae Suji but this girl didn’t even remember his name when they met for the first time. Sehun kept insisting it was good Suji forgotten all the painful memories yet those painful memories was the one that kept him alive.

Suji stared at Kris with growing pity and sadness.

“I don’t know what happened between you and my stepfather, but why is this whole thing related to my bracelet? And me?” Suji swallowed the huge lump her throat. She didn’t want to sound mean but she wanted to know why he asked about her bracelet? What was bracelet's connection with this whole fucked up situation? It was a gift from her father!

Although she found it was hard to believe the boy that was so gentle and who has the warmest smile could actually hide this painful and awful past from her. Oh Sehun. He didn't deserve to live like that! How could he live remembering all those awful past! 

All of a sudden, Kris stood up and laughed as his dark eyes met Suji’s. It was frightening Suji to the bone. In just a second he could change his emotions like this. He was acting like a crazy person. He’s insane!

“What do you think?” Kris asked back. He answered her question with a question. Suji tried to back away from him.

“How do I fucking know!!” Suji shot Kris with a glare. Yes, she pitied him but what he did to her was the same! He was doing what the cruel men did to Sehun. He was not that innocent either!

Kris looked at Suji with his emotionless eyes.

“And why are you doing this to me?!”

“Because I know I need you for my plan to succeed,” Kris walked closer to Suji and roughly held her chin up, meeting her eyes with his dark stare.

“Suji-ah, do you think I’m stupid? I did this whole thing because I know someone will die if I did something to you,” Kris smirked as he leaned closer. Her eyes misted with unshed tears at the moment. NO. Don't pull Kim Jongin into this. NOT HIM.

“And if he dies, his father will die too,” Kris laughed darkly as he harshly pushed Suji’s body. He did this because they did this to him, hurting him by using his loved ones and he would do the exactly what they did to him when he was still a little kid.

Kris knew how much Kai's father loved him as he was his only child, his son that he loved and treasured like gold.

“What do you meant by that?”

“Don’t act like you don’t understand, you’re smart enough to figure things out my class president Bae Suji…You should know better that you’re a trap to pull him to me.” Kris darkly whispered as he looked at Suji with an amused expression. It was like a fun show to him.

Suji felt like crying. She thought she was going crazy from the emotions she was feeling. A teardrop slipped out of her eye, snaking down the side of her nose, coming to hang for a beat just at the end and then dripping down into the dark patch already there from earlier tears. No, he can’t hurt Kai.

“And as for the bracelet, I’m asking about it because it was actually a promise that you made long time ago,” Suji widened her swollen eyes from hearing the shocking truth. What was he talking about?

“DON’T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME! IT WAS FROM MY FATHER!!” Suji asked, holding her breath as she glared at Kris.

“Your father?" Kris mockingly chuckle as he continued.

" Oh before I forget, don’t you know who this man is?” Kris asked as he showed a picture to Suji. It was an old photo. 

Suji’s father, Kai’s father and there was another man smiling between them. She didn’t know him but somehow his features reminded her with …

“Yes, he is Sehun’s father.” Kris said without looking at Suji’s face. He clenched his fist.

“What do you think your father doing with this bastard that?” Kris smirked as he eyed her darkly.

Suji was left baffled and unable to say a word. Her heart was pounding as she tears up again and tiny sobs escaped her lips. NO, THIS IS A LIE. HER FATHER WOULD NEVER DO THESE KIND OF THINGS!!

“I just want to get back all the things that those bastards stolen from Sehun and his family!” Kris’s intense eyes pierced Suji as if he was shooting her through her soul. Why he was the one that hurting more than anyone because Kris knew the reasons. He wanted to place back all the things to the rightful owner and Bae Suji was one of it.

Suji felt her world was crumbling down. She hoped it was just a lie!

“One day you will know why I am doing this.” Kris said as a tear dropped from his swollen eyes. You can call him whatever you wanted, a monster, a psycho or a kidnapper but there was always a reason behind all the madness that he did. He walked out from the room leaving the speechless girl behind with millions of questions.

 

 

 

Suji was laying on her stomach, thinking deeply about what Kris told her. She couldn’t think, her mind was being sucked into an abyss she couldn't escape. She couldn’t find the light and she felt an excruciating ache inside her heart. Her mind froze the moment Kris's words reached her. Was he trying to play with her? Was he trying to fool her again…? Suji was exhausted. It was tiring, trying to think of what she could do. Her mind running away from all this deep thought that pained her heart. She sighed to herself thinking about her brother and mother. What they would be doing now, while she was here, in the middle of nowhere. She missed them.

And she missed… him.

Kim Jongin.

Suji was devastated. She spent the next several hours alternating between crying and raged. After some hours had passed she had calmed down and sorted things out in her head. There was only one option of things that she could… do

Suji was looking through the little window, the only light that she could see from her prison when Kris came into the room. Kris expression was intense. He stared at her with such intensity that Suji’s breath caught in her throat. He walked towards her holding something with him. What does he want…? She began to tremble; the cold weather didn’t help her either. He stood in front her, his eyes ablaze but his expression cool and still. She tried desperately to think of something to say or to do if him trying to do something with her again!

“Someone wants to talk with you, like I warned before, don’t try to say something funny or else you won’t like what I will do to you,” Kris warned before giving her the cellphone. Suji swallowed deeply, unaware that a lump had risen in her throat. She looked away from him and rolled over onto her back.

A soft voice that she had been missing days and nights reached her.

“Noona…” Jimin’s voice broke in the other line. He was holding his breath. Suji felt her hands shivering while she held the cellphone. She wanted to scream! She wanted to cry! She wanted to tell how much she missed him!

Tears overflowing from Suji’s eyes the moment she heard Jimin’s voice. She didn’t want Kris to watch her crying or he would think she was fragile and he could do anything to hurt her. She also didn’t want him thinking she wanted to tell Jimin about her wellbeing.

Kris’s eyes stare at Suji, she started to remain her composure.

“Jiminnie…”

“Noona, please let me talk, listen to me…I-I’m sorry, for being a stupid brother for you, I-I-I know I’m selfish, I’m so sorry, forgive me noona, forgive me…forgive me,” Jimin cried as he hit his chest. Suji was holding her breathing as her tears fell down each time Jimin uttered the ‘forgive me’ words. She never blamed Jimin because of this. For her everything happens has a reason behind it. Maybe God will let her know later on why this happening to her. Why she’s suffering like this…?

“Yah fatty! Even though I know you’re still a baby but please don’t cry like that, you must look so ugly right now, you’re a man, man don’t cry like that!” Suji faked a laugh as her hands trembling holding the cellphone tightly. She wanted to cry as much as Jimin did, letting him know what she felt but she couldn’t say anything when Kris was witnessing all of this. She hated him. She hated how his eyes looked at her, gazed amusingly at her.

“Noona, I miss you! Let me go there! I want to meet you and kneeling in front of you!” Jimin cried again and again. A smile playing at Suji’s lips. A small smile, remembering about her baby brother, he was cool, he was the ace of the dancing crew everyday he would receive tons of fan girls letters he even had a fan club of his own yet he’s a baby in front her, crying when he was scared, crying when he’s hungry and again he’s crying when he knew…he knew he had hurt her. He had hurt his one and only sister.

“Yah you idiot, don’t yell like that to me, I don’t want to see you here, let’s meet once I go back,”

If only…if only she could meet Jimin again and tell him it was not his fault. If only she could tell him how much she loved him and if only she could tease him again saying she wanted to use his abs to wash her clothes…if only…if only …if only…

Tears. Only tears falling down from her eyes.

If only….

“I miss you my noona,”

“I love you my fatty baby, I need to go now, see you later!” Suji swallowed audibly; tasting her own tears, and released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

It’s a lie. A complete lie. She was trapped here! She wanted to scream to her brother.

Kris took back the cellphone from Suji once she was done. Done pretending. Suji felt tears dropped from her swollen eyes. She quickly wiped it off without looking at the man in front of her. She felt loathsome toward him. It was disgust her most the fact he was so heartless toward her.

“If you behave nicely like this every day, later I might take you out, you can go on a date with Sehun,” Kris was smilling while his hands stroking Suji’s long hair softly. Suji closed her eyes. Wanting to hold back her anger that was running wildly when he touched her. She felt like she wanted to vomit so badly hearing his soft creepy voice whiles his hands caressing her hair. But, she knew she needed to be patient. If he wanted to play, she will play with him.

“What happen to Sehun? Where did you take him?”

“Oh, our maknae, he is so furious with me but I let Luhan took him to the hospital, he needs his medications, the last time he is with you he lost so much bloods,” Kris said as he gazed down the floor. He was hurting, he wanted the best for Sehun yet Sehun didn’t see all of that. He was doing this for Sehun.

“There's no use in fighting against me,” Kris taunted. Knowing that she was no match for him physically. Still, Suji couldn't just give up. Saying nothing, she looked away from his eyes. She felt relieved to know Sehun was fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

What Suji wanted was her brother to get her hidden message. Of course, Jimin at his place was left confusing. While he wanted to keep his cellphone inside his denim’s pocket, he suddenly reminded with something else. His sister, his sister will never say ‘I love you’ first. She had her own ego. They once had a big fight because of this when he was 12 years old because Bae Suji could never say those words first. But…but why she said it first…?

Of course she will say I love you to him, her baby brother but what bothered him was the fact she should say ‘I miss you’ back but instead that word for answering his ‘I miss you’ she said she loved him?

It’s getting more weird when Jimin remembering his past conversation with his older sister.

 

“ Noona! You should say it first! YOU ARE MY FREAKING OLDER SISTER!” Jimin yelled from the other line. He was at Busan, busying himself with his dancing competition yet his older sister still being an idiot never wanted to lose to him.

“Don’t want to!” Suji laughed.

“Noona! I always say it first now, it’s your turn!”

“My baby you know me so well, I will only say I love you first if anything bad happened to me or I’m dying!” Suji left out a big laughed as Jimin whining from the other line. Such a big ego older sister he had!

“Don’t say something like that! You prideful witch!” Jimin screamed from the other line making Suji laughed even louder. As if teasing her baby brother was like living in the heaven for her.

“You say it first and then I answer back as simple as that!” Suji mockingly laugh again.

 

Jimin clenched his fist. Is something bad happened to her…? He run off toward the front door, he knew exactly his instinct! In a speed he took his cellphone and called Jin.

“Hyung, Can you tell me where is h-him?” Jimin paused for a moment.

“K-Kai hyung”,

 

 

It took two minute for Suji to stare at the boy who owned perfect sun kissed skin, plump lips and a frown decorated on his dazzling face. He was like a sun. So bright yet at the same time she couldn’t stare too long at him because he was glaring her darkly showing how much he hated her staring at him.

“Watch out where you are going!” The sun kissed skin boy glared deathly at her. Suji was playing at the beach with her best friend, they were making sun castle when suddenly they ran out some shells and she was looking for the shell until she bumped onto him and made the boy fell flatly on the sand dirtying his cloth.

“I’m so sorry,” Suji muttered trying to brush off the sand on the boy’s pants when he all of sudden prying her hands off from him and pushed her hardly until she fell on the sand. Suji looked at him bewildered. So rude! She was trying to help him!

“You’re dirty; take off your filthy hands away from me.” The sun kissed skin boy glared at her as he smirked. Before Suji wanted to stand up and kick the hell out of him she heard a voice,

“Are you okay?” Raising her head at the sound of the familiar voice, Suji nodded to see a boy around her age standing over her. His face was frowning showing how he was so angry. His face was red contrary for his pale skin. He pulled Suji making her stood behind him. As if he was protecting her from the boy. He glared darkly at the culprit that pushed her a minute ago.

“Kai!!” A voice called from far. The sun kissed skin boy stared at both of them before running back to someone shorter than him that waiting from the far.

“Did he hurt you, jiji-ah?”

Suji shook her head as she smiled saying she was fine.

“I found this beautiful stone, let’s go make our castle!” The taller boy said smiling as he wiped off the sands on her cheek.

“Let’s go Sehun-ah!”

 

Sehun…? Oh Sehun..? Kai? Kim Jongin??

Suji suddenly opened her eyes and found she was actually dreaming. She sat up from the bed and wiped her sweaty palms against her face. Her breathing was heavy. What was this dream? What the meaning of all this? Her heart pounded slamming against the walls of her chest with such intensity she was sure it would break a rib. Her forehead was wet with sweats. The dreams have haunted Suji for as long as she can remember, haunted her and flabbergasted her.

Something felt very wrong.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Jimin fixed his eyes on the floor. He didn’t utter a single word since he came to the villa. The EXO boys were getting pretty annoyed with him. Their eyes were on him as they kept sighs. Jin next to Jimin was whispering something to the boy, telling him to say something. Jin gave a faint smile to his seniors as most of them looking at Jimin as if they wanted to eat him right on the spot. Bangtan Boys also following them.

Most of the boys were grinning apologetic to their seniors because of Jimin. Jimin stayed silent as he eyed the floor. He was the one that wanting to meet Kai yet when Kai was now, in front him he couldn’t say anything that he wanted to tell.

Compared to EXO boys, Kai the one that should become frustrated about this situation yet kept cool. He didn’t say a word either as he was drinking the orange juice from his glass. He was the one that should become eager and forced Jimin but Kai kept it low and cool. He didn’t look pissed off nor frustrated like the EXO boys. That’s something new to see for them….

“This juice is very good!” Jhope out of sudden spoke trying to break off the silence yet awkward atmosphere. Then, he laughed awkwardly receiving a glare from Rap monster. Jhope quickly shut up his mouth.

“Hyung, yeah, this juice is very good, where did you buy it?” Suga said didn’t notice the glare from Rap monster shot at Jhope just now as he laughed looking at his seniors. Well, this is really awkward. At their school they didn’t- no- they would never had a conversation like this with their seniors.

EXO boys was their seniors whom extremely well-known as coming from the heirs of the largest companies in Asia. They were all from the elites families while Bangtan Boys was just their hoobae (Junior). Bangtan Boys was known because of their dancing crew. They’re practically famous and well-known because their team won as the first place of the All High Schools Dancing Competition. To be note, both teams way of getting well-known at their school was different. Bangtan Boys respected the EXO boys because the boys were their seniors and their lifestyle was different so they never really had a conversation with their seniors. As for EXO M because they always played soccer together with Luhan and Xiumin, they matched well with each other, they naturally became close. And also EXO M boys seemed more approachable than these intensely looking EXO K boys.

“Mmm…” Suho was clearing his throat.

“Maybe we should let Kai and Jimin talk without us.” Suho continued as he fixed his gaze on Jimin. Jimin was looking at the floor. Well, what so beautiful about the floor? All of them knew that D.O’s mother loved to decorate her villa with expensive and exclusive furniture inside her villa. The golden marble floor was also from France and cost more than 500 million won. Why I am talking about the floor…? Suho face-palmed himself as he knew he was getting boring because of the silent boy.

“Well, of course this juice is really delicious because D.O’s parent has an Italian chef; you can only drink this type of juice at a high class exclusive restaurant.” Chen said with his arrogant smile as the Bangtan Boys widened their eyes. They swallowed down their throat. Jungkok next to Suga drink the juice again. Well, when he would has this chance again?

D.O narrowed his eyes as he slightly kicked Chen’s shin. The giant groaned in pain as he mouthing ‘what the fuck’ at him but as usual D.O ignored him. Baekhyun was holding his laugh as he looked at Chen then the boy stared back at him mouthing ‘you are so dead after this’

“No…You guys can listen to it too.” All of sudden, their eyes fixed at Jimin as the latter now spoke but his eyes were still on the floor.

“Firstly, I didn’t come here to ask for apologize from Kai H-hyung. What I did was because I wanted to protect my sister, my friends, they know how much I love her.” All of Bangtan Boys nodded.

“I hated it when I saw how her so called friends hurting her each day after the breaking news.” Jimin stared directly at Kai before he continued. “I know she’s strong, even if they bullied her, making her like she was an outcast she fought at them back. She’s a fighter; she never let them step on her. After that they stopped talking to her. She was once the school’s sweetheart before all of this shit happened. And all of sudden her world tumbling apart.” Jimin tried to hold back his tears that welled up inside his eyes.

He remembered when he fought and his lips bleeding because the damn boys that he met at the toilet calling his sister a bitch. He also nearly kicked a girl when he heard the girls badmouthing about his sister but he stopped because the Bangtan Boys held him and dragged him out of the place. If he, himself was in this deep pain how much could his sister saddened and pained because of this malicious rumors at school? Jimin clenched his he hated Kai. He felt only loathsome at him because for Jimin, Kai was the one that made his sister getting through all this pain.

“And where are you when they hurt her?!” Jimin shouted as his eyes gaze darkly Kai.

“Bae Jimin, you can’t assume things when you don’t really know what really happen.” D.O spoke for the first time. He, of course he knew what happened during that time. Kai was a mess. He was like a cold-hearted creature. No one wanted to bother him.

Kai in front of him was left speechless. He didn’t dare to look at Jimin’s eyes. D.O never saw this side of Kai. He was never this scared and fragile but when Jimin mentioned about Suji, Kai became like that. He was blaming himself which one that D.O didn’t like for a bit.

“This Kai that you said done nothing when they hurt her was actually going to kill someone because they kept hurting her. He was also hurting to the deepest! Can’t you see it?!!” D.O continued with his eyes blazed. He hated it when everyone blamed on Kai. Kai was also the victim. The victim of this pathetic judgmental society! They were not related with blood so why can’t they love each other?

EXO boys nodded as their eyes on Kai. Kai’s head hung low. They witnessed with their own eyes when Kai called out his classmates in the class when Suji wasn’t there. He punched a boy on his face when he heard he said something bad to Suji. He yelled and shouted. Warned at them if they kept hurting her, he would hurt them even more. Since then, no one from their class dare to talk or to badmouthing about Suji again.

Actually they could only talk behind her back because they also didn’t dare to do it in front of her. Even though her reputation practically fell hardly, they can’t change the fact she was not someone that they can easily messed up with. Bae Suji is one of a kind. She fell down hardly but she still managed to take the number one spot on her examination result. When people glared at her she glared back twice at them. That’s why D.O knew, why this same girl also could changed Kai became someone that he tried to hide from this world. Lee Suji was the girl that made this cold-hearted boy became softer and warmer the two types of act that D.O could never know he could see through him one day.

“But because of him my sister was hurting!” Jimin stood as he stared icily at D.O.

“Stop blaming him. Kai wasn’t on fault hell, no one’s fault because they were just in love. Why can’t everyone take it and stop blaming them! They didn’t make a crime! They didn’t kill anyone!” Chanyeol suddenly yelled as he fixed his stared at Jimin. Everyone was taken aback. Chanyeol suddenly became all this outspoken. Chen hid behind Baekhyun’s back. Jimin fell down slowly on the couch as he clenched his fist.

Yes, what Park Chanyeol said was the truth. He wanted to put the blame on Kai because he wanted to protect himself. No. He was blinded with his own selfishness instead looking at his sister loved for him.

“I didn’t fully blame him. I blamed myself too, I know she’s hurting yet I was acting like I was blind.” Jimin turned softened. He softly answered as he gaze on Kai.

“I’m sorry.” Kai’s first word making all eyes staring at him. Yes. He was sorry because he didn’t protect her enough. He let her go when she wanted to go. He should chase after her. He should never let her go.

“I wanted to protect her but maybe that’s not enough.” Kai continued as he fixed his eyes on Jimin.

Chen wanted to smack himself. Was this a dream? He couldn’t believe it when he heard this cold-hearted boy utter the word. He shifted his gaze on Suho, Chanyeol and D.O. They were also looking astonished at Kai. Hell, who will believe this cold-hearted boy said those words? He had an ego as big as the mountain and deeper than the sea. Wow, love really changed him. Chen thought as he smiled.

“Hyung, I’m sorry too.” Jimin whispered sincerely all of sudden they heard a clap sound and all of the Bangtan Boys and EXO boys eyes landed on the culprit.

“This is a good moment right?” Jhope grinned widely as he clapped continuously. The living room became silent before everyone of them broke with laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt this good moment but can I ask something? Did you come here only for this? Because I heard Jin said something about Suji too,” Suho suddenly asked. He heard the conversation through the phone between Jin and D.O. About, something fishy that Jimin’s thought.

“I don’t know how to explain but for me it’s weird because every time my mom called my sister she only could call her through Sehun-hyung. But Kris hyung was the one that accepted the call, Kris told us that Suji broke her cellphone and the EXO M hyung were also there with them because they visited someone that they had known since they were little. But that’s what it became weirder,” Jimin exclaimed as the atmosphere become serious once again.

“What do you meant by that?” Kai eagerly asked.

“Because my noona, she couldn’t live without cellphone. She always used it to listen to the music and if her cellphone really broken she probably quickly will buy a new one. I doubt it when I need to call her through Sehun hyung’s cellphone.” Jimin explained. Kai then nodded as he remembered Suji loved to listen to the music. When she cooked, when she studied and whatever she did.

“I also think she’s trying to give some message for me the last time I called her.” Jimin said.

“I know, I’ve some bad feeling too.” Kai said.

“But I don’t know where they are.”

“It’s okay, we already know where she is and we also had booked the tickets to Malaysia” Suho said. Even though they didn’t know the exact place where Suji was but they would find her with all their best ways. Bangtan Boys widened their eyes. Wow, these hyungs were super fast!

Chanyeol curled up his fist. They couldn’t take their private airplane because their parents would know and the end of their life Mr Kim whom is Kai father would chase them to death. Kai’s father continuously asked his men to come to their villa just to find Kai but sure he couldn’t because the EXO boys were also smartass kids. They literally played hide and seek with his men.

“When will you guys go?” Jimin asked.

“Tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris's POV

I remembered the first time I promised to myself that I would seek revenge to make them pay for the humiliation and pain that they gave to someone that I loved like my own family. I would make them suffer more than they had done to me and my family. Because of them I was left alone without anyone by my side. No one to trust, no one to love. For me, love vanished the day my mother stopped breathing in my own little arms, holding her with tears overflowing from my swollen eyes. Love was gone from me since I was little, taken by force from me by them. And I will make them suffer as much and maybe more than I had.

I walked into the room that was filled with Bae Suji’s photos. Picking one of her photos on the table, I stared at it. I had been following her, stalking each of her moves since the day I found out about her. The existence of the daughter of someone that had killed my mother. The daughter of someone that cruelly commanded his men to ripped off Sehun’s innocent. I was filled with hatred towards her father, driving me to follow her and plot a plan with my bestest friends EXO M. We had known each other since we were little kids. They were my best friends and I only had them.

I picked one photo of her in her school uniform. The day that I decided to stop stalking her and stop following her from behind but to befriend her at the same time making her fall into my trap. I wanted to do the plan but Sehun insisted he will do it. She was glancing around the school gate and looking like she was running from someone, at that moment I told Sehun to drive his car, in a speed like he would crush her with his car. At that moment I swore I felt like I wanted Sehun to speed his car and kill her on the spot, but Sehun didn’t want to do according off my plan and I stopped myself because I needed her to for my plan to succeed. I will make her believe me. Sehun said he will make her believed in him because he knew deep down inside her heart, she probably will remember him.

I knew her from the start and of course I knew she was Kai’s stepsister. And she was the bastard that killed my mother's stepdaughter. Sure, those bastards could live happily with the money the stole and act like nothing happened when the truth was they killed my mother and Sehun’s family just for the money.The money that caused Sehun’s family to be bathed in blood and tears.

My mother was Sehun’s family maid. She was the one that taking care of him when he was little. She adored him like her own son. Sehun’s parents were also very kind. They treated me so well, giving me cloth and food even gave me and my mother place to stay. They never treated me differently from Sehun although I was just their maid's son. Sehun's mom and dad treated me like their own son and like I am Sehun's older brother. That’s why I felt very obligated for all my life for them. They was the reasons of my existing.

I picked another photo of her crying on the side of the street after Kai abandoned her. The day when I commanded Sehun to accidently met her and helped her. Sure, Kai was a bastard like his father was. He made my plan easy to make the poor girl trust Sehun even more. I laughed as I held the photo. I also asked and planned Sehun to take her to his apartment because, of course, if Kai knew about it he would know my existence. Who know that cold hearted bastartd could fall in love with her?

I was also the one that followed them when Sehun took Suji to the amusement park and when they kissed her I knew that someone would be mad and jealous. It was also easy for me when I had known that they fell inlove with each other. Although it was really shocking to me, I used that to my advantage to make my plan successful. It was never a plan to kiss her but Sehun did it. That very night he cried and kneeled in front of me. He confessed that he still love her after all he had been through. Suji was the one that kept him alive. Although I hated it but knowing how much Sehun was so fragile, how hurt Sehun was from his past, I let him do whatever he wanted as long my plan was succeed.

Sehun said he never did like what I planned. It was his true feelings for her even though she was the reasons for his painful past. Sehun was too kind. The maknae never wanted to hurt her. He said if anything bad happen to her, he will kill himself too. After witnessed with his own eyes, of his parents deaths Sehun said Suji was the reason that’s made his breathing until now.

I took a seat and stared at the window. It reminded me of when I was 12 years old. I found the video and I wanted to put those bastards in jail. I cried to the police, trying to make them believe me but all they did was laugh. I wanted to show them the video but all they said was useless. It was bullshit. They said how could someone honorable like him, Mr. Kim, could do something pathetic like that. He was powerful and I was powerless compared to him. Yes. They didn’t believe me and this was my time to prove to them and made my own court to punish those pathetic bastards. At that time I wanted to kill myself but remembering Sehun was hurting and still unconscious at the hospital I gritted my teeth and crying myself to sleep. At that time the 12 years old of me was thinking, How can I kill myself? Who will take care of Sehun? he is still little and need someone…

I am his older brother, I need to protect him.

I stepped inside the ward. Luhan was sleeping on the couch next to Sehun’s bed. Sehun still was mad at me and didn’t want to talk to anyone. He didn’t want to eat anything. He was crying until the doctors came and needed to inject him with medicines. I sat down on the chair that was empty beside the bed. My eyes were locked on Sehun’s pale face. He was sleeping while his lips murmuring Suji’s name softly. He loved her too much.

I gazed down on the bracelet wrapped around Sehun’s wrist. I softly touched it. This bracelet was a birthday present from his mother. I still remembered how he was so happy when she gave it to him. She said this was her heart and this bracelet belonged to him. Sehun asked his mother that he wanted the same for Suji and from my own eyes I saw how Sehun put it around Suji’s wrist. I remembered how happiness was the only thing that I can see through Sehun’s eyes but it all changed now.

I took a photo in my hands; it was the photo showing Suji’s dad, Sehun’s Mother and Kai’s dad. I had known her father since I was little. The same old man who I thought was kind. He would come to our house each week and had a talk with Sehun’s father. I remembered one day I saw he held something and Sehun’s mother was crying and begging something from him.

The next day was a nightmare when my little heaven was left with blood and ash. The fire raging inside my heart was the same when I saw the last time Sehun’s wooden house was burning from the fire that those bastards caused. The house that I stayed since I was a baby, growing up there with their family was now turning into ashes. The person that I thought was Sehun’s parent’s friends betrayed them. They wanted to kill me. Yes, they had succeeded because they had killed me.

I was dead a long time ago.

Now, I am here to seek my revenge from each and every one of them. I had killed most of them and this time it was Kai’s dad.

I clenched my fist. I felt the world spin around me. I felt as though I was filled with fire. I hated him. I hated him more than I could ever remember hating anything or anyone. I will kill him with my own hands, torturing him to death. He used my loved ones and now I will do the same thing to him!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris sped off in his car on the quiet road. He clenched the steering wheel as his dark eyes stared and fixed on the road. The hatred and madness he felt was beyond the limit. He wanted to release his stress or he could kill someone right now. He stopped his car and rushed towards the hotel. He opened the door as he met the girl lying naked on the bed.

“I knew you would come,” The girl said as she bit her lips.

Kris was kissing his way around her neck, down her collar bone. He was rough and furious. Their relationship was pure sex. He would never go gentle with her, a fact the girl knew all too well. He opened his mouth and found one of her hard, pink nipples. He sucked it into his mouth, nibbling at it. Then he bit it hard like he knew she liked, causing her to scream out in pleasure mixed with pain.

“Ahh” Her arms wrapped around his neck as their tongues met. She sucked his hot tongue into her mouth and sensuously worked her lips along it.

“Beg me to fuck you,”

“Please, fuck me!”

“Fuck me” The girl begged and Kris was losing some of his anger and was beginning to warm up to her. He climbed on top and eased his hard length all the way inside her. She bent herself and wrapped her legs around his hips as Kris started to pound her pussy. She screamed with pain and delight. She was so wet that most of it went in on the first thrust.

“AHH!” Kris moaned. He roughly pulled all the way back out and then began to pound her furiously . Each stroke was rough and furious. She was like a doll to him as he pounded inside her. For him, his release was more important. This sex was for him and just him. No romance. No love just pure lust to release his frustration.

Kris furiously began to pick up the pace. Each stroke was a bit faster than the last. With each stroke, the girl felt a massive orgasm building inside her. He began to pound her pussy at an unbelievable pace. The only way to describe it was a power fuck. The sensation of the furious fucking, along with the sound his body slapping onto her pussy with every stroke was too much.

“Yes, Yes, there” She began to tremble with an oncoming orgasm. When his cock was deep inside her he pulled one of her nipple into his mouth sucking it while his cock thrusting inside her.

The girl exploded into the most incredible orgasm. Even thought it was abusive sex she loved it. Her whole body shook uncontrollably and she screamed loud and long as Kris continued to pound; he was hitting the spot every time. He pumped harder and faster whilst gazing at her wildly bouncing tits.

Kris growled as his orgasm took over his body. He spilled his seeds inside her as he reached down and pressed the head of his cock into her pussy, smearing the pre-cum that oozed out of it onto her clit, feeling her body rock and shudder again, her fingers digging into his back.

“You're taking your pills right?” Kris asked as he stared at the girl. The girl nodded. He always would have sex using a condom but tonight he was beyond control and just wanted his release using her. Slowly he got up from the bed and dressed himself up.

The girl knew it. There would no kisses and caressing softly from him. He would only come to have sex and leave her alone again. Tonight was the same.

 

 

Kris drove the car back to his villa. He had kidnapped her. She was with him. He had gotten on his way towards revenge but why was it depressing as hell. He should have been pleased. His revenge would become a success. He should have been laughing and feeling happy with this. But it didn't turn out that way.

He had his revenge, but it didn't give him the satisfaction that he thought it would.

Why THE HELL did it feel like that…?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

It was like he was in a hot summer day. Kai’s forehead was wet with sweat. He wiped it off but it was like the sweat never wanted to stop. There was a fine sheen of sweat over his polo shirt. He looked around; Baekhyun and Chanyeol were complaining about the hot weather that they felt like drowning as soon as they arrived at Malaysia. D.O kept hitting and smacking Chen’s head when the boy was stealing a lick of his ice cream although he had his own in his hands. Suho was chatting about how amazed he was as soon his eyes landed on a new thing or place that made him stunned.

The air stayed hot. The sunlight glinted gold and red. Kai walked towards a stall as he claimed a seat there. His eyes were on the old man that was making some ice cream that looked like Patbingsu. The old man smiled at him,

“Ais Kacang? Okay?” although it showed how less the old man could talk with him with his English, Kai could understand him. He nodded at the old man doing an okay sign with his finger. The ‘Ais Kacang’ looked exactly like Patbingsu. Koreans loved to eat this kind of food when the summer heat becomes too much. It looks like a huge snow mountain in a bowl decorated with colorful fruits, sweet red beans, rice cake pieces and sweet creamy condensed milk. But this Ais Kacang was different.

“Ewww, I feel sticky all over my body.” Baekhyun complained as soon he took a seat next to Kai.

“Don’t be such a diva, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol lowered his gaze toward the pouting puppy. Chen over toward them after he succeeded leaving D.O behind. Baekhyun then dragged Chanyeol to follow him somewhere else.

“Woah! Patbingsu! I want one too!” Chen beamed happily.

“This is not Korea you idiot, it’s called Ais Kacang,” D.O came by and sat.

“How did you know?” Chen looked at him amazingly.

“I asked the old man,” Their face fell once he answered. Pffft. They thought he really did know.

“You guys want some? I’ll order more from the ahjjushi!” Suho smiling like an angel.

“Hyung, if you want to treat us, how about buy us something more expensive?”Chen nagged as the others broke into thunderous laughter.

“I can’t hear anything,” Suho ignored them as he covered his ears. He then walked away like a boss from the complaining jerks without looking back.

“Where Baekhyunnie and yeol?” D.O asked as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“There!” Chen pointed at the two boys who were busy taking photos by the beach. They can’t complain though when they knew millions of the two followers were waiting for their photos on Instagram.

 

 

 

 

 

Kai smiled as soon his eyes saw all the smiles from his hyungs. The 6 of them were always together doing anything. The air filled with laughter, although sometime they would probably bicker about the smallest things, they only had each other..

Kai’s deep thoughts stopped when the old man placed the Ais Kacang on his table.

 

After saying his thanks, he shoved the mouth-watering dessert in his mouth. His eyes were now staring at the beach in front of him. Actually, beach reminded him of her. With the one and only girl that took over his heart.

Bae Suji.

 

A sharp pain shot through her heart as Suji read the letters on her desk. She stood reading the words that were painted with a red marker pen. Suji narrowed her eyes, as if painting and coloring her locker was not enough, now they decorated her desk with these atrocious curses. Suji's eyes darted towards the desk next to her. Empty. Nauen hadn’t arrived yet.

SLUT.

FAKE.

GROSS.

YOU DON’T DESERVE TO BE A CLASS PRESIDENT, BITCH.

GO DIE.

Suji looked up, staring at her classmates who were giggling and smirking at her as if what they did was something amusing. Her hands trembled as she balled them into fists to stop them from quivering. Biting her lips, Suji tried to hold back her tears. Don’t cry, crying is for losers.

“Don’t be such a coward! If you guys have something to say, how about you say it straight to my face?” Suji snarled as she fixed her eyes at them. Most of the girls gulped nervously. For the past few weeks they treated her like an outcast, but no one dared talk back to her. They could only do low and immature things like this on her locker, her desk and even on some of her books.

Suji heard some of them whispering, snickering and even scoffing at her words. Her lips trembled now; the hurt she felt was threatening to bleed out over the floor as if they actually stabbed her. Still, she gathered her last shred of pride and steeled her resolve not to break down.

“I didn’t know that by kissing someone you can make them want to kill themselves. Don’t be such hypocrites and immature little kids; did you guys think that by doing this you guys are any better?” Suji said her thoughts out loud. She was trying to be patient but the same thing happened over and over again. She was so sick with the way these immature people tried to provoke her.

With that being said, Suji walked out of the room because she was almost crying seeing how horrible her friends were to her. She never imagined that one day her so-called friends would treat her this way. She was at that moment of breaking down and bawling her eyes out but she would never do that in front of them!

 

 

 

 

The class was noisy once again, filled with laughter and mocking sounds of what Suji just said a while ago. The students were all too busy with gossiping about what just happened earlier to even realize who had just come in and his eyes were ablaze staring at Suji’s desk.

“Who did this?” Kai’s icy cold voice whispered, his jaw tightening. Silence. His classmates were all timidly glancing back at him. From the door, the EXO K boys were all standing, their eyes staring at their quiet classmates. Their eyes widened in disbelief when they saw Suji’s desk.

Silence filled the classroom, an icy air enveloping everyone. They swore they felt chills running down their spine because of the frightening feeling. Kai’s dark eyes blazed as if he was shooting through their souls. No one dared to talk or make any noise or move even an inch.

“WHO THE FUCK WROTE THIS?!!!!!” Kai furiously roared, kicking the chairs and slamming his palms down on one of the girl’s table, causing her to automatically jolt at the sound. The girl bit her lips with fear. How did he know? But it was not only her; they all agreed to do this together! Most of her classmates quivered in fear as they could see how Kai’s eyes were emitting sparks of fire.

“Kai…” Suho’s voice was trying to calm him down.

“I never beat girls, but if you do something like this again I won’t think twice about beating you up!” Kai stared menacingly. The girl looked down with watery eyes. He could easily decipher that it was her, what with all the student’s eyes on her.

 

Cowards.

 

“Are you fuckers a bunch of 5 year-old kids?” Chanyeol demanded sharply. He was standing in front of the class with his hands inside his pockets.

 

“If I hear or see anything like this again, you bastards will be lucky to be around me and live. I doubt that chance because I’m not good at controlling my temper. This is my last warning.” Kai spat as he stared at them. The air felt so cold in the class as they shivered at his words. They knew what Kai was capable of doing when he was beyond mad.

 

“You better clean it now!” Kai spouted harshly. He slammed his hands on the desk again and it caused all his classmates to flinch. The look in his brown eyes send them hurrying in fear.

 

Kai started to step out from the class and when he was out of sight, he ran and searched for the love of his life.

 

“All of you fuckers should’ve known better than to not mess with Kim Jongin. Dumb fuckers!” Baekhyun glared as he said sternly.

 

“I’m not going to stop him if he lost himself again.” Suho declared as he fixed his eyes on them.

 

“Are we in some sort of a drama? Does such a loser exist?” Chen’s jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. His eyes were penetrating all of them.

 

“Cowards.” D.O mocked as he glared dangerously at them before he walked towards his desk. What a good morning they have today!

 

 

 

 

The urge to burst out into tears was so strong, Suji tried to fight it but she couldn’t. Her legs unknowingly led her into the dance studio that Kai usually used to practice in. Slowly, she bent down on her knees and dropped on the floor. It hurt as she cried, burying her face in her hands. Suji’s overwhelming tears stopped when she heard someone lock the door. She stood, wiping at her face. Her blurry vision showed her Kai standing with his soft concerning eyes by the door.

“I’m fine, please leave me alone,” before Kai could ask, Suji said with a bittersweet smile. She didn’t want Kai to be worried of her. She could stand on her own and she didn’t need someone to comfort her. Kai was stubborn, so was she.

Suji actually didn’t want him to be with her at the moment. If not because of their love she wouldn’t be in this situation. She knew she was selfish right now but she needed time to sort her feelings again. She needed to be alone.

“Baby…”

“Kai, please…” Suji knew she was being mean. She wanted to push him, run away and not want him to see her for now but… she also wanted to sink into Kai’s arms and have him hold her, protect her. She wanted him to kiss her. She was a mess of emotions.

“How can I leave you alone when you’re like this…?”

“No, Kai...I’m fine,” Suji lied.

“No, you’re not.” Kai reached over and lifted her chin gently with two fingers, looking at her carefully. “Baby, it’s okay to cry.” Suji shrank from his touch, from his gaze, but Kai held her firmly.

“You’re my baby, even though you’re a strong baby,” Kai grinned, trying to pull a joke. Suji cast her eyes downward, shamed. He brushed her hair back, grimacing slightly at the puffy, bruising flesh of her face and lips. He hated it when someone hurt her. He would do anything to stop those tears.

“Remember, you always said to me it’s okay to cry when I’m scared with the thunderstorm. Crying is not for weak people. Crying is for people that have always been strong. It’s okay to cry because we’re just human.” Kai softly whispered. Suji was exhausted. Something in soothing low tone of his voice. The way his smile, his touches and his warm, deep brown eyes made her felt comforted. Kai was treating her as if she were a small child - soft and gentle, calming, soothing.

Suddenly the tears she couldn't hold back any longer swelled and she began to sob miserably. Kai gathered her in his arms, effortlessly pulling her into his embrace. Kai’s cologne passing over her, a light, pleasant smell that she found reassuring. He held her as she cried, pressing her head against his broad chest, stroking her hair, her back, murmuring softly to her and rocking her gently. She began openly crying, really pouring out as the barrier she'd built finally collapsed, washed away with the tears that flowed.

“Baby, it’s okay, everything will be fine. I’m here. Always here” Suji clenched her teeth and breathed through them shakily again, tightening her grip on Kai’s blazer as she sobbed over and over again. Kai placed his left hand on her shoulder and squeezed, not knowing what else she needed.

"Sshhh" Kai hushed, blowing into Suji’s hair as she was crying deeply now, trying desperately to bury her head in his shoulder. She wailed softly for a short time, before finally calming down and breathing deeply, still shaking but a lot calmer.

“Baby….” Kai softly stroked Suji’s hair as she shuddered against him, letting all the pain, fear and humiliation rush out of her. She felt that she belonged there in the comfort of his arms, how safe she felt. At last, her sobbing slowed and stopped.

“Thank you…” Suji whispered with her hoarse voice. Kai smiled softly, wiping the tears from her eyes with his left hand. He let his eyes wander up to her face. To her full lips before meeting her eyes. Her eyes locked onto his for a moment.

In the spur of the moment it felt appropriate to him to lean in. As soon as their lips met it was clear it was not going to be as brief a kiss as he thought. He could feel her kissing back. It was so very soft and slow. She felt as if she was tingling. As he pulled away she felt herself following his lips until they weren't touching and their eyes opened to look at each other.

Everything felt close and warm.

“You don’t need to say those words. I’m here. All for you, baby.” Kai softly whispered. He hated it when she’s hurt. He had tried to forget his feelings, for everyone's sake, but ignoring the passionate screaming of every single cell within your body was like trying to float with weights on. The emotions were just as anchored to them, pulling them eternally down into the murky depths of confused desire and love.

“Baby, I love you.” Their lips fit perfectly together full of a deep and primal longing. Have you ever felt overwhelmed with so much joy that you started to question whether or not what was happening wasn't just a dream? That’s how they were feeling right now.

Suji blushed when Kai began to carefully pull one of her buttons and then slowly, his head ducked, he kissed all over and around her neck before he finally licked out and then sucked her jaw-line. He softly rained her with wet tiny kisses making Suji flutter in desire. The soft moans he heard and felt as his head lay against her chest and the smell of her vanilla scent was like an arousal now in the air.

“K-Kai…stop-p it!” Suji’s whispered even though she knew she wanted it as much he needed her. He pushed her hair up from the nape of her very available neck as he sucked on her skin. Kai leaned in biting into her neck softly. Licking up it slowly and warmly. Kissing wetly with a small unintentional growl up to just below her ear, savoring with a controlled hunger she could feel. No, she needed to stop or else…

“Kai, I said stop it!” Suji snapped before she pushed him causing him to stumble backward with a sulked face. “Opps I’m sorry, but Kai I did warn you to not to do anything whatever your perverted mind tell you to do, right? Especially here when we’re at school” she chuckled as her eyes locked on Kai’s long face.

“Baby, you’re mean.” Kai murmured not looking at her. Yes, he was sulking. Again…

“Kai…” Kai ignored her. Who would ever imagine that this Devil could sulk like this?

“Honey bunny!” Suji called with a laugh causing Kai to shot a look at her. She bent down, leaned over and kissed him again before whispering against his red, pouty mouth. “I love you,”

Kai grinned and kissed her swollen lips once more. “I love you more”, he whispered back simply, his hands on her sides now. Squeezing at her hips. Pulling her closer. Pulling her to him as he leaned forward over her pressing his weight warmly down against her, their chests pressed together.

Kai kissed Suji’s lips again, deeply now moaning into the kiss. His hand was on her shoulder clenching. She shuddered with pleasure as she felt his body grind up against hers, felt herself kissing back. Felt her hands on his hips pulling him down harder. He took her hands off by the wrists pinning them to each side above her head. Her hips bucked up involuntarily.

“Let’s go to class,” Suji whispered once she broke the intense kiss. Kai lips curved with a small smile as he kissed her forehead.

“Let’s go,”

“I’m sorry for pushing you like that.”

“It’s okay, maybe I deserved it.” Kai laughed as they intertwined their hands together.

 

 

Yes. Kai, You deserved it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kai, what are you thinking about?” D.O asked as he poked the tanned boy from his deep thought.

“Nothing.” Kai claimed before he shoved another spoon inside his mouth. D.O smiled as his eyes gazed down at Kai. You can’t lie to me buddy.

 

 

They were walking around the beach, asking some of the people here if they ever saw Suji. They showed a picture of her. All of sudden,

“Shit! Kai! That's your father's slave!” Chanyeol said half screaming. Their eyes widened.

20 fit and muscled up men wearing black suits were surrounding the boys. The EXO boys took a glance at each other before they fought until…Two of the men held D.O., one of them were pointing a gun toward his head. The people around them were too busy looking at the accident to even notice what happened at the corner of the beach.

“Don’t hurt him!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun yelled together in unison.

“Don’t. Ever. Hurt. Him.” Kai said, warning them through his gritted teeth. He clenched his fist.

“Follow us, no one will get hurt.” Kai surrendered as soon his eyes locked with D.O's. He knew his father’s slaves would do anything, anything even the extent to hurt his best friends. They knew his weakness, his friends.

 

 

 

It was night. The room was small, dark and dirty. Sounds of crickets were loud enough to make Kai believe he was in the middle of a deep forest. The EXO K boys were exhausted, hungry and cold as hell. They were locked inside a small room that was connected to the outside world through a small window. Somehow, Kai felt very sorry for his bestfriends. Chen was holding D.O’s tiny body in an embrace. The latter looked awfully uncomfortable but Chen ignored him. Baekhyun was caressing D.O’s hair which made the cute guy grunt and scoff at him. But it didn’t make them stop.

“Yah! Can someone take these two idiots far away from me?” D.O claimed, his voice filled with frustration. He couldn't move anyway, with both of the boys’ arms snuggling him and constricting his movements and the puppy boy who didn't stop showing him unwanted affection. He felt like killing these two idiots!

“Yah! Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae, how many times do I need to tell to you guys that D.O is fine, he might die because of the two of you!” Suho narrowed his eyes at his two other beagle line members. Pouting, Baekhyun and Chen shook their heads and stubbornly holding D.O against his will.

“Let me go!” D.O scoffed for the millionth time.

“No!” Chen yelled back at him. Truthfully, he was terrified. Thinking that someone from Kai’s father's minions could hurt D.O. Even though they always argued and bickered about the smallest thing on earth, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt his best friend.

Then before they started to argue again, they heard Chanyeol’s trembling voice. All the kids stared at him. Chanyeol’s big eyes were looking disgustingly at the floor next to Baekhyun.

“Kids…” Chanyeol’s eyes widened as his finger pointed at the floor near to Baekhyun. With a fright, Baekhyun, Chen and D.O gazed down the floor. What caught their attention on the floor made their hearts beat like crazy.

There were a few cockroaches crawling on the floor and seemed to be playing hide and seek with each other! A sudden pang of fear attacked Baekhyun and Chen as both were screaming and jumping from their spot making D.O tumble down as they shoved him aside. D.O scoffed loudly as his butt landed on the hard and cold floor.

“EWWW I FUCKING HATE THOSE TINY THINGS!!!” Chen screamed as loud as ever.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” Baekhyun was jumping around, scared if one of those cockroaches reached him while Suho narrowed his eyes. Damn these idiots!

Kai and D.O sighed heavily as D.O approached Kai and decided to sit next to him rather than sat beside those freaking idiots.

“AGGGHHHHHHH!!!” Suddenly Baekhyun was screaming again as he ran off toward Chanyeol. His eyes were watery.

“WHAT’S WRONG?! IS SOMETHING WRONG?!!!! Chanyeol asked. He almost had a heart attack.

“Look, my nail is broken.” Baekhyun pouted as he showed his slender fingers to Chanyeol. Chanyeol all of a sudden smacked his head.

“I thought you were hurt somewhere!” Chanyeol seethed as he smacked Baekhyun’s head. What a dramatic friend he had! Making the puppy boy pout and moan in pain.

They were inside this creepy and scary room because Kai stubbornly wouldn’t listen to all of his father’s minions. Then they took them here inside this prison. Kai’s father is really a scary and cruel person; all of them knew this fact. This was only a little thing from all the things he could do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyungs…I’m s-sorry” Kai’s voice was weak and low. The EXO K boys turned their attention toward him. He didn’t know what to say anymore. Having them here, helping him and for receiving the same punishment as him made him felt somehow guilty to see them hurting because of him. His head hung low then found a gentle and warm touch on his hand.

“It’s okay, this is nothing compared what we've been through.” D.O gently whispered as he smiled. A warm smile. Yes, they had encountered something worse than this.

“It’s seriously nothing, Kai.” Chanyeol smiled. All of them nodded. Seriously they had been going through something more than this in the past. For them they would do anything to help Kai. For Kai, this cold-blooded man to say something like this made their hearts feel warm. Who would ever know one day Kai, this idiot that would only hide his feeling within himself, could say something overwhelming like this?

“It’s okay Kai, I’m seriously fine with all of this because you guys are here with me even though those scary insects kept bugging me. But, can you ask your father’s men to bring us some food? I’m hungry as hell right now.” Chen whispered as he pat his stomach. Chen next to him smacked his head making him pout. Sure, they had been here for god-knows-how-long and they haven’t eaten anything yet.

“But I agree with Chen as stupid as he can be, I’m also hungry as hell,” Baekhyun said with his mocking expression to the latter.

“Kai, let’s talk to them,” Suho as the leader agreed. Aside from his hunger, they needed to settle things with those men. Before they called out for the men outside, the door suddenly flung open showing a man with a black suit. He walked toward Kai. All of them were staring at him, if he tried to hurt Kai they wouldn’t think twice to hurt him too.

“Young master, your father is on the way. Maybe you should stop being stubborn and listen to us,” The man said as he looked down at Kai.

“Like I said, I won’t listen to your bullshit. Just release us.” Kai smirked as he looked at him furiously.

“Yeah! Ahjusshi, how about you bring us some food because maybe our parents won’t like it if they knew how bad you’re treating us” Chanyeol winked. The man shifted his gaze to him. Of course he knew these boys. Park Chanyeol. The only heir to the Park’s legacy, the biggest company for making exclusive brand cars. He gulped looking at the boy.

“Yeah ahjusshi! My parents must be worried about me,” Baekhyun sheepishly smiled. The man then turned his gaze toward him. Byun Baekhyun. The Byun’s owned all the exclusive country clubs and shopping malls around South Korea. The man gulped nervously, he was sure that he would die if their parents knew about this but they were the ones that insisted on staying with Kai.

“Plus, what you did to D.O earlier, his mother won’t be happy to know about that,” Suho smiling at the man. The man then looked down at the smiling angel in front of him. Kim Junmyeon. The heir of the Kim’s legacy who owned exclusive private ships and yachts around the world. Then he shifted his eyes toward the tiny framed boy that he had pointed his gun at earlier before. Do Kyungsoo. The heir of Do’s legacy who owned their own brand of gadgets such as cellphones. Sure, he probably is dead if his parents know what he did to their heirs.

“I’ll bring some food”! The man said before walked out from the room. He was shaking while he walked past the boy. When the man was gone all of the EXO K boys laughed holding their stomachs. They didn’t expect him to be that frightened.

“Hahaha he should have known that none of our parents knew what happened!” Chanyeol laughed as he wiped off his tears.

“Yes sure your father won’t know because he thought you were here to fuck some girls like you always do,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Their parents thought they came here to have some fun like they always did. Sure, Mr Kim, Kai’s dad came to ask their parents where they went but the EXO boys already lied to their parents saying they would go to Hawaii which was why Baekhyun wondered how the hell Mr Kim knew where they were. But then again it was Mr Kim they were talking about. That old man who could do anything he pleased knowing how much power he had.

“Yeah pot calling kettle!” Chanyeol smirked.

“Don’t act like an angel Byun Baekhyun,” Chen glared at him.

“Well, you’re like that too. We’re all the same!” Baekhyun claimed.

“No we’re not!” D.O stared back at him. Maybe for them having sex with girls and having snacks at night was the same but not for him.

“Kids, Can you guys stop? My head is hurting you know,” Suho deeply sighed. They would always bicker and argue about something stupid.

“And, we also need to be prepared. Kai’s father is on his way here.” Suho stated as the leader and all of them nodded. Kai was looking at the floor. He didn’t know what he would do when his father arrived but he did know that he must escape with his friends. He won’t let anyone hurt them.

 

 

 

 

The sun rose high up on the blue sky. Little Suji was trying all her could to find a place to hide from her taller friend. They were playing hide and seeks and it’s now Little Suji’s turned to hide from him. She was trying to find a spot when she heard a sobbing sound. A whisper. A crying sound. Her footsteps followed the crying sound. A heart breaking’s voice of a boy was leading her to follow it.

Little Suji was standing in front of a table. She saw a little boy, maybe around her age were hugging his knees. His head were on his knees. His breathing was shuddering as tears wetting his pants. Little Suji’s eyes gazed his arms. They were some bruises. Red and purple bruises hurting his tanned skin.

“What are you doing here?” Little Suji whispered as the boy startled with her voice. As their eyes met Little Suji was sure it was the boy that was so cocky to her the other day. What happening to his intense eyes before? He was now not staring at her. His eyes were swollen, red. His cheeks were wet with tears. What had happened to him?

“J-Just leave m-me alone,” The tanned boy whispered between his sobs. He kept crying.

“Did someone hurt you?”

“Go a-away,”

“I am not going anywhere until you tell me,” Little Suji said. Her eyes began to watery. For goodness sack, who hurt him? Who is trying to hurt a child?!

The tanned boy didn’t say anything as he kept crying. Little Suji took a seat next to him under the table. She pulled the tanned boy and embraced him. At first the boy tried to push her away but as she kept insisting the boy gave up and let her be. She hugged him like her mother will do when she was crying. She tried to comfort him like her father will do when she was hurting. The boy kept crying as Little Suji ‘s tears fell down from her eyes. They began to cry uncontrollably as the tanned boy rocked his body back and forth against her.

After a while, they boy was staring down the floor. He was already calm down from his heavy emotion.

“What are you doing here?” Little Suji softly asked.

“Hiding?”

The boy nodded weakly.

“But from who? I am hiding too from my friend,” Little Suji smiled. Her thought went back to her best friend. Usually her taller friend could find her in one minute but it’s weird because he didn’t find her yet.

“SUJI-AH!!” The voice of the taller boy echoed around the room.

“Oh god! His here!” Little Suji whispered.

“Before he found me can you tell me your name? I am Suji,”

“Jongin.”The tanned boy smile. But for Suji she thought it was as if the sun shone right in front her eyes when he smiled. It was the most sincere smile she saw from him. They heard footsteps coming near them.

“Oh god! He is near! Did you hide from your friend too?” Little Suji asked with her wide eyes.

“No…" The tanned boy locked his eyes with her. She could see fear reflected from his eyes.

"It’s from my mom. I am hiding from my mom.”

At the same time someone caught Little Suji’s legs and laughed.

“Finally! I've found you!” Little Sehun loudly laughed as he hugged her.

Suji opened her eyes. Tears were rolling down from her cheeks. She was now on her bed.

Another night.

Another dream.

Was it just a dream? But why it felt so real?


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 

Looking out the window Suji can see the storm clouds rolling in. The sky darkens against the evening sunset. A warning to the bad weather approaching. Light drops of rain start to trickle against the pane. Focusing on the grass her eyes wander across the yard to the house. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lava leapt through her veins. 

When Suji opened the door, Sehun could see the face that he missed the most. It was like she held the moon under her skin. Her eyes were beautiful, shining even though she looked exhausted. Her long dark brown hair was softly falling on her shoulders. Her every feature delicate and lovely. For a moment he found himself unable to move, much like the first time he'd seen her. 

“Oh Sehun?” Suji blinked up at him. It took her almost two minutes to digest the one that was standing in front of her was Oh Sehun. They didn’t meet for almost two weeks and she was thankful to know he was fine even though his face looked a little bit pale. His wrist also looked fine with some fresh scars.

"We haven't seen each other long." Sehun was trying as hard as he could to seem like he was fine although he was very embarrassed to meet with her again but it can’t help it when he was missing her every days and nights and he took all the courage in his body that left to finally stepped up and met this gorgeous woman again.

I miss you, Suji-ah. 

"Are you fine?" Her eyes looked soft and worried. She wanted to ask him what had happened to him, about all those things that happened to him that Kris told her but it was not the right time. She didn't want Sehun to feel umcomfortable with her.

“I’m fine, no need to worried about me,” Sehun said as his eyes were on hers. He had this huge feeling to hug her but he knew he couldn’t. He wanted to scream for how much he missed her but he knew he had to know his limits.

“I am sorry for taking too much time to meet you again, I don’t know what to say because I am embarrassed,” Sehun said as he took a seat near Suji’s bed. He wanted to take her out from this place but Kris won’t let him. He needed to make Kris believed in him first and then he can safely take her out and take her far away from Kris. Until then he needed to carefully make his plan.

“I know you can’t take me out from his place because of Kris. It’s okay, at least you’re fine,” Suji smiled warmly and it broke Sehun’s heart. He won’t dare to hurt this girl’s heart even once. He could do anything to make her smile.

Suji examined Sehun’s pale face. The bright Sehun looked so awful and horrible even though he still looked handsome nonetheless. His eyes that were always shining now looked so tired and sad. Sehun would always look at her or stare at her but this Sehun looked so sad and didn’t even dare to meet her eyes.

“Sehun, Can you tell me about something? I’ve this weird dream every night and I really wanted to know from you. I know it is weird b-but can you tell me? D-Did we k-know each other when we w-were k-kids?”

Sehun’s eyes widened at her question. Was it the time already? To tell her about the painful past that kept hunting him down every night? Can she bare the sadness to listen to him? Sehun didn’t want to burden her. He had promised to himself to bear all the pain within him and Suji couldn’t know. For him, she needed to live without remembering any of it even though it will mean to make her forget all about him too. Her happiness was more important. She can’t remember those memories!

“Sehun…”

“No, Suji. I am sorry, I can’t help you,” With that being said Sehun stood up. A tear dropped from his eyes. He didn’t want her to be hurt when she heard all of it. He needed to protect her. Protect her from her own memories, which were his promise.

“Sehun…Please let me know,”

“No, Suji. Please, I can’t,” Sehun’s voice broke as he walked away. He loved her too much to hurt her.

Suji was left speechless and flabbergasted. Sehun’s words remained in her mind. That’s meaning; they did know each other when they were little. Those dreams…could be real.

It had been days Suji felt sickening like this. Her whole body felt sick. Suji felt something boiling inside her stomach. It had been days she was like this. She would vomit when she ate something and she could only lay on the cold floor. Now, the feeling was worst than ever. She hit her door, knocked it hardly as she did everyday when she needed to use the bathroom. She couldn’t hold back anymore! She began to kick the wooden door.

“Open this fucking door! I need to use the bathroom!” Suji yelled as she held her stomach. Her lips trembled as she was biting her upper lips holding the pain.

“Damn! Can’t you wait for a second?” Luhan said as he opened the door with his keys. He was the one that would open the door for her and Xiumin would be the one that gave her some food for every day. Even though she hated all of them equally but for her being with them much more better than being with Kris. She gave him a disgust look as he led her out of the door .Never she knew this pretty doll looking boy could deceived people especially her with his looks. Luhan took her to the next door, opened it, and gestured for her to enter.

The bathroom was little; she dashed off toward the tiny door and opened it. She wanted to vomit so badly!! Suddenly Suji felt her head was spinning around, as if the ground was moving and she gripped firmly the door.

It was all useless when her vision turning to black.

Luhan stood there, his eyes gazing on his best friend. Could he tell him…? What will he do if he knows…? He was in a middle of battling with himself. He could clearly remember what the doctor told him earlier. 

“What happened to her? You didn’t do anything to her right?” Kris asked as his eyes piercing intensely toward Luhan. He was just coming back from the town when he knew Suji fainted. Kris knew Luhan, although Luhan could do whatever the thing he toold him to do, Luhan won't every hurt Suji in any ways. If anything, Luhan was the one that kept asking him to listen to Sehun and let her go.

“Yifan, you need to know something…” Luhan sighed. He needed to tell Kris and he needed to know. He must know. Suji condition could be worst if they still kept her here. They needed to take care of her.

“What is it?” Kris asked as he took a seat on the chair next to the bed Suji was laying. She was still in her deep slumber. Her face was pale. Her lip was dry. In a time, she would mutter something in between her sleeping still with her eyes closed.

Luhan took another deep breathing and let it out heavily before he began to speak,

“She’s....p-pregnant…” Kris was shocked. His eyes were wide as he stared at Luhan.

“Did Sehun know about this?”

“I didn’t tell him yet,”

“Good,”

At that moment Kris’s swore he heard Suji’s murmuring in her sleep.

It was Kai’s name.

“Let me tell him this good news,”

Kris curled his fist as a smirk appeared from his lips.

 

Mr. Kim furiously glared at his one and only child. Kai’s head was hung low as his eyes were only interested with the floor rather than looking at his own dad. Even though he didn’t act like one. He spent years getting into trouble just to get his attention but he would just send Mr. Park as his representative. There was also the time when Kai almost burned down his school with a little help from his best friends and his father was ashamed to show his face. Kai knew if there were people asking his father what Kai liked, when his birthday was or anything about him, his father wouldn't know. Even thought Kai is his son, he didn't know a thing about him.

His father doesn't even know about his astraphobia.

All he knew was “I give you money and you can have fun. All you need to do is to listen to me.” For Kai, since he was little he needed to listen to his father. He needed to take the classes that his father wanted him to learn. He needed to behave like his heir. Sure, he could have his own fun but he must NOT bring the girls to his mansion. Although, his father gave him enough money and let him do whatever he wanted with girls he never touched them. For him, girls were creatures that he needed to avoid any way he can. They were disgusting and he won’t let anyone touch him until he met her. Bae Suji.

The blue ocean that the red sun used to wash its face turns black  
The white sky that had clouds and rain and the wind turns gray  
I leave the darkness that finds my heart  
Even the cold shadow that covers the night starts to harden

If the ice melts, a warmer song would have come out  
But why is the ice so cold? Why is it so cold?  
Why are they so cold  
Why are they so cold

“WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT? I GAVE YOU MONEY; IF YOU WANT TO FUCK AROUND I CAN FIND BITCHES FOR YOU BUT NOT HER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!!!!” Mr. Kim blazed as he gritted his teeth. Kai didn’t bother to look up at him. A smile plastered on his lips. Yes, sure he gave him all the money but it was NOT money that he wanted. He had all of the money in this world but he’s lacking someone as warm as Suji in his life. For his father, Kai’s existence was important only for the fact that he would be his money makr when he retires. He was like a robot to him. He was human but he was treated like a robot, even his father’s dog was treated better than him.

“DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!” Kai felt disgusted at the fact that his father talked about money. Was money that important to him? He worked hard to satisfy his hunger for money but has he not sated that hunger yet? How much more money did he want just to hurt his own son even more? He felt sick about this.

“Don’t bring shame upon me; the company will depend on you!” Kai’s father retorted as he sighed heavily. Since he was little he was already used to this kind of words. He had his mother and father but none of them acted like one. One treated him like his money-maker and the other treated him like he was an animal. She was so disgusted every time looked at him. They never cared about what he wanted, what they cared about was what they wanted him to be. Kai was lacking love. He never had love even once in his life.

Now, he had found someone and they wanted to take her away?

“I swear if you do something stupid like this again I’ll hurt your friends!” His father scowled. His father was one of the many reasons that made Kai become quiet and cold-hearted man. He tried so hard to cover and put a shield on his heart. To cover his whole self with cold-hearted actions, heartless decisions but once Suji came to his life turned upside down. She melted him. He wanted to do and say something he never wanted to do and feel before.

Bae Suji was the sun in his dark world.

“If you hurt my friends I’ll hurt myself!” Kai broke off his silence. His eyes stared directly at his father. He knew, if he hurt himself his father won’t like it because he’s the one and ONLY heir to Kim’s Legacy. “Let my friends go and don’t follow me” Kai continued. He didn’t care what his father wanted him to do, if his father never really cared about him why must he care about him now?

He didn’t care about his family’s money and the company’s power.

“Don’t you dare to talk to me like that! You’re my child!” Mr. Kim yelled loudly as he smacked him right on Kai’s face. The sting in Kai’s cheek was nothing compared to the pain and grief his heart was feeling right now. When did his father break him like this?

Kai walked away from him but his words stopped him from moving.

“I don’t want to tell you about this but maybe you need to know that Suji is…. p-pregnant.” Kai’s father last word made Kai widened his eyes. He felt a slump in his heart. He lost himself for a moment in a blur of happiness. Was the baby his child…?

“Who do you think the baby’s father is…?” Mr. Kim amusedly smiles as he eyed his son. The happiness faded away after a time. Could it be….? NO. He wanted to cry in ecstasy. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tell the world how much the pain felt at the top of his lungs. It was so much that he wanted to weep in frustration. A blade was cutting each sides of his heart. Kai felt weak as he fell down on the floor. His knees were hitting the cold floor. Tears welled up inside his heart. He felt bewilderment. He was shaking as tears fell from his eyes. He was broken all over again.

NO. SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS NOT THE TRUTH.

Mr. Kim was looking down at him in amusement. He won’t let anyone win over him, even his own son. He was the one that should command him on what to do not the other way around!

The noise down the hallway alerted them.

 

The footsteps sped up. They stopped suddenly to the sound of creaking, groaning wood. There was a thud in the hallway, and it was silent. The door flung widely revealing D.O, Suho, and Chanyeol. They were astonished seeing Kai kneeling on the floor as he was crying. What’s going on?

“Kai, we need to go now!” Suho claimed breaking the silent moment. Kai looked up at them. He saw bruises on their faces. They must have fought before they ran to him. Suho locked his eyes with Kai's. His eyes reflecting how broken he was right now.

“He won’t go anywhere!” Mr. Kim said holding back his anger.

“GET THEM!!!” Before the boys could even move to grab the broken Kai, one of Kai’s father slaves grabbed a hold of Suho’s shoulder while one of them landed a punch on D.O’s face. Furiously, Chanyeol dashed off toward one of the men and punched his face. The man threw his fist back at Chanyeol. There was a small smile on Chanyeol’s face, he wiped off trails of blood and kicked the man's stomach making him stumble back. He was amused that someone got the courage to whack his handsome face.

D.O and Suho were fighting, kicking and punching some of the men. Blood trailing down at the corner of their lips. All of them stopped when a shot rang throughout the room. The vase was broken into pieces. All eyes were looking, with astonishment at Kai. He was holding a gun on his hands while he eyed the floor. The gun was from one of the men and he stole it from him. He just shot the vase!

“Stop or I’ll kill myself!” Kai’s voice was low and weak but he was determined. He pointed the gun on his head. The EXO K boys were shocked.

“Kai…” D.O called his name softly.

Seeing the fearless looked in Kai’s eyes, Mr. Kim held back. He commanded his men to let them go. With a scowl Mr. Kim left the room. He knew this wasn’t the last time. Footsteps could be heard, Baekhyun and Chen ran off toward them. Their eyes widened looking at the scene in front of them. Their faces had bruises with bloods on it. It seemed like they also had some good fights downstairs.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Chen asked. His heart was beating crazily when he heard the gunshot.

Kai’s face was unreadable but his eyes reflecting the deep pain he was feeling.

“Kai! Don’t do something like that again! It’s dangerous!” D.O hissed as he walked toward him.

“Woah! I thought you wanted to shot yourself!” Chanyeol scoffed. He almost had a heart attack. He wiped off the blood at his lips. They finally could get out from the prison after fooling those men and they fought until they came here to help Kai.

“Let’s go!” Baekhyun said as he helped Kai get up. D.O stepped to his left and helped him too. Kai was silent. He was not moving at all.

Truth be told, for a second Kai felt like pulling the trigger and shooting his head off. Then he won’t hurt anymore. No one would get hurt anymore. Kai had eyes for only one girl in all the world. He looked at his best friends. He suddenly started to cry. He cried like he had never cried before. Tears streamed down his face in compliment to the rain outside. 

He should die then the pain will go….

Why are they so cold?


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It was raining. The rain was heavy, drenching all that was beneath in a few seconds. Thunder rolled up above, and lightning danced across the dark sky, lighting the world in fitful, ecstatic bursts. Kai’s heartbeat was intense when he heard it but he didn’t let his fear overcome him. Occasionally a gust of wind washed over Kai who was staring out the window. In short, it was a beautiful night. But it seemed unimportant to Kai who had an unreadable expression on his face.

The downpour came after a hot and muggy day. The water came down in thick sheets, the brief gusts of wind making the man shiver as the wind brushed against him. Kai was shaking every time the thunder roared. It seemed like his paranoia was still there after all these years, even though it was getting better when Suji was with him. Now when he was all alone again, the fear he felt came again.

“Kai, are you…okay?” D.O just came by after arguing for 30 minutes with Chanyeol and Baekhyun in the living room. He took a seat on the bed and fixed his owl-like eyes at the guy standing in front of the window. He knew Kai's weakness.

“I-I’m fine, hyung,” Kai said trying to sound calm while he was shivering like hell. He was trying to fight his phobia by standing here and getting his body near the scary sound. It was hard as hell but it wouldn’t stop him. He needed to fight this although he was trembling and he felt shivers down his spine. He felt hurt and pained like he could die with just the sound of the thunder from the sky.

Kai was clenching and unclenching his fist over and over again. He bit his lips and gritted his teeth, making his lips bleed from the pressure. He thought this might have helped him to be stronger, reassure himself that yes, he can survive the thunderstorm. Sadly, if anything, his fear has only gotten worse.

“Kai, stop standing there.” D.O’s calm voice whispered to him. As someone who knew him and who saw him right now, it hurt. It hurt to see how his best friend tried to fight something that he feared the most. D.O stood up, stepping closer to the stubborn guy that still standing in front of the open window. From where he was, he could see Kai was shaking, he was frightened.

“Kai, I said stop it!” D.O's tone came a little harsher than before. It was hard for him to look at Kai right now. D.O grasped Kai's wrist and dragged him to the bed. He could feel that Kai’s skin was burning. He had a fever yet he still wanted to make his condition worse. D.O could see that he was sweating.

“Rest, don’t worry about anything, we will take care of it. You just need to rest and take care of your own body,” D.O said with a soft voice. His eyes gazed down at Kai. Kai didn’t fight him anymore as he let D.O wrap the blanket around his shivering body. The EXO K boys gathered and made some plans. They were sure she was near them or at least in this same town. So tomorrow Chanyeol and Baekhyun would use their social skills to search for her Suho and Chen will search at the town and he will stay at this villa with Kai. They won’t let Kai go outside with his broken state of mind and he was sick, he caught a fever. A really high fever.

“Hyung,” Kai broke his silence.

“Yes?,” D.O answered as he fixed Kai's blanket.

“I feel sick hyung,”

“I know, that’s why you need to rest,”

“No, I mean, I feel sick thinking about my own…D-Dad. As much I hate calling him my dad, it doesn't change the fact that he is my own biological dad. He is rich, rich to the point that he doesn’t need to work for the rest of his life. He can enjoy his life with his money yet it doesn’t satisfy him, it's still not enough for him.” Kai paused as he looked down. “I feel sick thinking about people like him. I feel sick when I see how he spends his money. He doesn’t care about me; he doesn’t care about my own feelings. Heck, you guys know me better than him. If money can make someone deaf and blind like that…I’m afraid of it. I don’t want it.” Tears welled up inside Kai’s eyes. D.O bit his lips as his eyes locked with the broken and vulnerable guy. Slowly, little by little, Kai was spilling his feelings to him. D.O knew Kai always tried to shield his real self from them. He won’t let anyone see his true feelings but now it didn’t matter anymore.

Kai was always like that. He was always called the cold-blooded and heartless guy but he’s actually just a kid with a warm and soft heart. He's quiet but he is observant and knew what happened to every person around him. He doesn't show it much but he cared about them.

And as always D.O was his good listener. He will listen to him no matter what. He will just stay quiet and calmly hear all his thoughts without interrupting.

“And now, when I found someone that I love, he forbids me from doing so. Why is he so selfish? Doesn’t he know that it's not money that I want? I never felt something like this before. I know she’s my step sister but not it's not like I can control my own feelings. I tried hyung, I tried to push her away but when I did that, she came closer.” Tears rolled down to Kai’s cheeks. For the first time in his life he was not sure whether it was sadness, regret, humiliation or anger. Mixed feelings overwhelmed him. He was too weak and emotionally broken.

After all these years, Kai tried to harden his heart. Never showing emotion, never crying but after he discovered his feelings for Suji the shield and his steel walls were broken.

“Will you still love her after finding out she's having someone else’s baby?” It was a question that D.O argued with Baekhyun on whether to ask Kai or not. D.O was on the side that didn’t want to ask him that hurtful question but now it seemed it was the perfect time to ask Kai.

Kai looked up to meet D.O’s eyes, his face stained with tears.

“I always will hyung,” Kai said biting his lips. “It doesn’t matter. I know Suji. I have a feeling that she's having my baby but even if it's not, I will always love her,” Kai exclaimed truthfully. He didn’t care anymore. Because all he cared about was to see her smiling faces again. At first he was broken when he knew about the news of her pregnancy from his dad but after thinking deeply he knew something was wrong. Kai won’t ever believe what his dad told him because he knew him all too well.

His dad would do anything to win and he won’t let him win this time.

“Don’t worry, we’re here. All for you. Do us a favor, just rest well,” D.O gently said as he tightened the blanket around him. Kai nodded weakly. He was sick but he was stubborn as hell, D.O thought as he sighed and ruffled Kai’s black-hair. Slowly, Kai’s eyelids began to close as he slept. Kai was always alone. Left alone to deal with his phobia. Sometimes, D.O held himself from punching Kai’s dad face. That old man really needed someone to straight up his sick mind. How can he do this to his only child? His own son that he should flood with love not money.

D.O felt his heart shattering when his eyes looked down at Kai’s sleeping face.

D.O was reminded when they were still little kids. They were playing around, running and laughing. Kai would only sit there with his head hung low. He changed a lot after his mother left him. Even though the EXO boys forced and called him to join them Kai would only shake his head viciously and they left him alone. Suddenly, the playground began to get wet with rain. The little EXO K boys were still laughing and playing with the rain while Kai was running into the mansion. D.O followed him from behind, scared if anything happened to his best friend that all of sudden became quiet.

“Kai! Where are you going?!” Little D.O ran, following little Kai from behind. He noticed Kai was running into one of the rooms. Little D.O took a step into the room. His owl-like eyes staring inside the room, searching for a glimpse of Kai. He had been sure, he saw him running inside this room. But, where is he…?

Then, it came to him. Little D.O heard someone sobbing and crying inside the room. He could clearly hear it come from the bed. Little D.O slowly approached the bed. From where he stood, he could see Kai’s little body was shaking underneath the bed. He was crying, begging and pleading

“STOP, PLEASE STOP” his hands were covering his ears as if the sound scared him the most. As if doing that he could block the sound from coming near him.

Little D.O felt like someone stepped over and over again on his heart when he heard Kai’s weak pleading voice.

“Kai…” Little D.O called. Little Kai’s wet eyes met his. There he could see thousands of mixed emotion. Mostly fear.

“I-I’m s-scared,” Little Kai whispered. His voice was shaking. D.O could hear his teeth gritting as if he was cold.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Little D.O softly said as he gently held Little Kai’s trembling hands. Reassuring him that he was there with him. That night, Little D.O was holding Little Kai’s hand tightly while he was lying on the floor next to Little Kai that was still hiding underneath the bed.

At that moment D.O didn’t truly understand why Kai was acting like that. All that he knew was that he needed to protect Kai when the thunderstorm came. He must protect him. He told the same thing to the other EXO K boys.

Now, he knew Kai was suffering from Astraphobia which Kai got from the night his mother left him all alone without looking back at the poor soul. He will sweat, cry and shake each time the thunderstorm came. They forced Kai to get treated but the stubborn boy won’t last long when he got the treatment office. He would probably run away from the psychiatric office while shaking and crying. After that he swore that he won’t ever get a treatment again.

D.O’s eyes gazed down at the sleeping broken boy. He promised that he would make his best friend smile once again.

Dear God, please make this poor boy smiles again.

The air was thin and crisp, filled with hazy sunshine and frost. The raindrops fell softly on the window sill on the other side of a thin pane of glass. The rain sounded so heartwarming. When Suji closed her eyes and listened she could hear the raindrops play the rhythm the world moves in time to. The sound was intoxicating. She took a deep breath of the fresh air coming in through the window. Her thoughts drifted to Kai. She was missing him. She crazily missed him with every breath she took.

Suji could remember every bits of her dream. Last night, she had been dreaming about him and the thought about Kai made her feel a tiny bit of happiness. It was the feeling that giving her deep heartache and she could feel that her breathing became heavy over the thought of him. Her thoughts were hazy and distracted by the sound from the door.

The old woman stood next to her smiling, “How are you feeling my dear?” The old woman was someone that was taking care of Suji since she woke up from her faint. Suji replied to her with a smile. It's been a week since this old woman that she called ‘ma’ stayed with her and took care of her. Suji was still locked here.

“My dear, you need to eat those pills to become healthy” The old woman softly said as her hands gently caressed Suji’s hair. She eyed her dinner and pills that were left untouched. Suji looked at her, she treated her with gentleness but when Suji pleaded and begged her to take her from this prison Ma refused. The old woman said she can’t take her out without Kris’s permission and she couldn’t disobey what Kris commanded her to do because that was like a death wish for her.

“Ma, I want to go out.” Suji softly whispered.

“My dear, young master said he will take you out if you eat the pills.” The old woman said as she smiled. Something inside her felt disgust at the thought of Kris. The man who was the reason she was here. He even had the nerve to make things more difficult for her by locking her here. Did he think she was some kind of animal that he can do whatever he pleased? He can’t lock her all day long!!

“Ma, please don’t talk about him.” Suji whispered with her pleading eyes making the old woman chuckled. They had already talked about Kris and the EXO M boys but Ma always told her that the boys were not like what she thought they were. Ma said the boys were not that evil and cruel.

Yes, they were not evil and cruel because they’re betrayers, traitors, manipulative two-faced guys and hypocrites. Sometimes Suji felt like she wanted to laugh at herself. In the past these boys were the same boys that she thought highly of while she was the one that thought how bad and jerky the EXO K boys were. Now, it’s the other way around. She was sure as hell these EXO M boys can get any acting awards with how amazing they had fool her!

“My dear, sometimes you need to look at the other side,” The old woman smiled as she took the glass filled with water and some pills. “Please take your medicine,” She said as she placed the pills on Suji’s palm. With a sigh, Suji did what she told her. After all, it’s good to have someone to talk with rather than talking to the window and wall. Sehun will come and visit her some time but he didn’t talk much and stare blankly at her. He also said she needed to listen to all Kris’s orders to make him believe them. Ma didn’t let her know more about her real relationship with the boys but she told her that she had known them more than her.

From time to time, Kris would come and look at her. Suji didn’t even look at his face when he came and she refused to talk with that bastard. Without saying anything, Kris would leave her. He didn’t force her or say anything maybe because he knew she was sick and he didn’t want to make her condition worse. Sometimes Suji didn’t understand him. What the hell does he want from me?

Luhan was still her guard, the one that would open and lock her door. He would nag at her also in a time when Suji didn’t want to eat and protested about it. Suji sometimes didn’t understand them, in a way they did seemed normal but still they were locking her here. Xiumin would be the one that made her delicious food even though Suji didn’t want to admit it but that man sure had skills. She hardly saw Lay. Maybe he had something to do and she didn’t care. How come these boys who were highly known at her school as the smartass boys could fool her like this? Surely, they were smart asses for fooling her.

Suji was fighting with all her strength that left inside her body. She threw all the food, the plates and glass on the door making it broken into pieces. She refused to eat again and trying to create a scene here so Kris would come to see her. She wanted to tell him she won’t play any games with him anymore! She would be crazy if she was being locked here forever!

“YAH!! KRIS! LET ME GO!!” Suji screamed for the millionth time. As always he ignored her. Suji shouted she will not eat and will just die if he didn’t let her go. But Kris never listen to here. She was sick by his acts. He disgusted her the most! She wanted to kill him!

Suddenly the wooden door opened with an angry face Kris. Suji closed her eyes, ready to receive anything from his anger but he suddenly leaned closer to her as he touched her stomach making Suji tried to back away from him.

“What are you doing?!” Suji screamed ready to attack him if anything.

“You need to eat because this time you are not just eating for yourself but for someone else,” Kris said as his hands continuously touching her stomach which made she felt awfully uncomfortable as ever. What the hell was he doing?!

“What are you trying to tell me?! Don’t touch me!” Suji screamed as she wanted to hit him but Kris pulled her waist with his arms around her against him. Suji trying to struggle again but she didn’t know why? Why she felt so weak? Why she felt like her emotion was all over the place because she couldn’t think or say anything. She felt uncomfortable of something…actually she felt like this more than two weeks already.

“Here, there’s a life inside you, so if you don’t want anything bad happen to it better straight up your mind and stop fighting.” Kris fixed his eyes on Suji’s as his hands running down on her belly.

WHAT?!!

Suji stopped moving as her eyes stared directly at Kris. Out of the blue, Sehun came running from the door and pushed Kris away from her.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?! LET HER GO!!” Sehun yelled as he gritted his teeth. Suji could see veins from his neck and arms as if he was mad about something. Sehun stood in front of her, protecting her from Kris.

“I FUCKING WARN YOU TO NEVER TELL HER! LET ME TELL HER!”

Kris smirked. “Obviously, you didn’t do a better job that’s why I did it for you.” Kris said smirking as he walked out from the room. He smiled to Suji before he left. Suji was still shocked with the sudden news. She was not moving and staring blankly.

“W-what the hell was he trying to s-say?” Suji’s voice sounded weak as her lips trembling. She was on the edge of crying. NO. PLEASE.

“Suji-ah, you need to calm down.”

“NO, SEHUN! PLEASE LET ME KNOW!” Suji already knew the truth but she refused to acknowledge it! Yes, she did feel weird about her belly last week but they told her she was just sick. How can she believe them again? After all the lies they told her?!!

“Y-You’re p-pregnant,” Those words made Suji sit there stunned. It was like a knife. She couldn't believe it. She could be happy if it was Kai’s but…that night Sehun didn’t only did her one time. They slept many times and each time he…came inside her. If not Kai, Sehun also could be the one responsible for her. How could this happen in so short a time? No, she couldn't accept it. How could this happen to her?

As soon as she heard Sehun’s voice Suji couldn’t stop herself from being mad. Suji yelled at him. She called him names. She painfully screamed while hitting his chest. How could this happen to her?! Her eyes filled with tears, the tears that she rarely shed.

“NO!! YOU ARE LYING!!!”

“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!"

"THIS IS NOT TRUE!!"

Suji screamed while hitting and pushing Sehun’s shoulder. She shook like a leaf in the wind of a tornado. She collapsed into the wall and slid down the rough surface. She didn't know how long she sat there while she cried. All her hopes had turned to ashes in less than one week. All her happiness had gone out of her like waves from the sea. She couldn't look him in the face. She loathed Kris to death! If not because of him she won’t be in this position. She couldn’t proudly say it was Kai’s because Sehun also can be her child’s father. Sehun let Suji cried and hit him as he cried with her.

Sehun snuggled his arms protectively around her. He tried all he could to comfort her with tears fell from his eyes. He kept whispering it was his entire fault. Sehun closed his eyes, his heart burning with guilt. He didn't want to see this, to see her crying and hurting like this.

All Suji could hear was Sehun’s whispering “Everything will be fine.” before everything turned to black.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The sun was breaking through the trees on top of the mount causing rays of sun to flicker across the road Chanyeol was driving on. Chen next to him was taking a picture of the scenery while he was talking with Baekhyun. Chanyeol was not much of a nature fan but even he could admit that this was divine beauty. Chen was sitting at the backseat with Baekhyun as both the boys were apparently arguing about something stupid again. Chanyeol heard a loud knock and he knew that Chen’s head was being smacked by Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was frowning. There was no time to be silent when he had these loud creatures with him in the same car. He cursed himself under his breath because he should have known to drag Suho or D.O with him instead of these idiots that were apparently acted like they were 5 years’ old spoiled kids.

“I said take my picture not the trees!” Baekhyun yelled as he smacked Chen’s head once again. The boy was groaning from pain as he brushed off his head. He cursed loudly at Baekhyun.

“Can you guys shut the fuck up for maybe… a minute?” Chanyeol sighed as he frowned his brows. He was pleading for them to shut the hell up when he knew the noisy creatures couldn't shut up for even a second. If not because Kai was having a high fever he would most likely be going with him to the beach. Kai was good company as he was quiet.

“Awww, Chanyeol's looking so cute!” Chen’s overly excited high-pitched voice came out as he snapped a picture of the taller boy. He pinched Chanyeol's pink cheeks making the driver boy curse at him.

“Chen-ah,”

“What?”

“Don’t make me stop the car and strangle your neck.” Chanyeol said in between his teeth. Chen just left out a small chuckle as he ruffled the boy’s hair saying his cute. He then stared at Baekhyun and mouthing “it was all because of you, jerk!”

It was a pretty busy day at the beach when they arrived. Baekhyun was trying to talk to the sulking Chen as the latter pretended not to see him. He ignored Baekhyun like he was never there. Baekhyun even bought ice cream for him but Chen showed him his dark stare making the puppy feel lost and didn’t know what to do anymore. He followed Chen when the boy kept asking questions to the people around the beach about Suji. Each one of them had been provided with one photo of Suji. Baekhyun continued following Chen like a lost puppy with pouting lips.

Chen was being overly friendly with the ahjummas and kept asking questions. The ahjummas also looked like they were fond of his cute and friendly presence. Chanyeol decided to walk and ask about Suji at the cafés near the beach where he had a decent view of most of the girls on the beach. For the most part there were some decent looking girls and he felt his member starting to twitch seeing all the cleavage, flat tummies, and asses hanging out. He had not cum in 1 week. For him 1 week was too long. He stared at one girl that was sitting in the corner of the café which was far from other people. A smirk appeared at his lips as he began to approach the girl.

“Can I sit here?” Chanyeol said as he took a seat next to the girl.

The girl took in the view of the man sitting next to her. He had dark brown hair that almost looked black. The hair covered his face almost to his liquid deep brown eyes. Her eyes continued to scroll down his face, taking in the high cheek bones, his strong jaw-line and the plump lips that she would call 'totally kissable'.

“Yes you can,”

“Thank you,” a deep raspy voice filled her ears as this mystery man spoke. The small talk soon began; Chanyeol dominated the conversation and followed up one question with another. The girl was thoroughly enjoying the attention that he gave her. She answered his questions. When he finally finish with his question the girl began to ask him back.

“Is she’s your girlfriend?”

“No, why…?”Chanyeol said uninterested. The girl began to move closer as she grinded her body to him. She was only wearing a bikini which made it harder for Chanyeol to resist. She traced her fingers on his arms as her lips were brushing Chanyeol’s jaw-line. Chanyeol smirked. Looks like someone was falling for his charms.

Chanyeol began to look at her as he brought his kissable lips to her neck. She felt his hot breath on her neck and his fingers slowly tracing their way up her arm, a moan escaping her lips. He kissed her collarbone and he pulled her even closer to him. She could feel his hard shaft pressing against her and she gave a slight wiggle in anticipation.

Chanyeol's skilled hands were tracing the girl's bikini as he played with her nipples, hard from all his kisses. She moaned when he tightened his grip on them and he growled against her ears, "You like that?" He asked as she nodded and arched her back so her tits press into his hands harder. He continued to knead her breasts and play with her hardening nipples. Chanyeol was on fire. He leaned into her and whispered,

“Suck me” It had been 1 week without his release Chanyeol. He became eager as the girl un-did his jeans and started to pull his zipper down. When his shaft sprang free, she felt his hands in her hair pulling her forward toward his twitching member. She took it in her hand and began to lick the head slowly. She heard him sigh and continue licking up and down, letting her tongue caressed his balls.

Chanyeol’s head moved as he felt the pleasure. He wanted to growl and moan like hell; he didn’t care if people heard them. But it’s a public place even though the two were at a hidden place people around them could overhear his moaning mess.

“Harder!” Chanyeol’s moan made the girl part her lips and suck harder, she felt the pressure on her head increase and gradually she let more of him into her mouth. His hands directed her head and soon she was moving back and forth, licking and sucking and trying not to gag as it hit the back of her throat. She heard him moan and felt his hand tighten on her head.

Suddenly she heard his cell phone ring. Chanyeol quickly answered the call and began to talk with someone on the phone. Then he stopped, pulling his cock from her mouth.

“I have to go now,” Chanyeol said as he zipped up his jeans. Before he wanted to go the girl grinded her body towards him. Her hardening nipples were moving up and down against his arms. Chanyeol looked at her with a devious smile. Obviously, the girl was frustrated because he didn’t pleasure her yet hell, he didn’t even get his release.

“I have some important things to do,” Chanyeol smirked wanting to walk away from the girl. The girl grabbed his wrist.

“What is more important than this?” The girl said as she nuzzled his neck. She began to dry humped him. Her underwear was wet as she pulled his hands and put his fingers inside her. She moaned at the feeling of his finger inside her. But Chanyeol didn’t move. He didn’t let his finger to move.

“My friends,” Chanyeol said as he pulled his finger from her. He wiped of the remaining liquid on her bikini as he winked at her. Leaving the girl confused once again like he usually did.

Hell yes, his friends are much more important than anything else in this world.

"Well, look what we have here," Tao said with a smirk on his lips as soon he saw Chanyeol. Chanyeol sucked his lips as he stared darkly at him, Lay and Xiumin. Chanyeol looked down as his eyes gazed down at the bruises on Baekhyun's lips. Chanyeol's face was red with Chen standing near him.

"Who the hell hurt him?!!" Chanyeol roared as he clenched his fist ready to attack.

Kris stared at the window. His eyes were on the rain that was pouring down heavily from the sky. He grabbed his cigarette from the box and lit the cigarette, setting the lighter on the table. He puffed and inhaled the poison smoke inside his lungs before exhaled the smoke from his lips. The air near him smelled of cigarettes.

From the dark sky he could only remember one thing, one thing that made his heart become this cold and fearless.

Someone’s voice drifted him back from his thoughts.

“Yifan, we need to talk,” Luhan was standing in front the door frame.

“’Sure,” Kris said as Luhan took a seat in front of him. Luhan gritted his teeth. His eyes were staring darkly at the man in front of him.

“Why did you do that? Sehun is sick and you make things worse for him!”

“I am just doing what the hell that I think good for him!”

“You’re not in your right mind Wu Yifan!”

“I remember the last time I held Sehun’s mother’s hand. She said to me and made me promised to protect Sehun whatever happens. I must protect my brother!” Kris slammed the table.

“Protecting him?”

“What the fuck are you saying?! He tried to kill himself again!”

“You’re not protecting him, you’re destroying him!” Luhan blazed out before storming out from the room. Leaving, Kris behind as a tear dropped from his eyes.

 

 

 

 

Sehun was laying down on the cool floor. He didn't care how cool and hard the floor was. His body was weak. His body was struggling to breathe properly, to repair the damage inside his heart. It was a mountain of guilt hovering his weak body. He couldn't move nor he wanted to move. Any sorts of movement seemed like eternity to him. His nightmares came haunting him down. His fear. His ultimate weakness.

The last thing I recalled for sure was I began to run towards my mother. My mother was the one that told to me earlier that I and Suji needed to kept quiet and stay silent. She said if anything ever happened to her, we just needed to stay still here. She hid us underneath the bed. I was silently crying when I met her gaze. Her eyes told me to stay here. Just stay here. I was a helpless little kid. I was just 8 years old when my happiness was forcefully taken away from me. Suji was shaking against me, I held her hands tightly so she won’t be that scared. I was with her, and she was with me. Her eyes were swelling from crying too much.

I could only silently cry while I saw how they tortured my mother. I can only silently scream when I saw how the man killed her in front my own eyes. I wanted to kill them. I wanted to push them away from my mother but what can I do when all I can see through my mother’s eyes were telling me to stay at my hiding place. For real, what can a 8 years old kid do to beat all those heartless men?! If I go there and run to my mother they could kill Suji too. I will lose both of them if I tried to be a hero. I am no hero, I was just an eight years old boy who saw his mother getting kill in front of him!

From my hiding place also I can see they were beating Kris hyung like a punch bag. He was begging them for not to kill his mother but one of the men shot her right in front of his own eyes. Kris hyung was screaming, he was losing his soul when his mother died in his arms. I was shaking, tears fell from my eyes. I can’t do anything to help them. Suji was covering her ears as tears fell down from her cheeks. It was a horrific scene, we can’t do anything!

I covered my eyes. I didn’t want to look at what happened in front of me. How could a human become this heartless? How can they do this to my own family? To Kris hyung’s family? To Suji’s family?

I opened my wet eyes. At that moment I saw my mother. They left her laying there on the cold floor after they put her through all that horrific violation. Those men took Kris hyung with them, dragging him while he was crying his eyes out. My body was shaking, my eyes swollen and wet with tears. I held Suji’s hand and we crawled out from underneath the bed. My body was trembling and shaking as I walked towards my mother.

“M-My b-baby,” My mother whispered with her weak and pained voice. Her soft hands reached me as I sat down next to her. I was crying. She shed away my tears as she kissed my cheeks. I can see in her eyes that she was in pain. They hurt her!

I was crying as I held her broken body. My mother smiled at me.

“M-Mommy,”

“I’m always with you,” That’s the last words I heard from her soft lips. I looked at my mother's face, devoid of emotion. She was so broken that she didn’t even have a hint of color on her skin. There was a small pool of blood beginning to form next to her head and she just lay there.

“M-Mommy…P-Please open your eyes!” I screamed. Suji cried with me as she hugged my mother’s lifeless body.

“Mommy, please don’t leave me,” I was a mess. My heart shattered into pieces.

I couldn't breathe. Part of me was waiting for someone to say this was a sick joke. I kissed her hand and lay my head on her. The pain that I thought will over was not over. I sobbed. These were sobs that felt like they were shattering my ribs. They felt like they were crushing my lungs. My throat was closing up. My stomach was retching. I was falling apart.

At that moment someone grabbed Suji. He laughed like a madman and tried to hurt her. He called his friends from the outside. They were surroundings us and blocking us from our move. One of the men grabbed Suji and tried to rape her, she screamed when the man ripped off her shirts. They laughed, they laughed to see how afraid we were.

I didn’t think twice when I kicked the man. They laughed at my attempt to fight them. All of a sudden I saw Suji’s father came ran from the door, he screamed and yelled at them that she’s his daughter and no one can hurt her. Those men bowed to him but they grabbed me afterwards. They laughed and said to her that she needed to see how they humiliated me.

Suji was screaming for her father to help me but her father was only looking down and held her. She was trying to get away from his hold but her father held her tightly. She was bailing and begging for those heartless men to stop but no one was listening to her.

The moment when those men crushed me, they also crushed my dignity. Crushed my soul. I was laying there getting through all those horrific humiliation. I begged Suji to close her eyes, don’t look at me. Please, don’t look how they crashed my soul.

God help me! I wish I could die right now. I'm dead inside now. I feel nothing, no love, no desire and happiness!

I can't move. My heart can't beat and I can't breathe. All I can do was cry over this.

The last thing I heard was a gun shot. I saw Kris hyung’s face. His face was bruised.

I feel myself fading. My eyes close into black. At that moment I lost myself forever.

How could you dream like that? You can't have her. You're dirty Oh Sehun. No one will love you, Suji will hate you when she remembers how filthy you're!

Tears flowing down from Sehun's cheeks. Every sobs that forced their way out made he felt like dying. 

 

“I want to go out,” Suji voice sounded harsh. She didn’t look at the man that was standing in front of her. Tao sighed heavily as he took a seat next to her. She was asking for him to take her out now at least every day when he came and looked at her.

“I can’t take you out, Kris is not here,” Tao said as he exhaled a puff of smoke. Suji scoffed. One thing that she knew now, aside from how they were all hypocrites and betrayers, they were all heavy smokers. Smoking openly here when they were all still underage.

“If you want to smoke, get out of here,” Suji claimed. She hated the smell of cigarettes. The smelled was sickening her to death. Tao chuckled as he stood up. He tossed the cigarette and crushed it with the tip of his shoe. His cell phone vibrated and he read the text message on the screen. A smile curved on his lips.

“Well, my princess let’s go out,” Tao whispered as he winked making Suji want to puke. “But, don’t try to do anything funny. Kris told me to just let you out at the backyard,” Tao’s warning as he pulled open the door.

Suji was finally out. She was thinking deeply about how to get away from Tao who was twice her size. He was also The Ace of the Wushu’s class. She needed to make a plan. She could feel the wind touching her hair and skin. She felt as if she was alive one more time. Then, it caught her attention when she saw that the gate was not locked like it used to be. Well, it’s was the perfect time!

Suji looked behind her; Tao was concentrated on his cell phone. Great! When she wanted to run, she felt a strong arm grasping her wrist.

“Not too fast young lady,” Tao said as he took a hold of her. Almost automatically, Suji kicked him between the legs.

“Fuck, that one hurt!” Tao painfully groaned on the ground. Without wasting more time, Suji ran off towards the open gate. She was running when she suddenly stopped as she stared at the person in front of her.

“Sehun-ah! Let’s go now!” All of sudden, instead answering her Sehun pulled her waist against him. He snuggled his arms protectively around her. Suji widened her eyes in surprised.

“Sehun, we need to go now!”

“SEHUN! YOU NEED TO HOLD HER! YOU CAN’T LET HER GO!” Tao yelled from behind.

“Let me go!”

“I am sorry for everything,” Sehun’s fist clenched over and over again, blinking his eyes to prevent any tears from falling.

Sehun crashed his lips against her. Harshly kissing Suji almost making her ran out of breath. He encircled his arm around her waist while his hand grabbed a hold of her neck so she would stay still. Suji was pushing his shoulder, hitting his chest but it didn’t stop him from force his tongue inside her mouth. He pushed her even closer to him, not leaving a space between their bodies. Suji was struggling but he was too strong and he overpowered her.

Sehun stopped kissing her as he let her go.

“Go,” Sehun whispered desperately.

“But!”

“Just go Suji-ah,”

" I will stop Tao, you need to go and run as fast as you can," Tears fell down from his eyes crushing his lungs when he saw Suji’s back faded away from his eyes. I just wanted you to be happy.

Sehun wanted with every bit of his being to hold her, touch her, and kiss her. Make her forget all of this ever happened. But he knew that wasn't going to happen, and that's why he stayed in the darkness. Sehun closed his eyes, his heart burning with guilt. He didn't want to do this. But he must do this because after all her happiness is more matter than his pain.

I want you to be happy even though I am in my greatest pain.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

All of a sudden, Suji bumped onto someone. She felt as if her body was floating in the sky! At last she found someone else here! Suji looked up to meet the eyes of brunette-haired girl whom she knew all too well.

“M-Min-ah?” A smirk plastering on Min ah’s face.

We never know what will happen in our life. Life's full of surprises. We never know what will be waiting for us in the future. It was like when we open a box full with chocolates. We didn’t know what was waiting for us ahead, whether we will eat the bitter or the sweet chocolate. But it's also from own our choice whether we will take the bitter ones or the sweet ones. Whatever would happen in the future also depends on the decisions we make. Like Suji, this time she received another surprise. Who will ever think that out of nowhere she would meet someone that she least expected to see here? The one whom she knew all too well and she never expected she could become this happy to meet the girl. The girl who she was never liked in the first place.

“What are you doing here?” Min-ah asked as her eyes staring at Suji. Suji’s eyes gazed on her. A tear was threatening to fall from her eyes. Her heart started to pound in her chest. After weeks of surviving , it somehow felt good to see someone that she knew even though she didn’t like her. Could she tell her what happened? What was Min-ah doing here? There were too many questions she wanted to ask but she didn’t. She was tired and exhausted. She had not been eaten in days, refusing to eat when Luhan or Xiumin forced her.

What if Min-ah was one of them? But she never saw Min-ah interact with the EXO M boys. Never ending thoughts ran through her head. She shook her head to clear them, taking in a breath.

“Please…H-Help m-me.” Suji whispered. She was really exhausted. Her body was trembling. It didn’t help her after running around the street. She didn’t meet with any soul around here. It was like this was only one mansion building here on top of this mountain.

“I don’t know what happened to you but you can follow me.” Min-ah said as she looked down at Suji's bare feet and there was blood on her toenails. Suji followed her gaze and now she knew why she felt pained down her foot. She had been running until she forgot where she left her shoes behind.

“Do you want to stay here or follow me?” Min-ah asked when Suji was still standing there. She led her to her car even though Suji was hesitant about the idea of following her, she didn’t know who to ask for help anymore. With a heavy heart she followed the brunette-haired girl.

"Come on in." Nodding once, Suji stepped into Min-ah's apartment. It wasn't the biggest apartment in the building, but it was big enough for her. Having the open plan for the kitchen and the living room, then a corridor that lead to the master bedroom. Suji turned her gaze back to Min-ah. She didn’t know Min-ah had been living in Malaysia. What brought her here? Does she always come here? Suji wanted to ask the girl but she just kept silent. She didn’t want to sound rude or anything mostly because they were never close and it was awkward to ask this girl that helped and brought her here.

“I usually come here when we’re in our semester break,” Min-ah answered as if she knew what was inside Suji’s mind. “You can rest in my room, you can choose anything to wear in the closet and I’ll try to find something to eat for both of us.” Min-ah said as she pointed to her room.

“Thank you, Min-ah” Suji said while biting her lips. Truthfully, she didn’t know what to say to the girl other than those words. Sure, she didn’t believe or trust her much but this girl did help her when she needed someone to save her the most!

“Isn’t it too early to say that?” Min-ah claimed as she chuckled. “You wanted to use my phone right? You can use it later” She continued as she walked to the kitchen. Suji looked at her smiling face, she never saw Min-ah this bright when she's with her.

Truthfully, Min-ah also didn’t know why she had this argument on whether to help her when she knew all too well that she should hate Suji. Was it because of the bruises on Suji’s arms? Or the blood on Suji’s foot? Or maybe it's because of the fact that this girl looked painfully hurt both physically and emotionally.

Suji stepped inside the room. She sat on the bed not knowing what else to do. Keeping her eyes on the floor, she felt like it was a dream that finally she could come out from that place called hell. Suji could still remembered Sehun’s eyes. His sad eyes but he was trying to help her out Suji promised once he could get in touch with Kai she will help Sehun. She won’t left Sehun behind. Suji gazed around the room. Her eyes landed on a photo frame on the nightstand. She could see the picture clearly.

It was a picture of a girl with 6 boys. The little kids smiling on the camera. Their happiness reflected through their faces but there was two boy that didn’t smile at all but showed his gloomy face on the camera instead. She can’t see their faces clearly because the photo was a bit blurry. Does Min-ah have brothers? Suji didn’t have any idea about it. She didn’t know her that well and they never had an actually conversation at school other than some little arguments. Her eyes fixed on the words decorated behind the frame. The Orphanage House Of Happiness.

Orphanage?

Had Min-ah been living there before…?

Suji let out a heavy sigh and decided not to think about Min-ah’s private life. She began to walk towards the closet. She found a shirt and jeans and took it to the bathroom to have a shower. To rest her mind and soul with the warm water. She walked into the shower and started to wash herself. She took the spare sponge, the body wash and started to wash away the grime. Her eyes gazed down slowly on the reflection she could see from the mirror. She could see her tummy began to become bigger. Although it was not too big to make people notice it, she could see it from the mirror. At first Suji was scared if she was carrying someone else’s baby rather than Kai but after thinking deeply she thought this baby was not in fault to make her hate her own flesh and blood. About the baby’s father she would think about it when the time come, for now she just wanted to go back home and stay safe in Kai’s arms.

After the shower, Suji walked to the closet. Earlier, while looking for a shirt to wear she found this dress. She looked at the particular dress. The dress was beautiful and all but it was ripped. This dress must been special for her because she didn’t throw it away even though it looked all torn. Suji looked around her. She found a needle and sewing tools. After all, Min-ah had been helping her out and this was the least thing she could do to the girl. Suji smiled as she sew up the dress.

While doing her sewing, she overheard Min-ah was talking with someone. Might be someone on the phone. Suji decided to shrug it off and continue doing her work.

 

“Min-ah, can I use your phone for a while?” Suji asked after they ate the dinner. She had not been eaten in many days and now she felt full with energy. Her toe was also wrapped with plaster that Min-ah personally put on her. When Suji said she could do it herself, Min-ah insisted saying that she wanted to do this to feel more relief. Which Suji didn’t know what to say and just let her did it.

“Who do you want to call? Kai?” Min-ah asked as her eyes on Suji. Min-ah eyes were reflecting some emotions that Suji didn’t truly understand. This girl was giving her the same look when they met earlier. She never knew that Min-ah could look at her like this. Usually, when they both met each other Min-ah would only snap and glare at her.

But now, Suji didn’t know what these eyes were trying to tell to her.

“Y-Yes,” Suji trustfully confessed. She missed the boy. She missed everything about Kim Jongin.

“I am recharging my phone, you can use it when the battery’s full,” Min-ah whispered. Somehow Suji felt uneasy. Why did every time, she asked to use her cell phone as if Min-ah didn’t let her? But Suji just shrugged her thoughts off. She was more thankful that this girl decided to help her instead of leaving her behind.

They were sitting on the couch and holding warm cups of coffee.

“Are you dating him?” Min-ah's all of a sudden question made Suji feel uncomfortable. She sighed heavily before nodding her head. She avoided Min-ah's gaze as she nodded. She had to admit their relationship but she didn’t bring out the fact they were not together anymore. Suji knew, deep down her heart it was only tattooed with one name- Kim Jongin.

“But isn’t he’s your stepbrother?” Again, Min-ah’s question made Suji's eyes widen. How the hell did she know? This is still a secret at their school.

“How-how did you k-know?” Instead of answering her, Suji answered her question with a question. Min-ah began to clear her throat as she spoke. This time she was the one that avoided Suji’s gaze. “Well, apparently it's not a secret anymore.”

Suji sighed at her answer. It was kind of expected though, because everyone must have seen her and Kai's photo of them kissing and the entire school had known about her relationship with Sehun. It was not a secret anymore. It was tiring but she felt relieved even though not everyone will understand it. She feared that they probably would be disgusted by the fact that the two them were in some kind of relationship. They were siblings by law. It didn’t matter that they weren’t blood related.

“I kind of understand it,” Min-ah suddenly confessed. If they were talking about this kind of relationship she was the one that most likely understand about it. She knew the feelings. She knew the struggles and consequences. Even though he was not her stepbrother but he was like a brother to her. The only difference was she was the only one that had been in love with him while in Suji’s case they both were in love with each other. Deep down in her heart, she was jealous and hated Suji because of it. Truthfully, she didn’t know why all of a sudden she talked about this with this girl that she should hate.

“Do you have brothers?” Suji asked. “I saw the photo in your room,” She continued as she locked her gaze with her.

“Oh, that one…Y-Yes…M-My b-brothers.” Min-ah answered. Suji didn’t know why she felt like she was stuttering. Somehow, her face looked pale. “I need to go somewhere else, you can rest here.” Min-ah said as she stood up.

“I'm sorry,” Suji looked up; there Min-ah stood, her eyes cast downwards. “I'm sorry about being a bitch to you at school” Min-ah shook her head as if clearing a thought as she looked down at her.

“I’m the one that acted like a bitch to you,” Min-ah exclaimed. “Like I said, it is too early for you to say that to me.” Min-ah said avoiding Suji’s gaze as she walked in her room. Min-ah wanted to tell her, she really did but she just couldn't at that moment. She didn't want her to look at her any different. The compassion she could see in her eyes made her heart ache. She looked down and walked away quickly.

Suji looked at Min-ah's back as she faded away from her eyes. She was wondering why the girl didn’t ask her anything about what happened to her. Did the girl think it was too much to ask her? Or Min-ah didn’t really care and just wanted to help her out? Suji sat on the couch as her eyelids began to become heavy. She drifted into her dreamland in the matter of seconds, where they were only Kim Jongin and Bae Suji.

The sun, strikingly bright, was burning the skin of those who dared stand under it. But the men standing under the sun were not only being burnt on the outside, but on the inside as well. Chanyeol's eyes were glaring coldly at the EXO M boys. He shifted his eyes onto Chen’s lips that was bruised, probably from the fight before he came here. He clenched his fists as he stared directly at Tao who was looking cheerfully at him.

“Well, look who we have here. Our fate is really interesting, isn't it?” Tao chuckled as if the situation was really funny for him. Chanyeol scoffed as he curled his fists. He glared at Lay and Xiumin who were laughing as if something amusing was happening. They never liked-- no, they hated each other to death. The EXO M and EXO K boys would never ever be in the same place at the same time so this time was one of those rare moments. Even though both were from the same school, none of them wanted to be friends much less speak with one another. They were like heaven and earth. They despised each other and would always be at each other's throats.

“Why the fuck did you punch him?!” Chanyeol growled as he stepped closer towards the smiling boys. Tao smirked at him as he pointed to Chen.

“Why don’t you ask your little friend first, he deserved that!” Tao's words made Chanyeol see red. He dashed towards him, aggressively grabbing his collar. Before Tao could react, Chanyeol’s fist landed strongly on his face. Lay tried to help his friend but Baekhyun stepped forward and kneed him in the stomach making the tall boy moan in pain.

“Well, you deserved that,” Chanyeol said, smirking at Tao. He fell down on the ground as he chuckled, blood trailing from his lips.

“Aren’t you bastards tired of acting all good?” Chanyeol continued as he looked at them in amusement. Well, they can fool everyone at school or perhaps everyone in this freaking world but they can’t fool him. The first time he met them he knew something about this group of nerds and smartasses was off. Something about them made Chanyeol not like them a bit and he felt like staying away from this group of bastards. Chanyeol was an asshole for his love of having sex with different girls every night, but that didn't mean he was a fool to believe these bastards. Kai also told them that he hated Sehun, not just for the obvious reasons of Sehun trying to get his girl but also something about Sehun making Kai feel he was just acting all good.

“Well, not as tired you are for fucking every single girl in Seoul. But we can’t say anything because like father, like son,” Tao stated with a grin. Chanyeol cut him off. Yeah, everyone knew about his parents life, how his dad was a playboy and always changing his partners at night even though he had his wife. And how Chanyeol’s mother was also becoming like her husband, changing partners everynights.

“Shut the fuck up!” Chanyeol growled. Tao laughed as he continued “Your father had a very good time fucking his own secretary which one is also your mother’s friend. Poor your mother--” His words was cut off with a blow to his face.

“I SAID SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!!” Before he got up, Chanyeol kicked him in the stomach. His eyes flashed in anger. Lay and Xiumin wanted to stop him but they were tackled by Baekhyun and Chen. The scene was chaotic. They began to punch, kick and beat each other, blood trickling from their lips. New bruises were on their faces, swearing and groaning with pain as their fists fell on each other's faces.

 

They were stopped by Luhan and Suho, shouting for them to stop. Chen, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had a couple of cuts on their faces afterwards. Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed dangerously. They began to notice that people were staring and murmuring around them. Well, they didn’t want to cause a scene and attract unwanted attention at the beach. Chanyeol wiped off the blood on the corner of his lips as he smirked at Tao who was being held up by Luhan. He could recall the satisfying feeling of his fist breaking something on his face and his screams as he kicked the bastard repeatedly.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?!” Suho said, his eyes glaring at them. He warned them to not do anything that would catch people's attention. They came here secretly and their parents won’t be happy if there was news about them making a scene here. It was Kai’s idea for them to come here, and he wasn’t happy to know that the first thing he saw when they arrived were his friends fighting at the beach.

“Hyung, they started it!” Chen said, pouting with bleeding lips. Tao scoffed as he rolled his eyes. He wanted to say something to him but stopped immediately when he saw Luhan’s eyes were penetrating him with a deathly glare. Tao swore that he would get trouble after this.

“What the fuck! You bastards started it first when you called Tao an asshole when we met earlier!” Lay roared as he pointed at Chen.

“Well, when I asked where Suji was, you guys didn’t answer but instead laughing at us!” Chen blazed as he clenched his fist. Lay wanted to argue again but stopped when he saw Luhan’s eyes darkly staring at him telling him to shut up. A minute earlier they were fighting like men and now they were arguing like girls, pointing at each other to save themselves from their respective leaders' rage.

“You don’t have to know where the hell she is. Don’t forget that she is our Sehun’s fiancée,” Luhan claimed as he eyed them one by one. He didn’t want these boys to know about Suji’s whereabouts. Although for him, what Kris had done was awfully wrong, he couldn’t turn into a blind eye when he saw what Sehun had became. The impact of losing the girl he had love for all his life made Sehun became a broken hearted man. He was barely able to breathe. He was trying to survive but it was all hopeless. As much Luhan felt sorry for Kai, Sehun needed Suji the most. If these bastards knew where the hell Suji was; their plan would be a disaster. After all, it was not just a one day plan, but a plan that took them almost 10 years to initiate.

“Tell me where the hell she is?” Kai, who was standing silently next to D.O, suddenly said. All their eyes were on him. He was still sick from his high fever but he hated to stay at home and do nothing. He forced Suho and D.O to take him here, all for the purpose of finding Suji himself. Without much of an argument, Suho agreed and D.O drove him to the beach.

“Like I said, you don’t need to know where the hell she is. I’m sure Mr. Kim won’t like it if he knew you were here—” Luhan’s words was cut off by Kai’s question once again.

“FUCKING TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS?!!!” Kai’s eyes were staring directly at him sending shivers down his spine. All of them knew what Kai was capable of when he was mad. Luhan's lips formed a smile as he eyed the tanned boy in front of him. No, Kai can’t know where Suji is or it will be the end of Sehun’s life. He couldn’t make that happen to his maknae.

“Stop it Kai. Stop searching for her, she’s busy fucking Sehun,” Luhan stated as Kai growled and gripped the collar of his t-shirt to pull Luhan towards him.

“WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID. YOU. SAY?!!” Kai’s eyes burned with anger. He swung a fist in anger at Luhan’s face. Kai’s punch landed, knocking him to the ground.

“Kai, stop it. You need to calm the fuck down!” D.O exclaimed as he and Chen held Kai’s body. He knew if he didn’t stop Kai, he would probably beat Luhan until he lay lifeless on the ground. People were still watching them and he wanted this fight to just be between them.

Luhan wiped the bloods off his lips. “You know, you can’t be with her. I hate to crush your little fantasies but she’s with Sehun now, whether you like it or not, and I won’t let you take what belongs to my bestfriend,” Luhan warned him as he chuckled slightly looking at Kai’s dark face. Kai's jaw tightened. Luhan stopped Tao and Lay when both of them tried to step towards Kai. Kris would probably get mad at them if he knew they caused a scene here.

“Kai, calm down. Please,” Suho softly said as he grasped Kai’s arm. They don’t want to gain attention and at this rate someone would probably call the police officers if the situation worsened.

Kai stared at Luhan in fury. He clenched and unclenched his fists trying to calm down. Truth be told, he felt dizzy and he wanted to throw up. He tried to calm down even though it was hard as hell. The last thing he wanted was his father knowing and finding where he was. He eyed his friends one by one. Chen, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had cuts and bruises on their faces. He felt a striking pain clutching his heart. His friends, they were hurting because of him. Kai’s eyes began to soften at the sight of them.

Kai lined up to give him a kick where it would hurt most, but stopped, breathed in deeply and stepped back from him. He wasn't worth it.

Kai shifted his gaze towards Luhan, he stepped closer to him without flinching. “Yes, maybe my little fantasies are too much for people like you, people who won’t ever know what this feeling is about. You can laugh at me, you can talk shit about me but don’t you dare touch my friends again,” Kai’s eyes stared darkly at him. He shifted his glare towards Tao.

“Because if you ever harm a single hair on their heads, I will be the one that will send you straight to hell, for free,” Kai’s voice was icy cold and Tao swore he could feel goosebumps all over his body even though they were standing under the sun.

“And tell this to your friend, you bastards can hide her anywhere you want but if I ever find Suji, I will never ever let her go again,” Kai said coldly as he walked away. Chanyeol smirked before he and the EXO K boys followed Kai.

“Hyung…” Tao said as he tried to hold Luhan. Luhan shoved his hands away.

“Look what you guys have done!”

“We didn’t know they were here!” Tao said in defense.

“Idiots,” Luhan claimed as he scoffed.

“I’m sorry, hyung” Lay pouted as he held Luhan’s arms.

“What if they do find her?!” Xiumin said.

“They won’t, because if they do that means they will also find their way to hell,” Luhan smirked darkly. They can’t beat Kris.

On the other side of the town, Chen was painfully shouting, telling D.O to carefully put the plaster on his bleeding forehead. Baekhyun was deciding whether to kick Suho or not when the leader was helping him wipe off the blood trailing down from the corner of his lips. Suho wasn’t helping him at all but he was literally causing more pain on his bruised lips while nagging at them, asking them ‘why the fuck did you guys fight over there!’. Chen was dramatically crying while caressing his bruised knees telling them he won’t be attractive anymore with scars on his knees. Girls won’t want to date him which made D.O voluntarily smack Chen’s head telling him to shut up.

Baekhyun was trying to smack Chen when he playfully pocked his bruises arms. Suho’s eyes softened, gazing at the two boys as his lips formed into a small smile. He shifted his gaze at Kai and Chanyeol who were sitting together as Kai put a plaster on the corner of Chanyeol’s lips.

“Fuck Kai, put it softly, it hurts” Chanyeol scoffed as he caressed his bruises. Kai smirked as threw the bleeding cotton into the dustbin near them.

“Well, I didn’t know you can get hurt too. When you fought with them earlier, you seemed okay,” Kai narrowed his eyes with a grin on his lips.

“Well, fuck that Kai. Those bastards talked shit about me and my paren—never mind, but the point is that fucking Tao talked shit about me!” Chanyeol cursed as he curled up his fists as if he was ready to attack.

“I guess you still care right, hyung?” Kai said as his eyes locked with Chanyeol. Chanyeol always said he hated his parents till death. He said they were the main reasons his life became like this.

“Whatever,” Chanyeol exclaimed as he looked down wanting to drop this conversation as soon as possible. “Yah, you jerk, Are you fine?” Chanyeol asked as his eyes landed on Kai’s pale face and dry lips. Kai had a high fever, he looked like he would collapse anytime. “I’m fine,” Kai said. Truth be told, he felt like shit. He was forcing himself to act all fine when his body and mind was actually hurting.

Kai missed her so much, Bae Suji...

Anger? That didn’t even begin to explain what she was feeling right now. Suji woke up only to meet Kris’s gaze on her. Her eyes were wide and full of disbelief. What was he doing here? How did he know? How could Min-ah betray her after she slowly began to trust the girl? Suji felt like she wanted to scream. Her heart felt like someone was stepping on it over and over again. Suji’s brain was swirling around trying to grasp the right thoughts. Kris stared for a while before plastering a small smile onto his face. Somehow, his eyes were different. It was not the same dark eyes he always gave to her. It was an eyes who was pleading and begging something from her.

Suji began to stand up as Kris leaned closer to her, furious, scared, and shocked that Kris had the nerve to approach her. She felt constricted as if she was drowning in the ocean and water filled her lungs. Her hands were shaking; her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. She shook her head; she would never cry again!

"Get out of my way!" Suji spat, pushing Kris's body. She said hoping to sound tougher than she felt. She had hoped to keep panic from escaping out of her voice, because whatever courage she had was gone and she began to shake when he was leaning closer towards her.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!” Suji slapped Kris hard right across his face. She felt her palm stung with pain. Kris remained silent as his eyes were glued on the floor. She had expected him to get angry because she slapped the shit out him a second ago; but instead of hitting her, instead of slapping her face, all of sudden Kris pulled her waist against him. He snuggled his arms protectively around her. Suji widened her eyes in surprised. She thought he would hit her or punch her or even at least slap her face.

“I thought, I had lost you,”

“Let me go!”

"Fuck no you crazy!" Suji screamed and tried to pull away.

“Because if I had lost you I will lose my brother too,” Kris’s voice was shaking.

“LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!!”

“You can’t go! You need to save our Sehunnie! He can’t leave us like this! He lost too much blood!” A tear dropped from Kris’s eyes. Suji was shocked.

“He was mad at me…. But why must he did this? He knows how much I love him… he knows that he is the only reason I breath until today...he can’t leave me like this!” Kris cried. He was shaking as tears flowing down from his eyes like a rain. He still could see the image he saw earlier, Sehun with blood. Lots of bloods.

“Suji-ah, please help, Sehun!”

Suji was too shocked to utter a single words. Tears fell down from her eyes. She remembered the last words Sehun said to her,

“I’m sorry for everything…”


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Suji was brought to the hospital by Kris. Although she was hesitated to follow him deep down her heart she knew the man in front of her couldn’t lie with his face expression even though he did lied to her before but the Kris in front of her looked so miserable as if the life was sucked out from him. Suji was silent through the road to the hospital. Sure, she wanted to run away from him but she knew she couldn’t do anything when his guards were all around them. Suji also needed to know what happened to Sehun looking at Kris’s shirt that was stained by crimson of blood. Her tear-streaked face was filled with fear. She remained silent through the ride.

Red and black were the only colour that Kris could see.

His eyes stared down at red stained blood on his hands and shirt. He could remember what he saw earlier, Sehun bathed with blood. He was trying to take his life again. That idiot. Kris gathered his courage, each step his feet pounded relentlessly on the ground, moving faster than he had ever in his life.

If only life is easy as it looks. If only neither of this had happened to them. Both of them won’t suffer this much. Kris wouldn’t suffer like this and would see Sehun did this over and over again.

It was not the first time Sehun actually did this. Just asked him and he could tell how many times Sehun trying to be the idiot to end his life.

Every fucking time. Sehun had already tried all sorts of way,

When Kris was 12, after the tragic dark experience they getting through Sehun tried to cut his wrist but Kris was the one found him laying with bloods and rushed him to the hospital before it’s too late.

When Kris was 14, he found Sehun hanging with rope around his neck. But Kris and Luhan were fast enough to hold him on his legs before it’s too late.

When Kris was 15, after working he found Sehun drowning himself inside the bathtub but he and Tao were fast enough to pull him before he’s gone forever.

When Kris was 16, Lay rushed towards him crying saying he found Sehun walking aimlessly on the road and before a truck hit him, Lay was fast enough grabbed his hands and move him on the other side of road.

When Kris was 17, Luhan and Xiumin sobbing hard saying they found Sehun fainted on the floor. He ate all the sleeping pills and trying to end his life again. But they were fast enough to take him to the hospital because if they late only for a couple of minutes Sehun could probably not with them anymore.

That’s explain all the bruises on his wrist. All the pain that Sehun was suffering. He wanted to end his life but every time he get through his pain and open his eyes the only words that come out his mouth was Suji. Kris knew how much Sehun love her, Suji was the only one the reason that make him breath until today. Sehun would long gone if not because of remembering her. Each time he woken up, he would cry and said he missed her so much but he was too embarrassed to tell her truth. Sehun would cry and said how filthy he was.

And now after the whole year not trying anything stupid again, Sehun did it again.

Tears fell down to his cheeks. Kris shook his head and wiped his tears, urging himself to be strong for Sehun’s sack.

Suji gathered herself towards the door. The sound of the breathing monitor was the first one she could hear. Her eyes stared down at Sehun who was bundled up in the covers. His face was extremely pale showing how he lost so much blood. His eyes were still close and his breathing was soft. Suji’s eyes glittered with tears. Why did Sehun done this? Sehun should have wait for her to come. He shouldn’t be the like this. Why must he did something stupid like this? Sehun was always in pain. Suji should know and treated him better.

“I will check with the doctor,” Kris softly said breaking the silent moment they had. He wanted to thank her and apologized to her but the words were stuck in his throat. He always hated Suji and now he knew what an idiot he was. Suji was never in fault. But he knew deep down he couldn’t hurt her like he wanted because Sehun would get hurt too and this was Sehun’s warning for him. Sehun’s finale warning for him and it was not easy to deal with it.

“Thank you, for coming with me.” Kris said.

“This is not for you. It was only for Sehun.” Suji coldly said.

“I know,” Kris said before left.

Sujis slowly bringing her hand to Sehun’s. Sehun’s hand was cold. Her eyes were gazing deeply down towards him wishing and praying for him to wake up soon.

 

Min-ah stared at Suji. Her eyes were penetrating her, As if she was thinking deeply about something. Suji was angry at her, she didn’t want to see this bitch and she cursed under her breath. She was restraining herself from slapping the girl's face which she really wanted to slap and kick her out from this room! She was the last person she wanted to meet at the moment. Suji was at Sehun’s room and waiting for him to wake up when Min-ah came inside the room. She asked her to come out for a while and they needed to talk. Both were now sitting opposite from each other. If looks could kill probably Min-ah was already dead with the way Suji was staring at her.

“Stop acting like a child and eat your food.” Min-ah stated as she stared at Suji. Her eyes were still fixed on the window.

“You will die before you can get out of here.” She continued. Min-ah heard from the EXO M boys that Suji refused to eat anything. She only drink water and that’s all.

“Well aren’t you happy if I died? Fuck off Bang Min-ah.” Suji coldly said. She was a fool to believe each one of them. She was the victim in their game. She was a ball for them to kick wherever they wanted to. Even though she wanted to yell and beat all of them, she knew, she had to blame herself for being fooled by them. And now Sehun was suffering because of them, how could they be that stupid to hurt their own maknae? They were the only one that caused Sehun too much pain!

“I know... I know you hate us, you must be thinking we’re all hypocrites and back stabbing bitches but…but we did this for you too.” Min-ah’s eyes locked softly at Suji. She knew, this was the time she needed to explain everything to her.

“What do you mean by that? Did you want to lie to me like Kris did? NO FUCKING NO. MY FATHER WAS A GREAT MAN AND HE WON’T EVER DO SOMETHING DISGUSTING LIKE THAT!!” Suji’s eyes glared darkly at her.

“YOU BASTARDS ARE FUCKING MANIPULATIVES PIECES OF TRASH!!” Suji staggered as she deadly glared at the girl.

“Listen here, before you say anything you need to listen to me.” Min-ah softly said. She was stuttering, her lips were trembling her, her hands was shaking. She didn’t want to let her know and maybe Suji would judge her like what people did to her in the past but, she needed to tell her. The EXO M boys were not just a piece of trash. They meant more than that to her, especially Kris.

“18 years ago. I never knew who my parents were. I never saw their faces and I didn’t care about them because they were the one that left me, abandoned me at the orphanage. I thought it was good because I could still live here, I can eat and have friends. But everything turned into a nightmare when I was 14 years old. The orphanage that I called my home was actually a hell hole. I was playing with my friends in the playground when suddenly a group of old men approached me. I don’t know at that time, I should've known.” Min-ah stopped as she looked down. Suji just stayed silent, quietly listening to her. Her lips were shaking as her voice stroke pain to Suji’s ears.

“The old man told me to follow him. I thought, at last, someone wanted to take me away from this place. Someone actually wanted to take care of me and maybe, maybe at least someone can genuinely love me. But, I was wrong. I was his victim. In the room, He began to t-touch me and- and” Tears fell down her face. Suji’s eyes welled up with tears. Her body was trembling. She knew the fear, but Min-ah was only 14 years old at that time. She must still be hurting.

“M-Min-ah. You don’t need to tell me if-”

“NO! You need to listen!” Min-ah exclaimed as she wiped away her tears. She needed to know! Bae Suji needed to know!

“That old man raped me over and over again even though I screamed for him to stop. After that, I knew why the staff at the orphanage treated me like they didn’t hear my voice. The orphanage was just a place, a building to hide what they really did. They would take care of a child, raise them and sell them to rich, perverted old men. At a very young age, I lost my innocence! At a very young age I wanted to kill myself!” Min-ah cried as tears continuously fell down her face.

“M-Min-ah…”

“Suji, please listen to me, I’m not done yet. You need to know everything!” Suji wanted to argue. Yes, she hated her but she also felt pity for her. She never knew that Min-ah had a really dark past. It was worse for her to listen to it.

“But one day, when the old man came, someone saved me. He stabbed the old man with a knife, held my hand and asked me to run away with him. He was Kris.” With his name, Suji's eyes widened. “You wanted to know how I know the EXO M boys right. Remember the photo on my table? The six boys were my friends when I lived in the orphanage. But after killing the old man, the six of us ran away from that hell. We also brought with us Ma, we had known Ma since she was working there, serving us food.” Tears began to fell down from her eyes.

Yes, Kris was the only man that Min-ah had ever fallen in love with, but Kris never had feelings for her. Sometimes, they would have sex but for him it was just sex. Min-ah tried to seduce Kai, which she knew all too well that Kris hated him to death but none of her actions mattered to him. Kris never cared.

But truth be told, she hated Suji with all her being, but she knew Suji was just a victim and Min-ah knew the feeling of being abused by someone. She wanted to hate Suji. The only reason was because for her Suji had everything she yearned to have for her life. Why? Why did she have a loving family but not her? Why did she have someone that loved her? Why did she have everything?

But Min-ah knew she couldn’t hate Suji like she did before. Not when she found out that Suji had bruises on her fingers just from sewing her dress. Her slight action made Min-ah's heart warm. Her one and only dress that she loved. The last present from her mother, her foster mother. Someone that loved her like her own daughter until her last breath.

“Why did you tell me all of this?”

“Because you need to know. You need to know that the EXO M boys are not as disgusting as you think they are. Do you think the orphanage was only sending girls to sell? No, they sold boys too. And the EXO M boys were their victims too!” Min-ah explained. Suji was left speechless. What the fuck was this? What happened to humanity?

Min-ah could remember how Kris, Luhan, Tao, Lay, Xiumin and Sehun suffered a lot from the days they were living there. How Kris and Luhan offered themselves to take place Sehun for serving their customers and how Tao, Lay and Xiumin got beaten to death because they were refusing to work. Min-ah also could remember that night when Kris stabbed that man’s body over and over again because she was not the only victim of that old bastart but Sehun too. Kris did all he could to protect Sehun yet the leaders there wanted Sehun and because of that Kris took his revenge. Kris’s heart was cold like an ice. Min-ah knew how much Kris was suffering.

“The boys were forced to work, some of them died because of not eating for days. At night, they would be like sex slaves for perverted bastards. When EXO M boys couldn’t take it anymore, they made a plan until they were finally successful.” Suji’s eyes were wet with tears. The place was hell for children. Abusing and raping them in order to serve rich people. That explained a lot as to why the EXO M boys hated rich peoples. Why Luhan had said Kris didn’t have a heart. How can he have a heart when his family died in a tragic incident? And he was being continuously abused, when he was still sad from loss? It explained a lot as to why he had two different personalities. How can he stay normal when he lived like that for more than 10 years?

Suji felt her heart contract in pain. Sehun was suffering from all the abused and humiliation since he was little. How can he stay alive? Of course the first thing he wanted to do was just to end his pain and suicide was the only option for him. Poor him, poor them but still what Kris did to her was too hard to understand. She still couldn’t forgive them about that.

“Now, you know why Kris wanted his revenge, why he became heartless like that. He kidnapped you because he thought maybe, just maybe if he hurt you, your father would get hurt too but he was wrong. All wrong.” Min-ah cried as she approached Suji. She sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

“Suji, you’re one of us. We should protect you, not hurt you!” Min-ah exclaimed with tears in her swollen eyes. She pulled Suji against her body. Softly caressing her back, Suji was left dumbfounded. She didn’t understand at all. One of them?

“You are the old greedy man's victim too! Your father, he k-killed your father!”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

“Kai’s father, your stepfather, he killed your father too!!” that was the last thing Suji heard before her eyes began to blurry and her vision turned to black.

The birds high above us are in full voice, scant leaves from the tree occasionally whispering as they catch the gentle breeze. The day was quite warm, the bright sunshine beating down as the red convertible zipped along the road. It's cooler in their shade but not by much, the air's slight dampness the only indication that it's still Spring. All beneath the white blue sky. Suji was walking around the wide field grass. Her eyes were gazing around trying to find someone.

“Jiji-ah I got you!” Sehun smiled warmly as he gave her a hug. His hug was so warm.

“Sehun-ah?” Suji asked. Her heart leapt as her eyes stared at person in front of her.

“Yes,” The tall boy said as he caressed her cheeks. They both sat as Sehun lay his head on Suji’s laps. The area around them was relaxing and peaceful as if they were the only one there.

“Why are you acting like you never saw me? We just ate ice cream a couple of hours before.” Sehun grinned as he took Suji’s slender fingers and kissed it.

Was this a dream? But why it felt so real?

“Sehun-ah why did you do that?” Tears threathening to fall from her eyes.

“Do what jiji-ah? You are acting weird again.” Sehun chuckled as he pinched Suji’s nose. “I hope we can always be together like this you know like Peterpan and Tinkerbell. Never get old and stay young,” Sehun smiled as he clasped his fingers around Suji’s.

“But we are already became teenagers, we are not that young anymore.” Suji mumbled as she locked her eyes with him.

“What are you talking about? You became weird again!” Sehun stood up and laughed. He looked so happy, an image that Suji barely could see before.

“Where are you going?” Suji asked when she saw Sehun began to walk away from her.

“Do you want me to stay?”

Suji nodded her head as Sehun gently smile. She didn't know why but she felt scared as if he would leave her forever. Her heart sank in sadness.

“I promise you I will still be here for you until you need me.” Sehun's smile turned softer and he reached out to gentely pat her head.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The rain was getting heavy. Through the open window, Kim Jaejoong was staring outside, spacing out as he eyed the wet road and dark sky. The dark sky, with colours of black and gray, reminded him of something. His heart. Yes, his heart was the same colour as the dark sky. It’s black and he knew all too well that his heart had a disgusting colour. He didn’t have any feelings left. He didn’t have anything that made him smile or feel happy. He has the biggest legacy in South Korea yet his money was just like the paper it was printed on, no value. He has the most powerful company that could make others bow down to him yet it didn’t satisfy him. 

What more did he want?

Kim Jae Joong knew, he knew it so well that he had to have all these things just to be someone in this cruel and dark world. He became like this because of all the things that had happened to him in the past. Time and people had made him who he was now.

Who was to blame? No one. But for him, he blamed two of his ex-best friends. Yes, his friends from the past. He never believed that crap. He never believed in people after what happened to him. That’s why he hated it when Kai was defending his best friends. That’s why he felt a rising anger within his body when Kai mentioned and protected the EXO K boys. For him, his son must know that there are no such things and these fleeting glimpses of emotion are not important in a world where it's to kill or to be killed. A world where you have to be a predator in an ocean of victims.

“Sir, what if Kai tries to stop us?” A man stepped inside the room and bowed to him.

“Stop him, tie him up or do anything you can but don’t hurt him. Do you understand me?” Kim Jae Joong commanded with penetrating dark eyes towards the man. Even though he won’t admit it but he did feel something if they hurt his only son, like what they did to him the last time.

“Yes, sir!” The man bowed and left.

Kim Jae Joong still remembered the time when his heart was soft and warm. Although it was so long ago, but at that time all his smiles and laughs were genuine. The time when he felt like time stopped. The time when he felt sincerely happy without any thoughts of conquering anything.

He had two best friends. Their names were Oh Sunwoo and Bae Junho. They had been friends since their kindergarten days, they grew up together. They went through both troubles and adventures with each other. Everybody in their neighbourhood knew this fact since long time ago. Until all of this change one day when they met a girl.

Kim Jaejoong was the first one that met the girl. He met her when he was 10 years old. The girl with those beautiful eyes. The girl whose smile was as bright as the sun. For the first time, Jae Joong felt someone tug at his heartstrings. They became close in a really short time where Jaejoong introduced her with his two best friends. Lee Soohyun always said she loved flowers. She would always ask them to follow her to the backyard of her house which led to a jungle. There, they played and picked flowers. Soohyun said she wanted to find the most beautiful flower in the world. She wanted to make everyone happy. For her, flowers could make anyone smile.

Soohyun also love to make bracelets and necklace. She would smile happily when she finished her worked of arts. She will give her hand-crafted bracelet to her best friends. They will also play together, the 4 of them in the jungle until they were all exhausted. They would take care of each other if someone got sick. But all of it had come to an end when, one day, Soohyun said her family had to move somewhere else because of her father’s work. It was the first time Jaejoong cried for such a long time. They never met her again after that.

20 year-old Kim Jae Joong.

He was enrolled in one of the top universities in South Korea with Oh Sunwoo there, they met Kim Soeun. The three of them were already well known because of their wealthy families. They were all in the same class. Jae Joong was a cold guy, he never talked much and just came to class and then, when classes ended, he returned to his mansion. Compare to him Sunwoo was a bright guy; he always forced jaejoong to stay with him. From Jaejoong knew, Soeun was the one that his father wanted him to marry which Jaejoong disagreed with it. Junho studied in different university from them. He went to study abroad.

Today it was the same with his classes, but for some reason Jaejoong felt something different. His heart was beating crazily when his eyes landed on her. Lee Soohyun was standing in front of him holding some of her files and books, her brunette hair covering her eyes. She was talking to someone. How did Jae Joong notice her? Because even though they haven't seen each other for almost 10 years, he still knew her, asking his father secretary to secretly follow the girl. Soohyun was also the one reason that made him argue with his father who wanted him to pursue his studies in Europe. Finally, he met her, the one who he always dreamt about for days and nights.

Jae Joong approached her; he wanted to tell Soohyun how much he missed her. In the span of a year, he met up with the person whom he cherished the most. Once again, a smile was decorating his face. He felt alive once again. Jae Joong told Sunwoo about his feelings for 10 years that he kept hiding inside his heart for her which made his best friend encouraged him. He felt happy although he knew too well that his father would get angry at him. The old man already said that he wanted him to get married to Kim Soeun. He wanted to confess his real feelings to her but on the same day before he confess to her, he saw with his own eyes Soohyun and Sunwoo kissed. And at that time he realized her smiles and laughs were not for him, it was for someone else. That was, Oh Sunwoo.

Feeling betrayed by his best friend's lies. The best friend whom he had been friends for 15 years, Jaejoong cried all night. It was too painful to know his best friend who he trusted the most was cheating him behind his back. He never felt betrayed like this in his whole life. He felt like a fool for being betrayed by his best friend. Sunwoo knew his feelings towards Soohyun yet he was only fooling himself. Jae Joong felt like killing someone. For the first time in his life he went to a club, there he met Soeun. They were both drunk and they slept together. After gaining sobriety, he cried on the floor.

"Jae Joong, you're my son and you're powerful!" Chairman Kim always whispered those words to him.

"You must make those slaves know their place!" Chairman Kim said when he saw Jae Joong crying, kneeling on the cold floor. He was already had held a grudge because his father never treated him like his son. He never received love from someone and on top of that not even knowing his own mother’s name but his best friends were whom the only one that kept him sane and now he just let himself get lost in the dark world of hatred.

From that moment on, Kim Jae Joong became someone else. He wanted them to suffer, he wanted them to bleed. He pretended to be their best friends and faked his relationship with them. There, he knew that Sunwoo and Soohyun were always kept in touch even they parted ways when they were little. For him, Sunwoo was making fun of his own feeling and he would never forget what his best friend had done to him.

For Kim jaejoong their friendship was over and dead when Sunwoo married Soohyun. He made a plan to blackmail them. When they were working as partners for their companies, Jaejoong betrayed Sunwoo. Sunwoo would never know that his best friends planed this whole thing to conquer his company. Kim jaejoong’s company became more powerful that no one could beat the power of the Kim’s legacy.

Finally, knowing what his best friend’s revenge was, Sunwoo took his family away from the town. He pleaded Junho who was just come back from overseas to help him. When Junho knew what Jaejoong had done to his best friends he was mad and he helped them. Then they ran, hoping Jaejoong would never find them which they failed.

Jaejoong planned to get rid of Junho too. He knew he must married Junho's wife in order to make his revenge to be succesfull and to be the most powerful company in South Korea.

From Sunwoo’s marriage he had a son which he named, Oh Sehun.

From Junho’s marriage he had a daughter and a son which he named, Bae Suji and Bae Jimin.

From Jaejoong’s own mistake sleeping with Soeun he had a son which he named, Kim Jongin.

This was only the beginning of their complicated and heartbroken destiny.

The sun had all but lost its battle, dusk had snuck up. Suji was left alone on her bed. Her eyes were swollen from the sleepless nights and all the crying that she went through. It has been more than 24 hours but it didn't help to erase what she had know remember. After years of not knowing what the truth in her life now, she remembered every bit of it. Suji talked with a doctor about her issues. After she had a head injury because of the accident that occurred problems with her memory. The doctor told her that the most important thing in her life was all forgotten, making that all have happened erased since the injury.

Suji had suffered an Amnesia means she lost a memory that she once had. It's as if someone has erased part of her past because of the accident. And maybe her memories were so sad that's made her brain trying to protect her and caused her memory loss. As people get better from their head injuries, long-term memories tend to return. However, memories tend to return like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle; these bits and pieces return in random order.

Bae Suji's memories,

The first time Bae Suji met with Oh Sehun was when she was crying because it was the first time she went to kindergarten. For her all of the things in this place had this foreign feeling for her. She felt left alone. She hated this place. She was sobbing hard outside from the class.

The teachers were trying to make her calm down and trying to persuade her but the little girl kept crying wanting nothing more than her mom, dad and her little brother. The crying kept going on until she saw from her blurry and swollen eyes saw someone staring at her. The little boy that for her, had the same age as her was squatting the opposite side of her. His eyes were staring at her without blinking. It all of sudden made Suji felt angry because the boy didn’t say anything but only staring at her. As if he was making fun of her.

“What?” Little Suji hissed. She hated the fact that this boy was making fun of her. Staring at her like she was some alien.

“You,” The boy said after a long time of silent.

“What? What about me?!” Suji scoffed still had tears on her cheeks.

“So it’s you, the one my mother telling me to be friend with and look after,” A smile curved across his lips.

“I don’t want to be friend with you!” Little Suji pouted.

“Me too because you...”

“What? What about me again?”

“You...You look funny,” The boy said and then he had the nerve to laugh loudly as if it was so funny. Little Suji death glared at him. And then she cried loudly. This boy really pissed her off!

“Oh Sehun! I asked you to help her and calm her down not trying to make her cry even more!” The teacher said as she went out from the class and hugged the crying Suji. Little Sehun looked down as he felt sorry for her. After that time, Little Sehun tried hard to be her friend.

And he succeeded.

That time, it was the first time Suji cried because of Sehun.

Suji was running around the field. She was 9 years old. She wanted to win the march for the next day that her school will held the Sport Day. While running she didn’t saw a ball coming from the other side. The ball hit her head and Suji fell down on her knees. Her knees hurt a lot and she cried looking at her bleeding knees. When crying, she saw someone bent down matching with her own. She stared at the person in front of her.

“You sure love to cry a lot,” Sehun softly said as he took his handkerchief from his pocket. He smiled mischievously to the girl.

“No, I am not!” Suji stared directly at him.

“Yes, You’re.” Sehun said as he shook off his head and wiped Suji’s knee with his handkerchief.

“It’s hurt a lot!” Suji hissed as a tear dropped from her eyes.

“Idiot,” Sehun uttered softly as he caressed the tears away. Suji then remembered something and she saw Sehun's jersey. Sehun grin widely.

"That stupid ball was from you!" Suji screamed as she hit Sehun's head. He was always like that. He loved to tease her and when she cried he was the one that will wipe off all her tears.

That was the first time Suji stopped crying because of Sehun.

They had always been together. Played together, laughed and even cried together.

Until one day Suji told him she found a new friend that she felt sorry for because he always looked pitiful with bruises on his body.

Until one day after the horrible incident that happened with Sehun’s family. Suji got into an accident with her family. Despite losing her father for eternity, she also lost all of her memories with her best friend named, Oh Sehun.

After knowing the truth now Suji knew that the dream that she dreamed alnost every night was not just a dream but also her memories. Oh Sehun was one time someone that was so special in her life now was laying on his bed with his closed eyes. Tears fell down rolling from her eyes. Her food on the bedside table was left untouched. She didn’t speak when Ma or Min-ah came. Kris would come and just sit on the chair beside her but he didn’t say anything, he was just sitting there the whole time and then he would leave her alone, the next day he returned again to do the same. Looking at her but never saying a word, as Suji did with him. She didn’t look at his face nor say anything as he just spaced out, eyeing the window.

Suji had gone hysterical last night and started crying when she woke up. She had cried until she passed out from exhaustion.

Empty.

There was only emptiness in her heart.

It’s a lie. They were always lying to her. She couldn’t believe them! No! But she knew deep inside that what Min-ah told her about how her father died was the truth. At that moment, she thought her father died because of an accident but who will know that the accident was actually just planned so well to get rid of him. Both them were the victims of someone’s evil and heartlessness. Did her mother know about this? All she knew was that her mother said her stepfather was her senior when she was a university student. And her step father helped her family a lot giving them the finance that they needed because her mother was a single mother. Suji knew that her mother was clueless. If she had known this, she would never marry that old man!

What was all of this? Why must all of this happen to her? How can she love someone that has a connection to her father's killer? Suji felt disgusted. How could he kill him? NO. NO. NO. It’s not Kai’s fault. Kai didn’t know! Kai didn’t know any of this! He’s a victim too!!

Tears were rolling down from her swollen eyes. Her nose was red. What can she do? What can she do? Why was all of this happening to her? Why? Why? Why?!!!

Suji heard the sounds of footsteps approaching her door. When she looked up to see Kris who was staring down at her with a combination of regret and hope, she tensed up. Something went tight in Suji's chest. She wiped off her tears and stayed silent. Kris’s eyes locked with hers. He stared at her face as she remained unreadable.

“Suji...” he began, not sure what words to say, or where they should lead. He wanted to apologize to her, he wanted to say that he was sorry and he wanted her to know how sorry he was. He misunderstood Suji’s father kindness and blamed him the whole of his life.

"Don't." Suji wanted to scream at his face. She wanted to punch the life out of him.

“Suji, please. Listen to me. I —"

"I've heard enough from you, Wu Yifan!" Suji’s tone was cold and sharp. She turned away from him; he was the last person she wanted to see. Although, she knew Kris was a victim of this cruel game but he was not that innocent either. He kidnapped her and tried to do inappropriate things to her.

“I’m sorry, if I knew you were that old bastard’s victim too, I wouldn’t do-”

“Do what? What’s the difference Wu Yifan? Tell me!” The ice in her words was enough to tell him that whatever irrational plea he was about to make would be just that. Irrational. A wild fantasy which could not exist at the same time as the reality of his plans, such as they were. 

“I won’t hurt you, not again. You should know how hurt I am and how deep the pain is because we are both feeling the same. Hurt and hurt. Hurt is what made me become like this. What made me do something like this.” Kris softly said. Although she hated him, she couldn’t deny this truth. After knowing her stepfather was the one that killed her father, all she felt was hatred. Deep down she wanted to kill that old man, she wasn't like Kris. Thankfully, she didn't have to witness the pain her father went through. She didn't even know if she could have survived it. Kris and Sehun were a different case in which they saw how those evil men tortured his mother with their own eyes and saw how she took her last breath in his arms. That’s why they became like this, a man that wanted nothing more than revenge for the sake of his family. Came to think about it, Sehun has such an angel heart. He didn’t want to take the revenge like Kris did.

What will Suji do if anything happened to either her mom or Jimin?

She would probably die inside too.

There was no strength left in her, on any level at this point. She didn’t know what to do. The only hope she felt was now lost in a second. Suji had run out of tears some time ago and now sat empty and limp on her bed. Kris was next to her, watching her silently as he sat on the edge of the bed.

They heard a knock on the door. Luhan stepped inside.

“Yifan! Sehun he--”

“What happen to him?!”

“He’s already wake up!”

They three of them ran towards Sehun’s room that was not far from Suji’s.

“Sehun-ah,” Tears brimming down from Suji’s eyes. It was like as if she had been missing him for 10 years. They heartbroken sound of her voice met Sehun’s ears.

“C-Come h-here,” Sehun softly whispered with evidence of pain in his voice.

Then, he pulled her against his trembling body, holding her close and safe, like a little child. He buried his head in her neck and wrapped his arm around her back. 

"I'm sorry," Suji whispered as Sehun choked back a sob. Softly, Suji caressed his back while tears rolled down her face.

It hurts.

The truth was, Kim Jongin was not her first kiss but it was Oh Sehun.

 

Baekhyun, Suho, Chen and D.O sat in five comfortable armchairs, sipping cups of delicious hot chocolate. They were eating sandwiches that D.O bought from the café nearby. Silence filled the air around them. Kai was sitting in front of the TV in the living room. He was staring at his wrist.

“Kai, come, eat with us.” D.O called him for the millionth time. Kai just shook his head. His eyes were still focused and fixed at something around his wrist.

“Are we going to talk about where the fuck that tall pervert is? That perverts Park Chanyeol?” Suho asked them one by one.

“He was drunk when he came back last night. Just let that retard sleep,” Chen shrugged as he munched on his sandwich. Suho sighed heavily. What can they do with that stubborn devil? No one can help him if he continued to want to live a fucked up life like that. He knew all too well that Chanyeol won’t listen to them if they mentioned anything concerning his life.

“Why the hell did you buy this hot chocolate in this hot weather?!” Baekhyun asked.

“This troll asked me,” D.O pointed to Chen as the guy grinned at them. He then pulled all the sandwiches on the table with his arms wrapping around them like hugging his teddy bear.

“These delicious things are mine,” Chen said as he snuggled around them.

“Kai! Come eat before Chen eats all of this! Yah! What are you staring at?” D.O walked towards Kai in the living room. Kai was staring at something on his wrist for a couple of hours now. Kai's fingers were moving on the thing around his wrist.

“What’s that?” D.O asked as his owl-eyes stared at the bracelet wrapped around Kai’s wrist. It’s sparkling and beautiful but from what he had known this sun-kissed skin boy would never, ever wears something girly like that.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Kai asked all of a sudden as his lips curved into a smile whilst touching the bracelet. It’s beautiful, like its owner.

Wait…was his best friend becoming crazy? D.O thought as he swallowed hard.

“It’s Suji’s” Kai’s answer made D.O feel relieved.

“I want to give this back to her,” Her Golden Rose Bracelet. Kai smiled as he carressed the bracelet softly.

I know you are near me, somewhere around here.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Suji rose early that morning the thunder rattled her windows rolling over she glanced at the alarm clock the neon red numbers flashed back at her. She stood up from her bed and moved across the room towards the window. Peering through the curtains she looked off into the horizon she did notice a patch of blue in the otherwise gray -black sky. Suji walked back and forth inside her room, roaming her room in her deep thoughts. She now, remembered all her past, what’s make it difficult to her was now she knew that Sehun had feelings for her all along. She remembered the first time he placed the golden bracelet around her wrist, he had also confessed his feelings. That’s the bracelets where Kris asked to her where it was.

Suji took a deep breath as she walked out from her room. Her heart was racing and her breath becoming shallow. When she had calmed herself down a little she knocked on the door. She needed to ask Sehun too many questions that she needed answer for now. She can’t be clueless again for her past matter especially regarding her own life and her family. Sehun was the only one that could tell her and she needed to hear all about it from his own mouth. 

After a moment the door swung open and there he stood. His dark hair was closing his eyes. He was wearing a white tee-shirt, and jeans. He looked like he was already knew she was coming and smiled. The most beautiful smile Suji had ever saw from him since he became much more healthy now.

“Good morning, did you eat your breakfast yet?” Sehun asked as he welcomed her inside his room. Suji fixated her eyes on the book on his nightstand, so he was reading a book. Suji knew how Sehun loved books, his hobby still with him even he was not a little child anymore. It’s fascinating her to know he didn’t change a bit. The one that changed was only her. She was the only one that didn’t know what had happened.

“Yes, how about you?” The tall guy just smile while nodding his head. He offered her to take a seat on the couch.

“Sehun, I already talk with my mom on the phone,” Suji sighed as she took a seat next to him. She recalled what her mom told her earlier on the phone. Mr Kim was crying while telling her that she did all of this for her own benefit. She didn’t want Suji to remember all her painful past. But what her mother knew was not the same with her, her mother only knew that Suji and her father were in the car accident which the caused for her father death and her amnesia but not the whole thing that happen to her before the accident. Which included what happened to Sehun and his family. Her mother thought Sehun and his family trapped inside his house that caught in fire. That’s why when her mother knew Sehun was still alive she was happy and loved him like her own son. Her mother was clueless at what actually happened, it was not just an accident it was a murdering case. Someone burned out Sehun’s mansion after killed his entire family just to run away from the criminal case.

“Suji, just take it slow, I don’t want you to rush things and feel depress about it,” Sehun calmly said as he placed his warm hand on hers. His eyes were deep inside hers.

“I don’t want to be clueless anymore. I want to know all about it. Why you didn’t tell me about this when we first met?” Suji uttered as he fixed her eyes on him. Sehun sighed deeply. He smiled as he looked into her eyes.

“I don’t want you to remember your painful past,”

“Even it meant that I will not remember you?”

“Yes, even it meant that what we had, what you know about me will vanish away from your life as if you never know about my existence. I want to start anew. I don’t want you to remember the Oh Sehun who was weak, who was hurting, who had lost his parent and his pride. Who had lost everything he had—” Sehun couldn’t continue his words as a sob came from his thin lips. Tears cascading from his eyes. He stared down.

“My feelings for you still the same Bae Suji-ah. I love you before and I love you now. I know your feelings now but I can’t help to be a little happy since you do remember about me now. You do remember our memories and how I love you.” Sehun mustered his courage to say those words to her. The words from the bottom of his heart. He was the man that Bae Suji loved before she met Kim Jongin maybe he still had his chance after all he had gone through.

A tear fell from Suji’s eyes. She was hurting to know what Sehun had going through. The man that love her like no other, the man that sincerely love her and patiently waited for her. She reminisced back then when Sehun confessed to her Suji did accept his feelings.

Oh Sehun was not the one that took her away from Kim Jongin but Kim Jongin was the one that took her away from him.

“Will you accept my feelings again?” Sehun softly said with a gentle hand on Suji’s shoulder, spun her around, pulling her slowly into his arms, testing her reaction. She was confused, but somehow inside her missed him. She was not the Bae Suji that was clueless before but this Bae Suji was the one that also had feelings for him back then.

Sehun leaned forward, spanning the short distance to taste her lips. It was a gentle kiss, a welcoming, a sweet exploration. She sighed into his mouth and his tongue entered hers, tasting her, tempting her to taste him. And she did. A shiver ran down her back as she angled her head. He broke off for air, still holding her. Suji didn’t know what to do as she accepted the kiss. She was confuse.

“I miss you so much,” Sehun whispered. The kiss sent butterflies flying in her stomach and he pulled her hips gently as they kissed. He softened the kiss and pulled back, kissing her gently a few times all the while still holding her face. Sehun’s world was complete. He felt like a radiant sun, brilliant and beautiful. He scooped her up in his long, strong arms and carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. His kisses where gentle on her lips, cheeks, and forehead. It was like the first time in what seemed like forever, their lips met again, the desire and passion they had each harbored for one another. His hands tightened around her face, tangling in her hair.

Sehun licked his lips and moved them to her ear, nibbling her lobe. Suji could feel his warm, sweet breath washed over her face. His hands swept her hair off of her face. He shuddered into the crook of her neck and she gasped as she felt his hands under her shirt, on her waist. Sehun continued his exploration of Suji’s curves, but grew less entertained and more irritated at the thin sheet of cloth separating their skins. At this point, her breath was coming faster as she watched him and she arched her back with a sigh. He pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat, kissing a little trail of fire down past her collarbone, in an attempt to make up for all the kisses time had lost. While to him her mouth seared of mint, he relished the taste of her lips and tongue, and the taste of her. 

Out of the blue, Kai’s face flooded inside her mind. Suji started moaning with the effort of stopping in between the kisses. Sehun pulled back and looked at her face. He was on top of her.

“Sehun, please…,” Suji pleadingly whispered.

“I am so sorry, I shouldn’t rush things,” Sehun rose up from her as he looked down. It was an awkward silent as he tried to walk away from the room before stepping out he heard Suji’s soft voice.

“I am so sorry,” Suji whispered apologetically. 

“It’s not your fault, I should have wait,” Sehun said as he bitterly smile and stepped out from his room. He knew he couldn’t stay or he couldn’t control himself again. He missed to touch her. He wanted to make her his. He was being impatient and he felt ashamed about it. He needed to wait so she can sort of her feelings again.

Tears fell down from Suji’s eyes. It was complicated. She was confused with her own feelings. Sehun was her past and Kai was her present but she couldn’t help to feel giddy when Sehun held her like that. Her feelings were now mixed between both of them. It not easy after she remembered all her past now.

As Ten year old Suji was walking alone from her friend’s house. She stopped to find something inside her backpack. The gift that she bought for Oh Sehun’s 1oth birthday. If she didn’t buy him anything that tall guy would whine and nag to her all day long. She rested on a bench as she sat there, listening to the sound of a distant storm approaching.

She could hear the sound of muffled thunder slowly getting louder as the first drops of rain fell at her face. Suji rose up from her sit and rushed to find a shelter from the rain. Suji stopped by the house the closest she could find. The lightning and thunder were so strong that the house shook.

As the storm neared she could hear a whimpers coming from out of nowhere. She walked as she found a glimpse of figure sitting down the floor which hugging both knees against his chest. She reached out with her mind trying to read him. It was the person that she knew since she was 8 years old. Kim jongin, the quiet boy that loved to be alone and the neighborhood kids didn’t dare to bother him. Suji was the only one that always talked to him and when she wanted to introduce her best friend Sehun to her new friend Kim Jongin didn’t want to talk. He just left her alone and walked away from them. After that, Sehun told her to beware of him and don’t talk to him again but like always Bae Suji loved her little adventure with her new friend. She came back to the place that they always met, played with this quiet boy until dawn. But when she asked Jongin about his family and where was his house the boy just kept silent and didn’t answer her at all.

All Suji knew from him was his mother was the one that made the wounds and bruises on his arms and body other than that Jongin didn't tell her anything at all.

What was he doing here? Was this his house? But if this was his house why did he stay outside with this kind of bad weather? Suji could get flashes of fear from his wide eyes.

“Jongin-ah, what are you doing here?” Suji asked as she sat next to the boy.

Jongin didn’t utter a single word as he cried against his knees.

"I'm frightened," He said with his little sobs. Suji was shivering from the rain and cold wind.

"Don’t worry, I am here," Suji said, moving closer to him. Jongin moved closer and pressing himself tight against her. The next big flash was followed almost instantly by a great clap of thunder. Jongin let out a sob and buried his face in her chest, his entire body shaking in fear.

"It's all right," Suji muttered soothingly and putting her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm here. You don’t need to be afraid," Jongin just hugged her tighter, his shoulders heaving as he sobbed in fear. At that time Suji knew that Kim Jongin greatest weakness was the thunder.

Suji woke up sweating and scared; it had been a bad dream. But she knew it was not just a dream. It was her past with Kai, so Kai did know about her past? Why he didn’t say anything about it? Or he didn’t know her because they met when they were little and only as friends to play? She didn’t know Kai’s family and he didn’t say anything about his family. The also only played with the two of them and Suji could remember when Sehun whined where she went most of the time. It’s either Kai had known it all along or he was as clueless about this like her. But Suji did know that Kai hated Sehun and this getting more complicated and difficult for her to figure it out.

She felt like her head hurt so much, she cried to her sleep.

Thunder heads clamored on the horizon like soldiers scrambling for position on a battle front, as they escalated their attack against the sun. Within minutes, the rising tip of the thunder heads sited at the edge of the sun, and then the clouds took out the sun in a final thrust. The searing light was replaced by the softer, blue hues of the storm. The rain varied from heavy downpours to a steady drizzle, but it never stopped. Suji peered outside of the window as she saw the raindrops. It had been hours she sat on her bed not wanting to do anything. When Ma came and asked her to eat she refused it. She heard a knock on the door.

“Yes,” Suji whispered. Truthfully she wanted to be alone.

The door swung open revealing a not so happy Oh Sehun. His almond shaped eyes looked deep into her eyes.

“You need to eat something Suji-ah,” Sehun softly whispered. He walked inside the room with a tray he placed it on her nightstand.

“Just put it there,”

“No, I will wait until you finish,” sehun taunted.

“I know you’re confuse and you need your own time but if you keep being like this you will get sick and I won’t let that happen,” Sehun said sympathetically. His warm eyes pleading hers.

“Okay,” Suji gave up as she ate the warm porridge. It was good and she knew Sehun cooked it for her. Only Sehun knew what she wanted to eat when she was feeling sick. Sehun beamed with a satisfying smile.

“It is delicious, thank you Sehun,” Suji said with a smile on her lips.

“I am a good cooker remember?” Sehun laughed.

“I know,” Suji smiled.

“Suji-ah can I ask you about something?” Sehun said as he held her hands and he stared deep down into her eyes.

Suji nodded.

“You see, I know you don’t want to know about them but EXO M hyungs where the only people that make me still live inside this dark and disgusting world. I know what they did was wrong and it was your own choice to forgive them but they have no choice when they lived like that for years. They were all abused children. Their past was dark with people treating them like an animal. They could still live because they have each other and they were also the one that taking care of me and my many suicide attempts. If not because of them, I will not be here with you, holding your hands.” Sehun seriously said. Tears brimming from his eyes. Yes, he hated Kris and what he had done but deep down his heart he didn’t have anyone else aside from them.

“I know Sehun, but I need time, I can’t see them the same like before anymore,” Suji truthfully said.

“It’s okay, take all the time you need. You don’t have to forgive Kris but I just want you to understand my perspective. I never agreed about what they did to you but I also can’t leave them and hate them forever after all they are the only people with me when the entire world against me,” Sehun added.

Suji nodded understanding. As much she hated them, they were Sehun’s hyungs. The people that took care of him when she was not around.

 

Through the open window the rain was getting heavy.

“Remember when we used to snuggle around blanket to get warm from the cold rain?” Sehun asked as his eyes stared at the window.

Suji smiled as she listened to his words.

“You always wanted to use the whole blanket for yourself and left me out while I am shivering from the cold wind,” Sehun grinned as he fixed his eyes on Suji.

“We used to went here when our parents on vacation. You love to choose the same room every year in the same hotel just because you wanted to see the trees and nature outside from your window. That’s why your father will have to book the room way months before we on the vacation. Jimin was still a baby during that time,” Sehun told the story about Suji’s childhood memories. Her lips pursed into a wide smile remembering about that time. And then she remembered as why Sehun cried when they just came to the hotel. Now she knew it was all because of her.

“My days and nights without you were so empty. I miss you so much. The first time I saw you I wanted to hold you in my arms and let you there forever,” Sehun whispered. He had loved Suji like no other. He strived to be nonchalant about it, strived to be cool. But he could not contain it. He'd suffocated her. He'd pushed too hard, pushed too much. He lowered his gaze to her lips and kissed her. He found her earlobe and gave it a nibble before moving to her temple and down to her jawbone where he placed tiny kisses all the way to her chin.

“Sehun-ah,”

“Shushh, listen to me, I love you so much,” Sehun kept up his assault on her skin, raining kisses along her jaw, down her neck and then stopped and nipped at the curve in her neck, before suckling that sweet spot at the base of her neck. Suji gasped and he sucked a little harder, pulling her skin into his hot, wet mouth. Sehun hovered on top of her on the bed. Slowly he began to unbuttoned her shirt.

Sehun pulled off his shirt from his head leaving him alone with his jeans. Suji’s mind was clouded with his touches. Sehun pulled her bra off and tweaked her nipples gently, playing with them and teasing them with his thumb and pointer. He kissed down her neck slowly to her collarbone. He gently nibbled on it for a moment before moving to her tits. He sucked one nipple into his mouth and bit down softly. Feeling it stiffen up even more as his teeth grazed over it. His emotion and lust were all over his body, it had been years he yearned for her.

Sehun continued to caress Suji’s hips and waist until they moved towards her belly, the little baby, their baby inside her. He felt the happiness at last. He can feel his baby inside her. His hands touch her flawless skin. When Sehun stroke her belly Suji’s eyes wide opened. Something knocked into her sense as she pushed him off her.

“Sehun, stop. No.” Suji said as she covered her breast with her hands. When she remembered about the little baby inside her, Kai’s face came across her mind. Suji took the covers and hide her body from Sehun’s staring eyes. She could see sadness from his eyes.

“Do you still love that bastard’s son? Kai? His father killed your father!” Sehun yelled angrily as he stared at Soojin. How could she treat him like this? How could she push him like this again after all he had gone through?

“Don’t you remember what he did to me and my family? Who cause me to be in such pain?!” Sehun cried as tears rolling down from his eyes.

“How could you? After all his father did to me,” Sehun cried.

“No, Sehun I am sorry but I—”Sehun pulled her and kissed Suji harder and fiercer, running his hands up and down her back, caressing her, holding her close to him. He was demanding. He couldn't take it anymore, the pity she had for him, the emptiness in her eyes. Why would it only be Kai? Why was it not for him? So what if he wanted her? So what if he loved her? Tears flowed from his eyes as he grabbed hold of her arms. Slowly at first, but he eventually sobbed loudly and uncontrollably, burying his head in her neck. 

“I wanted to kill Kai too! THEY ARE ALL BASTARDS! LIVING HAPPILY WITH MY MONEY!!” Sehun cried as he held her against his body. For ten years he lived a fucked up life. Only in this moment did he feel something alive inside of him. WHY? WHY CAN’T HE HAVE HER? WHY MUST IT ALWAYS BE KAI? WHY?!!

“But I don’t care about my money anymore. I don’t want to kill Kai. I just want you back in my life. He took you away from me. You’re mine from the start and he stole you from me! I don’t want anything else suji ah,” Sehun bawled with a sob of despair. He was hurting the Suji treated him.

“Sehun, you need to understand it is not Kai’s fault it was his father not him,” Soojin sobbed. The Kai she had known was the most gentle and alluring man she had ever met despite his cold-hearted shield. The shield that had already broken down the moment he confessed his feelings to her.

Suji wasn't stupid enough to blame Kai.

“Are you sure? Can you still love him and live with him knowing his father was the one who killed your father? His father was the one that kill and destroy every little ounce of my happiness?” Sehun asked as Suji cried while covering her ears. The question that she didn't know how to answer. All she did was crying.

Hurt.

It hurt.

“What about me Suji-ah? What about my happiness? Don’t I deserve to feel love too? Did you forget about our love? You’re my first love and the only girl that I have ever loved; I wait for you and wait. Is my waiting is not enough?” Sehun whispered with cascading tears from his eyes. Sehun kneeled down from the floor. His body was shaking. He was hurting to the deepest. When his friends told him to just take Suji away with him he declined it. He didn’t want to force or hurt her in anyway. But now, he was the one hurting.

“What can I do to make you love me again?” Sehun whispered with his pleading wet eyes. Suji took him into her embrace. She didn’t want him to be hurt. He had get hurt enough in his life.

“I know I am dirty, I know I don’t deserve you,” Sehun sorrowful plea as he tried to cover his skin with his arms. He felt dirty all over again.

“I am sorry Sehun, I love you,” Suji whispered. She didn’t want to be cruel. She hated herself to make him suffer. This man had been humiliated in all his life. She remembered her talks with Luhan before. When he came to make sure she ate her medicine.

Luhan had told her, Sehun never wanted any girl to touch him after what happened to him. After those men violated him Oh Sehun never let any girl touch him. He would run to the bathroom to rub all the dirt on his skin until his skin became red. His fair and pale skin became red and bruises. Only Bae Suji could touch him and not make him feel dirty.

Suji felt extremely guilt inside her sense. How could she treat this pure man like this?

“You’re not dirty at all,” Suji muttered softly as she kissed him. She shed his tears away. She kissed the tears on his cheeks, chin, and nose. She then put light, small kisses around his face. Then, kissed him full on the mouth. She kissed his eyes and his cheekbones going to his neck.

“You’re pure, you’re not dirty Oh Sehun,” Suji whispered.

Sehun scooped Suji into his arms and placed her on the bed.

Sehun began to nibbling on her neck then started working his way down to her collarbone, in between her breasts, down to her belly button. He rubbed them gently while kissing her neck. He worked his way down her body giving her quick kisses all over. His mouth was on her nipples, which his mouth readily went for, back and forth between the two. He was hungry, hungry for her. He didn't just want her any more. He needed her. He needed this release. He needed to feel her pressed against him. He needed this so badly.

Sehun moaned in between his kisses. Suji nipples started getting hard so he played with them while they made out. He tweaked her nipples gently, playing with them and teasing them with his thumb and index finger. 

“I love you,” Sehun kissed down from her neck slowly to her collarbone. He gently nibbled on it for a moment before moving to her tits. He sucked one nipple and bit down softly. Feeling it stiffen up even more as his teeth grazed over it. He kept kissing lower down her body. He loved her. He worshipped her. He loved her so that all he wanted was to keep her happy. He placed little butterfly kisses down her stomach and all along her waistline. He wanted to pull off Suji’s jeans when he fixed his eyes to her. Sehun stopped.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want it.”

“No, I want it. It’s okay,” Suji said as she kissed his lips. Happiness reflected inside Sehun’s eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sehun said as Suji felt hardened between his pressing jeans. He pulled off his jeans and revealing his erection. The kissing had already affected her, and she lightly moaned as Sehun pulled off the jeans around her waist and slid out of her. He was hard and ready, pressed up against her opening. With a slight shift he was inside her, causing her to gasp as he pushed fully into her. 

“Did I hurt you my baby?” Sehun lovingly asked. He would stop if he had hurt her. Suji shook off his head. Yes, he was big and thick but she was already wet.

“Keep going,” Suji whimpered as Sehun started to move in and out her. His lips found their own path to one firm pink nipple and he licked and sucked it with abandon before moving over to lavish the same attention on the other. Suji moaned softly fueling his desire while she rocked against him.

Sehun moved his shaft inside Suji while interlocking his fingers with hers. He held her hands down and pressed his weight upon her as he moved, kissing and nipping at her neck as he did. She moved along enjoying the intimacy they were feeling. Sehun kissed her again while thrusting inside her, a long and passionate deeply stirring kiss, but she learned to follow his queues and it stayed just that.

Suji’s hips rocking as Sehun pressed down against hers. He was kissing and licking at her neck. Then his hands were wrapped around her grabbing the back of her shoulders pulling her down as he thrusted. Every part of them seemed to be touching. Sehun rocked his hips against her and she tilted hers back inviting him deeper with each thrust. She was so tight as he locked his eyes on hers.

“Suji ah, it feels so good,” Sehun panted out. Suji turned her eyes to his. It was in that position, face to face and heart to heart. They ground against each other as he bent down to suck and bite on her nipples. He licked the sweat from between her breasts as they fucked harder and harder. Suji’s legs wrapped tighter around Sehun and he knew she was on the verge of orgasm. He fucked her with longer deeper strokes. They were both on the verge of orgasms. Her tightened inside was all it took to throw him over the edge. He finally grunted and filled her with his seed. He flooded her inside and then he felt her throbbed and fluttered against his raging shaft.

Sehun kissed her softly and wrapped her naked body around his arms. He pressed her chest against his sweaty naked body. He could feel her heart pounding and her thighs quivering. He pulled off his shaft from her inside. White creamy liquid flowed out from her inside. Sehun fixed his eyes on her, Suji looked beautiful; her face was flushed and her eyes were bright and she smiled a breathless smile at him. Sehun reached out and pulled a strand of Suji’s hair,

“I love you so much,”

“Me too,” Suji whispered as Sehun kissed her again. That night the first time in Sehun’s life he slept without having any nightmares. He slept so deep without waking up.

But that night, a whimpers sobbed could be heard from the same room.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Traffic moving out of the city was light. Chanyeol wove past cars and sped as much as possible on the way to EXO’s mansion. After 30 minutes of some the most reckless driving of his life, he parked in front of their mansion. Chanyeol was sitting alone, thinking deeply about what he should do. The cold wind brushed through Chanyeol’s body. His deep brown eyes were gazing at the blue sky. The blue sky slowly turned black with the darkness from a cloud. His eyebrows were knitted, a heavy sigh slipped out from his lips.

Darkness. Just like how Chanyeol felt right now. He clenched the files in his hand. Should he tell him? Should he bring these files to his best friend and let him know all of the truth? The truth that could break his best friend even more. The Kai that he had known since they were little. The Kai that only had pain and hurt in his life. And now...he probably would tear into pieces once again. Chanyeol took a deep breath. But...everyone needs to know the truth even though it could break them apart. Even though the truth would only give them pain.

Chanyeol clenched his fist on the steering wheel. As much as this truth would break Kai, he should know this more than anyone else.

“Kai,” Chanyeol called as he stood in front of the door frame. His eyes landed on Kai’s pale face. Kai was touching the bracelet around his wrist. Chanyeol’s heart tightened seeing the sight. He felt somehow he was the evil one that could break his best friend more. His heart ached seeing Kai's clueless face.

“Where have you been? we're all worrying about you.” Kai softly claimed as he met Chanyeol’s gaze. Somehow he felt something was not right when his eyes locked with Chanyeol’s. The Chanyeol that was standing in front of him somehow looked hurt.

“It's complicated,” Chanyeol walked across the room and sat on a couch with a look of frustration as he searched for a way to express his mind.

Chanyeol had been researching this for a while. He asked his men to investigate Sehun and the EXO M boys. His men subtlety checked into the Sehun's background. It was never easy to uncover information about the real Oh Sehun. He was smart and a genius. Most of his files were already destroyed but Chanyeol was not someone that would easily give up, he did his best to find out about Oh Sehun and . . . he succeeded. Kai was the one that asked him to help him because the last time Kai tried to research about it, Mr. Kim found out and it would make it harder for them if that old man knew. The old man of course was angry thinking he wanted to stop their companies to be partners and he will be richer than he ever be but seemed like he also didn't know the truth that Kris Wu Yifan hid it all too well from him.

After Mr. Kim threatened his son to never interrupt his business and ask about Sehun's whereabouts, Kai became more cautious to know as why his Dad was very angry about him searching for Sehun’s background. What was that old man afraid of? What was he was hiding from him? Kai was always aware of his surroundings, he only acted like he never cared but he was alert. The truth was...Chanyeol didn’t know how to tell his best friend about this truth. The truth that could probably become a grave end for him.

“What’s that . . . ?” Kai’s voice pulled Chanyeol back from his deep thoughts. Chanyeol looked over the files that he was holding. His eyes shifted back toward his clueless best friend who was also staring at the files in his hands.

“T-This is . . . the truth.” Chanyeol bit his lips as he heavily sighed. “You know, about Oh Sehun and the EXO M boys.” Chanyeol regretted his decision after he said it.

“Give the files to me,” said Kai earnestly. He wanted to take the files but Chanyeol pulled it away from him. Kai was furious. What was Chanyeol hesitating to tell him?

“Hyung..let me know about it.”

“Kai, if you know about the truth it will never be the same again!”

“Hyung! hatever the truth is, I need to know. You know how ugly and disgusting my life is. Nothing matters anymore. Whatever it is, I should know.” Kai reached forward and softly patted Chanyeol’s shoulder. Reassuring him that he needed to know and no matter how ugly the truth was, he needed to face it.

Chanyeol sighed heavily before handing it to Kai.

Kai stared at the files in his hands, with a heavy heart he opened the file. Slowly he read the words one by one...

 

 

 

The young woman with long brunette hair stood there, watching the chairman staring at her with furious eyes showing her how very mad he was at her. But the woman didn’t flinch a bit from those eyes.

“I’ll give you money for your your mother's sickness as long you stay away from my son,” The chairman said once again. He fixed his golden watch on his wrist showing that he didn’t have time to compromise with this young woman. He knew this woman needed money because of her mother's fever no hospitals wanted to take her mother and treated her because he as the man with power warned them whoever treated them inside their hospital will all be bankcrupt.

“I don’t need your money, sir.” The young woman said as she bowed and began to walk away from the room. The chairman’s voice stopped her,

“Don’t act like a fool. Your mother's life is in the line! You need money and I’m willingly to give it to you if you stay away from my son. Or do you want me to hurt someone that you love most? I know your best friend Oh Sunwoo.” The chairman's eyes burnt like fire. He was threatening her and she knew it. With the mention of Sunwoo's name, Soohyun flinched a bit. She couldn’t deny how powerful and stronger this old man was in front of her. NO. He can’t hurt Sunwoo and. Not him.

Yes, she needed money for her mother's sickness.What she needed right now more than anything else was money but...could she sacrifice her best friend just because of her own dream? Or could she break Jae Joong’s heart just because of her own life?

Soohyun loved both of them. The one she loved as her best friend and the other one took her heart forever but she would never hurt either one of them. Her decision will hurt one or the other. Although her mother was not her blood related mother she's the one that love her like Soohyun was her own daughter.

“Look here child, if you still going to be with your pride you will lose both your mother and your best friend,” Chairman smirked at her.

“Don’t worry. I will stay away from Jae Jooong but please promise me one thing.”

“What do you want my dear?”

“Don’t ever hurt Sunwoo.”

“Don’t worry, I’m a man of my word. Here’s the cheque.” The chairman chuckled satisfied with the young woman’s answer.

"How much do you want? I"ll give you as much as you want,"

“Like I said, sir. I don’t need your money but please let my mother get treated in the hospital,” With that being said the young woman left the room, tears streaming from her eyes. She knew she would never hurt either one of them but Sunwoo was like her own family. They grew up together and to think someone could hurt them made her feel. Although the one that she loved the most was . . . Kim Jae Joong.

Soohyun had planned with Oh Sunwoo to make Jae Joong feel betrayed and hate them although Sunwoo didn’t want to act it with her. It was just an act as they kissed in front of the clueless Jae Joong. But she never thought that Jae Joong would be very furious with their act. Jae Joong blamed them and acted like he was insane. Making rumors that the people at their university thought her like she was some cheap woman, she get treated like a whore some people called her for a one night sleeping servis and thought that she will do anything because of money. Oh Sunwoo got bad reputation too with some bad rumors around him. He finally blackmailed them and got both of the dropped out from university.

At that moment, Soohyun wanted to kill herself but it was Sunwoo who always with her, comfort her with comforting words and finally they ended with truly falling in love with each other and he proposed to her to be his wife. They had to run from Jae Joong and they built their own 'world' in the wild forest where she continued her research to create medicine from the wild flowers that she found. When her son was two years old, she met with her long time best friend Junho again. Junho finally found where her family hid. They both loved flowers, plants and forest. Sometimes Junho would bring his son and daughther where became her son's besfriend. Sehun and Suji were irreplaceable.

Soohyun stared at two bracelets on her hands. She made it for her son and another for someone special that her son wanted to give. Soohyun smiled staring at it.

“What do you want to call it?” Junho asked.

“Wow it's pretty! Is this the birthday girft for me?” Sehun jumped as he hugged his mother. Kris laughed as he sat and looked at him.

“The Golden Rose.” Soohyun pulled a satisfied smile as she fixed her eyes on the wooden box. It was called that because of the word gold, it was expensive like gold. And Rose meant love.

“Who do you want to give this, dear?” Soohyun asked as she kissed Sehun's cheeks.

“Jiji,” Sehun said softly.

“Give this to your daughter.”Soohyun said as she gave the bracelet to Junho.

“No, Sehun as the man should give this to the girl right?” Junho laughed as he saw Sehun's face turned to be pink.

Sehun nodded as he held the bracelet.

 

 

 

 

But as always, nothing lasts forever. The nightmare she thought ended was actually just the beginning. Some people hated to see her happiness. Kim Jae Joong finally found his two best friends. Soohyun did all she could to protect her family.

The roar of a rifle jerked her attention from the wooden box in her hands. Shocked from the sound, the box slipped from her grip. These guns were loud, even with her ears covered. She could feel the vibrations from the shots on her body. One after another fired, then she saw Junho running from the door.

“Soohyun! You need to run right now! Jae Joong’s men found your hidden place!” Junho half-screamed at the woman who was still frozen on her spot. He was holding a gun in his right hand.

“My son! Where is Sehun?!”Soohyun screamed insanely. Then she remembered the sound of the gun. Could it be? NO. She begged Junho to hide and protect her only son. Her husband was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Sehun and Suji ran towards her as he threw his body against her, crying while shaking scared at the sudden attack of their home. Soohyun held her son as she rained him with kisses. She was scared if anything bad happened to him.

“Junho! Please find my husband!” Soohyun cried as Junho reassured her to hide and run with her son. He told Suji to hide with them. He would try to find Sunwoo. He then dashed out from the lab. Soohyun held her son's and Suji's hand tightly as she dragged them and they headed towards her room. She instructed them to stay under the bed...

Junho found Sunwoo laying unconscious on the floor. Blood trickled out of one of his nostrils and into his mouth. He checked him and tears fell down when he knew the man already died. Junho immediately grabbed him and lay him down in a place he thought was safe. He ran back to search for Soohyun. Before Junho reached Soohyun, he was shoved aside and someone hooked a punch on his head and into his stomach.

Junho’s breath exploded from his lungs from the force of the impact. He fell forward, gasping in an attempt to draw air into his lungs. Agony exploded in his knees when they hit the hard, cold floor. He could see Soohyun was screaming as he labored to breathe. Blood was trailing down from his head. He wanted to run towards her but he...couldn’t.

“Listen, stay or we will hurt your family,” They threatened him. With mention of his family he couldn't do anything. Although he wanted to help his family especially his daugther's life is in the line.

"What are you doing? He's my best friend don't hurt him," Jae joong out of sudden appeared and made them to bow to him with a smirk on his lips. The men bowed to Junho as Jae joong walked into the mansion.

Junho can't believe Jae joong changed drastically. He wanted to go inside but knowing what will happened to his family he can't do anything.

 

 

 

 

"What are you doing Jae Joong? Why are you doing this? Don't think I don't know you've been tracking me down. You need to leave. Now." Soohyun was shivering. She was afraid this man would find out about her son hiding under the bed. Jae Joong didn't heed her warning and continued to back her into a corner. The creepiest, most cringe-inducing smile washed over his face.

“Do you think I will let you live happily after you ruined my own happiness?” Jae Joong...someone she once trusted. Someone she used to lean on for support. Someone she loved. Now...he had become a monster. This wasn't Jae Joong. This was only a shell of the man he once was.

Never did Soohyun imagine that one day this sane man she fell in love, her first love with was also the reason she would die.

 

 

 

♦—♦—♦—♦

 

Kai stumbled, his knees giving up on him as crashed down on the cold floor. His hands were trembling, holding the files on his lap. His eyes were swollen as tears continued to fall. Yes. Like Chanyeol said, the truth would hurt him. It will never be the same again. Chanyeol was watching Kai from the couch. Neither of them spoke. He leaned forward and stroked Kai's hair. Kai’s mind raced for some way to change reality. He was shocked, confused, angry and mostly...hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispered again as he held his best friend in his arms. Kai was trembling against him, he was so close to being torn to pieces and breaking apart. Chanyeol pressed Kai’s head onto his chest. Kai wanted to cry, but this time he knew for sure, he had no tears left. He wanted to scream, but his voice was gone and nothing would come out of his mouth. It was as if his soul was detached from his physical surroundings.

“I don’t even ask for happiness, just a little less pain...” Kai whispered. He was emotionally hurt again and he decided to let it all out. He could not stay strong anymore. He broke down into tears. He didn't know how long they sat there while he cried. To him, it seemed enough time for a thousand eternities. He drew in a shuddering breath. For the first time in his life he felt like he wanted to die. His hands held his chest; he was hitting his chest as if the pain will subside if he hurt himself.

The truth...it hurt...like...hell.

 

 

Kai fixated his eyes towards the window, this hurt feeling reminded him what he felt for his entire life since he was a little child.

 

Little Kim jongin looked outside of his room window. There was cloud on the sky, the blue sky will change to black in a couple of minute and this land will be hit by the rain in any time soon. He shifted his stare on his little fingers, red with bruises. It happened when he tried to steal some bread just for his hungry stomach. It's none other than his mother that screamed and beated him when he stole it. Tears fell down from his swollen eyes. Why did his mother hate him so much?

“Didn't I told you that I hate eating when you are here? I will let you eat once I am done!Go to your room! Don't show your face to me!” Her screams echoed through the mansion. It's weird if people know how him, as a young master been treated in his own house and with his own mother like this! His maids were looking at him with tears in their eyes.

One of the maid came to his room and applied some medicine to his bruises. This always happened when his mother was mad at him. She will beat and hit him like he was a piece of cloth. No matter how many times he was crying and begging her to stop his mother will never stopped until the maids begged her and even hugged him and get the beating with their bodies. Their crazy Madam will only stopped when she felt statisfied.

They were no love from Kim Soeun's eyes when she looked at her only son. There were only hateful. The way she looked at him full with hate and even looked at him disgustingly.

 

The only words that she will say when she was mad at him was,

 

“Why must you be born as my son?”

 

“You're the bad luck for me!”

 

“How I wish you die when you're born!”

 

Those words should never came from a mother's mouth but that's the first words he heard when he was just been born,

 

“Take that monster away from me,”

 

 

Kim Jongin live without a mother's love, not just she never love him but she hated him with all her hurt. What did he even do to her to receive so much hate from his own mother? This question haunting him down for every seconds, every days for his entire life.

 

Until one day he bumped with someone that have an eyes shine like the sun.

 

Until he felt protected by the stranger's with the most beautiful eyes that he met under the table while hiding from his mother.

 

Until he knew that he found one more reason to live.

 

But what can he do when his father was the one that caused Sehun's and Suji's family in such a pain??


End file.
